


Liebe Reloaded

by buffy017, Silberchen



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Borussia Dortmund, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 64,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffy017/pseuds/buffy017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberchen/pseuds/Silberchen
Summary: Wenn man nach einigen Jahren an einen Ort zurückkehrt, hat sich dort einiges verändert. Einiges aber ist auch über die Zeit gleichgeblieben. Das gilt für einen selbst. Diese Erfahrung macht auch Mats, der nach drei Saisons in München nach Dortmund zurückwechselt. Seine Frau und Sohn hat er in München zurückgelassen und trifft in Dortmund auf seine Vergangenheit – auf Johann.
Relationships: Mats Hummels/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Nach-Hause-Kommen

Mit langen Schritten ging Mats auf seinen Wagen zu. Training, Besprechung, dann noch Physio, jetzt hatte er endlich Feierabend – den hatte er sich redlich verdient.

Wieder einmal sah er sich um. Drei Jahre war er in München gewesen, aber so viel hatte sich nicht verändert. Natürlich gab es einige neue Gesichter in der Mannschaft und im Club, aber das war nicht so viel. So fühlte es sich wirklich wie Nach-Hause-Kommen an. Das hatte es schon, als er seinen Vertrag unterzeichnet hatte. Und das Gefühl hatte sich in den letzten Tagen und Wochen nur verstärkt. Er gehörte nicht nach München, er gehörte nach Dortmund.

Zum Glück standen auch die Fans sofort wieder hinter ihm. Es hatte kaum ein böses Wort oder gar Pfiffe in den Spielen gegeben. Er war froh, dass sie es ihm trotz seines unpopulären „Ausflugs“ nach München wiederaufgenommen hatten. 

Das einzige was ihm wirklich fehlte, war Ludwig, der ja mit Cathy in München war. Der Kleine war ein echter Sonnenschein, jetzt mit anderthalb Jahren konnte man auch schon viel mit ihm anfangen. Und jetzt würde er soviel verpassen. Er würde den Kleinen nur selten sehen, wenn er mal nach München oder Cathy nach Dortmund kamen – und das war eine weite Reise, gerade mit Kind.

Trotzdem war es richtig gewesen wieder herzukommen. In München hatte er keine Zukunft mehr gehabt und sich auch nicht mehr wirklich wohlgefühlt. Er hatte zwar drei schöne Jahre dort gehabt, aber die nächste Saison wäre er wohl auf der Bank gelandet. Dazu war er noch nicht bereit – zumal der BVB früh signalisiert hatte ihn wiederholen zu wollen. Bis jetzt lief es super. Auch die ersten Ergebnisse passten. 

Sie lagen sogar vor den Bayern, mit zwei Punkten, und das sollte bitte noch ausgebaut werden. Daran würde er arbeiten.

Aber jetzt hatte er für heute erstmal Feierabend. Am Abend war er mit ein paar der Jungs zum Essen verabredet, aber bis dahin hatte er nichts weiter vor. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass er noch drei Stunden Zeit hatte. Die freie Zeit würde er nutzen und ein bisschen durch die Stadt bummeln. Mal gucken, was sich alles so verändert hatte und ob ein paar seiner Lieblingsläden noch da waren.

Er fuhr also gleich in ein Parkhaus in der Innenstadt und bummelte von dort aus los. Das Kappie tief ins Gesicht gezogen, er wollte heute nicht erkannt werden. Das Wetter war toll und es war ziemlich warm. Er schlenderte durch ein paar Geschäfte und steuerte dann ein Café mit Eisdiele an, in dem er schon vor seinem Wechsel Stammgast gewesen war. Der Besitzer würde sich sicher freuen ihn wiederzusehen.

Er betrat das Café und ging gleich durch zum Tresen. 

„Mats!“, wurde er von dem rundlichen Italiener gleich angestrahlt. „So schön, dass du wieder hier bist!“ 

„Hallo Roberto“, lächelte Mats. „Ich freu mich auch sehr wieder hier sein.“

„So ist es richtig. Was kann ich für dich tun?“

„Irgendwas Kühles“, sagte Mats. „Vielleicht... einen Eiskaffee? Oder kannst du mir was Besseres empfehlen?“

„Wir haben auch leckere Milchshakes oder eine Eisschokolade?“, schlug Roberto vor.

„Milchshake klingt doch ganz gut“, sagte Mats.

Roberto musterte Mats kurz. „Karamell? Oder… Himbeere?“ 

„Himbeere. Dann kann ich mir wenigstens vormachen, dass es nicht ganz so ungesund ist“, grinste Mats.

„Da ist Milch drin, das ist sehr gesund“, grinste Roberto verschmitzt. „Magst du dich schon mal hinsetzen, ich bring ihn dir gleich.“

Mats nickte und suchte sich einen schönen Platz aus. Dort machte er es sich gemütlich, legte das Kappie neben sich und holte das Handy hervor. Er schrieb Cathy kurz eine Nachricht und las sich dann durch ein paar WhatsApp-Gruppen.

Schon bald brachte ihm Roberto den Milchshake, zwinkerte ihm fröhlich zu und ging dann zurück hinter seinen Tresen um die Laufkundschaft zu bedienen. Entspannt lehnte sich Mats zurück und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Milchshake. 

Er war wirklich köstlich, fand er. Deutlich himbeerig, nicht zu süß.

„Habe ich doch richtig gesehen“, hörte er in diesem Moment seine Stimme neben sich.

Die Stimme… die kannte er doch… Ruckartig drehte Mats sich um. „Johann!“, rief er überrascht. 

„Hallo Mats.“

„Du bist also noch in Dortmund?“ 

„Offenbar“, sagte Johann mit einem schiefen Lächeln. „Ich... darf mich setzen?“

„Ja, natürlich, setz dich“, bot Mats ihm an.

Johann nickte und setzte sich auf den Stuhl gegenüber von Mats.

„Gut siehst du aus“, bemerkte Johann und lächelte ihn an. Noch immer das selbe, fröhliche Lächeln wie damals.

„Danke“, sagte Mats. „Du aber auch.“

Johann nickte. „Danke dir auch. Und – wie waren die ersten Tage in der alten Heimat?“ 

„Aufregend und irgendwie... wie immer. Es hat sich kaum etwas verändert.“

Johann lächelte wieder schief. Er hatte sich auch nicht sehr verändert. Seine blonden Haare waren noch immer kurz und verstrubbelt, die Augen funkelten, wenn er lachte, und seine Sommersprossen waren deutlich zu sehen.

Mats schluckte leicht. In diesem Moment kam Roberto zu ihnen. „Johann, was möchtest du trinken?“ fragte er ihn.

„Einen Eiskaffee, bitte“, bestellte Johann, ohne Roberto dabei anzusehen.

Mats spielte nervös am Strohhalm seines Milchshakes herum und konnte den Blick nicht von Johann abwenden. Wie gut er aussah! Irgendwie noch viel besser als damals, als sie… als sie etwas miteinander am Laufen hatten. Aber sie beide hatten sich weiterentwickelt, er selbst hatte Cathy, und auch Johanns Leben war weitergegangen.

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass wir uns mal über den Weg laufen“, sagte Johann in diesem Moment.

„Ging schnell, bin ja nicht so oft hier in der Stadt.“

„Weiß ich. Aber die Chance war groß, dass du mal zu Roberto kommst.“

„Dann hast du hier gewartet.“

Johann schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, aber ich komm hier doch eh auf dem Weg nach Hause... Ach, das weißt du ja gar nicht. Ich wohne jetzt hier direkt um die Ecke.“

Unwillkürlich lächelte Mats, Johann hatte schon damals nach einer Wohnung in der Innenstadt gesucht, er arbeitete hier in der Gegend und hasste es, lange unterwegs sein zu müssen. „Das freut mich für dich. Klar, da kannst du ja immer mal gucken, ob ich mich hier her verlaufe. Aber du hättest auch zum Training kommen können.“

Johann zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich wusste nicht, ob dir das recht gewesen wäre.“

„Hm, hast recht. Hier ist es… unverfänglicher?“

Johann nickte. „Ich wollte auch Marcel und so nicht unbedingt über den Weg laufen“, gab er zu.

„Du meinst, er ist noch immer sauer auf dich? Hast du ihn in der Zwischenzeit nicht getroffen?“

„Ich habe mich ziemlich von den Jungs ferngehalten. Mit Marco war ich ein paar Mal was essen, aber sonst...“

„Tut mir leid, dass das so blöd gelaufen ist damals.“ 

Johann seufzte tief. „War deine Entscheidung, Mats.“

„Was hätte ich sonst machen sollen? Mit Freund und Freundin nach München gehen? Gerade nach München?“

Johann schnaubte. „Ganz so war es nicht. Du hast mich abserviert, damit du normal leben kannst. München war nicht der Grund dafür.“

„Ja, ein bisschen vielleicht auch das. Aber auch, weil ich in München normal leben musste. Immerhin haben die mir auch Cathy vorgestellt – damit ich normal lebe.“

„Ausreden Mats, heute wie damals. Du wolltest immer die klassische Familie. Frau, Haus und Kinder.“

„Mann, Haus und Kinder geht ja wohl auch schlecht.“

„Ach nein? Natürlich geht das.“

„Als Fußballer?!?“

Johann seufzte tief. „Nein, als Fußballer nicht. Nicht solange du aktiv bist. Aber ich habe dir immer gesagt, dass ich warten würde.“

„Ich kann dich nicht zehn Jahre warten lassen, Johann.“

„Aber wir waren doch glücklich Mats. Es lief doch alles“, sagte Johann leise.

„Ja, das waren wir. Aber es konnte so nicht weitergehen.“

In diesem Moment trat Roberto an den Tisch und brachte den Eiskaffee für Johann. „Danke“, sagte Johann leise.

„Es ist schön, euch wieder zusammen zu sehen“, meinte Roberto.

Mats nickte nur leicht und auch Johann sagte nichts.

„Ich lass euch mal wieder alleine...“

„Danke Roberto“, sagte Mats.

Roberto zog sich wieder zurück, und Mats sah wieder zu Johann. „Es wäre auf Dauer nicht gut gegangen, und das weißt du auch.“

Johann lehnte sich ein wenig vor. „Doch wäre es. Ist es doch auch lange genug. Wir waren ja nicht nur ein paar Wochen zusammen Mats.“

Mats schüttelte den Kopf. „Ja, wir waren zusammen, und das war auch wirklich eine schöne Zeit. Aber es war auch schwer. Dich ständig verstecken...“

Johann seufzte. „Komisch. Es ist als würden wir von zwei völlig unterschiedlichen Leben reden.“

„Mein Leben war in de letzten Jahren schon so, wie ich es mir gewünscht habe. Du weißt, wie gerne ich Kinder mag - und Ludwig ist echt ein riesiges Glück.“

„Und mir warst du nicht glücklich.“

„Doch, natürlich war ich das. Aber... in den letzten Jahren in München halt auch.“

„Bewundernswert, wie du das durchziehst Mats. Aber das machst du mit allem so. Egal ob beruflich oder privat.“

„Ich habe das nicht durchgezogen“, behauptete Mats. Dabei erinnerte er sich zu gut daran, wie sehr er gelitten hatte, nachdem er mit Johann Schluss gemacht hatte.

„Doch hast du“, sagte Johann leise. „Du hast dich entschieden, dass du mich nicht mehr willst, also hast du mich fallen lassen. Du hast entschieden ab sofort Frauen zu lieben und heiratest Cathy und zeugst ein Kind mit ihr. Alles wie geplant. Lass mich raten, in zwei Jahren steht das nächste Kind auf dem Plan? Dann aber hoffentlich eine kleine Prinzessin.“

So, wie Johann das sagte, klang das ziemlich böse, dabei war tatsächlich ein zweites Kind geplant, auch wenn sie im Moment noch nicht daran... arbeitete. „Das mit Cathy ist... das ist nicht so. Sie ist wirklich eine tolle Frau...“

„Natürlich ist sie das. Sie passt perfekt in dein Bilderbuchleben. Da kann man die Kleinigkeit, dass man eigentlich auf Männer steht, ja einfach unter den Tisch fallen lassen. Ist ja unwichtig.“

„Ist sie auch. Ich habe einen tollen Job und eine Familie.“ Und warum fühlte es sich auf einmal so an, als würde etwas in seinem Leben fehlen?

Johann nickte langsam. „Wow... du... streichst uns also einfach so aus deinem Leben. Als... wäre ich ein Paar Schuhe, das nicht mehr In ist.“

„Du warst mehr als das, Johann. Es war eine wirklich tolle Zeit, an die ich immer noch gerne denke.“

„So fühlt sich das aber nicht an Mats. Aber was rede ich überhaupt? Das Gespräch hatten wir auch, als du Schluss gemacht hast.“

Mats nickte tonlos. Er hatte damals tatsächlich recht kühl mit Johann Schluss gemacht. Es hatte zu sehr weh getan, als dass er da mit viel Gefühl hätte Schluss machen können.

„Für mich ist damals eine Welt zusammengebrochen Mats. Aber das hat dich ja nicht interessiert...“

„Ich...“, fing Mats an, dann unterbrach er sich. Er würde es mit jedem Wort nur schlimmer machen.

„Ich sollte jetzt gehen“, sagte Johann. „Ich dachte, ich könnte das, aber... tja, vielleicht hätte ich mir auch ne Frau und nen Kind zulegen sollen, damit es mir bessergeht.“

„Johann“, sprach Mats ihn an, wagte aber nicht mehr zu sagen. Er würde es höchstens noch schlimmer machen.

„Was?“

„Alles Gute. Und...“ Wortlos schüttelte Mats den Kopf.

Johann sah ihn sichtlich verletzt an und stand dann auf. Aus der Jackentasche zog er einen 10 Euro Schein. „Du bist eingeladen, Mats“, sagte leise und verließ dann fast fluchtartig das Café.

Mats starrte ihm nach - das war doch alles total falsch! Johann war ihm nie egal gewesen. Er hatte ihn geliebt, sehr sogar. Und noch immer war er ihm unheimlich wichtig.

Er hatte sich damals nicht von Johann getrennt, weil er ihn nicht mehr geliebt hatte. Oder unglücklich mit ihm war. Aber über kurz oder lang, wäre Johann unglücklich geworden. Mit diesem ganzen verdammten Versteckspiel. Es war immer gefährlicher geworden, und die vom Verein hatten ihn immer mehr dazu gedrängt sich eine Frau zu suchen. 

Er hatte mit Cathy so ein Glück gehabt. Sie war wirklich eine gute Freundin und es hatte ihr nichts ausgemacht, seine Freundin erst zu spielen und dann... Mats schüttelte den Kopf. Er liebte seine Familie, aber er wusste auch, dass er Cathy nicht so liebte, wie er Johann geliebt hatte. Auch Cathy wusste das, oder? Ja, sie wusste es. Deswegen war es für sie ja auch kein großes Problem, dass sie in München geblieben war.

Und für ihn... war es auch kein Problem, dass sie nicht hier war. Kein großes jedenfalls. Bis auf Ludwig, das war klar. Da hatte er Johann damals deutlich mehr vermisst.

„Ach verdammt“, wisperte er. Das alles war noch genauso verfahren wie damals.

Er hatte gemeint, er hätte mit der Sache abgeschlossen. Besonders, nachdem Ludwig geboren worden war. Aber kaum sah er Johann wieder, sah seine leuchtenden blauen Augen, sein verschmitztes Grinsen - schon kam alles wieder hoch. Die Frage, warum er das aufgegeben hatte.

Am liebsten wäre er Johann hinter gelaufen und hätte ihm gesagt, dass... Resolut schüttelte er den Kopf. Nein. Johann war Vergangenheit. Es war vorbei. Und daran würde er nichts ändern. Er würde ihnen beiden nur sehr weh tun, wenn er die alten Wunden wieder aufriss. Obwohl er das ja schon geschafft hatte.

Er sollte es auf keinen Fall noch schlimmer machen. So, wie er sich kannte, würde er eh die nächste Nacht wach liegen und grübeln. Grübeln und an Johann denken. Sich an die Zeit mit ihm erinnern. An all die schönen Sachen, die sie erlebt hatten. An die Küsse, die Berührungen.

An sein erstes Mal, das so toll gewesen war, weil Johann einfach der Richtige war. Damals der richtige gewesen war. Sie waren glücklich gewesen. Sie hatten sich geliebt. Und dann hatte er es kaputt gemacht. Einfach, weil er der Norm entsprechen wollte - und sollte. Ein Outing war undenkbar gewesen, und dem Drängen des Vereins hatte er zu schnell nachgegeben. Weil es so einfacher war.

Das plötzliche Klingeln seines Handys riss ihn ruckartig aus seinen Gedanken. Schnell zog er es aus seiner Tasche und ging ran. „Ja?“

„Hey Mats, wo bleibst du denn?“ fragte Marco.

„Jetzt schon? Schon so spät?“, fragte Mats überrascht. „Ich komme.“

„Alles ok? Du klingst so seltsam.“

„Ja, ich komm schon.“ Mats beendete das Gespräch, legte noch einen Fünfer auf Johanns Schein und verließ das Eiscafé.

Zum Glück war das Restaurant, in dem sie sich treffen wollten, nicht weit entfernt. Also ging er zu Fuß hin. Kaum hatte er das Restaurant betreten, sah er schon seine Mitspieler im hinteren Bereich des Raums sitzen. Außer ihm waren schon alle da, als er sich an den Tisch setzte.

„Tut mir leid“, sagte Mats mit einem schiefen Grinsen. „Bin aufgehalten worden.“

„Schon okay. Wir haben schon ausgesucht - hier ist ne Karte“, schob ihm Marcel ein in Leder gebundenes Buch herüber.

„Danke“, sagte Mats und warf schnell einen Blick in die Karte.

Nach dem Milchshake sollte er jetzt nicht noch mehr sündigen, also bestellte er sich ein Steak mit Salat.

Marco, der neben ihm saß, sah ihn fragend an. „Was hat dich denn aufgehalten?“ fragte er leise.

Mats zögerte, dann wisperte er kaum hörbar, „Johann.“

„Du hast dich mit Johann getroffen?“

„Zufällig, ja.“ Er wollte nun nicht sagen, dass Johann ihn hatte treffen wollen.

„Puh“, machte Marco. „Und?“

„Wie damals. Er macht mir Vorwürfe, dass ich ihn abserviert habe.“

„Womit er nicht unrecht hat, hm?“

„Muss er es mir nach all den Jahren noch immer vorwerfen?“

„Er ist verletzt, Mats. Und ich glaube, er ist immer noch wahnsinnig in dich verliebt.“

„Das glaub ich nicht. Er ist nur sauer.“

„Ja, sauer ist er auch. Und verletzt.“

„Das ist Jahre her!“

„Ach, Mats...“, sagte Marco kopfschüttelnd. „Hast du denn mal versucht in Ruhe mit ihm zu reden? Hast du ihn überhaupt gefragt, wie es ihm geht?“

Jetzt, wo Marco das sagte... „Nee, habe ich nicht... Aber das war echt Zufall, dass wir uns getroffen haben. Wer weiß, ob wir uns überhaupt wieder treffen.“

„Manchmal bist du wirklich ein Holzkopf, Mats.“

„Wie meinst du das?“

„Schon gut, wir sollten das vielleicht nicht unbedingt hier besprechen. Marcel ist noch immer nicht gut auf ihn zu sprechen und einige der Neuen wissen nichts von ihm“, schlug Marco vor.

Mats nickte leicht, das war ihm mehr als recht. Gerade jetzt wollte er eigentlich gar nicht über Johann sprechen.

Stattdessen sah er zu Julian. „Und hast du dich inzwischen ganz gut eingelebt?“

„Die Jungs machen es einem ja echt leicht – du auch. Und es ist zum Glück ja nicht weit nach Leverkusen.“

Mats lachte. „Stimmt. Wenn du Heimweh hast, kannst du mal kurz nach dem Training hinfahren.“

„Manchmal… mach ich das auch“, gab Julian zu.

„Ist doch auch kein Problem. Ich war am Anfang auch noch ganz oft in Gladbach“, erzählte Marco.

„Ich find’s schön, wenn man nicht alle Kontakte abbrechen muss.“ 

„Ach, nur, weil man jetzt in unterschiedlichen Teams spielt, heißt das ja nicht, dass man nicht weiter befreundet sein kann.“

„Es sind ja Freunde, nicht irgendwelche Kollegen. Und mit denen treffe ich mich gern. Hast du doch auch gemacht, Mats, oder? – Und machst es jetzt auch noch.“

„Ja, aber nach München ist es schon weiter. Aber der Kontakt wird allein schon nicht abbrechen, weil ja Cathy und Ludwig in München sind.“

„Ist auch doof, so weit von der Familie getrennt zu sein“, meinte Julian.

Mats nickte. „Aber im Moment ist das besser so.“

„Die kommen ja aber auch sicher öfter her, oder?“, fragte Marcel nach.

„So oft es geht. Ludwig ist halt immer noch sehr klein, da ist das mit dem vielen rumreisen blöd.“

„Ja, das ist dann nicht so oft möglich. Hey, wir lenken dich dann ab, keine Sorge.“

„Das weiß ich. Kommen ja auch genug Spiele auf uns zu, die für Ablenkung sorgen“, lächelte Mats. „Mal gucken, wen wir in der CL so erwischen.“

„Oh ja, das wird auch noch spannend mit der CL.“

„Wäre ja schön, wenn wir diesmal etwas Losglück hätten“, meinte Marco.

„Willst du lieber einen leichten oder einen attraktiven Gegner? Losglück kann alles sein.“

„Mhm... so ne angenehme Mischung?“ 

„Dann gucken wir mal, ob wir deine angenehme Mischung kriegen.“

„Hey, ich bin der Kapitän, müssen die da nicht auf mich hören?“ fragte Marco grinsend.

„Ja, klar – sag das mal denen, die da auslosen.“

„Mach ich“, lachte Marco. „Ach guckt mal, ich glaube das Essen kommt.“

„Das ist gut, ich bin echt hungrig!“, meinte Marcel. Mats hingegen hatte kaum Hunger, irgendwie war ihm die Sache mit Johann… oder nein, das lag sicher am Milchshake.

Aber ein bisschen was sollte er schon essen. Sonst würde Marco ihn vermutlich wieder mit Fragen löchern. Außerdem sah der Salat gut aus, und das Steak war genau richtig, medium rare, so, wie er es am liebsten mochte. Beim Essen verschwanden dann auch alle merkwürdigen Gedanken.

Nach dem Essen blieben sie noch eine ganze Weile sitzen und unterhielten sich über alles Mögliche. Schließlich verabschiedeten sie sich voneinander und fuhren nach Hause.

Es war noch immer seltsam für Mats, in eine leere Wohnung zu kommen. In den letzten Jahren war Cathy eigentlich immer da gewesen, und seit anderthalb Jahren auch Ludi. Aber selbst, wenn die beiden nicht zu Hause gewesen waren, war die Wohnung lebendiger, bewohnter gewesen. Spielzeugautos, die auf dem Boden lagen, ein Schnuffeltuch auf der Sofalehne oder ein Plüschtier auf dem Tisch – all das gab es hier nicht.

Klar hatte Ludwig hier auch ein Kinderzimmer, aber es lag halt nichts herum. Bevor Cathy mit ihm nach Hause fuhr, räumten sie alles auf, und Ludi packte vieles von seinem Spielzeug auch für die Rückfahrt ein. Natürlich lag auch von Cathy nichts großartig herum. Ihre Sachen waren ordentlich im Schlafzimmer verstaut und in Regale eingeräumt.

Es war eine Junggesellenwohnung, großzügig zwar, aber eben auch… leer. Ein wenig einsam. 

Mats warf einen Blick auf die Uhr, aber inzwischen war es zu spät noch bei Cathy anzurufen. Aus irgendeinem Grunde flackerte kurz das Bild von Johann vor seinem inneren Auge auf – aber das war Unsinn. Er hatte ja noch nicht einmal mehr seine Nummer. Er wollte sie auch nicht! Johann war Geschichte. Ein wunderschöner Abschnitt in seinem Leben, aber einer, der schon vor einigen Jahren zu Ende gegangen war.

Es brachte nichts, weiter in alten Wunden zu bohren. Johann lebte inzwischen ja auch sein eigenes Leben. Hatte bestimmt einen neuen Freund, der ihn nicht verstecken musste. Mats schüttelte den Kopf, dann machte er sich fertig um ins Bett zu gehen. Mit einigen Folgen einer Serie schlief er schließlich ein.


	2. Reden mit Marco

Auch am nächsten Morgen konnte er den Gedanken an Johann nicht ganz von sich schieben. Als er beim Frühstück saß und Zeitung las, musste er unwillkürlich daran denken, wie er früher mit Johann zusammen gefrühstückt hatte.

Nutella für Johann, Quark mit Marmelade für ihn, und Johann hatte immer den Sportteil der Zeitung gelesen und entschieden, ob er ihn Mats weitergeben konnte oder nicht. 

Mats lächelte leicht bei dieser Erinnerung. Johann war gar kein großer Fußballfan gewesen. Sein Sport war eher Handball. Aber eigentlich war das auch sehr angenehm gewesen, weil sich dann nicht immer alles um den Fußball gedreht hatte.

Es war schön gewesen, sich mit dem Handball zu beschäftigen und mit Johann Spiele zu besuchen – es war einfach etwas ganz Anderes gewesen, einfach mal nur Fan zu sein. 

Mats seufzte tief und legte die Zeitung zur Seite. Vielleicht sollte er einfach schon los zum Verein fahren. Dort hätte er bisschen was um die Ohren, traf auf Mitspieler und konnte vielleicht schon mal was machen, ehe das Training begann.

Und vielleicht konnte er Marco ein bisschen ausquetschen, wie es Johann so ging. Was er machte, ob er einen Freund hatte und wo genau er wohnte. 

Mit diesem Entschluss fuhr er zum Training. Als er dort ankam war Marco noch nicht da, stattdessen hielt er sich an Julian und lief sich langsam mit ihm warm. Sie unterhielten sich eine Weile über dies und das, vor allem über den Verein, während allmählich mehr Spieler eintrudelten.

Als Mats Marco entdeckte ließ er sich zurückfallen, bis er neben ihm lief.

„Morgen“, grüßte Marco ihn.

„Morgen“, sagte Mats mit einem Lächeln.

„Reden?“, bot Marco nach einem Moment an.

Mats zögerte, aber dann nickte er doch. Er war einfach zu neugierig, was mit Johann in der Zwischenzeit passiert war.

„Und?“, grinste Marco ihn an, er kannte Mats einfach zu gut.

„Naja... ich frag mich nur... du hast offenbar immer noch Kontakt zu Johann.“

„Ja, habe ich. Wir haben uns ein paar Mal getroffen und telefoniert.“

„Und was erzählt er so?“

„Er hat eine neue Wohnung, weißt du? Echt schick, das Teil, wenn auch ziemlich klein. Naja, in unserem Maßstab halt klein, aber wir sind ja klein Vergleich. Immerhin zwei Zimmer und mit Balkon.“

„Und er wohnt da allein?“ fragte Mats möglichst unauffällig.

„Für zwei wäre die Wohnung wohl doch etwas klein.“

Mats brummte. Das beantwortete seine eigentliche Frage nicht wirklich. „Und sein Freund...?“

Marco sah ihn herausfordernd an. „Wieso willst du das wissen?“

„Nur so“, sagte Mats schnell.

„Das solltest du ihn vielleicht eher selbst fragen.“

„Marco bitte. ich weiß doch auch gar nicht, ob wir uns nochmal über den Weg laufen.“

„Im Grunde gehts dich dann auch nichts an, oder?“

„Ich will nur wissen, ob es ihm gut geht.“

„Hast du das nicht bemerkt, als ihr euch gestern getroffen habt?“

„Nein. Ich war viel zu überrascht über das Treffen. Und wir saßen auch nicht lange zusammen.“

„Dann lauft ihr euch ja vielleicht noch mal über den Weg.“

Mats seufzte. „Bitte, Marco...“

„Ich kann dir seine Nummer geben“, bot Marco nach kurzem Überlegen an.

Mats schluckte. Wollte er das? Wollte er Kontakt mit Johann?

Das würde nur alte Wunden wieder aufreißen, das war nicht gut - oder?

„Sag mir doch einfach nur, ob Johann glücklich ist“, bat Mats erneut. „Ich... vermutlich wäre es ihm ja auch gar nicht recht, wenn du mir einfach seine Nummer gibst.“

„Es geht inzwischen. Es ging ihm zwischendurch echt mies.“

„Das wollte ich nie...“

„Nein, aber es war trotzdem deinetwegen.“

„Aber jetzt gehts ihm gut? Und er... ja wieder jemanden?“

„Inzwischen ja, es geht ihm besser. Hatte ihn ziemlich aus der Bahn geworfen.“

Mats nickte leicht. „Und wie ist sein neuer Freund so?“

„Ich will nicht tratschen, Mats.“

„Das ist kein tratschen Marco. Ich... ihn gestern zu sehen, das hat soviel Erinnerungen hochgebracht.“

„Und trotzdem willst du nicht mit ihm reden? Warum nicht? Er ist ein lieber Kerl und ein guter Freund.“

„Weil es uns beiden wehtut zu reden“, sagte Mats ehrlich.

Marco nickte leicht, zufrieden, diese Worte zu hören. „Er... es geht ihm inzwischen ganz gut, aber... er hat im Moment keine Freund, soweit ich weiß.“

„Warum das nicht?“ fragte Mats ehrlich überrascht.

„Keine Ahnung. Er hatte hier und da mal was am Laufen, aber war wohl nie der Richtige.“

Mats schüttelte den Kopf. „Dann waren das wirklich Idioten. Wenn die nicht erkennen können, wie toll Johann ist, dann haben sie ihn nicht verdient.“

„Vielleicht hat Johann nicht erkannt, was für tolle Männer das waren“, zuckte Marco mit den Schultern.

Mats seufzte tief. „Mag sein...“

„Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht hat er sie alle mit dir verglichen. Sowas ist nie gut.“

„Meinst du? Ich glaube, dafür habe ich ihn viel zu sehr enttäuscht.“

„Ich weiß es nicht, Mats. Aber ich habe manchmal das Gefühl. Naja, und gleichzeitig hat er wohl immer Schiss, dass man ihn wieder sitzen lässt.

Mats sah Marco an. „Triffst du dich oft mit ihm?“

„Hin und wieder... so... alle paar Wochen. Vielleicht einmal im Monat“, schätzte Marco.

„So oft?“ fragte Mats überrascht. Hatte Johann gestern nicht gesagt, sie hätten sich nur ein paar mal zum Essen getroffen?

„Vielleicht nicht ganz so oft, aber schon relativ regelmäßig.“

„Wow, das... hat er gestern gar nicht erzählt...“

„Dann... ist es ihm vermutlich nicht recht, wenn du es weißt - sorry.“

„Ja klar. Ich... danke, dass du mir das alles erzählt hast“, murmelte Mats.

„Jetzt sag ich aber nichts mehr“, beschloss Marco - und grinste dann.

„Was grinst du so?“

„Ich kann gar nicht mehr sagen - das Training fängt an.“

Mats musste leise lachen. „Vom Trainer gerettet also.“

Wieder grinste Marco, „So kann man es sagen, Aber nachher reden wir weiter.“

Mats nickte, allerdings wusste er gar nicht, ob er noch weiter über Johann reden wollte.

Zunächst war er jedoch froh, dass das Training anstand und er nicht darüber nachdenken musste.

Es gab nichts, was ihn so schnell und vollkommen ablenkte wie Fußball.

So konnte er die nächsten neunzig Minuten an nichts Anderes mehr denken konnte.

„Mittagessen?“ schlug Marco vor, als sie sich auf den Weg in die Kabine machten.

„Ja, lass uns was Leckeres essen gehen.“

„Worauf hast du Lust?“

„Irgendwas Leckeres. Zum Griechen?“

Marco nickte. „Klar, Grieche geht immer.“

„Super, dann Grieche“, nickte Mats. „Ich fahre, okay?“

„Da sag ich nicht nein“, lachte Marco.

„Dann ab unter die Dusche“, scheuchte Mats ihn vor sich her.

„Immer mit der Ruhe. Wir müssen nicht hetzen.“

„Ich habe Hunger“, entschuldigte sich Mats.

Marco grinste ihn an. „Es gibt Sachen, die ändern sich wohl nie.“

„Niemals“, grinste Mats. „Daran wird auch Cathy nie etwas ändern. Oder irgendwelche anderen Ernährungspläne.“

„Dann beeilen wir uns wohl besser“, grinste Marco und ging etwas schneller.

Gemeinsam erreichten sie die Kabine und gingen schnell unter die Dusche.

20 Minuten später waren sie fertig angezogen und machten sich auf den Weg zu Mats Wagen.

Er kannte natürlich noch die alten Wege und fuhr direkt zu dem Griechen, bei dem sie früher schon oft gegessen hatten.

Sie suchten sich einen Platz im Außenbereich, der schön im Schatten lag.

Mats liebte die Traubenschorle, die hier serviert wurde, und natürlich bestellte er sich gleich ein großes Glas.

Marco lächelte als er das sah und bestellte sich eine Apfelschorle.

Nicht nur Mats' Hunger schien sich niemals zu ändern, auch sein Geschmack.

„Und was willst du jetzt machen?“ fragte Marco nach einem Moment.

„Ich weiß es nicht“, sagte Mats ehrlich. „Unser Gespräch gestern war nicht besonders schön. 

Eigentlich möchte ich nur, dass es ihm gut geht.“

„Erzähl doch mal, was genau gestern gelaufen ist.“

Mats seufze leicht, dann fasste er ihr Gespräch zusammen.

„Ok. Mit Smalltalk habt ihr es wohl nicht so“, schnaubte Marco.

„Wohl nicht... aber ich glaub, dass wäre auch nicht angemessen gewesen, oder?“

„Ihr habt euch drei Jahre nicht gesehen, da hätte man ruhig mal fragen können, wie es dem anderen so geht.“

„Hat er ja auch nicht“, maulte Mats.

„Das war auch nicht gegen dich gemünzt, sondern auf euch beide bezogen.“

„Wir haben es halt beide in den Sand gesetzt – wie auch damals schon.“

„Mhm“, machte Marco.

„Ist vielleicht wirklich besser, wenn wir beide getrennte Wege gehen – wie bisher auch. Ich wünsche ihm wirklich alles Gute, aber… ich habe jetzt Familie und so...“

„Willst du das denn?“ fragte Marco.

Mats zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist besser so, für uns beide.“

„Ist es das?“ hakte Marco weiter nach.

„Ja, natürlich“, erklärte Mats recht sicher.

„Bestellen wir erstmal“, sagte Marco kurz bevor der Kellner zu ihnen an den Tisch trat.

Zwei gesunde, leckere Gerichte hatten sie sich ausgesucht und bestellten sie, dann sah Marco Mats wieder aufmerksam an. 

„Was ist?“ fragte Mats nach einem Moment.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das die richtige Entscheidung ist.“

„Ach nein? Was wäre denn deiner Meinung nach die richtige Entscheidung?“

„Ihr solltest euch zumindest mal aussprechen. Ganz in Ruhe. Das würde dir guttun, und ihm auch.“

„Oder das genaue Gegenteil.“

„Meinst du? Was könnte passieren?“

„Dass die alten Wunden noch mehr aufreißen.“

„Wunden muss man saubermachen, damit sie heilen.“

„Heißt es nicht immer 'Die Zeit heilt alle Wunden'?“

„Ja, schon. Aber wenn zu viel Groll und Verletzungen da sind, wird’s schwierig mit dem Heilen.“

Mats schüttelte den Kopf. „Johann würde mich eh nicht verstehen.“

„Und… wenn wir uns mal zu dritt treffen würden?“, schlug Marco vorsichtig vor.

„Und du spielst dann Vermittler?“

„Oder Prellbock.“ 

Mats legte nachdenklich den Kopf schief. Er wusste wirklich nicht, ob es eine gute Idee war. „Frag... frag doch erstmal ihn, was er davon hält. Vielleicht will er mich ja auch gar nicht mehr sehen.“

„Okay, das mach ich“, nickte Marco sofort.

In diesem Moment kam dann auch schon der Vorspeisensalat, und Mats wechselte schnell das Thema.

Er war sicher, dass Marco seine Drohung wahrmachen würde.

Und vielleicht hatte er ja auch recht, aber... ein bisschen mulmig wurde ihm bei dem Gedanken an so ein klärendes Gespräch zu dritt schon.

Er wollte jetzt aber keinesfalls davon reden, also erzählte er von Ludi, und Cathy.

So verging die Zeit und als dann der Hauptgang kam, schwiegen sie beide erstmal und genossen das gute Essen.

Nach dem Essen entschieden sie sich zu einem kleinen Spaziergang zur Verdauung, ehe sie zum zweiten Training fuhren. 

Mats war dankbar, dass Marco auch nicht weiter auf dem Thema Johann herumritt. Fürs erste war jetzt alles gesagt und vielleicht kam es ja auch nie zu diesem Gespräch zu dritt. Nach Johanns Abgang gestern, vermutete Mats mal, dass der wenig Lust darauf hatte.

Er war noch immer davon überzeugt, dass das das Beste für sie beide war. 

Und Johann sah das garantiert auch so.

Er würde es ja bald von Marco hören - und musste sich bis dahin keine Gedanken darübermachen.

Aber das war leichter gesagt als getan.

Während des Essens kreisten seine Gedanken immer wieder um Johann und ihr Treffen - und um das, was Marco ihm erzählt hatte. Es war Johann echt schlecht gegangen, und er hatte keine l

längere Beziehung gehabt.

Während des Spaziergangs kreisten seine Gedanken immer wieder um Johann und ihr Treffen - und um das, was Marco ihm erzählt hatte. Es war Johann echt schlecht gegangen, und er hatte keine längere Beziehung gehabt.

Immer wieder kreisten seine Gedanken um Johann und ihr Treffen - und vor allem um das, was Marco ihm erzählt hatte. Es war Johann echt schlecht gegangen, und er hatte keine längere Beziehung gehabt.

Aber sollten drei Jahre nicht genug sein um auch über den größten Liebeskummer hinweg zu kommen?

Wieso hing Johann dann noch immer an ihm? Oder redete sich das Marco ein?

Johann hatte gestern doch selbst gesagt, dass er sich nur ein paarmal mit Marco getroffen hatte. Warum sollte er ihm dann so viel erzählen? Vielleicht hatte Johann längst nen Freund, hatte aber Marco nichts davon erzählt.

Ja, vermutlich war das so. Marco hatte keine Ahnung von dem, was in Johanns Leben so los war.

Und ihn selbst, ging es nichts mehr an und es interessierte ihn auch nicht! Nachher musste er unbedingt bei Cathy anrufen. Sie war seine Frau und hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit verdient, nicht Johann.

Und Ludi natürlich, den Kleinen vermisste er total. Vielleicht konnten die beiden nächste Woche mal kommen.

Obwohl dann ja auch bald Länderspielpause war, da könnte er auch nach München fliegen.

Ein paar Tage bei Cathy und Ludi ausspannen, das würde ihm guttun.

Und da konnte er dann auch diese komische Begegnung mit Johann komplett abhaken.

Hoffentlich sah er ihn nicht wieder. Er würde das Eiscafé einfach meiden, beschloss er.

Das tat ihm zwar leid, weil er gern bei Roberto war, aber es gab auch andere gute Eisdielen in Dortmund.

Es war einfach besser, wenn sie sich aus dem Weg gingen. Gerade auch für Johann, wenn er noch immer an ihm hing.

„Möchte ich wissen, was da grade in deinem Kopf vorgeht?“ fragte Marco.

„Nein, möchtest du nicht.“

„Hör auf zu grübeln ok? ich ruf Johann heute Abend an und dann treffen wir uns in den nächsten Tagen mal. Ich mach Lasagne und dann redet ihr.“

„Überrede ihn nicht, ja? Wenn er nicht will, dann ist es das beste für ihn, wenn wir es sein lassen.“

„ich werde ihn einfach nur fragen, versprochen“, sagte Marco.

„Danke“, nickte Mats.

„Aber dafür versprichst du mir, zu kommen, wenn er zustimmt.“

„Versprochen.“

Marco lächelte zufrieden.

Klar, er hatte mal wieder erreicht, was er wollte.

Aber Johann würde nicht zustimmen, da war Mats sich sicher. Also war es auch kein großes Ding Marco das Versprechen zu geben.

Aber immerhin würde Marco dann nicht weiter drängeln.

„So, aber jetzt wirklich genug von Johann“, bat Mats. „Außerdem sind wir da und haben gleich Training.“

„Und als vorbildlicher Spieler willst du gleich loslaufen“, seufzte Marco.

„Wir haben doch ein Ziel, oder?“

„Ja, klar. Und ich noch sehr viel mehr als du. Ich war noch nie Deutscher Meister.“

Mats grinste. „Und genau deshalb, wollen wir jetzt gleich loslaufen.“

„Darf ich mich erst umziehen?“

„Klar. Wir können sogar erst aussteigen, wenn du möchtest“, lachte Mats.

„Wie gnädig“, grinste Marco und stieg aus.

„So bin ich“, sagte Mats und folgte ihm.

Sie machten sich schnell fertig und folgten dann den anderen zum Trainingsplatz.

Mats schloss sich beim Laufen Marcel und Julian an. Damit konnte er sicher sein, dass Marco das Thema auch wirklich ruhen ließ.

Der sollte erstmal mit Johann reden, ehe er mit dem Thema wieder anfing.

Aber wenn Marco sich erstmal an einem Thema festgebissen hatte...

Mats schüttelte den Kopf - Marco durfte gern darüber nachgrübeln, aber Mats wollte das nicht.

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann begann das eigentliche Training und vertrieb alle anderen Gedanken aus Mats Kopf.

Am Ende der zweiten Einheit war er ziemlich fertig, aber das war nach dem zweiten Training oft so.

Er blieb etwas länger unter der Dusche stehen und gönnte sich dann noch eine Massage, ehe er nach Hause fuhr.

Um sich abzulenken rief er bei Cathy an und telefonierte mit ihr und Ludi.

Danach saß er wieder allein in seiner leeren Wohnung und wusste nicht so wirklich, was er tun sollte.

Ludi fehlte ihm, und Cathy auch. Wäre sie hier, dann würde er auch nicht über Johann nachdenken.

Aber er war es auch einfach nicht mehr gewöhnt allein zu leben.

Das war das Problem - Johann war nur das Symptom, ein austauschbares Symptom.

Er langweilte sich alleine. Er wusste einfach nicht mehr, wie man ein Single-Leben führte.

Oder... vielleicht war er einfach älter geworden, und mit ihm auch seine Freunde. Anstatt einen Playstationabend zu machen, oder einen Serienmarathon, saßen sie jetzt zu hause bei ihren Familien.

Und allein Playstation zu spielen war doch ziemlich langweilig. Also... Fernsehen gucken? Oder lieber was lesen?

Er entschied sich für Lesen, damit war er dann voll und ganz beschäftigt, anders als beim Fernsehen.

Er kramte ein bisschen, bis er einen Krimi gefunden hatte, den er schon längst hatte anfangen wollen.

Vertieft in die Geschichte verging die Zeit, und er dachte tatsächlich über nichts anders nach.

Erst als er zu gähnen begann, schloss er das Buch und machte sich fertig fürs Bett.

Der Krimi war so spannend, dass er ihn tatsächlich auch nach dem Lesen weiter beschäftigte, so dass er mit Gedanken an den Fall einschlief.


	3. Frühstück

Am nächsten Morgen war Mats grade fertig mit Duschen, als es an der Tür klingelte.

Eigentlich wollte er die Tür nicht öffnen, aber alles wieder und wieder klingelte, schlag er sich ein Handtuch um die Hüfte und öffnete die Tür.

Ein lächelnder Marco stand vor ihm. „Guten Morgen Mats“, grüßte er. „Na du bist ja noch gar nicht angezogen. Los mach dich fertig, ich kümmere mich solange ums Frühstück.“

„Frühstück? Was hast du angestellt?“

„Gar nichts. Ich dachte nur, dass du dich freust, wenn du nicht allein frühstücken musst.“

„Das tu ich auch. Ist doch irgendwie einsamer hier als ich gedacht habe. Ich bin das Single-Leben nicht mehr gewohnt.

Marco lächelte. „Also los, fertigmachen und dann essen wir zusammen.“

„Ich beeile mich“, versprach Mats und verschwand im Bad und anschließend in seinem Schlafzimmer.

Als er fertig angezogen in die Küche kam, hatte Marco schon alles vorbereitet und auch der Kaffee war fast fertig. „Musst dich nur hinsetzen. Ich habe Brötchen mitgebracht. Kürbiskern für dich, das magst du noch immer gern, oder?“

„Das ist echt lieb von dir“, lächelte Mats, „und ja, Kürbiskern ist das leckerste.“

„Ich kenn dich halt“, sagte Marco und setzte sich zu Mats.

„Ja, du kennst mich unheimlich gut.“

Marco goss Mats Kaffee ein und nahm sich dann ein Brötchen. „Was hast du gestern Abend noch so gemacht?“

„Gelesen. Wir sind halt alle älter geworden... und alleine um die Häuser ziehen ist doof.“

„Stimmt. Du hättest aber anrufen können, dann wären wir zusammen um die Häuser gezogen. So bis... 9, dann müssen wir alten Säcke ins Bett“, grinste Marco breit.

„Ja und lesen...“, schnaubte Mats. „Nein, das war schon okay so. Und was hast du so gemacht?“

„Telefoniert. Ziemlich lange sogar.“

Jetzt schon? Verdammt, Mats wollte gar nicht wissen, wie das Telefonat ausgegangen war.

„Und danach bin ich tatsächlich ins Bett gefallen“, sagte Marco kopfschüttelnd.

„Ich habe auch gut geschlafen mit dem Krimi im Kopf.“

„Ich war selbst zum fernsehgucken zu müde.“

„Dann wars sicher spät.“

Marco nickte und biss von seinem Brötchen ab.

Mats trank von seinem Kaffee und bestrich sein Brötchen dann mit Quark und Marmelade, wie immer.

Er wusste das Marco darauf wartete, dass er ihn nach dem Telefonat fragte.

Aber das würde er nicht, schließlich interessierte es ihn auch nicht. Oder? „Und was sagt er?“, rutschte es ihm raus, ehe er es verhindern konnte.

„Interessiert es dich also doch?“

„Nein, aber du willst es doch unbedingt erzählen.“

„Und du willst es wissen-“

„Nicht unbedingt...“ Mats wollte es nicht zu geben, nicht einmal sich selbst gegenüber.

„Johann wollte erst nicht. Weil euer Treffen im Café so schiefgelaufen ist.“

„Und dann hast du ihn überredet? Du hattest versprochen, dass du das nicht tust!“

„Und der Sinn dieser Aussprache?“

„Das es euch beiden besser geht.“

„Es geht mir nicht schlecht.“

„Aber auch nicht gut.“

„Natürlich geht es mir gut. Warum auch nicht? Das Ganze ist ewig her.“

„Drei Jahre Mats und du hast Johann sehr geliebt.“

„Ja, und jetzt liebe ich Cathy. Und Ludi.“

„Lassen wir Ludi mal außen vor“, bat Marco. „Wir beide wissen doch, dass du Cathy nicht so liebst, wie du Johann geliebt hast.“

„Was noch lange nicht heißt, dass ich ihn noch immer liebe.“

„Habe ich ja auch nicht behauptet, oder?“

„Nein, hast du nicht“, gab Mats zu.

„Also... wann passt dir das Treffen am besten?“ fragte Marco grinsend.

„Ach, wenigstens das werde ich gefragt?“

„Natürlich.“

Mats seufzte. „Und wenn es eine Katastrophe wird - was es wird - bin ich dann auch schuld?“

„Ich bin doch da um eine Katastrophe zu verhindern.“

Mats seufzte leise. Aus der Nummer kam er nicht mehr raus, das war ihm klar.

„Es wird nicht schlimm, ich versprech es dir“, sagte Marco. „Wir essen was Schönes, trinken was Nettes und unterhalten uns.“

„Auf deine Verantwortung...“

Marco nickte zuversichtlich. „Noch einen Kaffee?“

Mats seufzte leise. „Ja, okay. Und wann ist der Tag der Vollstreckung?“

„Sag einen Tag, an dem es dir passt.“

„Niemals?“

„Morgen passt gut, oder?“ fragte Marco einfach.

Erneut seufzte Mats. „Wenn du meinst...“

„Immerhin hast du es dann hinter dir, oder?“

„Ich hätte es lieber gar nicht hinter mir.“

Marco seufzte tief. „Wenn du wirklich gar nicht willst, dann lassen wir es. Dann hat es nämlich keinen Sinn.“

„Du wirst mich ewig damit nerven. Damit du damit abschließen kannst, werden wir das wohl durchziehen müssen.“

„Ich muss mit nichts abschließen Mats. Ich will nur zwei netten Menschen helfen, die ich gern habe.“

„Was auch immer du meinst...“

„Du machst es einem echt schwer Mats...“

„Ich bin halt echt nicht davon überzeugt, dass das irgendwas bringt. Aber du meinst, das bringt was, und du bist so ein Dickkopf, dass man sich dir besser beugt.“

„Außerdem mach ich Lasagne und du liebst meine Lasagne“, grinste Marco.

„Das ist Erpressung.“

Marco nickte. „Ich habe trotzdem nur dein bestes im Sinn.“

„Ja…“, knurrte Mats und nahm sich etwas Obst, das auf dem Tisch stand.

Marco schmierte sich noch ein halbes Brötchen mit Marmelade.

Schweigend aßen sie weiter.

„Komm schon Mats, nicht schmollen.“

„Ich schmolle nicht. Ich bin nur genervt.“

Marco seufzte erneut. „Ich will dich nicht nerven. Hör zu, denk einfach bis heute Mittag in Ruhe nach. Und wenn du dann immer noch meinst, es wäre eine blöde Idee, dann lassen wir.“

„Nee, wir ziehen das jetzt durch.“

„Dann sei aber bitte nicht sauer auf mich. Ich versuche nur zwei Freunden zu helfen.“

„Ja, ich weiß.“ Noch einmal seufzte Mats.

„Themenwechsel?“ schlug Marco vor.

„Ja, bitte...“

„Übermorgen ist das Frankfurtspiel. Julian - also Jule Weigel - ist diesmal dran. Kommst du auch?“

„Klar! Ich bring wieder Popcorn mit.“

„Sehr schön. Und wir müssen uns langsam wirklich mal nen Spitznamen für unseren zweiten Julian überlegen. Juli will er aus irgendeinem Grund nicht genannt werden...“

„Zwieback“, grinste Mats breit.

Marco lachte auf. „Oder Rotbäckchen.“

„Oder das - er kann sich das gern aussuchen.“

„Schlagen wir ihm gleich nachher vor.“

„Das machst du aber.“

„Kein Problem“, grinste Marco.

„Dann bin ich mal gespannt, was er mit dir anstellt.“

„Ach wir kommen gut miteinander klar. Und er hat Humor.“

„Ja, er ist ein nettes Kerlchen, aber ob sein Humor so weit geht?“

„Ach das muss er abkönnen“, meinte Marco. „Und wir beide müssen langsam los.“

„Ja, stimmt - komm, wir decken schnell ab.“

Marco half Mats den Tisch abzuräumen und es dauerte kaum fünf Minuten, dann waren sie fertig.

Dann machen sie sich auf zum Training.

Mats schob den Gedanken an Johann während der ganzen Zeit weit von sich.

Das Training lief ganz locker. In der Pause ging Marco auf Julian Brandt zu.

Julian sah auf und hielt eine Flasche hoch. „Für dich auch?“

„Ja, danke“, nahm Marco ihm de Flasche an.

Julian reichte auch Mats, der auch zu ihnen gestoßen war, eine Flasche.

„Wir haben da ein Problem“, fing Marco an.

„Ok“, sagte Julian und sah sie fragend an. „Und ich kann helfen?“

„Deinen Namen ändern. Wir haben zwei von deiner Seite, und das ist irgendwie doof.“

„Wie... was?“ fragte Julian verwirrt. „Ihr wollt meinen Namen ändern?“

„Nein. Du brauchst einen Spitznamen. Juli willst du ja nicht. Mats hat Zwieback vorgeschlagen, was ist doch eine Alternative, oder?“

Julian sah zu Mats. „Zwieback? Ernsthaft jetzt?“

Der zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

Julian schüttelte den Kopf. „Danke, aber nein. Außerdem wird euch das eh bald zu doof. Zwieback ist ein viel zu sperriges Wort um es gut rufen zu können.“

„Das hat noch nie jemanden gestört. Aber was schlägst du vor?“

„Julian vielleicht?“

„Und was ist mit dem anderen Julian? Der hat hier nun mal die älteren Rechte.“

„Mhm... Moment mal“, sagte Julian und lief los. Wenig später kam er mit Julian Weigel zurück.

„Was gibts?“, fragte Julian Weigl nach.

„Die beiden haben ein Namensproblem mit uns“, sagte Julian Brand und deutete auf Mats und Marco.

„Okay - und was wollt ihr dagegen tun?“

„Die wollen mich Zwieback nennen!“

Der andere Julian starrte ihn an und lachte dann los.

„Hey, ich dachte wir Julians halten zusammen!“ schnaubte Julian Brand.

„Sorry - aber das ist schon gut.“

„Glaub mir, die beiden Komiker sind nicht die ersten, die mich so nennen wollen.“

„Und wie willst du genannt werden?“

„In Leverkusen war ich Jule.“

„Und wo ist dann das Problem?“, sah Julian zu Mats und Marco.

„Na du bist Jule“, sagte Marco.

„Also, wo ist das Problem?“

„Wir können euch doch schlecht beide Jule nennen. Das wäre keine Lösung des Problems.“

„Und unsere Vorschläge gefallen euch nicht - also macht selbst Vorschläge“, forderte Mats sie auf.

„Jule“, sagte Julian und deutete auf Julian Weigl. „Und ich bin einfach Julian. Gut genug für euch?“

„Gut genug“, nickte Marco zufrieden. „Zwiebackkrise abgewandt.“

Die beiden Julians sahen sich an. „Die spinnen die beiden.“

„Ja, und einer davon ist unser Kapitän.“

„Traurig. Wirklich traurig.“

„Pah. Pass auf, was du sagst, Jule. Oder Julian?“

In diesem Moment ertönte ein Pfiff. „Training geht weiter“, grinste Julian Weigl und zog den anderen Julian mit sich.

Auch die anderen fanden sich wieder zusammen, und der zweite Teil startete.

Mats war dankbar gewesen für die Ablenkung, aber als er nach dem Training unter der Dusche stand, kehrten seine Gedanken doch wieder zu Johann zurück.

Sie würden sich also wirklich noch einmal treffen müssen. Und auch, wenn Marco seine Lasagne versprochen hatte, würde er sich am liebsten drücken.

Auf der anderen Seite gab es auch einen Teil von ihm, der Johann wiedersehen wollte.

Der wissen wollte, wie es ihm ging, und, auch wenn er es sich selbst nicht einmal eingestehen wollte, Zeit mit ihm verbringen wollte.

Marco hatte recht damit, dass es gut war, diesen Abend so schnell wie möglich hinter sich zu bringen. So hatte er nicht noch mehr Zeit, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen.

Die nächste Nacht würde auch so schlimm genug werden, so, wie er sich kannte. Alleine in der Wohnung mit seinen Gedanken.

Aber wenn der morgige Abend vorbei war, konnte er das ganze Thema dann auch wirklich abhaken. Ein für allemal.

Der Abend kam schneller als Mats gedacht hatte, die Schonfrist war viel zu bald vorbei, und er stand vor Marcos Haustür.

Mit dabei hatte er zwei Flaschen Rotwein.

Eine für Marco, für die Einladung, und eine, um sich notfalls abzuschießen.

Er hatte ganz automatisch den Wein genommen, den Johann am liebsten mochte, was ihm aber erst nach dem Bezahlen so wirklich aufgefallen war.

Er klingelte zurückhaltend, und schon öffnete Marco ihm die Tür. „Schön, dass du da bist - Johann kommt ein paar Minuten später, da ist wohl eine Straßenbahn ausgefallen.“

„Hat also noch immer kein Auto?“ fragte Mats mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

„Lohnt sich in Dortmund nicht, meint er. Aber das kannst du ihn in ein paar Minuten auch selbst fragen.“

„Brauch ich nicht, ich kenn die Antwort“, seufzte Mats und hielt die Flaschen hoch. „Küche?“

„Ja, klar“, führte Marco ihn in seine große Küche. Hier war schon für drei Personen gedeckt.

Mats stellte eine Flasche direkt auf den Tisch und warf dann einen Blick in den Ofen. „Die Lasagne sieht wie immer großartig aus.“

„Ich hoffe, sie schmeckt dann auch.“

„Wird sie“, lächelte Mats.

„Setz dich schon mal. Wein oder Wasser? Oder was Anderes?“

„Erstmal ein Wasser“, sagte Mats und setzte sich.

„Kommt sofort“, flötete Marco übertrieben und brachte ihm eine Flasche.

„Bist du immer noch sicher, dass das hier eine gute Idee ist?“ fragte Mats.

„Absolut. Ihr müsst miteinander reden um das alles zu klären. Da ist noch zu viel offen zwischen euch.“

„Es ist eigentlich gar nichts mehr offen. Es ist aus und vorbei.“

„Gut, dann anders: Du hast Johann mal geliebt. Er ist ein lieber Kerl. Dann hilf ihm.“

Mats seufzte tief und trank von seinem Wasser.

Er hatte den Eindruck gehabt, dass Johann die Sache einigermaßen weggesteckt hätte.

Hatte er sich wirklich so getäuscht?

Auch neulich im Eiscafé hatte er sich doch ganz normal verhalten.

Jedenfalls bis zu einem Abgang.

Mats grübelte noch darüber, als es wieder klingelte.

„Ah da ist er ja“, sagte Marco und verschwand aus der Küche.

Jetzt wurde Mats wirklich nervös - dabei hatten sie sich doch neulich erst gesehen!

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann hörte er Johanns Stimme, wie er Marco begrüßte.

Dann wurde er in die Küche gebracht. Ohne darüber nachzudenken stand er auf.

Wieder sprang ihm sofort ins Auge, wie gut Johann aussah. Er trug ein einfaches dunkles Hemd und ausgewaschene Jeans und hätte in einem Anzug kaum besser aussehen können.

Seine blonden Haare waren wie neulich verwuschelt gestylt, das stand ihm ausgesprochen gut.

„Hallo Mats“, sagte Johann leise.

„Hey Johann“, trat Mats auf ihn zu.

Johann sah ihn an, kam aber nicht näher.

Mats zögerte, dann setzte er sich wieder und trank von seinem Wasser - einfach, um sich abzulenken.

„Setz dich Johann“, sagte Marco. „Ich guck kurz nach der Lasagne.“

Beide Jungs beobachteten ihn dabei ganz genau - einfach um nichts sagen zu müssen.

„10 Minuten noch“, meinte Marco und setzte sich zu den beiden an den Tisch.

„Hm“, machten Johann und Mats gleichzeitig.

„Na ihr seid ja gesprächig“, schnaubte Marco.

„Was erwartest du?“

Marco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Weiß nicht, aber das hier ist ein bisschen albern, oder? Ich helfe euch mal: Johann, wie war dein Tag so?“

Johann zuckte mit den Schultern. „War halt ein normaler Alltag im Büro. Bin noch immer in dem Sanitärgroßhandel. Eine Kollegin hatte Geburtstag und hat Muffins ausgegeben, staubtrocken, die Teile. Sie kann echt nicht backen.“

Mats lächelte leicht. „Weißt du noch, wie wir mal versucht haben diese kleinen Törtchen mit flüssigem Kern zu machen?“

Auch Johanns Mundwinkel... entspannten sich zumindest ein wenig. „Beim ersten Versuch sind sie auseinandergebrochen, sobald wir sie angesehen haben, und die zweite Fuhre war hart wie Steine.“

Mats nickte. „Und die Küche hat ausgesehen, als wäre Willy Wonkas Schokoladenfabrik darin explodiert.“

Jetzt nickte Johann, grinste aber nicht.

Mats seufzte tief und trank noch einen Schluck aus seinem Wasserglas.

Es würde nicht leicht werden, das war ihm jetzt schon klar. Und das lag nicht nur an ihm.

Marco stieß ein Seufzen aus. „Das wird harte Arbeit“, murmelte er.

Dazu sagten weder Mats noch Johann etwas - zumindest, was das anging, waren sie sich einig,

„Wollen wir mal den Wein öffnen?“ schlug Marco vor.

Mats nickte leicht, „Ja, mach mal.“

Auch Johann nickte leicht, woraufhin Marco erneute seufzte. Oh ja, das würde sehr, sehr harte Arbeit werden.

Er holte die guten Weingläser heraus uns, öffnete die Flasche und schenkte ihnen ein.

„Danke“, sagte Johann leise und nahm sofort einen Schluck.

Auch Mats trank einen großen Schluck, vielleicht würde der Abend so erträglicher werden.

„Ich glaube, die Lasagne müsste jetzt gut sein“, sagte Marco und stand auf.

Irgendwie waren Mats und Johann beide erleichtert, als dieses krampfhafte Gespräch endlich beendet war. Mats trank noch einen Schluck von dem Wein.

Schweigend warteten die beiden, während Marco die Auflaufform aus dem Ofen holte und in die Mitte des Tisches auf den bereitgelegten Untersetzer stellte.

Dann füllte er ihnen auf und setzte sich wieder. „Noch Wein?“, bot er an und hob die Flasche.

Johann und Mats nickten beide.

Mit einem leisen Seufzen goss er beide Gläser noch einmal voll.

„Dann lasst es euch schmecken“, sagte er.

Beide fingen an zu essen. Mats war zwar nicht hungrig, aber Essen war besser als reden.

Außerdem mochte er Marcos Lasagne wirklich gern.

Johann schien es ähnlich zu gehen. Er aß auffallend langsam, offenbar wollte auch er das Gespräch rauszögern.

„Na ihr beide seid ja echt Stimmungskanonen“, konnte sich Marco einen Kommentar nicht verkneifen.

„Du aber auch nicht“, meinte Mats. 

„Ich habs vorhin ja wenigstens versucht.“

„Nicht streiten“, bat Johann leise. „Das macht es auch nicht besser. Lasst uns erstmal in Ruhe essen und dann weitergucken, ja?“

Mats nickte leicht. „Die Lasagne schmeckt sehr gut Marco“, sagte er.

„Schön, dass sie dir noch immer schmeckt. Dann weiß ich, wie ich dich ködern kann, wenn was ist.“

Mats schnaubte, lächelte Marco aber immerhin etwas an.

„Erzählt doch mal, was ihr so in den letzten Wochen so gemacht habt. Mats, warst du inzwischen mal in München?“

„Einmal“, sagte Mats. „Cathy und Ludi waren dafür aber öfter hier.“

„Die beiden haben mehr Zeit – auch wenn die Fahrt für den Kleinen doof ist.“ 

Mats nickte leicht.

„Und du, Johann? Was hast du so gemacht?“

„Nichts Aufregendes.“

„Klos gekauft“, grinste Marco ihn an.

„So ähnlich...“

„Wie – auch noch Waschbecken? Und Badewannen? So schöne mit Löwenfüßen?“

Johann grinste etwas schief. „Vergiss die Duschen nicht.“

„Auch mit Löwenfüßen?“ 

„Es gibt bestimmt ein Spezialgeschäft, das fertigt dir ne Dusche mit Löwenfüßen an.“

Marco lachte. „Aber ein Wasserhahn mit Löwenpfote ist dann übertrieben, oder?“

„Mach ein Löwenmaul draus, dann hat das Wasser wenigstens die Möglichkeit irgendwo rauszukommen.“

Marco überlegte kurz, dann grinste er. „Löwe, der Wasser kotzt? Nee, ich weiß nicht… aber würde mich nicht wundern, wenn’s sowas gibt.“

„Gibt es auch tatsächlich. Haben wir nicht im Programm, aber es gibt Spezialfirmen, die sowas anbieten. Nixen, Engel und alle möglichen Tierarten“, sagte Johann.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich kotzendes Viehzeug in meinem Bad haben möchte…“, grinste Mats. 

„Gibt genug richtig reiche Leute, die sowas wollen. Damit sie nicht das haben, was die normalen Menschen benutzen. Und dann am besten noch mit Gold und Platin und so.“

„Wie… geschmackvoll“, meinte Mats.

„Darum geht es nicht. Es muss teuer und einzigartig sein. Vielleicht noch mit Edelsteinen als Augen und so.“

„Ich weiß – ich kenn solche Leute ja auch. Aber verstehen muss ich sie nicht.“

Johann lächelte ganz leicht. „Zum Glück seid ihr hier ja relativ normal geblieben.“

„Es gibt beim BVB auch solche Leute, aber die meisten finden das auch eher… unpassend.“

„Und unnütz“, sagte Marco. „Aus dem Teil soll nur Wasser rauskommen, zu mehr ist das nicht da.“

„Naja, und zum Angeben. Pierre-Emmerick konnte das ja ganz gut“, meinte Mats.

„Oh ja, sein Auto“, sagte Marco, allerdings diesmal mit leuchtenden Augen. „Aber das war schon ganz schön cool.“

„Oh je, du und Autos… ich dachte eher an den weißen Pelzmantel.“ 

„Ok, der war grenzwertig“, lachte Marco.

„Der war mehr als das“, meinte Mats und sah Johann an. 

„Er wird aber bestimmt schön warmgehalten haben“, meinte Johann.

Mats lachte leise. „Die Spieler sind unten im T-Shirt rumgelaufen!“

„Vielleicht war ihm trotzdem kalt. Oder er war darunter nackt.“

„Du stellst ihn dir nackt unter dem Pelzmantel vor?“ 

„Das Gespräch nimmt hier grade eine sehr seltsame Wendung“, schnaubte Johann.

„Okay, also reden wir nicht weiter über einen nackten Pierre-Emmerick“, nickte Mats. „Worüber dann?“

„Ich glaube ich nehme mir erst noch einmal was von der Lasagne“, sagte Johann.

„Das ist ne gute Entscheidung“, meinte Mats und hielt seinen Teller hoch.

„Ich mach schon“, sagte Johann, als Marco aufstehen wollte. Er gab Mats einen Nachschlag und sah dann Marco an. „Du auch noch etwas?“

„Nein, danke – ich habe zu vor schon zu viel probiert.“

Johann nickte und tat sich noch etwas auf den Teller. „Dann musst du jetzt reden, während wir essen.“

„Okay, mach ich…“, begann Marco und erzählte einfach von seinem letzten Urlaub.

Aber schließlich waren Johann und Mats auch mit ihrer zweiten Portion fertig und schoben die Teller von sich.

„Habe ich euch satt gekriegt“, grinste Marco und stand auf, um die Reste wegzuräumen. „Geht ihr beide schon mal ins Wohnzimmer?“

Die beiden zögerten, nahmen sich aber schließlich ihre Weingläser und standen auf.

„Vergesst die Flasche nicht“, bat Marco sie.

Mats nickte und griff mit der freien Hand die Flasche und folgte Johann dann ins Wohnzimmer.

Der hatte sich schon seinen Platz auf einem der Sessel gesucht und saß ziemlich steif da.

Mats nahm auf dem Sofa platz und trank erstmal einen Schluck von seinem Wein.

Dann sah er Johann an, wie er so angespannt dasaß und sich sichtlich unwohl fühlte. Ohne darüber nachzudenken hob er sein Glas in Johanns Richtung. 

Ein wenig fragend sah Johann ihn an.

„Wir haben noch nicht angestoßen. Auf… heute Abend und dass es was bringt.“ 

Johann zögerte, stieß dann aber leicht mit seinem Glas gegen das von Mats. „Auf den Abend.“

Mats lächelte ihn an, dann trank er einige Schluck aus dem Glas. 

„Ich nehme an, den Wein hast du besorgt?“ fragte Johann leise.

Mats nickte leicht.

„Mhm“, machte Johann.

So unsicher fühlte sich Mats sonst nie! Er wusste nicht, was er sonst machen sollte, also trank er noch einen Schluck von seinem Wein. 

„War das Treffen hier eigentlich deine Idee?“ fragte Johann nach einem Moment.

„Meine? Ganz bestimmt nicht. Marco wollte das unbedingt.“

„Ah, das macht schon mehr Sinn“, murmelte Johann.

„Wieso das?“, fragte Mats nach.

„Weil du den Mund nicht aufkriegst. Ich frag mich nur, warum du überhaupt zugestimmt hast, wenn du das Treffen offensichtlich gar nicht willst.“

„Ich kriege den Mund nicht auf? Ich habe ja wohl schon deutlich mehr gesagt als du. Und zugestimmt habe ich, weil Marco eine elende Nervensäge sein kann, wenn er etwas erreichen will.“

„Zählen wir jetzt die Worte, wer mehr gesagt hat?“ fragte Johann schnaubend.

„Nein, aber ich will mir sowas nicht vorwerfen lassen.“ Das hier hatte echt keinen Sinn, das war Mats von Anfang an klar gewesen, und jetzt bewahrheitete sich die Befürchtung.

„Hör zu, ich bin hier, weil ich dachte, dass du dich aussprechen willst“, sagte Johann. „Ich dachte, es wäre deine Idee gewesen und hattest Marco nur... vorgeschickt. Deshalb habe ich natürlich erwartet, dass du auch irgendwann mal anfängst zu reden.“

„Ich hätte Marco vorgeschickt? Ich trau mich schon direkt mit dir zu sprechen, Johann. Mir hat er erzählt, dass du es wolltest.“

„Dann hat er uns wohl beide... reingelegt.“

„Ja, das fürchte ich auch. Also – bestrafen wir ihn dafür, oder versuchen wir trotzdem zu reden?“

Johann seufzte tief. „Da Marco wohl nicht so schnell zu uns kommen wird... sollten wir das mit dem Reden vielleicht mal versuchen.“

„Okay.“ Erneut hob Mats sein Glas, trank den letzten Schluck und goss nach. „Erzähl mal, was du die letzten Jahre so gemacht hast.“

Johann zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was genau willst du wissen?“

„Job ist ja noch derselbe – Wohnung nicht?“, fing Mats erst einmal unverfänglich an. 

Johann nickte. „Hatte ich ja schon bei unserem Treffen bei Roberto erzählt. Bin umgezogen. Ich... brauchte dann ja nicht mehr sowas großes.“

„Weil… du meist bei deinem Freund bist?“, fragte Mats vorsichtig an.

„Sehr subtil“, lachte Johann. „Nein, ich bin Single.“

„Aber nicht... seit damals, oder?“

„Mehr oder weniger schon.“

„Oh“, machte Mats. „Hätte ich nicht gedacht.“

„Hast du gedacht, ich such mir sofort jemand Neuen?“

„Nicht sofort, aber ist ja schon eine Weile her.“

„Ich konnte das mit uns halt nicht einfach so abhaken.“

„Das tut mir leid“, sagte Mats ehrlich. „Das habe ich nicht gewollt.“

„Warum hast du es dann gemacht?“

„Schluss zu machen war damals richtig, auch, wenn es mir schwergefallen ist. Wie hätte das gehen sollen, du hier in Dortmund, ich in München unter totaler Beobachtung des Vereins, dazu noch Cathy…“

„Wir hätten es versuchen können, Mats.“

Mats nickte leicht. „Vielleicht wäre es dir dann bessergegangen – aber ich habe doch nicht geahnt, dass es dich so mitnehmen würde.“

„Ach nein? Hast du gedacht, ich hake das einfach so ab, wenn der Mann den ich liebe geht, um plötzlich ein perfektes Hetero-Leben zu spielen?“

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Ging mir ja auch nicht besonders gut in der Zeit. Aber ich hatte gedacht, dass du es in den drei Jahren… naja, dass es in den drei Jahren besser werden würde.“ 

„Dir ging es also nicht gut?“ fragte Johann leicht spöttisch. „Mein Mitleid hält sich in Grenzen, Mats. Du hast ganz allein entschieden, dass du das mit uns plötzlich nicht mehr willst.“

„Es war nicht plötzlich, ich habe lange drüber nachgedacht und versucht eine Lösung zu finden. Und ja, es ging mir beschissen mit der Entscheidung.“

„Wie lange?“ fragte Johann.

Mats überlegte. „Eigentlich, seit das Angebot reingekommen war. Zwei, drei Wochen?“ 

„Und du hast nie darüber nachgedacht, mal mit mir zu reden?“

„Ich habs überlegt. Wirklich. Aber… es war die Entscheidung zwischen dir und dem BVB oder München ohne dich. Etwas dazwischen gabs nicht.“

Johann schnaubte. „Ach ja? Ich hätte zum Beispiel auch mit nach München kommen können.“

„Nein, Johann. In München ist man ständig unter Beobachtung – und wenn die Chefs etwas nicht wollen, dann wird das auch nicht gemacht. Und nein, eine schwule Beziehung hätten sie niemals geduldet. Hey, es war schließlich auch der Verein, der mir Cathy vermittelt hat, damit ich nicht auf dumme Ideen komme.“

„Wir hätten eine Möglichkeit gefunden“, sagte Johann stur. 

„Vielleicht. Aber es wäre immer schwierig gewesen. Ständig auf der Hut sein, ständig etwas Verbotenes tun – ich glaube nicht, dass ich das durchgestanden hätte.“

Johann schüttelte den Kopf. „Nur, weil etwas schwierig ist - oder sein könnte - gibt man doch nicht gleich auf. Grade du als Sportler müsstest das doch wissen Mats.“

„Es gibt Kämpfe, die man gewinnen kann, und solche, die aussichtslos sind.“

„Und das hat dir deine allwissende Kristallkugel offenbart?“

„Nein, die Erfahrung. Und einige Gespräche mit der Vereinsführung.“ Mats nahm noch einen großen Schluck aus seinem Glas.“ 

Johann schüttelte den Kopf. „Das sind Ausreden, Mats. Es war bequemer so.“

„Vielleicht das auch, aber nicht nur – denn sonst hätte ich nie etwas mit dir angefangen.“

„Dann... hast du mich nicht mehr geliebt.“

Mats schüttelte leicht und etwas traurig den Kopf. „Nein, das ist nicht wahr.“

„Es gibt keine andere Erklärung.“

Mats zuckte mit den Schultern und schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Du glaubst mir nicht, und ich kann’s dir nicht beweisen…“

„Ich hätte alles für dich gemacht Mats“, wisperte Johann.

„Ich wollte nicht, dass du dich für mich komplett aufgibst.“ 

Johann schüttelte den Kopf. „So hätte ich das nicht gesehen. Ich wusste doch, worauf ich mich eingelassen habe. Warum hattest du kein Vertrauen, dass ich damit klarkommen würde?“

„Vielleicht… habe ich dich zu sehr geliebt um dir das anzutun.“

„Dann ist es umso Unverständlicher warum du nicht mit mir geredet, sondern mich vor vollendete Tatsachen gestellt hast.“

Noch einmal trank Mats aus seinem Glas, dann goss er sich nach. „Vielleicht, weil ich das nicht diskutieren konnte.“

„Hast du auch noch was für mich?“ bat Johann und hielt Mats sein Glas hin.

Mats nickte und goss das Glas voll. Sie brauchten den Wein wohl beide. 

Inzwischen war die Flasche so gut wie leer, also würde einer von ihnen zum nächsten Nachfüllen in die Küche müssen, um die zweite Flasche zu holen.

Schnell goss Mats den Rest in sein Glas. „Gehst du oder geh ich?“

„Ich gehe“, sagte Johann leise und stand auf.


	4. Zweifel

Mats sah Johann hinterher. Er war noch immer so attraktiv, blond, verstrubbelt, und dazu dieser heiße Körper. Ein wenig merkte man ihm den Wein an, aber er bewegte sich noch ziemlich sicher.

Verdammt, solche Gedanken sollte er gar nicht haben! Die Sache war seit drei Jahren vorbei!

Er hatte Cathy und Ludi, er hatte Familie, und für einen Freund war kein Platz mehr in seinem Leben. 

Aber wirklich abgeschlossen hatte er mit Johann nicht, das war ihm inzwischen auch klar. 

Auch für ihn war es die große Liebe gewesen, und es hatte unendlich weh getan diese Entscheidung zu treffen.

Dabei war es aber doch die einzig mögliche Entscheidung gewesen. Oder?

Er hätte nicht mit Johann nach München gehen können, das war ihm schon früher klargemacht worden – und vor drei Jahren noch einmal.

Außerdem hätte er doch nicht von Johann verlangen können, sein Leben hier einfach so aufzugeben.

Seine Freunde, Familie, Job – und seine Freiheit. Nein, er hätte ihn natürlich nicht eingesperrt, aber in München hätte Johann sich sicher nicht wohl gefühlt. Er war nicht der Typ für diese Stadt.

Vielleicht hätte er aber wirklich mit ihm reden müssen. Den Vorwurf musste er sich gefallen lassen.

Die Wohnzimmertür klappte, und Johann kam mit der zweiten, geöffneten Flasche zurück.

Schweigend stellte Johann die Flasche auf den Tisch und setzte sich.

„Ich glaub, ich habe da echt Scheiße gebaut“, gab Mats zu.

Überrascht sah Johann ihn an. „Womit genau?“

„Dass ich nicht mit dir geredet habe.“

Johann holte tief Luft und nickte. „Ja. Das war scheiße.“

„Tut mir leid…“

Erneut nickte Johann. „Aber deine Entscheidung hältst du weiter für Richtig?“

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ja, doch - die Zeit in München war schon unvergleichlich. Zu dieser Mannschaft zu gehören, diese Erfolge zu feiern, diese Spiele zu spielen, davon hatte ich so lange geträumt.“

Johann schnaubte. „Ja und ist es wieder. Dein perfektes Leben. Perfekter Verein, perfekte Frau, perfektes Haus...“

„Ist das nicht das Ziel von jedem Menschen?“

„Wenn man auf Frauen steht vielleicht. Aber wenn man eigentlich schwul ist, wünscht man sich keine perfekte Frau.“

„Nein, aber ein perfektes Leben will doch jeder.“

Johann schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn perfekt bedeutet, sich selbst zu verleugnen dann nicht.“

„Für mich war es... nötig, um den Fußball zu haben.“

„Klar, hier in Dortmund warst du ja auch so erfolglos. Nur zwei Meisterschaften und einen Pokalsieg.“

Mats seufzte. Eben hatten sie sich doch echt gut unterhalten. Und er hatte zugegeben, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte - reichte das Johann nicht? „Was willst du hören, Johann? Nein, ich bereue es nicht, dass ich nach München gegangen bin - und ich werde dich nicht anlügen und behaupten.“

„Dann leb weiter dein perfektes Leben Mats. Spiel den hetero, zeug mit deiner perfekten Frau weitere perfekte Kinder und denk nicht mehr an mich. Aber... das hast du nach deiner Entscheidung ja eh nicht mehr getan, richtig? Aus den Augen aus dem Sinn.“

Mats trank noch einen großen Schluck Wein. „Es ist nicht perfekt, mein Leben, aber... es ist mein Leben.“

Auch Johann trank nun einen großen Schluck. „Als ich gehört habe, dass du zurückkommst da... da dachte ich für einen Moment, du kommst wegen mir zurück“, sagte er dann leise. Dann lachte er und schüttelte den Kopf. „Was bin ich doch für ein Idiot.“

Spontan stand Mats auf. Hui, das war etwas schnell, er schwankte ganz schön und musste sich kurz am Tisch festhalten. Dann stand er vor Johann. „Ich habe oft and ich gedacht, Johann.“

„Das glaub ich dir nicht Mats.“

„Ich lüge dich nicht an.“

„Behaupten kannst du viel.“

„Beweisen kann ichs eh nicht, also, wenn du mir nichts glaubst...“

„Ich würde dir gern glauben Mats.“

Mats stand jetzt direkt vor ihm. „Aber du willst nicht.“

Johann sah hoch zu Mats. „Das hat nichts mit wollen zu tun.“

„Ich habe dich nie belogen, Johann. Nicht immer alles sofort gesagt, okay, aber nie gelogen.“

„Warum sagst du dann, du hättest deine Entscheidung nach München zu gehen, nie bereut?“

„Wenn ich die Entscheidung wieder treffen würde, würde ich wieder nach München gehen. Anders, klar, ich würde früher mit dir drüber reden - aber ich würde gehen.“

„Schon wieder gelogen.“

„Ach ja?“

Johann nickte.

„Und warum meinst du, dass ich lüge?“

„Weil ich dich kenne.“

„Wenn du meinst, ich würde immer lügen - warum willst du dann überhaupt mit mir reden? Dann hätten wir uns das alles sparen können. Schon damals.“ Schwungvoll drehte sich Mats um, dabei schwappte etwas Wein aus seinem Glas.

„Damals hast du nicht gelogen!“ sagte Johann wütend und stand nun ebenfalls auf. „Aber glaubst du wirklich, ich hätte nicht gesehen, dass du unglücklich in München bist? Ich kenne dich Mats und ich weiß, wann es dir nicht gut geht. Wenn du so tust, als wärst du total zufrieden, es aber gar nicht bist.“

„Und deswegen, meint du, würde ich es bereuen, dass ich nach München gegangen bin? Weil ich nicht immer überglücklich war?“

Johann schüttelte den Kopf. „Es hat keinen Sinn. Allerdings frag ich mich schon, warum du ausgerechnet wieder zurück nach Dortmund gekommen bist, wenn du doch so glücklich in München warst.“

„Es interessiert dich doch eh nicht. Weil ich eh lügen würde.“

„Dann lass es“, sagte Johann und stellte sein Glas auf den Tisch.

Mats nickte, trank den letzten Schluck aus dem Glas und verließ dann das Wohnzimmer. Schwankend, aber er immerhin kam er zur Wohnzimmertür.

„Was hast du vor? Willst du jetzt ganz männlich betrunken Autofahren?“ fragte Johann.

„Kann dir doch egal sein. Ich bin doch eh ein lügendes Arschloch.“

„Du verdrehst mir die Worte im Mund Mats. Und zugehört hast du mir auch nicht“, sagte Johann leise. „Und jetzt setz dich wieder auf die verdammte Couch. Ich hol Marco und verschwinde dann. Entweder lässt du dich von ihm nach Hause fahren oder du schläfst hier.“

„Du hast auch getrunken.“

„Ich bin eh mit dem Bus gekommen. Zur Not nehme ich mir ein Taxi.“

Mats achtete nicht mehr auf das, was Johann sagte, sondern fummelte am Türgriff herum, ehe sie sich endlich öffnete.

„Lass das!“ sagte Johann und ging zu ihm, zog ihn am Arm zurück.

„Lass mich in Ruhe!“

„Das mache ich, wenn du vernünftig wirst und dich auf die Couch setzt.“

„Das willst du gar nicht. Mit einem Lügner zusammen in einem Raum sein.“

„Bitte Mats.“

„Nein.“ Mats öffnete nun endlich die Tür und verließ das Wohnzimmer.

„Dann geh doch. Geh doch und zerstör auch noch das Leben deiner Frau und deines Sohnes.“

„Du kannst mich mal“, fauchte Mats und stürmte aus der Wohnung.

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann hörte er hinter sich Schritte. „Mats, du kannst so nicht fahren“, sagte Marco. „Komm wieder rein und ich mach dir das Gästebett fertig.“

„Ich bleib hier nicht! Nicht bei... dem!“

„Das musst du auch nicht. Ich habe für Johann schon ein Taxi gerufen, das ist in fünf Minuten da.“

„Dann nehme ich das“, beschloss Mats und stapfte aus dem Haus.

„Mats bitte warte!“ rief Marco.

„Warum sollte ich? Weil Johann es will?“

„Weil ich es möchte. Weil du mein Freund bist.“

„Und was willst du noch von mir?“

„Ich will dich in mein Gästebett packen, dir nen Eimer zum Koten hinstellen und ne ein Glas mit Wasser und Aspirin“, sagte Marco trocken. „Und glaub mir, ich fühl mich besser, wenn du hier bist und nicht allein in deiner Wohnung.“

„Ich will aber nicht bei dir sein, oder bei Johann. Und Kotzen kann ich alleine.“

„Die Wahrheit ist manchmal schwer zu verkraften, hm? Aber bitte. Dann fahr nach Hause. Fahrt beide nach Hause und suhlt euch in eurem Selbstmitleid wie böse der andere ihm doch mitgespielt hat. Ihr beiden seid solche Idioten, dass es kaum zum aushalten ist!“

„Mir hat niemand böse mitgespielt. Ich bin doch der Böse, der Lügner, dem Johann kein Wort glaubt. Da muss ich ihn ja nicht noch länger... belästigen.“

„Johann liebt dich du Hornochse.“

„Davon habe ich nicht viel gemerkt. Er hat einen besseren Geschmack als ein verlogenes Arschloch zu lieben.“

Marco seufzte tief und rieb sich die Stirn. „Klärende Gespräch zu fühlen, während man sich betrinkt ist eine wahnsinnig tolle Idee von euch beiden gewesen, wirklich. Ich glaube Johann hat das ganz anders gemeint, als du es verstanden hast. Und als er es gesagt hat.“

„Und das soll ich dir glauben?“ Mats fauchte auch ihn an, als ein Auto in die ruhige Wohnstraße einbog. Das Taxi.

Marco nickte. „Und du liebst Johann auch noch.“

Mats schnaubte nur und trat auf das Taxi zu.

„Ruf mich an, wenn du in deiner Wohnung bist“, bat Marco.

„Hmm“, machte Mats und stieg ein. Er nannte seine Adresse und ließ sich nach Hause fahren.

Von der Fahrt bekam er kaum was mit und ehrlich gesagt wusste er auch nicht, wie er vom Taxi bis in seine Wohnung gekommen war. Aber schließlich saß er in seinem dunklen Wohnzimmer auf dem Sofa und starrte vor sich hin.

Wieso glaubte ihm Johann nicht?

Er war nicht unglücklich in München gewesen. Er hatte den Fußball gehabt. Und Cathy und Ludi.

Es war nicht immer perfekt gewesen, aber es war okay gewesen. Er hatte Erfolge gefeiert und sich mit einigen Spielern wirklich gut verstanden.

Er hatte seine Eltern oft gesehen, seinen Bruder.

Auch Cathys Familie lebte in München, sie waren dort zu Hause gewesen.

Aber Johann... hatte ihm gefehlt. Er hatte sich nicht oft erlaubt daran zu denken, aber ab und an, hatte sich der Gedanke nicht unterdrücken lassen.

Er hatte sich gerne an ihre gemeinsame Zeit erinnert und sich gewünscht, Johann zu sehen.

Mehr als einmal war er sogar kurz davor gewesen Johann anzurufen.

Bis er schließlich die Nummer gelöscht hatte.

ER hatte sich auch nie bei Marco erkundigt, wie es Johann ging. Das wäre zu schmerzhaft gewesen.

Er wollte nur Abstand haben, zu Johann und zu Dortmund.

In diesem Moment klingelte sein Handy.

Träge pulte er das Handy aus der Hosentasche und meldete sich. „Hm, ja?“

„Ich bins“, hörte er Johanns leise Stimme.

„Was willst du?“, knurrte Mats

„Mich entschuldigen.“

„Ja? Hat Marco dich auch dazu überredet?“

„Marco weiß nicht, dass ich dich anrufe.“

„Musst mich nicht anlügen. Reicht, wenn einer von uns verlogen ist.“

„Ich wollte mir einreden, dass du unglücklich in München bist“, sagte Johann. „Das war leichter. Und... vielleicht warst du manchmal wirklich ein kleines bisschen traurig. Vielleicht hast du mich ja manchmal ein bisschen vermisst. Ich habe dich sehr vermisst. Die ganze Zeit Mats.“

„Und das soll ich dir glauben? Nachdem ich dich doch die den ganzen Abend angelogen habe?“

„Es ist nicht wichtig, ob du mir glaubst. Ich wollte nur... ich wollte es dir nur sagen. Du... du musst auch keine Angst haben, dass ich dich noch mal anrufe. Ich werde dich in Ruhe lassen. Und Marco auch. Er ist dein Freund.“

„Hm“, machte Mats. Irgendwie gefiel ihm dieser endgültige Abschied nicht. „Bis dann“, murmelte er und legte auf.

Danach schaffte er es grade noch Marco eine kurze Nachricht zu schicken, dass er angekommen war, ehe er sich hochwuchtete und ins Schlafzimmer ging.

Sein Kopf hatte noch nicht das Kissen berührt, da war er schon eingeschlafen.

***

Am nächsten Morgen wachte er mit Kopfschmerzen und einem ekelhaft pelzigen Geschmack im Mund auf.

Am liebsten wäre er einfach liegen geblieben und hätte weitergeschlafen, bis das alles vorbei war. Das ging aber nicht, er musste zum Training. Mit geschlossenen Augen rollte er sich aus dem Bett und tastete sich ins Bad.

Schnell duschte er sich kalt ab, was zumindest für etwas Klarheit und Erfrischung sorgte und putzte sich dann gründlich die Zähne.

Damit war der Pelz entfernt. Eine Kopfschmerztablette würde hoffentlich einen Teil der Schmerzen und die Übelkeit verscheuchen.

Und er sollte zumindest eine Kleinigkeit essen, auch wenn er absolut keinen Hunger hatte.

Irgendwas… leichtes? Salzig, hatte er mal gehört – also kein Brötchen mit Quark und Marmelade. Er fand Wurst, Käse und tatsächlich ein Glas saure Gurken im Kühlschrank, das würde ihm vielleicht guttun.

Dazu toastete er sich ein Brot.

Ein starker Kaffee, ein Glas Wasser mit Zitronensaft – und schließlich noch eine zweite Kopfschmerztablette, danach fühlte er sich zumindest in der Lage das Training zu überleben.

Hoffentlich würde Marco ihn wenigstens heute Vormittag erstmal in Ruhe lassen. Im Moment wollte er nicht an gestern Abend denken oder gar darüber sprechen.

Eigentlich sollten ihn bitte alle in Ruhe lassen!

Aber den Gefallen würde man ihm wohl nicht tun. Trotzdem würde er sich heute eher an Schmelle halten. Der würde ihn zumindest nicht nach Johann fragen.

Schmelle war auf jeden Fall einfühlsamer als Marco und würde nicht viel mit ihm sprechen, wenn er das nicht wollte.

Da er wenig Hunger hatte, machte er sich relativ früh auf den Weg zum Verein. Ein paar Extrarunden würden ihm heute auch nicht schaden.

Ganz locker lief er bald darauf über den Trainingsplatz. 

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann sah er Marco, der grade den Platz betrat.

Mats rannte stur weiter ohne auf ihn zu achten. Vielleicht verstand er ja.

Und tatsächlich hielt sich Marco zurück, er lief sich mit einigen anderen Spielern zusammen warm.

Schließlich pfiff Lucien und holte sie so zum eigentlichen Trainingsbeginn zusammen.

Während des gesamten Trainings achtete Mats darauf nicht in Marcos Nähe zu kommen.

Und auch danach passte Mats alles so ab, dass er Marco nicht unbedingt über den Weg lief.

Beim Essen hielt er sich zurück – zwar hatte die frische Luft, die Tabletten und auch die Bewegung seine Kopfschmerzen vertrieben, aber die leichte Übelkeit war geblieben.

„Gehts dir nicht gut?“ fragte Marcel ihn irgendwann.

„Nee… bisschen schlecht und ziemlich müde. War kein schöner Abend gestern.“

„Warst du nicht mit Marco verabredet?“

„Ich möchte nicht darüber sprechen“, sagte Mats deutlich.

„Ok“, sagte Marcel. „Aber du weißt, dass du mit mir reden kannst, wenn du möchtest.“

„Weiß ich, danke.“

Marcel nickte leicht. „Gut. Kann ich sonst irgendwas für dich tun?“

„Nein, nichts – aber ist lieb, dass du es anbietest.“

„Dafür sind Freunde ja da.“

„Was hast du gestern noch so gemacht?“, fragte Mats nach um das Thema zu wechseln. „Was machen die Hunde?“

„Denen gehts gut“, strahle Marcel.

„Glücklicher Hundepapa“, grinste Mats ihn an.

Marcel lachte. „Weißt du doch. Frag mich nach meinen Hunden und ich bin glücklich.“

„Dann erzähl mal von deinem Rudel. Hat sich die Neue inzwischen gut eingewöhnt?“ 

Marcel nickte und begann dann zu erzählen.

Die neuste Hündin hatten sie mal wieder aus Portugal geholt, sie hatte auf der Straße gelebt und war anfangs sehr scheu gewesen, lebte sich aber immer besser ein.

Mats lächelte sanft. Wenn Marcel einmal anfing von seinen Lieblingen zu erzählen, dann war er nur noch schwer zu bremsen.

Es machte Spaß an seiner Begeisterung Teil zu haben.

Cathy und er hatten auch schon über einen Hund nachgedacht, aber dafür sollte Ludwig noch etwas älter werden.

Jetzt, wo sie nicht zusammenwohnen konnten, würde das auch erstmal nicht gehen.

Vielleicht irgendwann später, wenn er nicht mehr aktiv spielte.

Er würde sich bestimmt nicht mehr so einsam fühlen, aber er hatte nicht genug Zeit für einen Hund. 

„Willst du heute Abend zu uns zum essen kommen?“ fragte Marcel leise. „Ein bisschen Ablenkung tut dir bestimmt gut.“

„Das ist eine liebe Einladung, ich komm gerne in euer Rudel.“ 

„Sehr schön“, freute sich Marcel.

Mats lächelte ihn an, es tat gut so willkommen zu sein. Nicht aus Berechnung eingeladen zu werden, sondern weil jemand ihm helfen wollte. 

Natürlich hatte es auch Marco auf seine verdrehte Art gut gemeint, aber... nein, nicht darüber nachdenken!

Das war ja total in die Hose gegangen.

Vielleicht hätten sie den Wein wirklich weglassen sollen.

Aber wäre der Abend dann besser verlaufen?

Er hatte keine Ahnung. Eventuell wären dann einige Dinge anders gelaufen. Vielleicht hatte er ja wirklich was falsch verstanden oder Johann hatte es dämlich formuliert.

Aber so, wie sie aneinandergeraten waren, wäre es auch nüchtern schiefgegangen.

Mats unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Johann und er hatten sich doch einmal so geliebt. Warum konnten sie dann jetzt nicht mal mehr vernünftig miteinander reden?

Das Perfekte zwischen ihnen war zerbrochen, und alles andere wohl auch.

Dabei war es nicht mal so, dass er nichts mehr für Johann empfand. Im Gegenteil. Da waren noch immer viel zu viele Gefühle.

Johann war ein toller Mensch, ein lieber, fürsorglicher Mann, und sein Lächeln...

Mats seufzte tief. Er hatte doch nicht darüber nachdenken wollen.

„Mats? Du bist gerade ganz weit weg.“

Mats zuckte ganz leicht zusammen und sah zu Marcel. „Sorry“, murmelte er.

„Kein Thema - ich glaube aber, es ist besser, wenn du nicht grübelst.“

„Ist es“, sagte Mats mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

„Dann lenk ich dich mal ab“, kündigte Marcel an und erzählte dies und das, einfach nur, um Mats abzulenken.

„Ich glaube, langsam müssen wir uns zum zweiten Training aufmachen“, sagte Mats.

„Dann los“, nickte Marcel und stand auf.

Auch Mats stand auf und folgte Marcel.


	5. Noch mehr Zweifel

Schnell machten sie sich fertig und betraten dann zusammen mit den anderen den Trainingsplatz.

Wieder liefen sie sich warm und diesmal kam Marco zu ihnen. „Bist du sauer auf mich?“ fragte er Mats leise.

„Ich will zumindest nicht darüber reden.“

„Musst du nicht“, versprach Marco. „Ich will einfach nur wissen, ob zwischen uns alles ok ist.“

„Ich denke schon.“

„Wenn ich irgendwas tun kann...“

„Nein. Oder doch - keine so dämlichen Ideen mehr, okay?“

„Ich wollte nur helfen...“ seufzte Marco sichtbar geknickt.

„Ich weiß. Es war ja auch gut gemeint. Aber wir lassen das jetzt lieber, okay?“

Marco nickte leicht.

„Gut, dann haben wirs ja.“

„Dann... ähm... lass ich euch wohl mal wieder allein laufen“, murmelte Marco und ließ sich zurückfallen.

Mats lief ein wenig schneller, und Marcel hielt mit ihm Schritt.

Zum Glück schwieg Marcel auf weiterhin.

So verlief das Training ruhig, und Mats konnte sich auf seine Bewegungen konzentrieren.

„Bist du so gegen... 19 Uhr bei uns?“ fragte Marcel nach dem Training.

„Gern - ich freu mich drauf.“

„Ich mich auch“, lächelte Marcel.

„Dann bis nachher“, verabschiedete sich Mats von ihm.

Dann ging er zu seinem Wagen und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause. In seine einsame Wohnung.

Die Leere und Stille schienen ihn anzuschreien, als er die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Schnell ging er ins Wohnzimmer und stellte den Fernseher an. Alles war jetzt besser als diese Stille.

Er nahm sich eine Flasche Wasser und trank sie leere, dann setzte er sich aufs Sofa.

Unwillkürlich fiel ihm der Anruf von Johann ein.

Er hatte sich entschuldigt - oder? So ganz sicher war Mats sich nicht mehr. Aber warum entschuldigt? Für die Vorwürfe?

Er runzelte die Stirn. Alles bekam er nicht mehr zusammen, auch nicht von ihrem Streit in Marcos Wohnung.

Es war nicht schön gewesen, er erinnerte sich noch gut daran, dass sie gestritten hatten, dass Johann ihm Lügen vorgeworfen hatte. Aber sonst?

War es überhaupt noch wichtig? Johann hatte in dem Telefon gesagt, er würde ihn in Zukunft in Ruhe lassen. Also... konnte er das Thema jetzt doch eigentlich abhaken.

Mats schüttelte den Kopf, wenn er es abhaken konnte, dann sollte er einfach nicht mehr darüber nachdenken.

Aber er konnte nicht aufhören, darüber nachzudenken. Vor allem nicht darüber, wie traurig Johann am Telefon geklungen hatte.

Drei Jahre war ihre Beziehung jetzt her, und Johann litt noch immer!

Marco hatte behauptet, dass Johann ihn noch immer lieben würde. Konnte das wirklich sein?

Sie hatten sich drei Jahre nicht gesehen und weiterentwickelt - aber Johann hatte offenbar nicht mit der Sache abschließen können.

Aber das war nicht seine Schuld!

Er hatte Schluss gemacht, weil es keine andere Möglichkeit gegeben hatte. Johann hatte nicht mit der gesamten Führungsriege des FC Bayern zusammengesessen und sich die Verhaltensregeln verinnerlichen müssen.

Mats wusste, dass er Fehler gemacht hatte. Nicht offen mit Johann zu sprechen, war nicht richtig gewesen. Aber er hatte es doch auch für ihn getan.

Halt stopp, warum dachte er noch immer darüber nach? Er wollte damit abschließen, besonders, nachdem Johann das offenbar auch wollte. Jedenfalls hatte er das doch am Telefon gesagt, oder?

Er hatte es gesagt, aber ob er es auch so gemeint hatte?

Und wenn nicht - würde Mats noch Kontakt wollen?

Ein Teil von ihm wollte es. Wenn er an Johann dachte, an sein Lächeln, seine Stimme, seine ganze Art...

Wenn er die Augen schloss und sich sein Gesicht vorstellte, dann verstand er, warum er sich damals in ihn verliebt hatte.

Er erinnerte sich an ihre Küsse, die immer ein Kribbeln in seinem Magen verursacht hatten.

Würden sie das heute auch noch?

Mats schluckte, als ihn plötzlich eine Welle der Sehnsucht nach Johann überrollte. Am liebsten hätte er ihn angerufen - oder wäre gleich zu ihm gefahren.

Energisch schüttelte er den Kopf. Das konnte er nicht bringen, er wusste ja nicht einmal, wo Johann inzwischen wohnte. Alleine.

Es wäre vermutlich nicht schwer das rauszukriegen. Marco würde es wissen oder ein Blick online ins Telefonbuch... Zur Not könnte er einfach zu Robertos Café fahren. Johann hatte ja gesagt, er würde dort in einer Nebenstraße wohnen.

Aber das sollte er bleiben lassen. Es war für sie beide besser, wenn sie Abstand bewahrten.

Er konnte Johann nicht das bieten, was er wollte. Was er verdiente.

Einen Mann, der alles für ihn tat.

Erneut schluckte Mats. Johann hatte einen tollen Mann verdient, aber wenn er sich vorstellte wie Johann einen anderen Mann küsste...

Das durfte er einfach nicht! Er selbst hatte ja auch keinen anderen... Mann... Aber Cathy, er hatte Cathy immer wieder mal geküsst.

Und es hatte sich nie so angefühlt wie bei Johann.

Natürlich nicht Cathy war eine Frau, und er stand nun mal auf Johann... nein, er stand allgemein auf Männer. Nicht auf Johann.

„Scheiße“, flüsterte Mats.

Je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto mehr merkte er, wie sehr ihm Johann fehlte. Viel mehr als in den letzten drei Jahren.

Ohne dass es ihm bewusst gewesen war, hatte er sein Handy aus der Tasche gezogen. Durch den Anruf gestern, hatte er Johanns Nummer wieder. Er könnte ihn anrufen.

Zumindest sollte er seine Nummer abspeichern. Dringend.

Er speicherte die Nummer und plötzlich hatte er schon auf Anrufen geklickt.

Jetzt konnte er nicht mehr auflegen, das wäre komisch.

Also wartete er mit heftig klopfendem Herzen. „Hallo Mats“, meldete sich Johann nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit.

„Hey“, kam es heiser von Mats.

„Wie geht es dir?“ fragte Johann leise.

„Geht so. War halt alles kacke gestern. Und dir?“

„Bin mittags nach Hause gegangen. Hatte mit meinem Kopf wenig Sinn...“

„Dein Kopf also auch…“

„Der Wein war keine gute Idee.“

„Nee, wirklich nicht. Ich dachte nur… es würde damit einfacher gehen.“

„War nicht als Vorwurf gemeint. Wir... wir hätten einfach nach einem Glas auf Wasser umsteigen sollen.“

„Habs auch nicht als Vorwurf aufgefasst. Die Kopfschmerzen haben wir schließlich beide…“

„Ja“, seufzte Johann. „Und... außer den Kopfschmerzen?“

„Kater auf allen Ebenen“, murmelte Mats.

„Geht mir ähnlich. Das... war nicht schön gestern.“

„Vielleicht… sollten wir es noch mal versuchen? Also das Reden? Ohne Wein?“, schlug Mats leise vor.

„Das wäre schön. Ich... ich habe da gestern ein paar Dinge gesagt, die ich gern richtigstellen würde.“

„Hm, ich auch, glaub ich. Soweit ich mich erinnern kann.“

„Wann... wann passt es dir?“

„Ich wäre jetzt zu Hause…“, sagte Mats, ehe er es sich anders überlegen konnte.

„Dann... musst du mir wohl deine Adresse geben“, sagte Johann mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

„Oh… ja“, nickte Mats und nannte Straße und Hausnummer.

„Dann mach ich mich gleich auf den Weg.“

„Ich stell uns schon mal Wasser hin. Und Aspirin“, grinste Mats.

„Soll ich was zu Essen mitbringen?“ 

„Das ist ne gute Idee“, meinte Mats. „Habe nicht viel da.“

„Ok. Dann bis gleich“, sagte Johann.

„Bis gleich“, antwortete Mats mit einem Lächeln. Das Lächeln überraschte ihn wirklich, aber es fühlte sich gut an.

Er legte auf und erst in diesem Moment fiel ihm ein, dass er ja eigentlich mit Marcel verabredet war.

Mist, jetzt sollte er Marcel schnell absagen. Und gucken, wie er es ihm verklickerte – Marcel und Johann verstanden sich nicht unbedingt gut.

Seufzend rief Mats bei Marcel an.

„Mats, hey“, grüßte Jenny, Marcels Frau, ihn gleich.

„Hi Jenny“, sagte Mats. „Wie gehts dir?“

„Gut geht’s – aber deswegen rufst du nicht an, oder?“

„Nein. Marcel hatte mich für heute Abend zum Essen eingeladen, aber ich muss jetzt leider doch absagen.“

„Ja, das hatte er mir schon gesagt – also, dass du kommen wolltest. Und jetzt doch nicht? Ist dir was dazwischengekommen?“

„Ja. Ich... ich muss hier was Wichtiges klären. Da ist gestern Abend einiges schiefgelaufen und das möchten wir jetzt versuchen zu klären.“

„Okay – die Einladung bleibt aber ja? Die haben wir nur verschoben.“

„Natürlich! Vor dem Wochenende wird es jetzt natürlich knapp, aber nächste Woche schaffen wir es bestimmt“, sagte Mats lächelnd.

„Schön, wir freuen uns auf dich.“

„Dann grüß Marcel und einen schönen Abend euch beiden“, sagte Mats.

„Danke, dir auch. Oder eher euch…“

„Danke“, sagte Mats und legte dann auf.

Dann lehnte er sich zurück und versuchte sich zu entspannen. Johann würde gleich zu ihm kommen - hoffentlich ging es diesmal gut!

Aber nun waren sie beide nüchtern und würden es auch bleiben. Außerdem konnte es viel schlimmer als gestern auch kaum werden.

Ungeduldig sah er auf die Uhr - dabei hatte Johann gar nicht gesagt, wann er ankommen würde.

Ein bisschen Zeit würde er brauchen, schließlich wollte er ja noch was zu essen besorgen - und war auf die Öffis angewiesen.

In der Beziehung hatte sich Johann nicht geändert - er fuhr nicht allzu gerne Auto und fand es bequemer, sich von den Bussen und U-Bahnen kutschieren zu lassen

Mats stand auf und begann lustlos ein wenig aufzuräumen. Nicht das es was zum aufräumen gegeben hätte. Aber er schüttelte die Sofakissen auf, legte ein paar Zeitungen zu einem Stapel zusammen und ging in die Küche um schon einmal Gläser und Besteck zu holen.

Dann wischte er in der Küche die Arbeitsplatten ab und räumte die Spülmaschine aus.

Schließlich suchte er im Schlafzimmer sogar noch seine schmutzige Wäsche zusammen und gab sie in die Maschine.

Endlich, er hatte die Maschine gerade gestartet, klingelte es an der Tür.

Schnell ging er zur Tür und drückte den Summer.

Es dauerte nur einen Moment, dann stand Johann vor ihm. Er wirkte müde und ein wenig blass, und er lächelte Mats ein wenig mühsam an.

„Hey Mats“, sagte er leise. Dann hielt er eine Tüte. „Chinesisch ist hoffentlich ok.“

„Chinesisch ist immer okay, das hat sich nicht geändert.“

„Gut“, lächelte Johann.

„Dann komm mal mit - kennst die Wohnung ja noch gar nicht.“

„Stimmt“, nickte Johann und folgte Mats.

„Also... hier Küche, Gästezimmer, Gästebad, Schlafzimmer, Büro, Spielzimmer, Ludis Kinderzimmer, Bad, Wohnzimmer“, führte er Johann durch die Wohnung.

„Ziemlich groß“, meinte Johann.

„Ja, schon, aber...“ Mats zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß“, sagte Johann. „Außerdem steht ihr Fußballer auf alles Große und Protzige.“

„Ja, du kennst das ja...“

Johann nickte. „Wollen... wollen wir gleich essen? Sonst wird’s kalt.“

„Ja - im Wohnzimmer?“

„Gerne.“

Johann legte die Tüte mit dem Essen auf den Tisch und setzte sich dann. „Ah, Wasser...“, grinste Johann schief.

„Ich hätte auch noch Apfelschorle, wenn du was Stärkeres willst.“

Johann grinste jetzt etwas ehrlicher. „Später, ja?“

Mats nickte. „Ich hol schnell Teller.“

Johann packte inzwischen die Tüte aus, und als Mats zurückkam, konnte er auffüllen.

Johann wusste noch genau, was er am liebsten mochte, stellte Mats fest. Er hatte sogar ein paar kleine Frühlingsrollen mitgebracht.

Hungrig begannen sie zu essen - beide mit mehr Appetit, als sie erwartet hatten.

Sie schwiegen, aber es war nicht unangenehm.

Es war eher... gemütlich, einträchtig.

Wie früher, schoss es Mats durch den Kopf.

Diese Gemütlichkeit, die hatte er in den letzten Jahren vermisst, das wurde ihm jetzt klar.

Mit Cathy fehlte das komplett. Cathy war einfach unruhig, wenn sie länger als zwei Minuten irgendwo saß. Und das mit dem schweigen klappte bei ihr gar nicht.

Mats genoss es einfach - und sagte kein Wort, während sie aßen.

„Teilen?“ fragte Johann mit Blick auf die letzte kleine Frühlingsrolle.

„Ja, teilen“, nickte Mats und schnitt die Frühlingsrolle durch.

Ziemlich satt lehnten sich die beiden danach zurück. „Das war lecker“, sagte Johann.

„Ja, hast du sehr gut... ausgesucht.“

„Wir essen es beide gern.“

„Ja, noch immer...“

„Einige Sachen ändern sich nicht.“

„Nein, einiges ändert sich nicht“, stimmte Mats zu.

„Wollen wir das zeug in die Küche bringen und dann... reden?“ schlug Johann vor.

„Das erste ja - das zweite... müssen wir wohl auch.“

Johann lächelte schwach und stand auf.

Mats griff nach Tellern und Besteck und brachte sie raus, während Johann die Gläser und Getränke zum Sofa brachte.

Einen Moment blieb er in der Küche stehen und holte tief Luft. Also auf in einen neuen Versuch, dachte er schließlich und straffte die Schultern, ehe er zurück ins Wohnzimmer ging.

Johann saß schon auf dem Sofa - er schien sich aber nicht ganz wohl zu fühlen, so steif, wie er auf der vorderen Kante saß.

Mats konnte das verstehen, auch wenn es ihm weh tat.

„Johann“, sprach er ihn leise an.

Johann sah auf und lächelte ganz leicht. „Alles ok.“

„Gut. Was magst du trinken?“

„Wasser reicht mir“, sagte Johann.

„Gut, dann...“ Mats goss ihnen ein und setzte sich dann ihm gegenüber.

Einen Moment blieb er in der Küche stehen und holte tief Luft. Also auf in einen neuen Versuch, dachte er schließlich und straffte die Schultern, ehe er zurück ins Wohnzimmer ging.

Johann saß schon auf dem Sofa - er schien sich aber nicht ganz wohl zu fühlen, so steif, wie er auf der vorderen Kante saß.

Mats konnte das verstehen, auch wenn es ihm weh tat.

„Johann“, sprach er ihn leise an.

Johann sah auf und lächelte ganz leicht. „Alles ok.“

„Gut. Was magst du trinken?“

„Wasser reicht mir“, sagte Johann.

„Gut, dann...“ Mats goss ihnen ein und setzte sich dann ihm gegenüber.

„Dann...“ nickte Johann.

Nervös stand Mats wieder auf und goss ihnen beiden Wasser ein.

„Mats setz dich“, sagte Johann und grinste schief. „Du machst mich noch nervöser als ich es eh schon bin.“

„Ja“, seufzte Mats und setzte sich. Er hielt sein Wasserglas in der Hand und drehte es.

„Das gestern... war ein ziemlicher Reinfall“, murmelte Johann.

„Ja, das war es - tut mir leid, dass es nicht gelaufen ist.

„Daran hatten wir ja beide unseren Anteil. Und der Wein.“

„Oh ja, der auch. Der hat alles noch viel schlimmer gemacht.“

„Dann versuchen wir es jetzt nochmal. Und erstmal... möchte ich mich entschuldigen“, sagte Johann.

Mats sah ihn aufmerksam an.

„Ich... habe mich gestern extrem dämlich ausgedrückt. Du bist kein Lügner Mats. Warst es nie und wirst es auch nie sein.“

Ganz leicht nickte Mats. Dieser Vorwurf hatte weggetan, und es war gut, dass Johann das jetzt zurücknahm.

„Während du in München warst, grade in der ersten Zeit, habe ich mir eingeredet und vielleicht ein bisschen gehofft, dass es dir nicht gut geht mit deiner Entscheidung. Dass du es bereust und...“ Johann grinste schief. „Ich habe täglich mit deinem Anruf gerechnet. In dem du dich entschuldigst und mich bittest nach München zu kommen.“

„Ich habe es mir gewünscht, dass du bei mir wärst. Dass ich dich anrufen könnte. Aber was ich gestern gesagt habe, war wahr. Ich konnte es dir nicht antun nach München zu kommen. Dieser Verein tut alles für dich, solange du dich an seine Regeln hältst. Das hätte ich nicht, wenn ich in einer Beziehung mit dir gewesen wäre.“

„Zusammen hätten wir vielleicht eine Lösung gefunden Mats.“

„Ja, vielleicht. Aber... ich glaube, ich hatte Angst davor. Angst, dass ich vergeblich angekrochen kommen würde. Dass du nein sagen würdest.“

Johann schnaubte. „Das kannst du nicht wirklich gedacht haben. Ich habe dir immer wieder gesagt, dass ich einem Wechsel nie im Wege stehen würde und wenn möglich sofort mitkommen würde. Oder nachkommen würde, wenn es nicht sofort klappt.“

„Ich weiß. Unsere Trennung war aber alles Anderes als schön, und ich hatte lange gezögert den Gedanken überhaupt zuzulassen. Ich hatte es nicht gewagt, dann noch mal anzukommen - du hättest abgelehnt, davon war ich überzeugt.

„Lass es mich mal auf den Punkt bringen: wir haben uns getrennt, obwohl wir uns noch geliebt haben.“

Mats nickte leicht.

„Und jetzt hast du eine Frau und ein Kind.“

„Ein Kind, dass ich sehr liebe.“

„Und was ist mir ihr?“

„Sie... war und ist eine Freundin. Eine Freundin, die viel von mir weiß.“

„Liebst du sie? Bist du glücklich mit ihr?“

„Sie ist eine gute Freundin, und als diese liebe ich sie. Wie eine Schwester. Das weiß sie auch. Was das Glücklich sein angeht - ich bin nicht unglücklich mit ihr. Sonst wäre sie ja nicht meine Freundin.“

„Du weißt genau was ich meine Mats.“

„Du musst diese Frage nicht stellen. Aber damit du es hörst: Nein, ich liebe sie nicht so, wie ich dich geliebt habe, und ich bin mit ihr nicht so glücklich wie ich es mit dir war.“

„Und du willst trotzdem so weiterleben?“

„Habe ich eine andere Wahl?“, fragte Mats resigniert.

Johann schüttelte den Kopf. „Natürlich hast du die. Oder willst du wirklich für den Rest deines Lebens so tun als wärst du Hetero?“

„Dich zu treffen war ein unglaublicher Glücksfall. Der wird sich nicht wiederholen. Und Cathy und Ludi - ich habe immerhin ein bisschen Familie. Nein, sogar viel Familie. Es fehlt etwas, ja, aber... es geht schon.“

„Und was ist mit der tollen Cathy?“ fragte Johann. „Vielleicht will die ja mal einen Mann der wirklich sie liebt und nicht nur eine Schwester in ihr sieht. Oder glaubst du, sie findet das toll so?“

„Sie profitiert sehr von der Beziehung, und das weiß sie auch. Ohne meinen Fußball wäre sie nie da, wo sie jetzt ist.“

„Ja, das glaub ich sofort“, murmelte Johann. „Aber das meine ich nicht. Ich rede von Liebe Mats. Und dazu gehört auch sowas wie Sex.“

„Ähm - Johann, wir haben einen Sohn. Soll ich dir erklären, wie sowas passiert?“

„Ehrlich gesagt ja. Du bist schwul Mats.“

„Das weiß ich auch. Aber... ich habe mir halt... Mühe gegeben.“

„Oh ja, hört sich nach einem erfüllten Sexleben für euch beide an“, sagte Johann spöttisch.

„Das hat auch kein Single.“

„Du bist aber kein Single. Und deine Frau auch nicht.“

„Das ist wahr. Wir sind... eine WG aus zwei Singles und einem gemeinsamen Kind.“

Johann lachte auf. „Eine WG? Du nennst deine Ehe ernsthaft eine WG?“

„Irgendwie schon. Eine WG aus zwei Freunden... Was spricht dagegen?“

Johann schüttelte den Kopf. „Nichts Mats. Wenn du das selbst nicht erkennst, dann... kann man dir wohl nicht mehr helfen.“

„Du bist doch genauso Single.“

„Aber aus anderen Gründen. Und ich würde auch nie in einer... Ehe-WG leben wollen.“

„Wie willst du denn leben?“

„Bis vor drei Jahren hatte ich ein ziemlich gutes Leben. Ich jedenfalls war glücklich, auch wenn wir vieles geheim halten mussten.“

„Ja, ich auch.“

„Und trotzdem willst du weiter heile Familie spielen?“

„Habe ich eine andere Wahl?“, fragte Mats rhetorisch.

„Ja verdammt, die hast du!“ sagte Johann ärgerlich.

„Ach ja?“, fragte Mats nicht weniger heftig nach.

„Natürlich. Man hat immer eine Wahl. Außerdem... wo ist deine Frau jetzt? In München, richtig? Und warum ist sie nicht mit nach Dortmund gezogen?“

„Sie hat dort ihre Freunde und Familie. Und ich vermute, auch einen netten jungen Mann am Start.“

Johann sah Mats irritiert an. „Sie... hat was?“

„Einen Freund. Sie hat es nicht gesagt, aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher.“

Johann schüttelte den Kopf, dann lachte er. „Klar. Sie hat nen Freund. Da hätte ich auch selbst draufkommen können.“

„Warum lachst du?“

„Weil das einfach nur zum lachen ist Mats. Oder zum weinen. Deine Frau vergnügt sich also mit einem anderen Kerl und du sitzt hier allein in Dortmund und redest dir ein, wie glücklich du in deiner fabelhaften Ehe bist.“

„Ich rede mir nicht ein, dass ich glücklich bin. Es reicht mir, den Fußball zu haben. Und Ludi.“

„Und wenn deine Frau sich entscheidet mit ihrem neuen Freund zusammenbleiben zu wollen? Wenn sie mit ihm eine Familie gründen will? Ihn heiraten und mit ihm Kinder kriegen will? Was dann?“

„Das wird sie nicht - das haben wir vertraglich festgelegt.“

„Ihr habt was?“

„Ähm - einen Vertrag? Was denkst du denn?“

„Ihr habt... und was steht da drin?“

„Ich habe ihn nicht im Kopf, aber er besagt unter anderem, dass sie während meiner Karriere nicht ohne weiteres aussteigen kann.“

Johann schüttelte den Kopf. „Und was schreibt dir der Vertrag vor? Zweimal im Jahr Sex, damit möglichst bald Nachwuchs kommt? Seht da auch die Stellung drin, in der ihr es dann macht? Steht da drin, wie oft ihr euch küssen müsst?“

„Ich dachte bis eben, du hättest mich verstanden...“, sagte Mats traurig.

„Nein. Ich verstehe dich nicht. Tut mir wirklich leid, aber... ich finde die Vorstellung schrecklich. Für euch beide. Euch drei! Wie willst du das jemals deinem Sohn erklären?“

„Dass Mama und Papa sich nicht lieben, aber ihn dafür umso mehr? Da wird er nicht das erste Kind sein, dass sowas zu hören bekommt.“

„Und das Papa lieber allein lebt und seine Mutter vertraglich gezwungen wird, ihren Freund zu verheimlichen?“

„Das muss er ja nicht erfahren.“

Johann seufzte tief. „Nein. Natürlich nicht.“

„Johann... das hat doch gar nichts mehr mit unserem Problem zu tun.“

„Ja, das merke ich auch grade“, murmelte Johann. „Ich... das alles geht mich nichts mehr an. Du lebst dein Leben und ich meins.“

„Aber... wir sind noch nicht wirklich weiter mit unserem Problem, oder?“

„Doch. Oder nein, aber... das ist nicht mehr wichtig, oder? Du hast eine Entscheidung getroffen und diese vertraglich festgelegt. Damit hast du ziemlich eindrucksvoll unter alles was bisher war einen Schlussstrich gezogen.“

Mats runzelte die Stirn. „Und das... stört dich?“

„Ja“, sagte Johann ehrlich.

„Warum?“

„Nicht wichtig.“

„Nein, nicht 'nicht wichtig'. Wir reden hier die ganze Zeit nur von mir. Und Johann, du bist nicht unwichtig.“

„Was willst du hören Mats? Alles was ich sage, ist vollkommen egal. Weil es nichts ändern wird und uns nur weh tut. Du hast deine Entscheidung getroffen.“

„Ich... verstehe nicht... ganz?“

„Was gibt es daran nicht zu verstehen?“

„Was stört dich heute noch an der Entscheidung von vor drei Jahren?“

„Alles“, sagte Johann.

„Heute noch? Ich... das ist drei Jahre her!“

„Dann freut es mich, dass du das ganze so schnell abhaken konntest. Wie lange hat es gedauert? Zwei oder drei Wochen?“ fragte Johann zynisch.

„Ich möchte mich nicht wieder mit dir streiten.“

Johann holte tief Luft. „Nein. Ich will auch keinen Streit mehr. Aber... für mich ist das hier alles neu. Du hast mir bisher nie was über deine Gründe gesagt und... das alles zu hören tut weh.“

„Du verstehst einiges Falsch. Weil du verletzt bist. Ich habe dich nicht schnell abgehakt. Du weißt nicht, wie oft ich Bilder von dir angesehen habe. Ich hatte mir gewünscht, dass du weiter bei mir wärst. Weil ich dich so sehr geliebt habe. Aber als ich mich dann endlich getraut hätte - da habe ich gedacht, dass es eh zu spät wäre. Du bist ein so toller Mann, ich habe nicht gedacht, dass du so lange alleine wärst.“

„Du hast mir den Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen Mats! Was hast du gedacht? Dass ich mir sofort jemand Neues suche?“

„Nein, aber nach einem Jahr oder so schon. Und selbst wenn nicht, wollte ich nicht gerade verheilende Wunden wieder aufreißen.“

Johann schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habs versucht. Aber es hat nie funktioniert. Weil ich alle Männer mit dir verglichen habe.“

Mats sah ihn mit einem weichen Blick an. „Es tut mir so leid. Ich wollte dir niemals weh tun, und genau deswegen habe ich es wohl getan.“

„Aber Mats dir muss doch klar gewesen, dass mir eine Trennung weh tun wird. Und es auch nicht besser wird, wenn ich sehe wie du eine Familie auf einer Lüge aufbaust.“

„Das war mir schon klar - aber ich hatte gemeint, es wäre schlimmer, wenn ich dich mitgenommen hätte. Zusammen mit Cathy. Immer versteckt. Ständig unter Druck, dass wir uns nicht verraten.“

„Das werden wir nie herausfinden.“

„Nein, werden wir nie. Ich kann dir nur sagen: Es tut mir sehr leid, dass ich mich da getäuscht habe.“

Johann lächelte schwach. „Das hilft uns beiden nicht weiter, oder? Wie stellst du dir dein Leben nun weiter vor?“

„Wie soll ich es mir…“ Ganz langsam sackten die Worte ein. Wie sollte er sich sein Leben vorstellen? War es doch nicht so festgezurrt, wie er gedacht hatte?

„Dein Wechsel hat also gar nichts damit zu tun?“ fragte Johann.

„Er hat mit vielem zu tun. Damit, dass es im Verein anstrengender wurde. Noch anstrengender. Dass sie die Spieler noch mehr unter Druck setzen - oder ich sensibler werde. Dass ich vielleicht die Leistung, die da erwartet wird, bald nicht mehr bringen kann. Dass ich wieder... freier sein wollte.“

„Du wolltest von deiner Frau weg.“

Mats nickte leicht.

„Und warum Dortmund?“

„Weil hier meine zweite Heimat ist. Weil ich hier Freunde habe. Und weil... ich hier glücklich war.“

Johann nickte leicht.

„Ich bin froh, dass ich wieder hier bin.“

„Und wann kommen Frau und Kind nach?“

„Sie kommen mich besuchen, deswegen hat Ludi ja auch sein Zimmer hier. Ein Umzug ist nicht geplant - Cathy will nicht wieder aus München weg.“

Johann schnaubte. „Sehr unauffällig Mats.“

„Was ist unauffällig?“

„Wie lange wird es wohl dauern, bis die Presse sich zu fragen beginnt, was in eurer Ehe los ist?“

„Ich denke nicht, dass da was kommt. Viele Spieler führen Fernbeziehungen, gerade, wenn sie Kinder haben, um die Kids nicht immer wieder aus ihrer gewohnten Umgebung zu reißen.“

„Ludwig ist noch so klein, da wäre ein Umzug kein Problem gewesen.“

„Ja, es wäre gegangen, aber es ist auch nicht ungewöhnlich.“

„Das heißt dann wohl auch, dass du wieder nach München zurückgehst.“

„Das steht noch nicht fest. Im Moment habe ich einen Vertrag in Dortmund, über drei Jahre, und ich habe ehrlich gesagt gar keine Ahnung, was danach passiert. Ob ich hier bleibe, nach München gehe - oder tatsächlich noch nach Amerika.“

„Und die ganze Zeit wirst du dabei weiter so tun als würdest du eine tolle Ehe führen. Wie siehst aus, wann ist das zweite Kind geplant?“

„Du bist ganz schön zynisch geworden, Johann, das passt nicht zu dir. Und nein, es ist kein zweites Kind geplant.“

„Und wenn deine Karriere vorbei ist?“

„Dann auch nicht. Cathy weiß doch, wie das läuft. Wir beide lieben Ludi, aber... einer reicht, gerade in so einer Beziehung.“

„Wirst du dich von ihr trennen, wenn du nicht mehr spielst?“ fragte Johann.

„Ich denke schon. Oder auch früher. Der Vertrag kann schließlich unter bestimmten Konditionen aufgelöst werden.“

„Und... welche sind das?“

„Ernsthafte Beziehung außerhalb der Ehe und so. Dann muss das vor der Öffentlichkeit entsprechend dargestellt werden.“

„Das heißt also, wenn Cathy mit ihrem neuen was aufbauen will, kann sie das.“

„Ja, das geht, wenn ich zustimme. Und wenn es wirklich ernst ist, dann würde ich das auch.“

Johann lehnte sich zurück und schüttelte den Kopf. „Und du findest also, dass diese Vereinbarung nicht funktioniert hätte, wenn du mit mir zusammengeblieben wärst?“

„Hättest du hier auf mich warten wollen? Drei, vier, fünf Jahre?“

„Ich hätte es zumindest versucht. Ich hätte gern die Wahl gehabt. Vielleicht hätte ich ja auch einfach näher an München heranziehen können. Dann hätten wir uns sehen können.“

Mats nickte. „Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich dich nicht gefragt habe.“

„Mir auch“, wisperte Johann.

Etwas unsicher erhob sich Mats und kniete sich vor Johann um seine Hand zu greifen.

„Was wird das jetzt?“ fragte Johann.

Mats stutzte, dann lachte er auf. „Nein, kein Heiratsantrag... ich wollte mich ganz förmlich entschuldigen.“

Johann schüttelte den Kopf. „Du hast dich heute so oft entschuldigt Mats, es ist gut.“

„Kannst du mir irgendwann verzeihen?“

„Ich versuchs.“

„Danke. Das bedeutet mir sehr viel.“

Johann lächelte schwach.


	6. Wiedergutmachung?

Mats umfasste seine Hand fester. „Kann ich irgendwas tun, damit es dir bessergeht?“

Johann zögerte, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Vermutlich nicht.“

„Wenn dir irgendwas einfällt, dann sag es mir, ja? Ich... am liebsten würde ich die Zeit zurückdrehen und es besser machen.“

„Ja, das wäre schön“, sagte Johann leise.

„Ich würde so einiges dafür geben...“

Johann schluckte. „Aber es gibt keine Möglichkeit“, sagte er und sah auf Mats Hand, die noch immer seine umklammerte.

„Nein, die gibt es nicht. Wir müssen beide damit leben.“

„Ja... müssen wir wohl.“

„Meinst du... wir können das? Und versuchen Freunde zu sein?“

„Freunde?“

Enttäuscht sah Mats ihn an. „Nicht?“

„Ich... ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann Mats. Mit dir befreundet zu sein...“

„Es würde mir sehr viel bedeuten.“

„Und wie stellst du dir das dann vor? Du erzählst mir von deiner Ehe? Oder stellst mir dann irgendwann einen neuen Mann vor, in den du dich verliebt hast?“

„Weder noch. Ich will nicht von Cathy erzählen und auch keinen neuen Mann.“

„Und was willst du dann?“

„Ich würde... alleine bleiben...“

„Willst du das denn? Allein bleiben?“

Mats schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann es mir aber auch nicht vorstellen, mit einem anderen...“

„Verdammt noch mal Mats!“ sagte Johann ärgerlich.

„Was willst du hören?“

„Wenn du das immer noch nicht weiß, dann tut es mir leid.“

„Johann, ich bin nur Fußballer und ein bisschen dämlich - was willst du von mir?“

Johann schnaubte. „Du bist nicht halb so dämlich, wie du dich grade anstellst. Was ich von dir will? Was ich immer von dir wollte, auch wenn ich manchmal wirklich nicht weiß warum.“

Es dauerte tatsächlich noch einen Moment, ehe Mats verstand und auch glauben konnte, was er da hörte. „Du... mich?“, fragte er unsicher nach, dann setzte er sich auf, sah Johann kurz an und zog ihn dann fest in seine Arme.

„Blödmann“, wisperte Johann als er seine Arme ebenfalls um Mats schlang.

Ganz fest hielt Mats ihn und atmete tief ein. Johann roch noch immer so verführerisch gut, warm und… nach Zuhause.

So ganz nachvollziehen konnte er das hier immer noch nicht. Johann wollte ihn immer noch? Nach drei Jahren und all dem, was vorgefallen war?

Er hatte seinen Freund so sehr verletzt und niemals erwartet, ihn je wieder so im Arm halten zu dürfen.

Ob er an Johanns Stelle das einfach so gekonnt hätte?

Dem Mann, der so viel Scheiß gebaut hatte, der noch nicht mal seine Fehler gesehen hatte, der ihn verlassen hatte. Der ihm nicht einmal gesagt hatte, dass er ihn liebte.

Er spürte, wie sich Johann in seinen Armen langsam entspannte.

Instinktiv begann er ihm über den Rücken zu streicheln.

„Ich habe dich so vermisst“, wisperte Johann.

„Ich dich auch, Johann, die ganze Zeit.“

„Und trotzdem hast du dich nie gemeldet...“

„Nein, ich habe ja schon versucht zu erklären warum. Aber es ist mir so schwergefallen.“

Johann seufzte, wobei seine Nase leicht über Mats Hals strich. „Verstehen tu ich das ganze immer noch nicht, aber... vielleicht muss ich das auch gar nicht.“

Diese leichte zärtliche Berührung ließ es heftig in Mats‘ Bauch kribbeln. Gott, was hatte er Johann vermisst, das war ihm gar nicht so klar gewesen.

Aber er hatte sich auch nicht wirklich erlaubt, darüber nachzudenken.

Er hielt ihn einfach fest, schmiegte sich an ihn und streichelte weiter seinen Rücken.

Irgendwann spürte er einen kleinen Kuss an seinem Hals, dann löste sich Johann langsam aus der Umarmung.

Wieder kribbelte es stärker, als er Johann liebevoll ansah.

Johann hob eine Hand und strich Mats über die Wange.

Unwillkürlich lächelte Mats ihn an.

„Ist es ok, wenn ich dich jetzt küsse?“ wisperte Johann.

Mats nickte atemlos.

Sofort lehnte sich Johann vor, bis sich ihre Lippen berührten.

Es war ein scheuer erster Kuss, und ein kurzer, dann sahen sie sich wieder an.

„Ich... ich sollte langsam nach Hause“, sagte Johann.

„Hm“, machte Mats widerstrebend. „Aber nicht nach diesem Kuss.“

„Nicht?“

„Nein, das sollten wir noch mal üben, bevor du gehst.“

Johann grinste leicht. „Hast recht. Das konnten wir schon mal besser.“

Mats nickte zustimmend und beugte sich leicht vor. Er schob eine Hand in Johanns Nacken und zog ihn sanft an sich.

Erneut berührten sich ihre Lippen, aber diesmal mit deutlich mehr Druck.

Mats schloss die Augen und genoss die zärtliche Berührung.

Der Kuss wurde nicht viel leidenschaftlicher.

Er war liebevoll und weich und fühlte sich sehr vertraut an.

„Ich muss jetzt wirklich“, wisperte Johann gegen Mats Lippen.

„Ich weiß“, antwortete Mats. „Mag dich nur nicht gehen lassen.“

„Es wäre nicht gut, wenn ich heute gleich hierbleiben würde.“

„Nein, das wäre es nicht. Mag dich trotzdem nicht loslassen. Aber… wir sehen uns bald wieder, ja?“

„Das hoffe ich doch sehr. Außerdem... weiß ich ja jetzt wo du wohnst.“

„Ja, und ich bin froh, dass du es weißt. Und wir uns nicht nur bei Roberto zu einem Eis treffen – mehr oder weniger zufällig.“

Johann lächelte leicht. „Warte mal“, sagte er und zog sein Handy hervor.

Verwundert sah Mats ihm dabei zu.

Johann tippte etwas und im nächsten Moment summte Mats Handy.

Mats zog es aus seiner Tasche und rief die Nachricht auf.

[Abendessen bei mir?] stand in der Nachricht und gleich dahinter Johanns neue Adresse.

Mats strahlte ihn an. „Um sieben?“, schlug er vor. 

„Klingt gut“, nickte Johann.

„Ich freu mich drauf. Auf dich.“

„Ich freu mich auch auf dich.“

„Dann muss ich dich jetzt wohl… zur Tür bringen?“

Johann nickte. „Leider ja.“

„Dann komm“ Etwas steif richtete Mats sich aus seiner unbequemen Situation vor dem Sofa auf und zog dann Johann hoch.

Johann drückte Mats Hand und ging so mit ihm bis zur Wohnungstür.

Er nahm seine Sachen, zog seine Jacke über und sah Mats dann an. „Gute Nacht, Mats – und bis morgen.“

„Gute Nacht Johann“, sagte Mats und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Bis morgen Abend.“

Johann lächelte ihn noch einmal an, dann verschwand er aus der Wohnung.

Mit einem Lächeln schloss Mats die Tür.

Er fühlte noch immer das Prickeln, das Johanns Lippen auf seinen hinterlassen hatte.

Das Gespräch war völlig anders gelaufen, als er es erwartet hatte. Jedenfalls das Ende des Gesprächs.

Dass er Johann überhaupt noch mal küssen würde, damit hatte er nie gerechnet.

Aber das Wunder war passiert. Johann wollte ihn noch immer! Nach drei Jahren und dem ganzen Scheiß der passiert war.

Er konnte es kaum fassen und wollte es am liebsten in die Welt hinausschreien.

Das ging zwar nicht, aber immerhin einem konnte er es erzählen. Marco würde sich bestimmt freuen!

Er setzte sich aufs Sofa und zückte sein Handy. Schnell war die Nummer gewählt.

„Hallo Mats“, meldete sich Marco. „Gehts dir besser oder willst du mich ne Runde anschreien? Ich würde das total verstehen, also lass es einfach raus.“

„Nee... schreien nicht“, meinte Mats ruhig.

„Das ist gut“, sagte Marco hörbar erleichtert.

„Wir... treffen uns morgen zum Abendessen.“

„Wer ist... oh“, machte Marco. „Oh! Ihr wollt nochmal versuchen zu reden? Das freut mich Mats!“

„Naja... mit Reden hat das dann wohl eher weniger zu tun.“

„Wieso? Wollt ihr euch anbrüllen? Das habt ihr doch schon versucht...“

„Man kann auch anders... kommunizieren. Und nein, ich meine nicht per WhatsApp.“

„Ich versteh nur Bahnhof“, brummte Marco.

„Ich rede vom Küssen. Zum Beispiel.“

„Küssen? Wie... was... das versteh ich jetzt nicht.“

„Wir haben geredet. Und auch, wenn ich ziemlich auf dem Schlauch gestanden habe, habe ichs schließlich begriffen.“

„Wann habt ihr geredet? Heute?“

„Ja, Johann ist gerade nach hause.“

„Wie ist das denn passiert?“ fragte Marco verblüfft.

„Gestern ist ja alles schief gelaufen - das wollten wir nicht auf uns sitzen lassen. Wir haben also noch mal geredet, in Ruhe und ohne Wein. Johann hat was zu essen mitgebracht... und wir haben mal richtig geklärt.

„Und dann wurde geknutscht?“

„Ja, dann haben wir uns geküsst. Und jetzt ist er weg.“

„Puh“, machte Marco. „Das kommt überraschend. Ich hatte auf ne Aussprache gehofft, aber dass es so gut laufen würde...“

„Habe ich auch nicht geglaubt. Ich habe ja richtig Scheiße gebaut. Aber er... unglaublich, aber er hat mir verziehen. Oder so.“

„Johann liebt dich. Er hat nie damit aufgehört.“

„Ja, das habe ich auch gemerkt. Drei Jahre... und ohne Aussicht darauf, dass wir uns noch mal wiedersehen würden.“

„Versau es diesmal nicht wieder Mats. So jemanden wie Johann findest du nicht oft.“

„Nein, der ist einmalig. Schlag mich, wenn ich auf dem Weg bin es zu versauen.“

„Das werde ich“, versprach Mats. „Aber wenn du diesmal einfach den Mund aufmachst und mit ihm redest, wird das nicht passieren.“

„Das werde ich tun, versprochen.“

„Ich freu mich für euch.“

„Danke. Ich bin auch total glücklich.“

„Und morgen besprecht ihr dann, wie es weitergeht?“

„Ja, morgen Abend bei ihm.“

„Aber nicht so lange aufbleiben, schließlich steht bald unser nächstes Spiel an“, grinste Marco.

„Keine Sorge, wir waren früher schon vernünftig.“

„Das weiß ich. Aber als Kapitän musste ich das sagen“, lachte Marco.

Mats lachte auf. „Oh ja, mein Kapitän. Pass schön auf uns auf.“

„Das werde ich. Deshalb schicke ich dich jetzt auch ins Bett. Damit du morgen auch schön fit bist.“

„Dann geh du aber auch. Schlaf gut.“

„Mach ich. Bis morgen Mats.“

„Bis morgen.“ Mats legte auf - dabei lächelte er noch immer.

„Vermutlich würde er damit auch so schnell nicht wieder aufhören.“

Dass Johann ihn überhaupt wiedersehen wollte, wunderte ihn. Mit mehr hatte er nie gerechnet!

Diesmal musste er aufpassen, dass er nicht wieder solchen Mist baute.

Er würde Marco noch mal bitten ein Auge darauf zu haben.

Aber jetzt sollte er wirklich langsam ins Bett gehen. Die letzte Nacht war zu kurz gewesen.

Und wenn er morgen bei Johann war, würde es vermutlich auch spät werden. Er stand auf, mit einem glücklichen Grinsen im Gesicht, streckte sich und machte sich fertig.

Er hatte sich grade ins Bett gelegt, als sein Handy piepte.

Neugierig zog er es vom Nachttisch und sah drauf.

[Bin zu Hause angekommen und leg mich gleich ins Bett. Schlaf gut Mats und träum was Schönes. Bis morgen, Johann.]

Sofort tippte Mats eine Antwort. [Ich liege schon im Bett. Habe mit Marco telefoniert, er kann’s kaum glauben. Ich auch nicht. Schlaf du auch gut und träum schon. Ich freu mich auf morgen, Mats]

Mit einem glücklichen Lächeln schloss er die Augen und war schon kurz darauf eingeschlafen.


	7. Der Morgen nach dem Kuss

Der Wecker riss Mats am nächsten Morgen aus dem Schlaf. Er fühlte sich gut, glücklich - aber es dauerte einen Moment, bis ihm klar wurde, warum Johann!

Sie hatten sich geküsst! Und geredet. Und heute Abend würden sie sich wieder treffen, diesmal bei Johann zu Hause.

Heute Abend würde es sicher nicht bei zwei unschuldigen Küsschen bleiben. Nein, es würde nicht zum Äußeren kommen, jedenfalls wollte er es nicht darauf anlegen, aber ein paar Küsse mehr waren schon drin.

Natürlich mussten sich auch noch einiges besprechen, aber sie waren drei Jahre getrennt gewesen.

Sie würden schon eine gute Mischung finden.

Aber dafür würde er jetzt erstmal aufstehen müssen.

Er hatte einen langen Tag vor sich, mit Training, individuell und mit der Mannschaft, und einigen weiteren Terminen.

Aber die Belohnung würde abends auf ihn warten, also würde er das alles mit einem Lächeln hinter sich bringen.

Das Lächeln würde er heute nicht aus dem Gesicht kriegen.

Gut gelaunt ging er duschen, zog sich an und frühstückte dann.

Danach ging es ab zum Verein, wo er gleich wieder laufen ging. Diesmal aber nicht, um sich abzulenken, sondern weil es einfach guttat.

Marco gesellte sich zu ihm, grinste ihn an, sagte aber nichts weiter.

So liefen sie also schweigend, während nach und nach die anderen Spieler eintrudelten.

Irgendwann schloss Marcel zu ihnen auf. „Was war denn gestern Abend los?“ fragte er Mats.

„Ich habe spontan Besuch bekommen.“

„Ah ok“, sagte Marcel. „Cathy und der Kleine?“

„Nee. Johann.“

„Johann?“ fragte Marcel überrascht. „Was will der denn? Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ihr noch Kontakt habt.“

„Nee, wieder. Wir haben uns neulich zufällig getroffen und jetzt ausgesprochen.“

„Aha“, machte Marcel. „Wollt ihr euch jetzt wieder häufiger sehen?“

„Ich denke schon.“ Irgendwas in Mats sträubte sich dagegen Marcel alles zu erzählen.

„Warum?“

„Warum nicht? Wir haben uns immer gut verstanden. Ja, die Trennung war richtig scheiße, aber… vielleicht kriegen wir es ja wieder hin.“

„Aber du hast doch jetzt Cathy und Ludwig.“

„Nicht hier. Und das eine schließt das andere nicht aus.“

Zum Glück ertönte in diesem Moment ein Pfiff und rief sie zum eigentlichen Training zusammen. Aber Mats konnte Marcel ansehen, dass das Thema noch nicht erledigt war.

***

Nach dem Training hielt Mats sich vorsichtshalber eher an Marco, der sich mit ihm freute. Das tat einfach gut.

Marcel war noch nie ein Fan von Johann gewesen, auch wenn Mats den Grund dafür nicht wusste.

Vielleicht sollten sie sich mal aussprechen, aber nicht jetzt. Aktuell hatte er genug Aussprachen hinter sich gebracht.

Im Moment wollte er nur genießen und sich auf den Abend mit Johann freuen.

Marco machte es ihm auch leicht – nach dem Duschen machten sie es sich gemeinsam gemütlich, und Mats sollte detailliert von dem Abend erzählen.

„Du hast aber ganz schön auf dem Schlauch gestanden“, grinste Marco.

„Ich habe es überhaupt nicht geahnt, mich nicht mal getraut es zu ahnen.“

„Ist ja auch schon ziemlich unglaublich, dass Johann dir nach drei Jahren wirklich noch ne Chance gibt.“

„Ich habe das auf jeden Fall nicht verdient.“

„Es ist ziemlich blöd gelaufen, aber wenn Johann dir das vergeben kann, freut mich das für euch.“

„Er meint, er arbeitet noch dran, aber das wird schon.“

„Lasst euch Zeit und redet vor allem miteinander“, sagte Marco. „Alles andere müsst ihr selbst wissen. Ich kann beide Seiten verstehen. Außerdem... solltest du irgendwann auch Cathy in das ganze einweihen.“

„Ja, das mit dem Reden, das war damals ja das Problem, das will ich unbedingt besser machen. Und Cathy, mit der rede ich auch bald.“

„Na dann sieht das doch alles gut aus. Jetzt musst du nur Marcel beruhigen“, grinste Marco.

„Na, besten Dank auch…“

„Sorry, aber das kann ich dir auch leider nicht abnehmen.“

„Ich weiß. Aber ich freu mich nicht drauf. Und heute werde ich das ganz bestimmt nicht machen – würde mir nur die Laune verderben.“

„Musst du ja auch nicht. Übermorgen sind wir eh im Hotel, da kannst du ja in Ruhe mit Marcel reden.“

„Und hoffen, dass er mich beim Spiel hinterher nicht abschießt…“

„Marcel ist besorgt und er mag Johann halt nicht. Aber er wird deine Entscheidung akzeptieren müssen. Du bist alt genug um zu wissen was du willst.“

„Bist du sicher, dass Marcel das auch so sieht?“

Marco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nicht unbedingt, aber er wird damit leben müssen.“

„Ja, das muss er. Und ich fänds echt schön, wenn er sich wenigstens für mich freuen würde.“ 

„Wird schon“, meinte Marco.

„So, und jetzt zu was Schönerem – Essen zum Beispiel.“

„Gute Idee, mein Magen knurrt.“

„Hier? Oder essen gehen?“

„Ich würde fast sagen, dass wir hierbleiben. Keine Lust jetzt noch groß rumzufahren.“

„Klar, dann lass uns mal rübergehen und gucken, was es so gibt.“

Marco nickte und folgte Mats in die großzügige Kantine.

Sie holten sich etwas zu essen und suchten sich dann einen Tisch etwas abseits.

Marcel saß schon mit den beiden Julians an einem Tisch, so das Mats weiterhin seine Ruhe hatte.

Irgendwie erleichterte ihn das, dabei war Marcel eigentlich ein guter Freund. 

Aber das Thema Johann war einfach ein Schwieriges, zumindest für Marcel.

Nach dem Essen blieben sie einfach gemütlich sitzen und erzählten, bis sie zum zweiten Training gerufen wurden.

Mats spürte, wie im Laufe des Trainings das leichte Kribbeln in seinem Magen stärker wurde, obwohl es ja noch dauern würde, bis zum Treffen mit Johann am Abend. 

Auch während seiner weiteren Termine steigerte sich das Kribbeln, und er war aufgeregt wie vor einem Date, als er endlich das Trainingsgelände verließ.

Sie waren für 19 Uhr verabredet, also musste er noch immer jede Menge Zeit totschlagen.

Er fuhr erstmal nach Hause und machte sich fertig, schließlich wollte er Johann in vernünftig gepflegten Zustand unter die Augen treten. Dann räumte er ein wenig auf und überlegte dann, was er ihm mitbringen konnte.

Kurzerhand setzte er sich wieder in seinen Wagen und fuhr in die Innenstadt. Er kannte Johann zum Glück gut genug und wusste, was der gern mochte.

Schokolade, damit konnte man Johann immer kriegen, edle Tafeln oder besondere Pralinen, Nicht zu oft, damit sie etwas Besonders blieben, aber das war ja ein besonderer Anlass.

Er kaufte eine kleine Tüte mit Pralinen, die er selbst zusammenstellte. Dunkle und Vollmilch, aber keine weißen.

Darüber würde Johann sich bestimmt freuen. Jetzt war es endlich spät genug um zu Johann zu fahren.

Mats warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Adresse, die Johann ihm gestern geschickt hatte und fuhr dann zielstrebig los.

Er kannte die Straße, die Hausnummer würde er auch noch finden. Die Wohnung befand sich in der Nähe der Innenstadt in einer dennoch recht ruhigen Ecke mit einigen Bäumen an der Straße.

Er fand einen Parkplatz und musste dann noch ein paar Meter zu Fuß gehen, bis er die richtige Hausnummer fand.

Mit seinem Pralinentütchen in der Hand klingelte er bei Johannes.

Der Summer ertönte sofort, fast als hätte Johann neben der Tür auf ihn gewartet.

Mats eilte die Treppe hoch, im zweiten Stock wohnte Johann.

Johann lehnte in der Tür und begrüßte ihn mit einem strahlenden Lächeln. „Hey Mats.“

„Johann“, strahlte auch Mats ihn an.

„Komm rein“, sagte Johann und griff nach Mats Hand um ihn mit sich in die Wohnung zu ziehen.

Die Tür fiel hinter Mats ins Schloss.

„Schön, dass du hier bist“, sagte Johann.

„Ich find’s so schön, dass ich hier sein darf.“

Johann trat dicht an ihn heran und gab ihm einen kurzen, sanften Kuss.

Genießerisch schloss Mats die Augen, aber da löste sich Johann schon von ihm.

„Komm rein, das Essen ist fast fertig.“

„Es riecht schon so gut - was gibts denn?“

„Na was wohl?“ fragte Johann lachend.

„Du hast Spaghetti Carbonara gemacht?“ Mats liebte dieses Gericht, besonders, wenn Johann es machte.

„Klar“, sagte Johann lächelnd.

„Ich liebe deine Carbonara.“

„Das habe ich nicht vergessen“, sagte Johann und zog Mats mit sich in die Küche.

„Ich habe auch was nicht vergessen“, erklärte Mats leise und hielt Johann die kleine Tüte hin.

„Danke“, sagte Johann mit strahlenden Augen.

Mats lächelte ihn an und küsst ihn kurz auf die Lippen.

„Erst essen“, wisperte Johann.

„Okay, erst essen, dann Nachtisch“, grinste Mats ihn an und setzte sich an den Tisch. Es war schon fertig aufgedeckt Johann mischte jetzt nur noch die Spaghetti mit der Sauce und stellte eine große Schale auf den Tisch.

Mats übernahm es, ihnen beiden aufzufüllen. „Dann lass es dir schmecken“, sagte Johann.

„Danke du dir auch.“

Hungrig machten sich die beiden über die Nudeln her.

Sie waren köstlich, so, wie Mats sie von Johann kannte.

Beide nahmen sich noch eine kleine Portion nach, aßen jetzt aber deutlich langsamer. „Wie war das Training?“ fragte Johann zwischen zwei Bissen.

„Anstrengend, aber gut. Und Marco freut sich total für uns.“

„Ist ein netter Kerl der Marco.“

„Oh ja, das ist er. Ein wirklich guter Freund.“

„Ich sollte ihn noch anrufen und mich für vorgestern entschuldigen“, meinte Johann. „Er hat es ja nur gut gemeint mit seinem Versuch uns zum reden zu bringen.“

„Mach das ruhig, aber er hat uns das schon verziehen. Er hat dann ja doch sein Ziel erreicht - und mehr.“

„Weiß ich, aber ich fühl mich dann besser“, sagte Johann lächelnd.

„Dann mach das, er freut sich sicher das noch mal von dir zu hören.“

Johann nickte und schob seinen Teller zur Seite. „Ich bin satt.“

„Ich auch - habe mal wieder zu viel gegessen, wie immer bei deinen Spaghetti.“

„Von Nudeln isst man immer zu viel.“

„Ja, man macht aber auch immer zu viel“, meinte Mats nach einem Blick in die Schüssel.

„Du siehst das falsch“, grinste Johann. „Das ist vorausschauendes Kochen. Damit man gleich für zwei Tage was hat.“

„Okay, aber das reicht nicht mehr für uns beide.“

„Hm... stimmt. Daran muss ich mich erst wieder gewöhnen.“

Mats lächelte leicht und griff nach seiner Hand.“

Johann schob seine Finger zwischen die von Mats und erwiderte das Lächeln.

„Es ist so schön mit dir. Wieder.“

„Ich habe dich wirklich vermisst Mats.“

„Ich dich auch, auch wenn ich mir das nicht eingestehen wollte.“

Johann nickte. „Ich weiß, wir müssen noch über einiges reden, aber... muss das heute Abend sein?“

„Nein, das muss nicht heute sein. Wir sollten das auch langsam nach und nach machen.“

„Dann... räumen wir das hier kurz zusammen und gehen dann ins Wohnzimmer?“ schlug Johann vor.

„Und du zeigst mir deine Wohnung?“

„Klar, erst die Führung, dann die Couch.“

„Also auf mit uns“, nickte Mats und stand auf. Schnell hatten sie abgedeckt und die übrigen Nudeln in den Kühlschrank gestellt.

Dann griff Johann nach Mats Hand und zog ihn aus der Küche.

„Den zweitwichtigsten Raum kennst du ja schon - die Küche. Der wichtigste ist hier.“ Er öffnete eine Zimmertür und ließ Mats einen Blick ins Schlafzimmer werfen.

„Du hast sogar nen kleinen Balkon“, sagte Mats.

„Ja, und einen schönen Baum davor. Aber ich muss gestehen, meist nutz ihn nur zum Wäschetrocknen.“

„Dann hat er aber doch einen guten Nutzen. Frisch gewaschene, luftgetrocknete Bettwäsche ist was Schönes.“

Johann lachte. „Klar, dass du gleich an Bettwäsche denkst, Lustmolch!

Mats grinste. „Wer hat denn das Schlafzimmer grade als wichtigsten Raum bezeichnet?“

„Öhm“, machte Johann, dann lachte er leise.

„Das Bett ist neu, oder?“ fragte Mats.

„Ja, ich.... Ich bin umgezogen, so ein halbes Jahr, nachdem du gegangen warst. Ich wollte das alte Bett nicht mitnehmen.“

Mats nickte. „Ich hoffe, dass hier ist ähnlich bequem?“

„Ja, ist es“, lächelte Johann.

„Dann ist ja gut“, grinste Mats zurück.

„Wir werden es schon noch ausprobieren.“

„Das hoffe ich doch. Ich mein, bei mir steht ja auch noch ein Bett, das wir ausprobieren müssen.“

„Ist das denn auch bequem?“

„Es ist nicht schlecht. Aber bisher habe ich da nur allein drin geschlafen. Das muss also einem ausführlichen Test unterzogen werden.“

„Cathy war noch nicht hier in Dortmund?“, fragte Johann verwundert nach.

„Doch klar“, sagte Mats. „Aber sie schläft im Gästezimmer, wenn sie hier ist.“

„Oh“, machte Johann überrascht.

Mats grinste schief.

„Getrennte Schlafzimmer…“, murmelte Johann. 

Mats nickte. „Wie gesagt, sie hat einen Freund…“

„Kennst du ihn?“

„Nein. Vielleicht, wenn es wirklich was Ernstes mit ihm ist und er auch Ludi kennenlernen soll, aber bis dahin ist das nicht nötig.“

Johann nickte, so ganz konnte er sich das offenbar nicht vorstellen.

„Wollten wir heute das Thema nicht ruhen lassen?“ fragte Mats und zog Johann an sich.

„Ja, wollten wir. Wir haben nur noch den Raum, dann geht’s ab ins Wohnzimmer.“

„Sehr schön“, sagte Mats lächelnd.

„Also – hier das Bad, klein, aber immerhin mit Wanne.“

Mats nickte. Eine Badewanne war ihnen beiden wichtig. Auch in seiner neuen Wohnung hatte er zum Glück eine.

„So, und dann das Wohnzimmer.“ Wie die ganze Wohnung war auch dieses Zimmer eher klein, aber gemütlich eingerichtet und auf jeden Fall ausreichend für eine Person. 

Johann hatte auf dem Wohnzimmertisch schon Gläser und eine Flasche Wasser bereitgestellt und zog Mats jetzt zum Sofa.

Das Sofa hatte Johann schon in der alten Wohnung gehabt, und Mats erinnerte sich nur zu gut daran, was sie darauf alles getan hatten. 

„Komm setz dich“, sagte Johann.

Sofort nahm Mats Platz und zog Johann mit sich.

Lachend ließ sich Johann neben ihn fallen und schmiegte sich dabei gleich an seine Seite.

„Schön so“, meinte Mats, als er Johann einen Arm umlegte.

„Find ich auch“, sagte Johann.

Mats beugte sich zur Seite und küsste ihn leicht.

Johann schloss die Augen und erwiderte den Kuss.

Er war ganz entspannt, das fühlte Mats, und ließ sich in den Kuss fallen. 

Trotzdem hielt er den Kuss leicht und sanft.

Sie hatten Zeit, viel Zeit, und sie mussten nichts überstürzen.

Es war sogar besser, wenn sie es langsam angehen ließen.

Und genießen konnten sie das auch. 

„Wie siehst aus, hast du noch Platz für ein bisschen Nachtisch?“ fragte Johann schließlich.

„Hm – welchen?“

„Grünen Wackelpudding mit Vanillesauce“, grinste Johann.

„Oh“, machte Mats überrascht. Er liebte Wackelpudding.

Johann aß ihn gar nicht so gerne, aber er wusste, dass Mats ihn mochte.

„Ich hole ihn – nicht weglaufen“, bat er Mats und stand auf.

„Keine Angst, ich bleibe genau hier sitzen“, lachte Mats.

„Dann ist gut“, sagte Johann ernst, grinste dann aber doch. Dann verschwand er aus dem Wohnzimmer und kehrte kurz darauf zurück. Er balancierte zwei gut gefüllte Schüsseln in der Hand und hielt zwei Löffel an den Stielen zwischen den Lippen.

Mats stand auf und nahm ihm schnell eine der Schüsseln ab.

„Lass es dir schmecken“, sagte Johann, nachdem er die Löffel aus seinem Mund entfernt hatte.

„Hm. Gu gir auch“, nuschelte Mats um den Löffel herum. Bei grünem Wackelpudding konnte er sich nicht zurückhalten.

Johann schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. „Du und der Wackelpudding.“

„Schorry… der ist einfach so lecker.“

„Freut mich, dass es dir schmeckt.“

„Dein Wackelpudding ist auf jeden Fall der beste.“

„Du weißt schon, dass der aus dem Beutel kommt, oder?“ grinste Johann.

„Keiner rührt Beutel so gut an wie du“, lachte Mats.

Johann nickte. „Ja, ich weiß. Darin bin ich richtig gut.“

„Du weißt schon, wie du mich kriegst. Mit deinen perfekten Tütensuppen.“

„Du bist so einfach zufriedenzustellen.“

„Wenn du bei mir bist, auf jeden Fall.“

Johann lächelte ihn an. „Alter Schmeichler.“

Mats erwiderte das Lächeln. „Für dich immer“, grinste er dann.

Mit einem Grinsen lehnte sich Johann vor und küsste Mats.

Mats erwiderte den Kuss, dann löste er sich wieder und naschte wieder von seinem Wackelpudding.

Johann lachte auf. „Schon klar, erst der Wackelpudding, dann knutschen.“

„Man muss halt Prioritäten setzen“, meinte Mats.

„Dann beeil dich mit dem Essen.“

„Dafür ist es zu gut“, grinste Mats und nahm den nächsten Löffel.

Johann seufzte gespielt. „Warum habe ich nur Wackelpudding gemacht?“

„Das frag ich mich auch. Ich müsste dich verwöhnen, nicht andersrum.“

„Das ist Blödsinn Mats.“

Mats sah ihn ernst an. „Doch, das sehe ich schon so. Du gibst mir eine zweite Chance.“

„Die geben wir uns gegenseitig. Zu einer Beziehung gehören schließlich immer zwei.“

„Okay, damit kann ich leben. und dann sind wir beide abwechselnd dran uns zu verwöhnen.“

Johann nickte. „Wie früher auch. Und jetzt los, der Pudding muss rein, ich will endlich knutschen.“

Schnell legte Mats ihm einen Arm um, zog ihn an sich und aß mit der freien Hand weiter.

Johann kuschelte sich an ihn und wartete geduldig, bis Mats endlich fertig war und die Schüssel auf den Tisch stellte.

Dann sah er ihn auffordernd an.

Mats grinste. „So... wo waren wir jetzt?“

„Wir waren schon ein Schritt weiter“, meinte Johann und beugte sich zu ihm.

„Ach ja. Da wollte jemand knutschen“, wisperte Mats und kam Johann entgegen.

„Gibts zu, du auch“, grinste Johann und küsste ihn kurz.

„Oh ja!“ raunte Mats. „So sehr.“

Dann küssten sie sich richtig, leidenschaftlich.

Johann drängte sich an Mats und schlang die Arme um seinen Hals.

„Johann“, raunte Mats ein wenig heißer, dann küsste er ihn weiter.

Irgendwie schaffte Johann es, sich auf Mats Schoß zu schieben.

Mats knurrte an seine Lippen. Es war nicht zu verstehen, aber es klang sehr zufrieden.

Johann schob seine Hände in Mats Haare und vertiefte den Kuss noch weiter.

Wieder kam das Knurren, dann legten sich Mats' Hände auf Johanns Hintern.

Johann stöhnte hörbar in den Kuss.

Schließlich löste sich Mats von ihm und sah ihn mit dunklen Augen an.

„Was?“ fragte Johann heiser.

„Du bist so wundervoll.“

, rutschte es ihm heraus.

„Spinner“, wisperte Johann mit einem zärtlichen Lächeln.

„Nein, ich sag nur die Wahrheit.“

„Ich liebe dich“, sagte Johann kaum hörbar.

Schlagartig kribbelte es heftig in Mats' Bauch. „Ich dich auch“, wisperte er. „Ich liebe dich auch.“

Johann lächelte ihn strahlend an. „Es tut so gut, dass zu hören.“

„Ich Sags dir gern immer wieder. Ich liebe dich, Johann. Und ich habe nie aufgehört dich zu lieben.“

„Ich auch nicht. Obwohl du ein Blödmann bist“, sagte Johann lächelnd. „Aber du bist mein Blödmann.“

„Ich möchte nie wieder etwas anders als dein Blödmann sein.“

Johann lehnte seine Stirn gegen Mats.

Unwillkürlich schloss Mats seine Augen.

Einen Moment später spürte er wieder Johanns Lippen auf seinen.

Gott, die Küsse waren noch besser als er sie in Erinnerung hatte.

Aber es war immerhin auch drei Jahre her, dass er diese Küsse zuletzt hatte genießen dürfen.

Und vielleicht entwickelte man sich auch dabei weiter. Jedenfalls konnte er von diesen Küssen nicht genug kriegen.

„Es wird ganz schön warm hier“, wisperte Johann.

„Ja, finde ich auch. Da könnten wir das Fenster aufmachen... oder... irgendwas von unserer Kleidung loswerden?“

„Fenster auf ist keine gute Idee. Das zieht immer so schnell“, grinste Johann.

„Dann die andere Option?“

„Klingt vernünftig.“

„Na dann, weg mit dem Shirt!“

Mats lachte und zog sich das Kleidungsstück über den Kopf.

Auch Johann zog sich schnell sein Shirt über den Kopf.

Er sah Mats an – und leckte sich genüsslich über die Lippen. Dann lachte er leise auf.

„Was ist?“ fragte Mats leise.

„Du siehst noch immer so geil aus…“

Nun musste auch Mats leicht lachen. „Ich trainier auch täglich. Wäre ja schlimm, wenn man das nicht sehen würde“, sagte er zwinkernd.

„Gefällt mir“, meinte Johann und streckte eine Hand aus um die trainierte Brust zu berühren.

Mats schob seine Hände auf Johanns Hüfte und streichelte dort die nackte Haut. „Du gefällst mir auch“, wisperte er.

Auch Johann war schlank, aber nicht so trainiert wie Mats. Er trieb nur wenig Sport, er sah Mats lieber dabei zu.

In diesem Moment lehnte sich Johann wieder vor um Mats zu küssen.

„Hm“, machte Mats in den Kuss und zog Johann enger an sich.

Ihre nackte Haut berührte sich und löste ein Kribbeln in ihren Körpern aus.

Wow, so etwas Heißes hatte Mats ewig nicht gefühlt. 

Er hatte seit drei Jahren mit keinem Mann mehr was gehabt und es hatte ihm gefehlt. Unglaublich gefehlt!

Mit einer Frau war es so anders, und so viel weniger erfüllend.

Überrascht keuchte er auf, als er Johanns Finger am Bund seiner Jeans spürte.

„Okay?“, fragte Johann etwas verunsichert nach.

Mats nickte sofort. „Mehr als ok“, raunte er.

Johann lächelte leicht, dann schob er seine Hand tiefer.

Schnell war der Knopf geöffnet und Johann zog den Reißverschluss nach unten.

Dabei seufzte Mats erleichtert auf, das tat so gut.

Langsam, viel zu langsam, schob Johann seine Hand in Mats nun offene Hose.

Mats fühlte deutlich, wie er immer härter wurde.

Als Johanns Finger endlich über seinen harten Schwanz strichen, stöhnte Mats auf. Noch verhinderte zwar die Shorts einen direkten Kontakt, aber trotzdem fühlte es sich einfach nur gut an.

Wieder beugte er sich zu Johann und küsste ihn verlangend.

Dabei hob er unwillkürlich die Hüfte an.

Johann lächelte gegen seine Lippen und zog am Bund der Shorts.

„Ja!“ raunte Mats heiser.

Es dauerte nur noch einen Moment, dann fühlte er Johanns Hand direkt. Sie umfasste seinen Schwanz und begann ihn zu massieren. 

Mats schloss die Augen und stöhnte.

„Willst du…?“, fragte Johann leise.

„Bitte... ja...“

Noch einmal küsste Johann ihn, dann massierte er ihn fester und schneller. Das deutliche Stöhnen zeigte ihm, dass er es richtig machte, und kurz darauf zuckte Mats zusammen und kam.

Schwer atmend lehnte sich Mats einen Moment zurück, ehe er die Augen wieder öffnete und Johann ansah.

Der lächelte ihn weiterhin zärtlich an.

„Schlafzimmer?“ fragte Mats leise und fuhr dabei leicht über die deutliche Beule in Johanns Jeans.

„Ja, das ist bequemer“, nickte Johann. Er rutschte von Mats Schoß und zog ihn dann hoch.

Schnell gingen die beiden in Johanns Schlafzimmer.

„Zieh dich aus“, forderte Mats Johann auf, als sie vor dem Bett standen.

„Ich soll mich ausziehen?“ fragte Johann grinsend und öffnete den Knopf seiner Jeans. 

„Ja“, nickte Mats und leckte sich über die Lippen.

„Du dann aber auch“, forderte Johann während er seinen Reißverschluss nach unten zog.

„Gleich“, meinte Mats, der jede Bewegung genau verfolgte.

Johann nickte leicht und begann nun langsam die Hose über seine Hüfte nach unten zu schieben.

Shit, das sah so heiß aus – noch heißer, weil Mats wusste, wie toll sich Johann unter seinen Händen, unter ihm, auf ihm anfühlte.

Schließlich ließ Johann die Hose komplett nach unten rutschen und stieg aus ihr heraus. Mit dem Fuß kickte er sie zur Seite und sah dann Mats herausfordernd an. „Jetzt du.“

Mats grinste ihn an und begann seine Jeans und auch gleich die Shorts langsam nach unten zu schieben.

Diesmal war es Johann, der nur dastand und beobachtete.

Ihm gefiel, was er sah – das war deutlich zu sehen.

„Deine Shorts“, raunte Mats schließlich heiser.

Wieder grinste Johann, in genau dieses Grinsen hatte Mats sich damals verliebt, und noch heute liebte er es. Ganz langsam zog sein Freund die Shorts tiefer.

Endlich waren sie beide nackt und Johann trat einen Schritt auf Mats zu.

Der blieb weiterhin stehen und sah Johann verlangend an.

„Bett?“ schlug Johann vor.

„Bett ist gut“, nickte Mats, griff nach seiner Hand und zog ihn mit sich.

Nur Sekunden später lagen sie auf der Matratze.

Schon hatte sich Johann über Mats gerollt und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.

Mats Hände glitten sofort über Johanns Rücken, seine Wirbelsäule entlang bis sie auf seinem Hintern zum ruhen kamen.

Er zog Johann damit noch dichter an sich.

Dabei spürte er deutlich Johanns harten Schwanz an seinem Oberschenkel.

Er selbst war ebenfalls wieder total hart.

Johann stöhnte leicht und versucht sich an Mats Oberschenkel zu reiben.

Auch Mats keuchte immer wieder auf, Johann fühlte sich so gut an, so verdammt gut.

„Mehr“, raunte Johann und knabberte leicht an Mats Unterlippe.

Mats nickte leicht und zog ihn rhythmisch an sich.

Erneut drang ein Stöhnen von Johanns Lippen.

Sie waren beide kurz davor zu kommen.

Schließlich schob Mats eine Hand zwischen sie und umfasste Johanns Schwanz.

„Ja, ja, ja“, schrie der leise auf und kam dann.

Mats kam nur wenige Augenblicke später.

Er fühlte, wie Johann auf ihm zusammensank, und er legte beide Arme um ihn.

Mats schloss die Augen und strich träge über Johanns Rücken.

„Hm“, machte Johann leise und sehr träge.

Mats lächelte und drückte einen Kuss gegen Johanns Stirn.

Mit geschlossenen Augen schmiegte sich Johann an seine Schulter.

Sie lagen lange so zusammen, genossen einfach die Zweisamkeit.

Mats hielt ihn ganz fest.

„Bleibst du heute Nacht hier?“ wisperte Johann irgendwann.

„Wenn du mich nicht rausschmeißt.“

„Ganz bestimmt nicht.“

„Dann bleib ich hier.“

Johann lächelte glücklich. „Dann kann ich ja liegen bleiben.“

„Ich lass dich nicht los“, versprach Mats.

Johann küsste Mats auf die Schulter. „Ich bin so froh, dass du wieder hier bist.“

„Ich bin froh, dass ich wieder bei dir sein darf.“

Johann hob den Kopf und sah Mats an. „Haben wir ja gut geschafft mit dem langsam angehen lassen, hm?“ fragte er grinsend.

„Immerhin... fast 24 Stunden.“

„Ja“, lachte Johann.

„Das muss reichen. Manche haben nach 24 Stunden schon geheiratet.“

„Du hast mir viel zu sehr gefehlt, um noch länger zu warten. Ich hätte dich schon am liebsten zu mir ins Bett gezerrt, als ich dich bei Roberto getroffen habe. Und da war ich noch wütend auf dich.“

„Mit dir ist jeder Sex toll - wütender Sex, Versöhnungssex, Kuschelsex... Sehnsuchtssex, alles.“

Mit einem Finger strich Johann langsam über Mats Brust. „Und was hältst du nun von dem Bett? Hat es die Prüfung bestanden?“

„Oh ja, hat es. Ein sehr gutes Bett.“

„Dann darf es sich jetzt häufiger auf deinen Besuch freuen?“

„Wenn’s nach mir geht, ja. Fünf Sterne, immer wieder gerne.“

Johann lächelte und beugte sich dann vor um Mats zu küssen.

Mats lächelte in den Kuss, der so zärtlich und liebevoll war.

„Ich fürchte, ich muss doch noch mal aufstehen“, wisperte Johann schließlich.

„Hm? Warum?“

„Weil wir sonst morgen zusammenkleben. Außerdem liegt mein Handy draußen im Wohnzimmer und damit auch unser Wecker“, grinste Johann.

„Dann sollten wir beide aufstehen. Ich klebe schließlich auch.“

„Na gut, dann hoch mit uns.“

Etwas schwerfällig erhob er sich und zog Johann sanft mit sich. „Duschen?“

Johann nickte. „Mal gucken, ob wir zusammen in meine Dusche passen.“

„Oder in die Wanne?“

„Ja, das ist glaube ich die bessere Idee.“

„Dann komm, wir können es uns da gemütlich machen.“

Johann nickte und ließ sich von Mats ins Badezimmer ziehen.

Sie ließen heißes Wasser ein und gaben herb duftendenden Badeschaum dazu, dann ließen sie sich in die Wanne gleiten.

„Ah, das tut gut“, murmelte Mats.

Johann lächelte, als er Mats an sich zog.

„Pass auf, sonst schlaf ich hier noch ein“, wisperte Mats und schloss die Augen als er sich an Johann lehnte.

„Entspann dich, ich pass auf dich auf.“

„Weiß ich doch.“

Mats schmiegte sich an ihn und entspannte sich.

Sie blieben so liegen, bis das Wasser langsam kalt wurde, dann stiegen sie aus der Wanne.

Johann musste ihm tatsächlich ins Bett helfen, Mats war so schläfrig und entspannt, dass er kaum alleine stehen konnte.“

Johann holte noch schnell sein Handy und stellte den Wecker, dann kuschelte er sich an Mats. „Schlaf gut“, wisperte er.

„Hmm“, machte Mats träge, er schlief schon fast.

Johann zog lächelnd die Decke über sie und schloss die Augen. Es dauerte nicht lange bis sie beide eingeschlafen waren.


	8. Frisch gepoppt?

Der Morgen wurde ziemlich hektisch. Zwar musste Mats erst gegen zehn zum Training, aber Johann hatte schon um acht einen Termin im Büro.

Allerdings musste Mats auch noch nach Hause fahren, weil er keine Wechselklamotten dabeihatte.

Sie duschten – nacheinander, und sehr schnell – tranken eine Tasse Kaffee im Stehen, dann musste Johann sich schon von Mats verabschieden.

„Ich ruf dich in der Pause an“, sagte Mats mit einem Lächeln.

„Ich freu mich drauf“, erwiderte Johann das Lächeln.

Schnell gab Mats Johann noch einen Kuss, dann machten sie sich auf den Weg nach unten. 

Hier sahen sie sich nur noch kurz an, so hatten sie es auch damals gehalten, dann trennten sie sich: Mats ging zu seinem Wagen, Johann zur nahe gelegenen Straßenbahnhaltestelle.

Auf dem Weg nach Hause hielt Mats bei einem Bäcker und holte sich noch ein belegtes Brötchen.

Er hatte heute keine Lust auf das übliche gemeinsame Frühstück im Verein. Lieber wollte er auf dem Sofa sitzen und ungestört an Johann denken. 

Das hatte auch den Vorteil, dass er Marcel aus dem Weg gehen konnte. Klar, morgen Abend waren sie eh im Hotel in Berlin, wo sie Samstagabend gegen Union spielen würden, aber vorher wollte er mit Marcel auch nicht über das Thema reden.

Es würde ihm nur die Laune verderben, und das wollte er erstmal noch vermeiden.

Und so fuhr er schließlich mehr als gut gelaunt zum Training.

„Morgen“, wurde er gleich von Marco begrüßt, als er in die Kabine kam.

„Morgen“, sagte Mats mit einem breiten Lächeln.

„Okay… du siehst frisch gepoppt aus.“

Mats schnaubte. „So frisch nun auch nicht. Heute Morgen hatten wir keine Zeit mehr“, grinste er breit.

Marco lachte. „Bei einer frischen Beziehung hält das eine Weile vor.“

„Na mal sehen, wie lange genau.“

„Bei euch beiden – sehr lange. Du wirst es nicht mehr in den Sand setzen, und Johann sowieso nicht.“

„Das hoffe ich sehr. Mir wird eigentlich jetzt erst so wirklich klar, wie sehr Johann mir gefehlt hat. Was ich alles vermisst habe.“

„Er hat dich die ganze Zeit vermisst…“, murmelte Marco.

„Ich weiß“, seufzte Mats.

„Aber ich vertraue dir, dass du nicht wieder scheiße baust.“

Mats nickte. „Nein. Jedenfalls nicht in so einem Maße.“

„Ich trete dir rechtzeitig in den Hintern, okay?“

„Danke“, sagte Mats. „Ich bin echt froh, dich zu haben.“

Dazu lächelte Marco nur.

„Also, dann lass uns mal die Klamotten wechseln und dann auf zum Training.“

Marco nickte nur und zog sich dann schnell um, dann gingen sie zusammen raus um sich warm zu machen.

Mario und Julian Weigl gestellten sich nach einer Weile zu ihnen.

Sie machten sich locker warm und sprachen über dies und das, das Thema Johann wurde nicht weiter angesprochen.

Klar, Mario kannte Johann auch, aber Julian Weigl wusste nichts von ihm und das wollte Mats vorerst auch nicht ändern.

Er mochte Julian zwar sehr, aber so lange es noch so frisch war, sollten noch nicht so viele Leute davon wissen.

Außerdem würde er solche Sachen immer vorher mit Johann absprechen. Das hatten sie immer so gehalten.

Johann hatte damals mit der Zeit viele seiner Mitspieler kennengelernt und sich mit einigen auch angefreundet – auch mit Marco.

Ein Pfiff ertönte und damit begann das richtige Training.

Es war zwar nicht zu anstrengend – schließlich ging es auf das Spiel zu – aber dafür technisch anspruchsvoll.

Und auch wenn die ersten Spiele richtig gut gelaufen waren, waren sie immer noch dabei als Mannschaft zusammen zu finden. Das war ganz natürlich bei so vielen Neuzugängen.

Sie mussten sich einfach noch aufeinander einspielen. 

Nach dem Training beeilte sich Mats mit dem Duschen und anziehen. Er hatte Johann ja versprochen in der Pause anzurufen und wollte das noch vor dem Essen machen.

Also zog er sich in einen ruhigen Raum zurück und wählte seine Nummer.

„Hey“, meldete sich Johann nach einem Moment.

„Hey“, strahlte Mats ins Telefon. 

„Und erste Einheit gut überstanden?“

„Ja, die war gut. Hat Spaß gemacht.“

„Schön“, sagte Johann. „Morgen Abend bist du weg, oder?“

„Ja, am Nachmittag gehts los. Da muss ich dich alleine lassen“, seufzte Mats.

„Aber heute Abend sehen wir uns.“

„Natürlich!“

„Schön“, sagte Johann mit einem hörbaren Lächeln.

„Bei mir?“

„Klingt gut. Da wartet schließlich auch noch ein Bett zum testen“, grinste Johann.

Mats lachte. „Und ich versuch dich zu verwöhnen.“

„Das hört sich wahnsinnig toll an. Wann soll ich bei dir sein?“

„Hm - sieben? Bis dahin müsste ich alles fertig haben.“

„Ok, dann bin ich um sieben bei dir und bring Nachtisch mit.“

„Ich freu mich auf dich. Kommst du gut hin, oder soll ich dich abholen?“

„Das brauchst du nicht. Die Verbindung ist gut. Du hast ne Bushaltestelle bei dir um die Ecke.“

„Ja, die habe ich mal gesehen. Wusste nur nicht, ob du vielleicht mehrmals umsteigen musst.“

„Mach dir keine Gedanken Mats. Ich komm super zu dir. Mit Nachtisch“, lachte Johann.

„Melde dich, wenn ich dich doch irgendwo abholen soll, weil ein Bus ausfällt, rufst du an, ja?“

„Natürlich. Ich liebe dich Mats.“

„Ich liebe dich auch“, wisperte Mats ins Handy.

„Bis heute Abend“, flüsterte Johann.

„Bis heute Abend“, erwiderte Mats leise und legte dann auf.

Mit einem verliebten Lächeln schob er sein Handy in die Tasche und beeilte sich dann in die Kantine zu kommen.

Marco wartete auch auf ihn, mit Mario an einem Tisch.

„Na, fertig mit deinem wichtigen Telefonat?“ fragte Marco grinsend.

„Ja, fertig. Er kommt heute zu mir“, strahlte Mats.

„Das hätte ich jetzt gar nicht vermutet so wie du strahlst.“

„Ich bi so glücklich.“

„Sieht man dir an“, bemerkte Mario.

Mats grinste noch ein wenig breiter.

„Los hol dir was zu essen, ehe du uns hier alle verstrahlst“, schnaubte Marco.

Mats lachte und stand auf um sich etwas Leckeres zu Essen zu holen.

Mit dem vollen Teller setzte er sich zu wieder zu Marco und Mario.

Die beiden hatten schon vor seiner Ankunft angefangen zu essen, schienen aber zu genießen und sich Zeit zu lassen.

„Du bist also wirklich wieder mit Johann zusammen?“ fragte Mario, nachdem sie alle aufgegessen hatten.

„Ja“, strahlte Mats. „Ich hatte das nicht gedacht, aber... er gibt mir echt noch eine Chance.“

„Bist du wegen ihm zurückgekommen?“ fragte Mario.

Mats schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ich habe ihn immer vermisst, aber nicht einmal erwartet, dass wir uns noch mal wiedersehen. Ich bin zurück, weil es in München hieß, dass ich mich in meinem Alter mal auf die Bank vorbereiten sollte.“

„Idioten“, schnaubte Marco. „Aber das war mir ja schon immer klar.“

„Sie können schönreden. Und ich hatte ja auch eine schöne Zeit in München.“

„Alles war nicht schlecht“, nickte Mario.

„Und alles hat seine Zeit. Unsere Zeit ist jetzt in Dortmund.“

Mario nickte zustimmend. „Soll ich uns noch was Kleines zum Nachtisch holen?“

„Ja, irgendwas mit Obst?“

„Zu Befehl“, lachte Mario und stand auf.

Mats sah ihm kurz nach, dann blickte er wieder zu Marco,

„Und was habt ihr heute Abend vor?“ fragte Marco.

„Ich will uns was Schönes zu essen machen... okay, ich werde wohl was bestellen. Und dann machen wir es uns einfach gemütlich, denke ich. Gibt einiges, worüber wir noch reden müssen - aber ob wir das heute machen, keine Ahnung.“

Marco lachte leise. „Werdet ihr nicht. Solltet ihr auch nicht. Ihr müsst doch erstmal genießen, dass ihr wieder zusammen seid.“

Mats lächelte leicht. „Ich denke auch, wir haben anderes... zu tun.“

„Und nächste Woche ist Länderspielpause. Da werdet ihr ja doch ein bisschen mehr Zeit für euch haben.“

„Ja, mal gucken... wir planen bisher nicht mal 24 Stunden voraus.“

„Auch das kann ich gut verstehen.“

„Es ist wie ein Wunder...“

Marco nickte. „Wärs ein Film, wärs eine spur zu kitschig.“

Mats lachte leise. „Diesen Film würde ich nicht sehen wollen. Zu unrealistisch.“

„Stimmt. Allerdings spielen zwei heiße Typen die Hauptrolle, da kann man über die Schwächen in der Story schon hinwegsehen“, grinste Marco.

Wieder lachte Mats. „Der eine zumindest ist superheiß.“

„Wer ist superheiß?“ fragte Mario, der grade mit drei Schüsseln Obstsalat zurück an den Tisch gekommen war.

„Mein Freund“, strahlte Mats in an.

„Das... das ist schön. Also für dich und Johann“, lachte Mario. „Und jetzt iss dein Obst, damit du heute Abend auch genug Energie für deinen superheißen Freund hast.“

Mats lachte. „Das werde ich schon, keine Sorge.“

„Lasst es euch schmecken“, sagte Marco und begann sein Obst zu löffeln.

Auch Mats nahm den Löffel und probierte die Ananas, die in seiner Schüssel lag. Fast nur Ananas...

„Was sagt Marcel eigentlich zu dem ganzen?“ fragte Mario leise.

„Gar nichts, er weiß es noch nicht. Ich möchte mir nicht die Stimmung verderben“, erklärte Mats und löffelte los.

„Oh“, machte Mario. „Na begeistert wird er bestimmt nicht sein.“

„Genau deswegen muss ich mir das noch nicht antun.“

„Schiebs aber nicht zu lange auf. Er ahnt doch eh schon was“, sagte Marco.

„Dann kann er mich gern ansprechen, wenn’s sein muss. Ich bin ihm ja keine Rechenschaft schuldig.“

„Weiß ich doch“, sagte Marco.

„Ich lass mir das mit Johann nicht von ihm kaputtmachen.“

„Hey, reg dich nicht auf“, sagte Mario. „Niemand will dir das mit Johann kaputt machen. Auch Marcel nicht. Der ist halt manchmal ne kleine Zicke. Weißt du doch.“

„Er war ja ganz zufrieden, als das mit Johann aus war.“

Marco nickte. „Ja, weil er Johann aus irgendeinem Grund nicht mag. Versteh ich noch immer nicht.“

„Ich auch nicht. Muss ich aber auch nicht.“

„Wenn Johann Lust hat, können wir uns nächste Woche ja mal zum Essen treffen“, schlug Mario vor.

„Ich glaub, dazu hat er Lust - ich werds ihm heute Abend gleich vorschlagen.“

„Sehr schön“, freute sich Mario.

Auch Mats freute sich schon. Johann und Mario hatten sich immer gut verstanden, das versprach ein schöner Abend zu werden.

„Wie lange haben wir noch bis zum zweiten Training?“ fragte Marco.

„Halbe Stunde, etwa. Warum?“

„ich versuche mich nur mental darauf vorzubereiten, dass ich gleich aufstehen muss“, grinste Marco.

Mats lachte. „Du weißt schon, dass du Sportler bist?“

„Grundsätzlich hast du damit recht. Im Moment bin ich aber einfach nur sehr satt und träge.“

„Das darfst du noch eine halbe Stunde sein.“

„Vielen Dank dir“, grinste Marco und lehnte sich wieder in seinem Stuhl zurück.

Auch Mats und Mario machten es sich bequem.

Nach einer halben Stunde machten sie sich dann auf in die Kabine, um sich fürs zweite Training umzuziehen.

Auch diese Einheit war eher taktisch geprägt, so dass sie nicht besonders erschöpft in die Kabine gingen.

Nach dem Training beeilte sich Mats nach Hause zu kommen.

Unterwegs überlegte er, was er Johann vorsetzen konnte und rief schließlich bei einem seiner Lieblingsrestaurants an um etwas Leckeres zu bestellen.

Das war zwar etwas geschummelt, weil Johann ihn gestern bekocht hatte, aber Mats hatte einfach keine Lust jetzt noch groß was zu kochen.

Außerdem mochte Johann Steak wirklich gerne, und das hatte Mats noch nie wirklich hingekriegt. Und Johann in den letzten Jahren sicher nicht oft gegessen.

Nachdem er bestellte hatte, musste er eigentlich nur noch auf Johann warten.

Er deckte schon mal den Tisch, mit weißer Tischdecke und edlen Gläsern, und stellte auch schon mal einen Wein hin.

Dann setzte er sich aufs Sofa und wartete.

Er musste lange warten, denn es war viel zu früh, sowohl für das Essen als auch für Johann.

Als es schließlich an der Tür klingelte, schreckte er hoch.

Er war doch tatsächlich eingeschlafen! Schnell stand er auf und drückte den Summer, gespannt, wer nun kam.

Er erkannte schon an den Schritten, dass es Johann war.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken eilte er ihm entgegen.

„Hey“, lächelte Johann, als er Mats sah.

„Hey“, strahlte Mats ihn an.

„Wartest du schon lange?“

„Ein bisschen, aber... habe bisschen geschlafen, glaub ich.“

Johann lachte leise und griff nach Mats Hand. „Training so anstrengend gewesen?“

„Ja, scheint so. Aber muss ja auch fit sein, für heute.. und dann das Spiel.“

„Dann lass uns mal hochgehen, damit ich dich richtig begrüßen kann.“

Mats nickte, griff nach seiner Hand und zog ihn mit sich hoch und in die Wohnung.

Sobald die Tür hinter ihnen zugefallen war, zog Mats Johann an sich und küsste ihn.

Johann drängte sich gleich eng an ihn.

„Du hast mir heute gefehlt“, raunte Johann.

„Du mir auch“, nickte Mats. „Wie war dein Tag?“

„Ich war eventuell ein klein bisschen unkonzentriert“, grinste Johann.

Mats erwiderte das Grinsen. „Und deine Chefin hats gemerkt?“

„Natürlich hat sie das. Wir kennen uns ja nun nicht erst seit gestern.“

„Und was hat sie gesagt?“

„Sie hat mich gefragt, ob ich endlich jemanden kennengelernt habe.“

Mats grinste. Claudia, Johanns Chefin, war wirklich nett, das hatte Johann das immer wieder erzählt. „Und du hast ja gesagt?“

Johann nickte. „Ich habe ihr erzählt, dass es wieder einen Mann in meinem Leben gibt.“

„Und sie hat sich für dich gefreut“, vermutete Mats.

„Sehr sogar. Sie meinte, es wurde Zeit, dass ich endlich mal wieder glücklich bin.“

„Es ist schön, dass du glücklich bist. Und dass ich derjenige bin.“

In diesem Moment klingelte es erneut an der Tür.

„Erwartest du noch jemanden?“, fragte Johann verwundert.

„Ja, unser Essen“, grinste Mats.

„Oh, du hast bestellt?“

„Steak“, nickte Mats.

„Oh Steak“, strahlte Johann ihn gleich an.

„Habe ich mir doch gedacht, dass dich das freut.“

„Du kennst mich wirklich noch gut.“

„Du mich doch auch“, sagte Mats und öffnete nun endlich die Tür.

Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe der Bote oben angekommen war und Mats die gut verpackten Speisen reichte und ihnen einen guten Appetit wünschte.

Johann hatte inzwischen den mitgebrachten Nachtisch in die Küche gebracht.

Mats brachte das Essen in den Essbereich des großzügigen Wohnzimmers und packte es aus.

„Mhm, das riecht ja fantastisch“, sagte Johann als er ins Wohnzimmer kam. „Soll ich schon mal den Wein einschenken?“

„Ja, das wäre lieb. Ich hoffe, es schmeckt auch.“

„Bestimmt“, sagte Johann und goss den Wein in die Gläser.

Mats füllte ihnen auf und setzte sich dann ihm gegenüber. „Guten Appetit - lass es dir schmecken.“

„Du dir auch“, sagte Johann lächelnd.

Mats lächelte ihn an und schnitt dann sein Steak an. Es war perfekt.

„Großartig“, nuschelte Johann nach dem ersten Biss.

„Schön“, lächelte Mats, dann konzentrierte sich auch er auf das Essen.

Die beiden genossen das gute Essen und den Wein in einträchtigem Schweigen.

Schließlich waren die Teller leer und die beiden gut gesättigt.

„Sofa?“ schlug Johann vor.

„Sofa klingt sehr gut. Mach es dir schon mal bequem, ich deck schnell ab.“

„Quatsch. Das machen wir eben zusammen, dann gehts doch viel schneller.“

„Okay, aber wirklich nur rausräumen - alles andere mach ich morgen. Oder so.“

Johann nickte. „Klar, nur rausräumen.“

Mats nickte und stand auf, und gemeinsam brachten sie das Geschirr und Besteck in die Küche.

Dann schnappten sie sich ihre Weingläser und machten es sich auf dem Sofa bequem.

Kaum saßen sie sich, rutschte Johann dicht an Mats heran.

„Erzähl mal, wie war dein Tag so?“ bat er.

„Training halt. Interessanter war eher die Pause. Mario hat uns eingeladen für nächste Woche.“

„Oh echt? Das ist aber schön“, freute sich Johann.

„Er freut sich total, dass wir es wieder geschafft haben.“

„Dann grüß ihn morgen lieb von mir. Müssen wir mal gucken, wann wir einen passenden Termin finden, hm?“

„Er freut sich schon auf uns“, grinste Mats.

„Nächste Woche ist Länderspielwoche, oder?“

„Ja, genau. Marco ist dann weg, Mario... weiß es noch nicht.“

„Ja, genau. Marco ist dann weg, Mario aber nicht.“

„Und du auch nicht... Das kann ich immer noch nicht fassen, dass du nicht mehr in der Natio spielst.“

Mats zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ist halt vorbei... es hat ziemlich weh getan aussortiert zu werden, aber... wenn man von einem Umbruch spricht, muss man ihn auch durchziehen. Okay, mich hätte er nun nicht aussortieren müssen...“

Johann nickte. „Ich fand es falsch. Du bist immer noch der beste Innenverteidiger in Deutschland.“

„Ich fand es auch falsch, aber... sag das mal öffentlich...“

„Du kannst das nicht öffentlich sagen, schon klar. Aber gibt genug Experten, die sagen, dass du noch in die Natio gehörst.“

„Und ich kann es dir sagen. Das ist totaaal unfair - voll fies!“

Johann nickte und küsste ihn sanft. „Der Löw ist halt ne hohle Nuss.“

„Ist er. Und die Spiele werden auch nicht besser. Mal sehen wie es in Hamburg und Belfast wird.“

Johann grinste. „Werden wir dann ja sehen.“

„Sehen wir die Spiele zusammen?“

„Natürlich! Ich freu mich schon darauf, wieder mit einem Fußballer ein Spiel zu sehen“, lachte Johann. „So fantasievolle Flüche lernt man nur dann.“

Mats lachte leise. „Ich habe in München noch einige Neue gelernt.“

„Sehr schön, dann habe ich mein Notizbuch bereit liegen um diese Kostbarkeiten auch nicht zu vergessen und für die Nachwelt festzuhalten.“

Mats lachte auf. „Du schreibst irgendwann mal meine Biographie?“

„Klar. Die Flüche des Mats H.“, grinste Johann breit.

Mats schüttelte lachend den Kopf.

„Das wird bestimmt ein Bestseller“, überlegte Johann weiter. „Wen wollen wir denn für die Hörbuchversion als Sprecher? oder willst du es selbst vertonen?“

„Du sprichst das Buch ein, und ich mach die Zitate. Oder... wenn ich freie Wahl hätte, David Nathan. Oder Richard Barenberg.“

„Na wir werden schon wen nettes finden“, war sich Johann sicher.

Mats lachte und piekte Johann mit dem Finger in die Seite.

„Hey, hör auf, du weißt doch, dass ich kitzelig bin!“

„Was meinst du, warum ich das mache?“

„Ich kann mir keinen Grund vorstellen, warum du das tun solltest“, sagte Johann und versuchte Mats Fingern auszuweichen.

„Weil ich dich liebe. Und dir nahe sein möchte.“

„Dann küss mich“, sagte Johann sofort.

Dazu sagte Mats nichts mehr, sondern küsste ihn nur.

Johann schlang die Arme um ihn und erwiderte den Kuss.

Heiß und leidenschaftlich war der Kuss, von Anfang an.

Johann schob seine Finger in Mats Haare und drängte sich enger an ihn.

Es war unglaublich, dass sie echt die Finger nicht voneinander lassen konnten.

Aber nach drei Jahren war das eigentlich auch kein Wunder. Sie hatten viel nachzuholen.

Sie genossen jeden Moment, den sie miteinander hatten.

Langsam ließ sich Johann nach hinten fallen und zog Mats mit sich.

Mats schmiegte sich an ihn und küsste ihn weiter.

Johanns Hände glitten aus Mats Haaren und begannen am Stoff von Mats Shirt zu ziehen.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung zog Mats sich das Shirt über den Kopf.

Sofort strichen Johanns Finger über seine nackte Haut.

Auch Mats' Finger schoben sich unter Johanns Hemd.

„Ich kenn dein Schlafzimmer noch gar nicht“, raunte Johann in den Kuss.

„Dann wird es ja dringend Zeit“, meinte Mats und löste sich von Johann.

„Oh ja“, nickte Johann.

Etwas mühsam erhob sich Mats und hielt Johann die Hand hin um ihn hochzuziehen.

Johann zog sich schnell sein Hemd aus, dann ergriff er Mats Hand und ließ sich hochziehen.

Mats führte ihn durch die großzügige Wohnung zum Schlafzimmer.

Johann nahm kaum was von der Wohnung wahr, aber die konnte er sich auch noch später angucken.

Es zählte nur das große Bett, das in der Mitte des Schlafzimmers stand.

Mats zog ihn in diesem Moment zielstrebig auf das Bett zu.

Zu gerne folgte Johann ihm und ließ sich dann auf das Bett fallen. Bett war nicht der richtige Ausdruck, Spielwiese traf es besser, es war sehr groß und mit mehreren Kissen und Decken sehr gemütlich.

„Ich liebe dein Bett jetzt schon“, raunte er und sah Mats mit leicht verschleiertem Blick.

„Das ist schön – du wirst hoffentlich viel Zeit hier verbringen.“

„Das hoffe ich auch. Und jetzt komm endlich her, damit ich hier nicht mehr so allein liege.“

„Ich mag das Bild – du halbnackt auf meinem Bett…“ Mats beugte sich über ihn und küsste seine linke Brustwarze.

Johann keuchte auf und bog sich Mats Lippen entgegen.

Mats lachte leise, Johann war hier wirklich extrem empfindlich.

„Mehr“, raunte Johann fordernd.

Jetzt rutschte Mats zu ihm auf die Matratze und kniete neben ihm, dann machte er weiter.

Seine Lippen wanderten zwischen Johanns Brustwarzen hin und her, während seine Hand über seinen Bauch strich.

Er fühlte, wie er Johann damit ganz kirre machte.

Schließlich berührten seine Finger den Bund von Johanns Jeans und machten sich sofort am Knopf zu schaffen.

Dabei knabberte er weiter an der linken Brustwarze.

Johann hob ungeduldig die Hüften, als Mats begann den Reißverschluss nach unten zu ziehen.

Als Mats ihm nicht schnell genug machte, zerrte er selbst die Jeans von den Beinen.

„Wir sind aber heute ungeduldig“, grinste Mats breit.

„Viel zu lange… ohne dich…“

„Ich weiß“, sagte Mats und zupfte am Stoff von Johanns Boxer.

„Mach hin…“, keuchte Johann.

„Wir haben doch Zeit“, sagte Mats.

Johann keuchte nur auf, sagte aber nichts.

Endlich zog Mats die Shorts komplett nach unten und befreite Johanns harten Schwanz.

„Ja“, kam es heiser von Johann.

Mats lehnte sich vor und blies leicht über die Spitze von Johanns Schwanz.

Er musste grinsen, als der Schwanz ihm dabei entgegenzuckte. 

„Bitte Mats“, stöhnte Johann.

Mats grinste noch einmal, dann beugte er sich über ihn und nahm die Spitze in den Mund. 

Johann stieß ein raues Keuchen aus und seine Hüften zuckten leicht.

Mit einer Hand krallte er sich in die Bettdecke unter sich.

Mats legte sacht eine Hand auf Johanns Hüfte und hielt ihn fest, dann begann er leicht an der Spitze zu saugen.

„Mats… Gott, Mats…. So gut, sooo….“ Johann stöhnte laut auf, dann kam er.

Mats schluckte alles und schob sich dann langsam wieder nach oben.

Erschöpft und befriedigt schmiegte sich Johann an ihn.

Mats strich ihm sanft über die Seite und küsste seine Stirn.

Ein paar Minuten blieben sie so liegen, bis Johann die Augen wieder aufschlug. 

Er sah Mats lächelnd an und hob eine Hand zum Bund von Mats Hose. „Du hast eindeutig zu viel an.“

„Und das soll ich ändern?“, fragte Mats und lachte leise.

„Aber unbedingt und am besten gestern“, grinste Johann.

„Na gut“, stimmte Mats zu und setzte sich auf, um seine restliche Kleidung loszuwerden. 

Johann setzte sich ebenfalls auf und beobachtete jede Bewegung von Mats.

Ein wenig langsamer als üblich machte er schon um Johann zumindest eine kleine Show zu bieten.

Aber schließlich lagen auch Mats Hose und Shorts auf dem Boden vor dem Bett.

„Komm wieder her“, bat Johann leise.

Sofort schob sich Mats wieder an ihn.

Johann schmiegte sich an ihn und küsste ihn zärtlich.

Dabei glitt seine Hand langsam nach unten, bis er Mats harten Schwanz umfassen konnte.

„Hmm“, machte Mats genießerisch.

„Hast du was da?“ wisperte Johann und bewegte leicht seine Hand auf und ab.

Mats nickte. „Oben“, meinte er, dann streckte er sich und nahm Schachteln von der Ablage oberhalb des Kopfendes.

Schnell suchte er die Tube mit Gleitgel und ein Kondom hervor und legte es neben sich.

Dann schmiegte er sich an Mats, der ihn wieder hungrig küsste.

Schwungvoll drehte Mats sie beide um, so dass er wieder auf Johann lag.

Johann sah ihn gleich verlangend an.

Er spreizte die Beine und ließ Mats dazwischen rutschen.

„Hui“, machte Mats überrascht und drängte sich dann gleich eng an ihn.

„Habe dich so sehr vermisst“, raunte Johann.

„Ich dich auch“, wisperte Mats.

„Dann lass mich nicht so lange warten“, sagte Johann heiser.

Mats nickte leicht. Er rutschte ein wenig zur Seite und schob seine Hand zwischen Johanns Beine.

Mit der anderen Hand griff er nach dem bereitgelegten Gleitgel.

Johann mochte es nicht, wenn er ohne Gel in ihn eindrang, also befeuchtete er seine Finger, ehe er damit anfing.

Er ging langsam und vorsichtig vor. Er wusste ja nicht, wie lange Johanns letztes Mal her war.

In seinem Innern hoffte, dass es schon sehr lange her wäre.

Aber darüber wollte er nicht nachdenken.

Er wollte jetzt mit Johann schlafen, endlich wieder.

„Mehr Mats“, verlangte Johann in diesem Moment.

Mats nickte und drang mit einem zweiten Finger ein.

Er war immer noch extrem vorsichtig und achtete auf jede Regung in Johanns Gesicht.

Hin und wieder zuckte sein Freund etwas, aber wenn Mats sich dann ein wenig zurücknahm, war alles wieder gut.

Und schließlich nickte Johann und gab Mats das Zeichen, einen dritten Finger zu nehmen.

Auch jetzt war Mats sehr vorsichtig und ging langsam voran, obwohl er das Gefühl hatte gleich zu platzen.

Aber schließlich sollte es für sie beide schön werden.

Schließlich hatte er das Gefühl, dass Johann entspannt genug war. Er zog sich schnell ein Kondom über und schob sich so hin, dass er bequem in Johann eindringen konnte.

Johann sah ihn mit leuchtenden Augen voller Verlangen an.

„Ich liebe dich“, wisperte Mats, dann schob er sich langsam in ihn.

Johann stöhnte leicht auf und vergrub seine Finger im Laken unter sich.

„Okay?“, fragte Mats besorgt nach.

„Ja“, nickte Johann. „Mach weiter.“

Mats schob sich weiter und biss sich auf die Lippe. Es war so heiß Johann so zu fühlen

Wieder so zu fühlen.

Was hatte er das hier, was hatte er Johann vermisst!

„Mehr Mats“, stöhnte Johann und hob leicht die Hüfte.

Sofort drang Mats tiefer in ihn ein und begann sich zu bewegen - langsam erst, dann immer schneller.

Bald schon spürte er Johanns Hände auf seinem Rücken.

Wie früher drängte er ihn so tiefer und schneller in sich.

Mats spürte, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde. Er spürte den Orgasmus immer schneller näherkommen.

Mit einer Hand umfasste er Johanns' Schwanz und massierte ihn fest.

Er wurde mit einem lauten Stöhnen von Johann belohnt und nur Sekunden später kam Johann auch schon.

Jetzt hielt Mats sich nicht mehr zurück, er stieß noch einige wenige Male zu, dann kam er ebenfalls.

Dann sank er auf Johann und schloss schwer atmend die Augen.

„Wow“, wisperte Johann heiser.

„Oh ja“, nuschelte Mats.

Johann zog ihn dicht an sich.

Einen Augenblick blieben sie so liegen, dann zog sich Mats vorsichtig aus Johann zurück.

„Bleib hier“, bat Johann leise.

„Ich geh nicht weg“, versprach Mats. Er verknotete schnell das Kondom und warf es aus dem Bett, dann kuschelte er sich wieder eng an Johann.

„Hmm“, machte Johann genießerisch.

„Das war schön“, wisperte Mats.

„Ja, sehr schön.“

Mats küsste ihn sanft.

„Ich liebe dich“, wisperte Johann in den Kuss.

„Ich dich auch“, flüsterte Mats.

Er zog eine der Decken heran und legte sie über Johann und sich.

„Wecker gestellt?“ fragte Johann und gähnte.

„Nee... wann musst du raus?“

„Muss um 9 Uhr im Büro sein.“

„Ich stell den Wecker“, versprach Mats und suchte nach seiner Hose und dem Handy.

Schließlich hatte er es gefunden, den Wecker eingestellt und legte das Handy auf den Nachttisch. Dann kuschelte er sich wieder an Johann. „Gute Nacht.“

„Schlaf gut“, wisperte Johann und schmiegte sich eng an ihn.

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann waren beide eingeschlafen.


	9. Noch ein gemeinsamer Morgen

Ein leises Piepen, das allmählich lauter wurde, weckte Mats am nächsten Morgen. Er schmiegte sich an den warmen, nackten Körper neben sich.

Johann, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf und unwillkürlich verstärkte er seinen Griff.

„Morgen“, knurrte der warme Körper in seinen Armen.

„Morgen“, wisperte Mats.

„Hmm“, machte Johann leise – er genoss es einfach hier mit Mats zu liegen.

„Wir müssen aufstehen“, wisperte Mats mit hörbarem Widerwillen. 

„Nein, nicht…“, murmelte Johann.

„Du meinst wir schwänzen heute?“ 

„Hm, ja. Bin krank. Total krank. Kann nicht aufstehen.“

„Und ich muss dich pflegen?“ grinste Mats.

„Ja, kannst mich hier nicht alleine lassen.“

„Gut. Ich melde dich krank und du mich, ok?“ lachte Mats und küsste Johann in den Nacken.

„Hmm“, räkelte der sich in seinen Armen.

Mats ließ seine Lippen weiter über die warme Haut gleiten.

Johann roch so unbeschreiblich gut, warm und nach Bett und Schlaf, ein wenig nach Sex und vor allem nach sich selbst.

„Vielleicht schmuggle ich dich auch einfach mit ins Hotel nach Berlin“, schlug Mats vor.

„Oh ja… mit wem teilst du dir da eigentlich das Zimmer?“

„Das wechselt im Moment noch ein bisschen. Kommt auch drauf an, wer im Kader ist. Wenn Mario dabei ist, teilt er sich mit Marco ein Zimmer und ich entweder mit Jule Weigl oder Schmelle.“

Johann schnaubte leise, als Mats Marcel erwähnte. Die beiden konnten sich wirklich nicht riechen.

„Ja ich weiß, das rote Tuch Marcel“, seufzte Mats.

„Für den bin ich doch auch das rote Tuch.“

„Leider. Und ich kann es noch immer nicht verstehen.“

Johann zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ist halt so…“ 

„Ich wünschte wirklich, ihr würdet euch verstehen. Ihr müsst ja nicht die besten Freunde werden, aber...“

„Ich weiß…“

„Vielleicht kriegen wir es ja hin, dass ihr euch mal in Ruhe... aussprecht.“

„Meinst du, das bringt was?“

„Einen Versuch ist es wert, oder?“

„Ja… für dich würde ichs machen.“

„Dann frag ich mal Marcel, was er davon hält.“

„Ja, mach mal…“ Wirklich begeistert war Johann davon nicht.

Mats küsste wieder Johanns Nacken.

„Okay, Aufstehen ist nicht“, grinste Johann.

„So langsam sollten wir wirklich“, nuschelte Mats gegen Johanns Haut.

„Ungern, aber ich fürchte es auch.“

„Dann hoch mit uns.“

„Wer zuerst?“, fragte Johann und schüttelte dann den Kopf, „Quatsch, du hast ja zwei Bäder.“

Mats lachte. „Habe ich und heute ist das sehr praktisch.“

„Dann können wir ja noch ein bisschen liegen bleiben“, meinte Johann.

„Nicht wenn wir frühstücken wollen.“

„Frühstück.... ja, damit kannst du mich locken.“

„Weiß ich“, grinste Mats.

„Ja, du kennst mich...“ Johann löste sich von Mats und küsste ihn noch einmal kurz.

Dann rutschten die beiden tatsächlich aus dem Bett.

„Ich habe dir schon alles ins kleine Bad gebracht“, erzählte Mats.

„Danke“, sagte Johann lächelnd.

Mats erwiderte das Lächeln. Er hoffte, er hatte Cathys Sachen alle gefunden und weggeräumt, er wollte nicht, dass Johann davon gestört werden würde.

Johann schnappte sich seinen kleinen Rucksack mit den Wechselklamotten und verschwand in Richtung des kleinen Bads.

Inzwischen machte sich Mats schnell fertig, dann eilte er in die Küche und begann das Frühstück vorzubereiten.

Dabei fiel ihm wieder auf, wie leer sein Kühlschrank war. Er musste heute Mittag dringend einkaufen fahren, sonst hatte er Sonntag überhaupt nichts essbares mehr im Haus.

Er konnte nicht immer etwas bestellen, wenn Johann bei ihm war.

Könnte er schon, aber selbst er hatte nicht immer Lust auf Bringdienst.

Er würde einfach nach dem Training noch mal einkaufen und den Kühlschrank füllen.

„Hey schöner Mann“, sagte Johann in diesem Moment hinter ihm und schlang die Arme um seine Hüften.

Mats lächelte leicht. Das hatte Johann früher auch oft gemacht, und er hatte es immer genossen.

„Was sagt dein Kühlschrank? Fütter mich?“ fragte Johann grinsend.

„Ja, das jammert er. Guck selbst rein, ob dir das reicht, oder ob wir irgendwo frühstücken gehen.“

Johann lachte auf. „Noch etwas, was sich nicht geändert hat. Du und Lebensmitteleinkaufen verträgt sich einfach nicht.“

„Ja, das hat sich nicht geändert. Entweder der Kühlschrank ist leer oder überfüllt.“

„Kriegen wir noch was Essbares zusammen? Und vor allem, was sagt der Kaffeevorrat?“

„Kaffee ist da - hier., im Automaten. Brot ist da, auch Toast... und Quark und Marmelade natürlich.“

„Dann reicht das“, sagte Johann.

Mats lächelte leicht. Er wollte auch lieber mit Johann alleine bleiben.

„Los, du den Kaffee, ich mach den Rest“, sagte Johann und gab Mats einen kleinen Klaps auf den Hintern.

Mit einem Lachen widmete Mats sich der Kaffeemaschine - Cappuccino für Johann, Café Latte für sich selbst.

Inzwischen räumte Johann die letzten Reste aus Mats Kühlschrank und fand sogar noch ein Stück Käse, das genießbar aussah und ein paar Tomaten, die noch frisch aussahen.

Kaum war der Kaffee fertig, setzten sie sich hin und aßen zusammen.

„Wann seid ihr morgen aus Berlin zurück?“ fragte Johann.

„Erst abends... ich glaub, ich sollte dir einen Schlüssel geben, hm?“

„Wäre praktisch. Dann könnte ich Samstag mal ein bisschen was für deinen hungernden Kühlschrank tun - und hier auf dich warten.“

„Mein Kühlschrank wäre dir sehr dankbar.“

„Mach ich gern. Habe ich ja auch was von.“

Mats lachte leise, „Damit du hier nicht verhungerst?“

„Ich dachte eher daran, dass wir dann nicht ständig raus müssen oder Bringdiensten die Tür öffnen müssen. Die Zeit kann man nämlich viel besser nutzen.“

Mats lachte. „Das ist auch ein Argument. Erlaubst du mir, dass ich dir Geld für den Einkauf gebe? Ist schließlich mein Kühlschrank, den du füllst.“

Johann schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir teilen, wie früher auch.“

„Na gut“, nickte Mats. Er würde Johann das Geld schon unauffällig zuschieben - wie früher. Er wollte nicht, dass Johann viel Geld ausgab, nur, weil er selbst auf Luxus stand.

„Schickst du mir nachher ne Nachricht, was ich alles besorgen soll?“ bat Johann.

„Mach ich - aber du kennst mich ja noch gut.“

„Ja, das alltägliche brauchst du nicht aufschreiben, das weiß ich. Nur wenn du irgendwas Besonderes möchtest.“

„Dich.“

Johann lächelte strahlend. „Kein Problem. Ich warte am Samstagabend genau hier auf dich.“

„Du weißt gar nicht, wie glücklich mich das macht.“

„Doch. Weil ich genauso glücklich darüber bin“, sagte Johann und griff über dem Tisch nach Mats Hand.

Mats lächelte ihn an, ganz ruhig und sehr glücklich.

„in zehn Minuten muss ich los“, sagte Johann nach einem Augenblick.

„Und dann sehen wir uns erst morgen wieder...Kommst du mit in den Flur, dann such ich dir einen Schlüssel raus.“

Johann nickte. „Klar. Wir telefonieren heute Abend aber schon, oder?“

„Ja, klar. Das versprech ich dir.“

„Sehr gut“, sagte Johann und folgte Mats dann aus der Küche.

In einer Schublade im Sideboard auf dem Flur kramte Mats nach einem Schlüssel und reichte ihn Johann dann.

„Danke“, sagte Johann und küsste Mats zärtlich. „Ich bring Samstag einen Zweitschlüssel für meine Wohnung mit.“

„Wie es sich gehört“, strahlte Mats.

„Wie es sich gehört“, stimmte Johann zu, dann küsste er Mats erneut. „Ich muss los.“

„Bis morgen Abend“, wisperte Mats und öffnete ihm die Tür.

„Bis morgen Abend“, verabschiedet sich Johann mit einem sehnsüchtigen Blick.

Mats nickte nur, dann sah er Johann nach, wie er die Treppe runterging.

Seufzend wartete Mats, bis er das Geräusch der Haustür hörte, dann schloss er die Wohnungstür und begann schnell ein bisschen aufzuräumen, ehe er sich auf den Weg zum Training machte.

Es war das letzte Training vor dem Spiel, entsprechend taktisch war es, und eher weniger intensiv. Nach dem Essen - wieder mit Marco und Mario - fuhr er nach Hause um seine Tasche zu packen.

Außerdem legte er Johann eine kleine Tafel Schokolade aufs Kopfkissen. Auch das war schon früher so gewesen - bei Auswärtsspielen legte er Johann eine Kleinigkeit aufs Kopfkissen um ihm das Warten zu versüßen.

Schließlich musste er losfahren zur Abfahrt. Er sah sich noch einmal kurz in der Wohnung um. Es war ein schon ein komisches Gefühl, dass Johann nachher herkommen würde, alleine. Aber er freute sich noch immer unbändig darüber.

Und es war nur eine Nacht, dann würden sie hier wieder gemeinsam im Bett liegen.

Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht schloss er die Wohnungstür und fuhr zum Bus.

Die Fahrt nach Berlin verlief ziemlich ereignislos und als sie schließlich am Abend an ihrem Hotel ankamen, checkten sie erst ein und gingen dann direkt zum Abendessen.

Erst danach wurden die Zimmer bezogen. Mats ging mit seinem Rucksack nach oben in den 4. Stock.

Er würde wie schon vermutet mit Marcel auf einem Zimmer sein. Was vielleicht ganz praktisch war, weil er ja eh mit ihm reden wollte.

So waren sie ungestört – andererseits würde er wohl nicht stundenlang mit Johann telefonieren können.

Aber erst mal sehen, wie das Gespräch mit Marcel lief. Zur Not würde Mats sich zum telefonieren halt irgendwo anders hin verdrücken.

Ins Bad oder auf den Balkon, er würde schon etwas finden.

„Mats? Willst du noch lange die Tür anstarren?“ fragte Marcel hinter ihm grinsend.

„Ich finde sie einfach so… geschmackvoll“, meinte Mats, dann öffnete er sie aber mit seiner Karte.

„Du kannst sie dir ja von Innen weiter angucken“, schlug Marcel vor.

„Das ist gut, das werde ich machen“, nickte Mats und betrat das Zimmer. Zwei getrennte Betten, relativ groß und eigentlich ganz gemütlich.

„Ich bin schon richtig gespannt auf das Spiel morgen“, sagte Marcel. „Und auf das Zusammentreffen mit Neven.“

„Ja, ich freu mich auch schon ihn wiederzutreffen.“

„Nur schade, dass wir kaum Zeit zum Reden haben werden.“

„Wir nehmen uns einfach Zeit.“

Marcel nickte und warf seine Sachen auf das linke Bett.

Mats nahm gleich das rechte Bett, packte aber nicht viel aus, sondern setzte sich nur und holte sein Handy raus. Er wollte sich schnell bei Johann melden.

„Na Anruf bei deiner Frau?“ fragte Marcel.

Mats schüttelte den Kopf. „Freund.“ 

„Freund“, wiederholte Marcel.

„Ja, Freund. Wir sind sehr verliebt.“ Wie am ersten Tag, lächelte Mats in sich hinein.

„Und kenn ich ihn?“

Mats zögerte kurz, dann nickte er. „Johann.“ 

Marcel seufzte hörbar. „Echt jetzt? Ich mein, ich habs ja schon vermutet, aber... warum?“

„Warum nicht, Marcel? Was hast du gegen ihn?“

„Ich mag ihn einfach nicht. Das beruht übrigens auf Gegenseitigkeit. Johann kann mich genauso wenig riechen, wie ich ihn.“

„Ja, aber warum? Ich mag euch beide riechen.“

Marcel zuckte mit den Schulten. „Es gibt halt manchmal Menschen, die man einfach nicht mag.“

Mats seufzte. „Meinst du, wenn ihr euch besser kennenlernt…?“ 

„Ich versteh überhaupt nicht, was du an dem Kerl findest. Du könntest doch jemand besseren haben. Oder erstmal das mit Cathy klären, aber da will ich mich nicht einmischen.“

„Mit Cathy ist nicht viel zu klären. Und ich finde ne Menge an dem Kerl. Ich wüsste keinen besseren.“

Marcel schnaubte. „Ach ja? Bist du dir da wirklich sicher?“

„Ziemlich. Wen würdest du mir denn vorschlagen?“

„Ich will dir niemanden vorschlagen. Ich halte Johann einfach für ne schlechte Wahl. Der ist doch wie ein männliches Fußballgroupie. Kaum war der eine weg, hat er sich an den nächsten rangeschmissen.“

Überrascht sah Mats ihn an. „Wie meinst du das?“

„Haben dir die beiden das etwa nicht erzählt?“

„Wer soll mir was erzählt haben?“

„Johann und Marco.“

„Johann… mit Marco?“, fragte Mats entsetzt. Die beiden? Und… warum hatten sie nichts gesagt?

Marcel nickte. „Ja. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie lange das ging. Ich habs auch nur durch Zufall mitbekommen.“

Mats musste tatsächlich schlucken. Johann und Marco hatten was miteinander?

„Vielleicht verstehst du jetzt, warum ich nichts von deinem tollen Johann halte.“

„Hm… aber du mochtest ihn damals schon nicht.“

„Ja und meine Meinung hat sich bestätigt.“

„Hm“, machte Mats erneut. Der Gedanke tat weh – Marco und Johann zusammen.

Marcel seufzte. „Tut mir leid“, sagte er leise. „Ich wollte dir bestimmt nicht weh tun. Aber ich finde schon, dass du das wissen musst.“

„Ja… sollte ich wohl wissen…“, murmelte Mats.

„Tut mir echt leid“, sagte Marcel noch einmal leise.

„Ich frag mich… warum sie mir nichts erzählt haben.“

„Das musst du die beiden fragen.“

Mats nickte leicht. Aber das würde er nicht jetzt machen. 

Nicht vor dem Spiel und vor allem nicht am Telefon.

Irgendwie würde er den Abend und den morgigen Tag hinter sich bringen. 

Er sah auf sein Handy, das er noch in der Hand hielt. Telefonieren wollte er jetzt nicht mehr. Er würde Johann jetzt nur eine kurze Nachricht schicken, dass er zu müde war.

Dann verschwand er im Bad – und versuchte sich die Tränen zu verkneifen. Er fühlte sich hintergangen, von den wichtigsten Menschen in seinem Leben.

Marco war einer seiner besten Freunde und Johann... Warum hatten sie ihm das nicht erzählt?

Er hätte es doch verstanden, wäre nicht sauer gewesen. Aber so?

So fühlte er sich hintergangen. Wie lange hatte das mit den beiden gedauert? Vielleicht bis zu seiner Rückkehr nach Dortmund?

Lief es… womöglich noch immer?

Aber nein, das konnte er sich nicht vorstellen. So hinterhältig waren die beiden doch nicht.

Aber dann hätten sie doch was sagen können!

Mats schüttelte den Kopf. Er musste aufhören darüber nachzudenken, sonst würde er heute Nacht keinen Schlaf mehr finden.

Eine heiße Dusche half ihm meist müde zu werden und dann schnell zu schlafen, also machte er sich so weit fertig und duschte dann, bis seine Haut krebsrot war.

Als er zurück ins Zimmer kam, sah Marcel ihn besorgt an. „Ich hätte dir das nicht heute Abend sagen sollen, Mats.“

„Irgendwann musste ichs doch erfahren.“

„Das schon, aber nicht vor einem Spiel.“

„Hm… schon okay“, murmelte Mats und legte sich auf sein Bett.

„Willst du mit Marco reden? Vielleicht hilft dir das ja?“ schlug Marcel vor.

„Nicht heute…“

Marcel nickte. „Dann... ein bisschen Fernsehen zur Ablenkung?“

„Ja, mach mal was an“, meinte Mats. Er würde versuchen jetzt zu schlafen – und nicht an Marco oder Johann zu denken.

Marcel schaltete den Fernseher ein und blieb bei einer Comdeyshow hängen.

Mats schloss die Augen und versuchte nur ein wenig hinzuhören und sich so von seinen Gedanken ablenken zu lassen.

Aber das war schwierig, weil er ständig das Bild von Johann und Marco vor sich sah.

Wie war es, als sie sich aussprechen wollten? Ja, irgendwie waren die beiden schon sehr vertraut miteinander umgegangen.

Er hatte das einfach darauf geschoben, dass Marco für Johann nach der Trennung da gewesen war. Johann hatte ja eigentlich mit niemandem wirklich offen sprechen können, außer eben mit Marco.

Aber die beiden hatten sich doch nur ein paar mal getroffen, hatten sie behauptet.

Das war dann ja offenbar gelogen gewesen.

Mats verstand nicht, warum. 

Er freute sich doch darüber, wenn die beiden sich gut verstanden.

Gerade, als es Johann so schlecht gegangen war… war es das überhaupt? 

Oder war es so, wie Marcel behauptet hatte und Johann hatte sich einfach gleich an den nächsten Fußballer rangeworfen?

Er hatte an Mats‘ Seite ja schon ein schönes Leben geführt. Natürlich hatte er sich nicht aushalten lassen, hatte immer wieder seinen Anteil bezahlt und auch darauf bestanden, aber vieles von dem, was sie gemacht hatten, hätte er sich alleine nie leisten können.

Aber Johann hatte nicht geldgierig oder sowas gewirkt. Er hatte sich keine teuren Klamotten von Mats kaufen lassen oder solche Dinge. Sie hatten sogar ein Limit bei Geschenken festgelegt.

Dabei hatte Mats mehrfach überlegt ihm ein Auto zu kaufen. Das hätte Johann aber sicher nicht angenommen.

Nein, die Erklärung passte wirklich nicht. Egal was Marcel dachte, aber Johann ging es nicht ums Geld.

Er hatte Mats wirklich geliebt. Und heute?

Es hatte sich zumindest so angefühlt. Nichts in Johanns Verhalten ließ darauf schließen, dass er seine Gefühle für Mats nur vorspielte.

Vermutlich hatte er das auch nicht. Aber er hatte sich halt total schnell mit Marco getröstet.

„Mats“, hörte er Marcel vom anderen Bett aus. „Versuch an was Anderes zu denken.“

„Sagt sich so leicht...“

„Ich weiß. Versuch es trotzdem. Denk an das Spiel morgen.“

„Ha-ha“, machte Mats wie Nelson Muntz von den Simpsons.

„Das war ernst gemeint. Das wird ein harter Brocken morgen. Union hat richtig gute Spieler.“

„Ich weiß. Sie sind besser als ein normaler Aufsteiger.“

„Wir müssen sie ernst nehmen. Wir wollen schließlich zeigen, dass wir wirklich um die Meisterschaft spielen wollen.“

„Ich nehme sie ja ernst“, meinte Mats. „Habe nur auch anderes im Kopf.“

„Schieb das andere weg“, sagte Marcel. „Bis morgen Abend zählt nur Union Berlin.“

„Ich versuchs mal...“

„Ok“, sagte Marcel. „Soll ich den Fernseher noch anlassen? Ich kann auch mit Fernseher einschlafen.“

„Ja, bitte... schalt mal einen Timer an.“

Marcel nickte und stellte einen Timer auf zwei Stunden. Dann drehte er ein klein wenig den Ton runter und kuschelte sich ins Bett. „Gute Nacht Mats.“

„Gute Nacht“, murmelte Mats. Er bezweifelte, dass es eine gute Nacht werden würde, mit seinem Gedankenkarussel - und dem ständig wieder auftauchenden Film in seinem Kopf, dem Film mit Marco und Johann.

Ob die beiden zusammen in Johanns Bett geschlafen hatten oder waren sie bei Marco gewesen?

Das Bett, dass Johann nach ihrer Trennung ausgetauscht hatte.

Das Bett, in dem sie erst vor wenigen Tagen geschlafen hatten.

Unwillkommene Bilder stiegen in seinem Kopf auf, Bilder von Marco und Johann in diesem Bett.

Mats biss sich auf die Lippe. Nein, er durfte jetzt nicht daran denken. Sich das alles nicht vorstellen. Marcel hatte völlig recht, er musste sich auf Union Berlin konzentrieren.

Er zwang sich dazu an Union zu denken, an die Mannschaft, der sie morgen gegenüber stehen würden.

Union hatte tolle Spieler. Neven spielte dort, aber auch Christian Genter oder Anthony Ujah, die alle viel Erfahrung in der Bundesliga hatten.

Sie hatten eine gute Mannschaft zusammenbekommen und gute Chancen die Klasse zu halten. Auch bei dem morgigen Spiel würde es nicht einfach werden.

Es war ein Heimspiel und Union hatte absolut nichts zu verlieren. Sie würden alles versuchen um Dortmund wenigstens einen Punkt abzuringen.

Sie hatten tolle Fans, die hinter ihnen standen, die Alte Försterei würde ein echter Hexenkessel werden.

Schließlich fielen ihm tatsächlich die Augen zu und er schlief ein.


	10. Johann und Marco?

Mats hatte tatsächlich durchgeschlafen und konnte sich auch an keine Träume erinnern, dennoch war er wie gerädert, als er am Morgen aufwachte.

Aus dem Badezimmer hörte er schon das Rauschen von Wasser, also stand Marcel wohl schon unter der Dusche.

Mats streckte sich und versuchte den Grund für das miese Gefühl in seinem Bauch zu ergründen. Dann kam es zurück, das Gespräch mit Marcel. Und das Bild von Marco und Johann.

„Scheiße“, wisperte er.

Johann und Marco... das waren einfach böse Bilder.

Er konnte das ganze noch immer nicht begreifen. Ob Marcel sich vielleicht geirrt hatte?

Oder erzählte er Märchen, weil er Johann nicht mochte?

Marcel hatte gesagt, er hätte es nur durch Zufalle erfahren, aber nicht genau was für ein Zufall das gewesen sein sollte. Und er hatte natürlich auch nicht gefragt.

Ob er heute noch Gelegenheit hatte ihn zu fragen?

Vielleicht auf der Rückfahrt nach Dortmund. Jedenfalls würde er das Thema vor dem Spiel nicht mehr ansprechen.

Er sollte daran arbeiten, an etwas Anderes zu denken.

In diesem Moment piepte sein Handy.

Neugierig zog er es heraus.

Es war eine Nachricht von Johann. [Hey schöner Mann, habe dich heute Nacht vermisst. Ich wünsche dir ganz viel Glück gegen Union. Kuss, Johann.]

Es waren liebe Worte, wie Johann sie gerne schrieb. Gestern hätte er noch mit einem verliebten Lächeln über das Display gestreichelt. Aber heute kamen sie ihm wie Hohn vor.

Ob sie überhaupt für ihn bestimmt waren oder doch eher für Marco? Oder hatte er die Nachricht gleich an sie beide verschickt?

Er legte das Handy zur Seite ohne auf die Nachricht zu antworten.

Was sollte er auch schreiben? Dass er Johann auch vermisste?

Er vermisste lediglich ein Trugbild, dem er aufgesessen war.

„Morgen Mats“, sagte Marcel in diesem Moment, der grade aus dem Bad kam.

„Morgen“, knurrte Mats.

„Schlecht geschlafen?“ fragte Marcel leise.

„Das ging sogar. Nur das Aufwachen war scheiße.“

Marcel nickte leicht. „Vielleicht hilft ja ne schöne Dusche“, sagte er. „Ich warte auch auf dich, dann können wir zusammen zum Frühstück gehen.“

„Danke“, nickte Mats und schälte sich aus dem Bett.

Langsam tapste er ins Bad und stellte sich unter die Dusche. Denk an Union, sagte er sich dabei die ganze Zeit.

Er stellte sich die Mannschaft vor, zählte die Spieler auf, die er kannte, besonders seine direkten Gegenspieler, und ging im Geiste das Spiel durch.

Wirklich besser fühlte er sich danach nicht.

Er schaffte es einfach nicht sich abzulenken.

Mats verließ die Dusche wieder, putze sich die Zähne und ging dann zurück ins Zimmer, wo Marcel wie besprochen auf ihn wartete.

„Na komm, denk an was Schönes“, forderte Marcel ihn auf.

Mats zuckte nur mit den Schultern und zog sich an.

Er warf Marcel einen kurzen auffordernden Blick zu, dann nahm er die Zimmerkarte und ging vor. 

Marcel seufzte tief und folgte Mats dann aus dem Zimmer nach unten.

Im Frühstücksraum sah Mats sich erst einmal genau um und entschied sich dann für einen kleinen Tisch für zwei. Bloß nicht bei Marco sitzen!

Fürs erste wollte er so wenig wie möglich mit Marco zu tun haben. 

Am besten sollte der ihm heute gar nicht über den Weg laufen.

Aber das würde schwer werden, schließlich mussten sie später noch zusammenspielen.

Aber bis dahin sollte Marco ihm lieber aus dem Weg gehen!

„Willst du dir nichts zu Essen holen?“ fragte Marcel.

„Nee… aber ich muss wohl…“

„Ja musst du. Komm, ich begleite dich.“

„Hm“, machte Mats und ging los zum Buffet. Es gab Brot, Marmelade und Frischkäse – kein Quark. Das passte doch zu diesem verdorbenen Tag.

„Frag doch, ob man dir noch Quark besorgen kann“, schlug Marcel vor.

„Nee… das geht schon.“ Mit seinem Frühstück in der Hand ging er zurück zu ihrem Tisch.

Marcel schnappte sich schnell den Rest von seinem Frühstück und folgte Mats dann wieder zum Tisch.

Schweigend saßen sie sich gegenüber. Marcel aß, während Mats sein Brot eher anstarrte.

„Du solltest ein bisschen was essen“, sagte Marcel schließlich.

„Ja, ich weiß“, nickte Mats und biss einmal von seinem Brot ab.

Marcel seufzte. Sein schlechtes Gewissen war ihm deutlich anzusehen.

Aber er hatte Mats ja nur die Wahrheit gesagt.

Nur der Zeitpunkt war denkbar ungünstig gewesen.

Andererseits – wann hatten sie sonst mal Zeit für sich alleine, ungestört? 

Egal wie und wann, die Nachricht hätte Mats immer umgehauen.

Jetzt war er wenigstens noch ein paar Stunden von Johann getrennt und konnte sich darauf vorbereiten ihm wieder gegenüberzustehen.

Marcel konnte nur hoffen, dass Mats das ganze während des Spiels ausblenden konnte. Sie brauchten ihn heute in Topform.

So versuchte er die folgenden Stunden für ihn da zu sein und ihn abzulenken.

Kurz vor der Abfahrt ins Stadion versuchte Marco mit Mats zu sprechen. „Was ist denn los mit dir?“ fragte er.

„Nichts“, knurrte Mats.

„Schlecht geschlafen?“

„So ungefähr.“

Marco nickte leicht. „Ok, dann lass ich dich mal lieber in Ruhe.“

Mats nickte dazu nur und folgte Marcel in den Bus.

Während der kurzen Fahrt ins Stadion hörte Mats Musik. Die Nachrichten von Johann, die seit heute Morgen eingegangen waren, ignorierte er.

Er konnte sie jetzt nicht lesen, und mit ihm reden musste er noch früh genug.

Warum hatte er Johann nur einen Schlüssel gegeben? So musste er schon heute Abend mit ihm reden. Johann würde schließlich in seiner Wohnung auf ihn warten...

Und er hatte noch gar keine Ahnung, dass Mats es herausgefunden hatte.

Das Mats an Spieltagen nicht auf Nachrichten antwortete, war gar nicht so selten, deshalb würde Johann nicht wissen das etwas nicht stimmte.

Seine Nachrichten waren dann auch eher belanglos, mit Glückwünschen und ähnlichem. Etwas, worüber er sich früher immer sehr gefreut hatte. 

Jetzt aber fragte er sich unwillkürlich, ob Marco auch solche Nachrichten von Johann bekam.

Kleine Grüße, kleine witzige Bildchen und den letzten Wunsch pünktlich im Moment des Anpfiffs.

Mats wurde richtig schlecht bei diesem Gedanken.

Nein, nicht weiter darüber nachdenken! Stattdessen sah er aus dem Fenster, sah die Häuser Berlins an sich vorbeifahren, bis sie an der Alten Försterei anhielten.

Mats holte tief Luft. Und jetzt war wirklich Schluss mit den Gedanken an Johann und Marco. Jetzt war Bundesliga und das war alles was zählte.

Er steckte sein Handy tief in die Tasche, dann straffte er seinen Rücken und stieg aus. Fußball, nichts Anderes zählte mehr.

Der Vorsatz klappte allerdings nur bedingt und irgendwie schien Mats Stimmung auf die komplette Mannschaft übergegriffen zu haben. Das Spiel war einfach schlecht. Union gewann völlig verdient mit 3:1.

Entsprechend schlecht war die Stimmung auf der Rückfahrt.

Es gab kaum Gespräche, fast alle hörten Musik über ihre Kopfhörer.

Auch Mats schloss sich an und hörte irgendwas Lautes, das seine Stimmung nicht besserte.

Als sie schließlich in Dortmund am Stadion ankamen, verließen sie immer noch schweigend den Bus und gingen zu ihren Autos.

Mats setzte sich in seinen Wagen und zögerte nach Hause zu fahren. Auf die Konfrontation mit Johann konnte er verzichten, am liebsten wäre er in ein Hotel gefahren.

Aber dann würde sich Johann tatsächlich Sorgen machen und das wollte er irgendwie auch nicht.

Also musste er hinfahren, nach Hause, zu Johann. Und vermutlich auch heute noch dieses Gespräch führen.

Mit einem Seufzen startete er den Wagen und fuhr auf direktem Weg nach Hause.

Es brachte nichts, da alles noch hinauszuzögern - es würde nichts besser machen.

Als er aus dem Wagen stieg sah er hoch zu den Fenstern seiner Wohnung. Er sah das Licht im Wohnzimmer brannte, also sah Johann vermutlich noch fern.

Er wartete auf ihn... gestern hätte der Gedanke noch ein warmes Kribbeln in seinem Bauch verursacht - heute war es ein eiskaltes Ziehen.

Vielleicht war ja alles gar nicht schlimm, meldete sich eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf. Vielleicht hat Marcel übertrieben, weil er Johann nicht mag.

Aber Marcel würde niemals lügen, da war er sich sicher.

„Los, brings hinter dich“, murmelte Mats und ging auf die Haustür zu.

Er schloss auf und ging hoch. Vor der Tür straffte er seine Schultern, dann schloss er auf.

Als er die Tür öffnete hörte er das leise Geräusch des Fernsehers aus dem Wohnzimmer.

„Johann?“, rief er in die Wohnung, dann schloss er die Tür hinter sich.

Es dauerte einen Moment, dann ertönten Schritte. Johann hatte ganz offensichtlich geschlafen, denn seine Haare standen wirr vom Kopf ab und er rieb sich gähnend die Augen.

Verdammt, er sah so einfach zum Anbeißen aus. Außerdem war es doch echt lieb von ihm, dass er versucht hatte zu warten.

„Hey“, sagte Johann und lächelte ihn leicht an. „Tut mir echt leid. War heute nicht so euer Tag, hm?“

„Vor allem nicht mein Tag“, meinte Mats gezwungen ruhig.

„Dann komm mal mit, ich habe ne Kleinigkeit zu essen für dich“, sagte Johann und griff nach seiner Hand um ihn mit sich zu ziehen.

Sofort entzog ihm Mats die Hand. „Ich habe keinen Hunger.“

Überrascht sah Johann ihn an. „Ok. Auch kein Problem, wir stellen es einfach in den Kühlschrank...“

„Wir müssen reden.“

„Das klingt ernst.“

„Ja, das ist es auch. Wohnzimmer?“

Johann nickte und ging vor ins Wohnzimmer wo er als erstes den Fernseher ausstellte.

Mats setzte sich auf einen der Sessel, so dass Johann nicht neben ihm Platz nehmen konnte.

„Was ist denn los Mats? Das hat doch nichts mit dem Spiel zu tun, oder?“ fragte Johann.

„Nein, das was hat mit uns zu tun. Mit dir.“

„Mit mir?“ fragte Johann verwirrt.

„Ja. Mit dir... und Marco.“ Mats war selbst erstaunt, wie fest er das herausgekriegt hat.

„Was genau meinst du?“

„Was läuft mit dir und Marco?“

„Was mit mir und Marco läuft? Ich versteh nicht...“

„Stell dich nicht so dumm. Du hast was mit Marco laufen.“

Johann riss die Augen auf. „Ich habe was?“

„Jetzt tu nicht so überrascht.“

Johann schüttelte den Kopf. „Hör zu, ich weiß nicht, wer dir da einen Floh ins Ohr gesetzt hat, aber ich habe nichts mit Marco. Ich will auch nichts von Marco. Ich liebe dich.“

„Du hattest was mit ihm.“

„Nein. Also... das war alles ein bisschen anders als du offenbar denkst“, seufzte Johann. „Außerdem liegt das jetzt über zwei Jahre zurück.“

„Dann erzähl mal.“

„So viel gibt es da nicht zu erzählen. Marco und ich... wir haben uns gegenseitig getröstet. Es waren keine Gefühle im Spiel, außer Freundschaft.“

„Gegenseitig getröstet“, schnaubte Mats.

„Mats wir waren getrennt. Marco und ich sind drei Mal im Bett miteinander gelandet.“

„Und warum habt ihr das nicht gesagt? Nie? Wenn doch keine Gefühle im Spiel waren?“ Mats konnte das nicht glauben.

„Soll ich dir jeden Mann aufzählen, mit dem ich im Bett war? Verdammt Mats, warum hätten wir dir das erzählen sollen? Es ist unwichtig. Danach hatten Marco und ich nur noch selten Kontakt.“

So, wie Johann das darstellte, war das wirklich unwichtig, aber Marcel hatte es anders dargestellt.

Johann schüttelte den Kopf. „Mats, du kennst mich doch“, sagte er leise. „Denkst du wirklich, ich könnte dich betrügen? Und Marco? Er ist einer deiner besten Freunde. Traust du uns sowas wirklich zu?“

„Aber... warum ausgerechnet mit Marco?“

„Das war nicht geplant. Nach unserer Trennung habe ich mich ziemlich zurückgezogen. Ich hatte Wochen- sogar Monatelang keinen Kontakt zu Marco. Aber irgendwann stand er vor meiner Tür und sagte, er hätte sich Sorgen gemacht, weil ich mich nicht gemeldet habe“, begann Johann zu erzählen.

Mats nickte, das sah Marco ähnlich - er kümmerte sich um seine Freunde.

„Ich wollte ihn wegschicken, aber... du kennst Marco ja. Jedenfalls hat... wir haben geredet und ich... Marco zu sehen, hat mir wieder klargemacht, wie sehr ich dich vermisst habe. Also habe ich ihn einfach geküsst. Als könnte ich dir dadurch ein bisschen näher sein“, wisperte Johann.

Mats musste schlucken. Wieder wurde ihm klar, was er Johann mit seinem Weggang angetan hatte.

„Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie wir dann im Bett gelandet sind“, fuhr Johann weiter fort. „Und ich weiß auch nicht, worüber Marco hinwegkommen wollte. Das hat er mir nie gesagt und ich habe nie gefragt. Aber es war uns von Anfang an klar, dass wir... Trost beim jeweils anderen gesucht haben. Bei Marco war es egal, wenn ich beim Sex deinen Namen gesagt habe oder danach... verstehst du, wir konnten uns fallen lassen und waren sicher. Das war besser als bei einem anonymen One-Night-Stand. Die meisten Typen stehen nämlich nicht drauf, wenn man nach dem Sex heult.“

Scheiße, jetzt hatte Mats wirklich ein schlechtes Gewissen. Und Johann hatte recht - es ging ihn nichts an, was Marco und Johann gemacht hatten. Sie waren in der Zeit nicht zusammen gewesen.

Johann schluckte sichtbar und stand dann auf. „Zufrieden? Oder möchtest du noch mehr hören? Soll ich dir erzählen, dass ich mich in der ersten Zeit nach der Trennung regelmäßig in irgendwelchen Kneipen abgeschossen habe?“

Mats schüttelte den Kopf, aber Johann hörte nicht auf. „Dass ich ein paar Wochen krank war und fast meinen Job gekündigt hatte?“

Inzwischen war Johann wütend und mehr als verletzt. „Wie kannst du mir sowas nur unterstellen Mats? Ich habe dir nie einen Grund gegeben an mir zu Zweifeln.“

„Johann...“, sprach Mats ihn leise an.

Johann schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich gehe jetzt, ehe ich was sage, was ich später bereue.“

„Johann, es tut mir leid.“

„Lass stecken Mats“, sagte Johann und verschwand mit schnellen Schritten aus dem Wohnzimmer.

„Marcel hat gesagt, dass ihr was habt“, rief Mats ihm hinterher, während er jetzt auch aufstand.

Johann schnaubte. „Was für eine Überraschung! Aber das ist mir grade so was von egal. Du hast ihm mehr geglaubt als mir und du weißt gar nicht wie weh das tut!“

„Ich glaube dir jetzt“, versuchte Mats es leise. „Und... es hat mir auch weh getan zu glauben, dass du was mit Marco hast.“

Johann schüttelte nur den Kopf und zog sich Schuhe und Jacke an.

„Bitte bleib hier...“

„Nein! Ich muss raus hier.“

„Dann... komm wieder, ja? Bitte...“

Johann schüttelte den Kopf und öffnete die Wohnungstür. Aber dann drehte er sich noch einmal zu Mats um. „Du hättest nur mit Marco reden müssen, dann hättest du keine Angst haben müssen Mats. Du hättest mich anrufen können. Du hättest mir auch einfach vertrauen können.“

„Ja, das hätte ich. Aber ich bin ein Mann, der Fehler macht. Leider tu ich dir immer wieder weh.“

Johann schnaubte nur und verließ dann die Wohnung. Mit einem Knall zog er die Tür hinter sich zu und ließ Mats damit allein zurück.

„Scheiße“, flüsterte Mats und ließ sich innen an der Tür auf den Boden sinken. Das war total scheiße gelaufen. Ja, er hätte mit Marco reden solle oder mit Johann. Er hätte sich einen miesen Tag und möglicherweise seiner Mannschaft eine Niederlage ersparen können.

Aber Marcel hatte ihn so kalt erwischt und... Nein, es gab keine Entschuldigung. Johann hatte mit allem recht. Er kannte Johann und wenn es etwas gab, was Johann wichtig war, dann war das Ehrlichkeit. Johann war niemand, der ein doppeltes Spiel trieb oder jemanden belog.

Er hatte es nicht erzählt, weil es nach zwei, drei Jahren einfach nicht mehr wichtig war.

Weil es offenbar auch nie wirklich wichtig gewesen war. Johann und Marco waren nie ein Paar gewesen. Sie... sie hatten ein Ventil gesucht um über etwas hinwegzukommen. Das war natürlich und nachvollziehbar.

Wenn er sich doch bloß irgendwie bei Johann entschuldigen könnte!

Ehe Mats wirklich wusste, was er tat, hatte er schon sein Handy in der Hand. Er wählte dann aber nicht Johanns Nummer, sondern die von Marco. Johann würde im Moment eh nicht rangehen.

Es tutete zwei, drei Mal, dann meldete sich Marco. „Mats, hallo, was gibts?“

„Ich habe so richtig scheiße gebaut Marco.“

„Was hast du angestellt?“

„Marcel hat... hat mir gesagt, dass du und Johann was mit einander gehabt hat.“

„Marcel spinnt doch, das geht ihn gar... Moment... und du hast Scheiße gebaut? Hast du Johann schon wieder weh getan?“

„Ich habe... ja, ich habe ihn beschuldigt, ihr würdet immer noch was miteinander haben.“

„Du Arsch!“, fauchte Marco. „Wie kannst du Johann und mir sowas unterstellen?“

„Es tut mir leid...“

„Ja, das sagst du immer!“

„Marcel hat mich komplett damit überrumpelt. Und ich... ihr hattet mir nichts davon gesagt und schon haben die Gedanken angefangen in meinem Kopf zu kreisen.“

„Und du glaubst lieber Marcel als Johann – der dich über alles liebt? Seit Jahren?“

„Ich weiß, dass das bescheuert war. Johann hat mir eben alles erklärt. Und ist dann sauer abgerauscht.“

„Wundert dich das etwa?“

„Nein...“

„Und jetzt?“

„Weil ich mich erstmal bei dir entschuldigen wollte. Weil ich so ein Idiot war, euch so was zu unterstellen. Ich kenne euch beide gut genug um zu wissen, wie blödsinnig das war. Also, es tut mir aufrichtig leid Marco. Und ich bin dir dankbar, dass für Johann da warst.“

Marco schwieg kurz. „Und das solltest du jetzt auch Johann sagen.“

„Er wird im Moment nicht an sein Handy gehen“, murmelte Mats.

„Nein, und das würde ich auch nicht.“

„Weiß ich. Aber... meinst du er beruhigt sich wieder?“

„Ich fürchte – ja.“

„Wieso fürchtest du? Es ist doch gut, wenn er sich wieder beruhigt und ich mit ihm reden kann.“

„Er wird dir wieder verzeihen, weil er dich über alles liebt. Und du wirst ihn wieder verletzten, weil du nicht nachdenkst.“

„Das ist Blödsinn Marco! Aber versetz dich doch mal in meine Lage. Marcel hat mir aus heiterem Himmel erzählt, ihr hättet was miteinander. Und bei ihm klang das so, als liefe das immer noch.“

„Und warum glaubst du ihm? Natürlich traut er es Johann zu, aber du doch nicht.“

„Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht war es Angst oder Unsicherheit, weil ich nicht fassen kann, dass er mich nach drei Jahren noch will.“

„Hm“, machte Marco. „Du solltest dir mal überlegen, warum er drei Jahre gewartet hat.“

„Das frage ich mich ständig, Marco“, sagte Mats leise.

„Sorge dafür, dass er einen Grund dafür hatte.“

„Das werde ich. Und zwischen uns ist auch alles ok?“

„Ja, ist es“, knurrte Marco. „Und jetzt überleg dir was für Johann.“ 

„Danke Marco. Bis morgen“, sagte Mats leise.

„Bis morgen“, verabschiedete sich Marco jetzt deutlich freundlicher.

Mats legte auf und versuchte dann doch noch Johann auf seinem Handy zu erreichen.

Wie erwartet ging Johann nicht ran, im Gegenteil wurde das Gespräch weggedrückt.

Also schrieb Mats eine Nachricht per WhatsApp. [Es tut mir leid Johann. Ich hätte dir vertrauen müssen. Bitte lass uns reden. Ruf mich an, wenn du bereits bist oder komm einfach vorbei. Ich liebe dich.]

Die Nachricht wurde recht schnell als gelesen markiert, aber es kam keine Antwort.

Vor morgen rechnete er auch nicht mit einer Antwort, wenn überhaupt so früh. 

Also machte er sich eine heiße Badewanne, das half immer beim Einschlafen.

Wirklich gut schlief er aber trotzdem nicht. Das, was Johann ihm erzählt hatte, geisterte durch seinen Kopf und ließ ihn ziemlich wirr träumen.


	11. Klärungen

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Mats wie gerädert auf.

Zum Glück hatten sie heute nur Regeneration und morgen dann frei. Und dann stand erstmal die Länderspielpause an.

Es fiel Mats schwer sich zu konzentrieren. Wann immer er Gelegenheit hatte, sah er auf sein Handy, und meistens konnte er sich nicht zurückhalten und schrieb Johann dann eine Nachricht. Wie sehr es ihm leid tat, wie sehr er ihn vermisste, wie sehr er es bereute, Marcel geglaubt zu haben. 

Als er dann zum Training fuhr, hatte sich Johann noch immer nicht gemeldet.

Die Kabine war relativ leer, als er sie betrat, neben drei anderen saß Marcel da und schnürte sich gerade seine Schuhe.

Zielstrebig ging Mats auf ihn zu. „Hast du das extra gemacht?“ fragte er.

„Was habe ich gemacht?“, fragte Marcel nach.

„Mir so einen scheiß erzählt. Die Story von Johann und Marco.“

„Was hat dir dein lieber Johann denn erzählt?“

Mats schüttelte den Kopf. „Das geht dich nichts an. An der Wahrheit scheinst du ja eh nicht interessiert zu sein. Du willst Johann und mich nur auseinanderbringen.“

„Er ist nicht gut für dich Mats, dass du das noch immer nicht siehst. Er nutzt dich nur aus.“

„Tut er nicht Marcel. Und das du Marco da auch noch mit reinziehst, ist wirklich unter aller Sau.“

„Wieso? Streiten die beiden es jetzt ab?“

„Nein, aber die Geschichte ist ein bisschen anders als du es dargestellt hast. Und bevor man Gerüchte verbreitet sollte man vielleicht erstmal die Wahrheit kennen.“

„Die Wahrheit ist ja wohl, dass die beiden was miteinander hatten. Oder haben.“

„Könntet ihr das nicht unbedingt in der Kabine diskutieren?“ fragte Marco plötzlich hinter ihnen.

Erschrocken sah Mats sich um, er hatte Marco nicht kommen gehört.

„Ihr solltet euch besser umziehen, wir müssen raus zur Regeneration. Außerdem will uns Lucien wohl ein paar Takte wegen dem Spiel gestern sagen“, fuhr Marco fort.

Mats nickte und zog sich zu seinem Platz zurück.

Schweigend zog er sich um und machte sich dann auf den Weg nach draußen.

Er lief seine Runde alleine.

Mit Marcel wollte er nicht laufen, Marco war noch immer sauer auf und ihn und jeden anderen wehrten er mit einem düsteren Blick ab.

Auch bei den gemeinsamen Übungen sprach er mit niemandem.

Und danach bei der Standpauke von ihrem Trainer erst recht nicht. Zum Glück waren auch die anderen alles andere als gesprächig.

Das war nach einer solchen Niederlage nicht ungewöhnlich.

Schließlich schickte Favre sie in die Kabine.

Mit hängenden Köpfen machten sie sich auf den Weg.

Schweigend gingen sie zum duschen und zogen sich dann an. Mats wollte grade die Kabine verlassen, als Marco ihn zurückhielt. „Warte kurz.“

Mats sah sich um. „Okay...“

Nach und nach verließen alle die Kabine - bis auf Marcel, Mats und Marco.

Unwillig sah Mats Marcel an.

„Wir drei haben da eine Sache, die wir klären müssen“, sagte Marco.

„Hmpf“, machte Mats nur.

Auch Marcel sah wenig begeistert aus. „Ja ich find’s auch klasse, aber das muss sein“, fuhr Marco fort.

„Dann schieß los“, knurrte Mats.

Marco sah zu Marcel. „Wie hast du damals von Johann und mir erfahren?“

„Ich hatte irgendwie den Verdacht, dass Johann nicht lange alleine bleiben würde, nachdem du weg warst. So jemand wie er bleibt nicht alleine - der sucht sich dann gleich den Nächsten. Ich war nur neugierig, wer dann auf ihn reinfallen würde. Mit Marco war er ja schon länger... 'befreundet'. Und dann habe ich gehört, wie ihr telefoniert habt. Dann war alles klar.

„Was genau hast du gehört?“ hakte Marco nach.

„Ihr beide habt ziemlich geturtelt und euch für den Abend verabredet. 'Bring gleich Sachen für morgen mit...'.“

„Und woher willst du wissen, dass ich mit Johann gesprochen habe?“

„Du hast ihn mit Namen angesprochen. Ich bin ja nun nicht taub.“

„Nein, taub bist du nicht, aber du hast nur eine Seite von einem Gespräch gehört“, sagte Marco. „Und nur zu deiner Info, ich habe nicht mit Johann telefoniert.“

„Nicht? Gibt es mehrere Leute mit dem Namen?“

Marco verdrehte die Augen. „Nein Schmelle. Ich habe sowas gesagt wie: '... und Johann. Ich bring die Sachen mit. Freu mich auf dich.' Kommt das hin?“

„Ja, könnte sein. Ist ja schon ne Weile her. Und so viel Unterschied macht das ja nicht.“

„Doch macht es“, sagte Marco ärgerlich. „Ich habe mit Mario telefoniert gehabt. Mario, der in der Zeit mit seiner Stoffwechselkrankheit zu tun hatte und ständig zu Hause rumsaß. Wir hatten uns verabredet. Zusammen mit Johann. Ich wollte die Sachen für die Lasagne mitbringen, die wir zusammen machen wollte. Nach einem Rezept von Mario Ernährungsberater. Um ihn aufzumuntern.“

Marcel runzelte die Stirn, es war deutlich, dass er darüber nachdachte. Vielleicht hatte er das wirklich falsch verstanden?

„Erinnerst du dich?“ fragte Marco. „Ich hatte dich sogar gefragt, ob du mitkommen willst, aber du hattest was vor.“

Marcel schnaubte. „Mag Johann halt nicht so.“

„Das wissen wir jetzt wirklich alle“, sagte Marco seufzend.

„Aber okay, ich habe da wohl was falsch verstanden.“

„Du hast mir eingeredet, dass Marco und Johann mich hintergehen“, sagte Mats aufgebracht. „Wegen einem beschissenen Telefonat?“

„Es klang so. Und Johann ist auch der Typ dafür.“

„Ist er nicht“, sagte Mats wütend. „Du kennst Johann überhaupt nicht. Du hast vielleicht zehn Minuten mit ihm geredet und dann entschieden, dass er für dich das Böse in Person ist. Du hast ihm nie eine Chance gegeben.“

„Er will dich doch nur, weil du Kohle hast.“

„Ehe ihr beide hier weiter rumschreit“, sagte Marco. „Marcel, warum redest du nicht mal wirklich mit Johann? Allein, ohne Mats oder mich. Du sagst ihm offen, was du an ihm nicht magst und er sagt es dir. Vielleicht tut euch das ja gut.“

Marcel zuckte mit den Schultern. „Warum?“

„Weil wir drei Freunde sind. Und das auch bleiben wollen. Also müssen wir das irgendwie versuchen aus der Welt zu schaffen.“

„Hm“, machte Marcel, „wenn es sein muss...“

Marco sah zu Mats. „Für dich jetzt auch alles geklärt?“

Mats nickte leicht. „Danke.“

Marco brummte. „Gut, dann bring das mit Johann in Ordnung und bring ihn dazu mit Marcel zu reden.“

„Eins nach dem anderen...“, meinte Mats und schulterte seinen Rucksack.

Auch Marcel und Marco nahmen ihre Sachen. „Und ihr beiden vertragt euch bitte auch wieder. Wenn ich von der Natio zurückkomme, möchte ich hier ne bessere Stimmung vorfinden.“

Mats sah von Marco zu Marcel. „Okay“, nuschelte er nicht wirklich überzeugt.

„Ich mein das ernst. Sonst hetz ich Mario auf euch.“

Mats musste grinsen, Mario war ein lieber Kerl, ihn auf jemanden zu hetzten war eher weniger erfolgreich. Dennoch trat er jetzt zu Marcel.

Marcel sah Mats an und seufzte schließlich. „Es tut mir leid. Ich hätte... nachdenken sollen, ehe ich sowas behaupte.“

Mats nickte und reichte ihm die Hand.

Marcel schlug ein. Sie wussten beide, dass damit noch längst nichts wieder ok war, aber es war ein erster Schritt.

„So, und jetzt, Mats, guck mal, wie du das mit Johann wieder einrenkst.“

„Ich versuchs“, sagte Mats.

„Viel Glück“, wünschte Marcel, als Mats sich schon umdrehte um zu gehen.

„Danke“, sagte Mats nach einem Moment des Zögerns.

Dann ging er raus - irgendwie musste er Johann erreichen und ihm sagen, wie leid es ihm tat.

Johann hatte sich bisher auf keine seiner Nachrichten gemeldet und Mats bezweifelte, dass er einen Anruf entgegennehmen würde.

Vielleicht würde es etwas bringen, wenn er einfach bei ihm vorbeifuhr. Mit Schokolade in der Hand.

Es war zumindest einen Versuch wert.

Also fuhr er vom Trainingsplatz aus direkt zum Bahnhof - dem einzigen Ort, an dem man am Sonntag Pralinen kaufen konnte. In einem kleinen Laden wurde er fündig und kaufte eine Packung.

Danach fuhr er zu Johanns Wohnung. Hoffentlich war er überhaupt zu Hause - und machte ihm die Tür auf.

Er parkte in eine Querstraße, um nicht gleich gesehen zu werden, und ging zu Fuß zum Eingang.

Vor der Haustür holte er einmal tief Luft, dann drückte er auf den Klingelknopf.

Dann wartete er - und hoffte.

Johann hatte zwar eine Gegensprechanlage, aber er benutzte das Teil nie. Und so war es zum Glück auch heute, denn nach einem Moment ertönte der Summer.

Erleichtert drückte Mats die Tür auf und lief die Treppe hoch.

„Was willst du hier?“ fragte Johann leise, der in der Wohnungstür lehnte.

„Ich wollte mich entschuldigen. Es war falsch, dass ich Marcel geglaubt habe.

„Ich will dich im Moment nicht sehen Mats.“

„Ich weiß... es tut mir wirklich leid.“ Etwas zögerlich hielt er Johann die Pralinenpackung hin.

„Glaubst du damit ist alles wieder ok?“

„Nein. Aber du meinst immer, Schokolade hilft dir, wenn es dir nicht gut geht.“

„Mats, ich will keine Schokolade.“

„Kann ich irgendwas für dich tun?“

„Nein.“

„Nimmst du sie trotzdem? Sonst ess ich sie, und dann krieg ich nicht nur mit dir und Marco Ärger, sondern auch noch mit dem Trainer.“

Johann schnaubte. „Du hast keine Ahnung, wie egal mir das grade ist, oder? Geh einfach Mats.“

Mats seufzte leise. Nicht einmal das ließ Johann lächeln.

„Ich... melde mich, wenn ich reden möchte“, sagte Johann und ließ Mats dann vor der Tür stehen.

Mats blieb noch einen Moment stehen. Johann wollte jetzt nichts mit ihm zu tun haben, und das tat weh. In einer Tasche fand er einen der Eddings, die er oft in der Tasche hatte, und schrieb auf die Packung. [Entschuldige. Ich tu dir so oft weh, obwohl ich dich über alles liebe. Bitte verzeih mir.] Er malte noch zwei Herzen neben seinen Text, dann legte er die Schachtel vor die Wohnungstür.

Geknickt ging er nach unten und zurück zu seinem Wagen.

Er hatte wirklich gehofft, dass Johann ihm verzeihen würde.

Aber das war wohl zu viel verlangt.

Langsam und mit einem miesen Gefühl im Bauch fuhr er nach Hause. Was, wenn Johann ihm nicht noch mal verzeihen würde? Sie hatten das letzte Problem noch nicht ganz geklärt, und schon hatte er wieder Scheiße gebaut.

Mats schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, Johann musste ihm einfach verzeihen!

Sie konnten doch nicht ohne einander. Die letzten Jahre waren hart gewesen, und Mats wollte sie nicht noch einmal erleben.

Und Johann doch auch nicht. Das hatte er ihm immer wieder gesagt.

Er musste Johann wohl... überzeugen, irgendwie.

Es fiel ihm so schwer!

Aber wenn Johann nicht reden wollte, dann musste er das akzeptieren.

Er musste abwarten - und sich irgendwie beschäftigen.

Er fuhr nach Hause und begann ein bisschen aufzuräumen.

Er stellte ein paar Flaschen Wasser in den Kühlschrank - der voll gefüllt war.

Johann war also wirklich einkaufen gewesen. Für sie beide, denn er entdeckte Dinge, die Johann gern aß und Sachen, die er selbst sehr mochte.

Auch das Abendessen von gestern stand hier, Spaghetti mit Johanns leckerer Gemüse-Käsesauce.

Mats schluckte. Warum nur war er so ein gottverdammter Idiot?

Johann liebte ihn, das wusste er doch auch! Und er war so ein Idiot, dass er ihm nicht vertraut hatte. Dabei hatte er das immer gekonnt.

Seufzend nahm er den Topf mit dem Essen aus dem Kühlschrank. Er hatte kaum was zum Frühstück gehabt und hatte jetzt wirklich Hunger.

Schnell wärmte er die Nudeln auf und setzte sich dann mit dem Essen ins Wohnzimmer.

Er schaltete den Fernseher ein, damit es nicht so still war und ließ eine Sportsendung laufen.

Er bekam nicht mit, worum es ging, und es interessierte ihn in diesem Moment auch nicht.

Er dachte einzig und allein an Johann.

Dieser wundervolle Mann, den er über alles liebte.

Und der eigentlich hier sein und mit ihm essen sollte. Sie hätten diesen Tag zusammen verbringen sollen.

Sie hatten sich doch beide darauf gefreut - endlich mal etwas mehr Zeit miteinander verbringen zu können.

Und jetzt hatten sie schon wieder streit und es war schon wieder nicht klar, wie es mit ihnen weitergehen würde.

Dabei liebten sie sich über alles!

Nach dem Essen suchte Mats seine Wäsche zusammen und füllte eine Maschine.

Dann putzte er und räumte auf.

Irgendwie brachte er diesen schrecklichen Tag hinter sich. Johann meldete sich kein einziges Mal.

Am Abend duschte er heiß um schlafen zu können.

Dann lag er im Bett und starrte an die Decke.

Nein, so konnte er nicht schlafen. Er musste Johann wenigstens noch einen Gruß schicken. Müde wie er war holte er noch sein Handy raus und schrieb Johann eine weitere Nachricht. [Johann, ich vermisse dich und wünschte, du würdest neben mir liegen. Ich könnte dann viel besser schlafen. Nein, anders: Dann könnte ich überhaupt schlafen. Ich vermisse dich so sehr, dass es weh tut. Und ich weiß, dass ich echt der größte Arsch bin, dass ich dir nicht vertraut habe. Ich liebe dich doch so sehr! Ich wünsche dir eine Gute Nacht und süße Träume! Mats]

Irgendwann fiel Mats in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

Dann putzte er und räumte auf.

Irgendwie brachte er diesen schrecklichen Tag hinter sich. Johann meldete sich kein einziges Mal.

Am Abend duschte er heiß um schlafen zu können.

Dann lag er im Bett und starrte an die Decke.

Nein, so konnte er nicht schlafen. Er musste Johann wenigstens noch einen Gruß schicken. Müde wie er war holte er noch sein Handy raus und schrieb Johann eine weitere Nachricht. [Johann, ich vermisse dich und wünschte, du würdest neben mir liegen. Ich könnte dann viel besser schlafen. Nein, anders: Dann könnte ich überhaupt schlafen. Ich vermisse dich so sehr, dass es weh tut. Und ich weiß, dass ich echt der größte Arsch bin, dass ich dir nicht vertraut habe. Ich liebe dich doch so sehr! Ich wünsche dir eine Gute Nacht und süße Träume! Mats]

Irgendwann fiel Mats in einen unruhigen Schlaf.


	12. Vermissen

Wie gerädert wachte Mats am nächsten Morgen auf. Es war der freie Tag nach der Regeneration, den er so gerne mit Johann verbracht hätte.

Klar, Johann hätte arbeiten müssen, aber er hätte bestimmt früher Feierabend gemacht. Das hatte er früher an solchen Tagen auch ab und angemacht.

Mats hätte ihn von der Arbeit abgeholt, und sie wären irgendwo hingefahren. An einen See oder so.

Vor allem aber wären sie zusammen gewesen.

Mats vermisste Johann so sehr!

Und so musste er jetzt diesen blöden Tag allein überstehen.

Er mochte schon mal gar nicht aufstehen. Ihm tat jeder Knochen weh, seine Muskeln verweigerten jegliche Bewegung.

Und eigentlich war es ja auch egal, ob und wann er aufstand. Es wartete ja niemand, dachte er bitter.

Kein Training, keine Termine - kein Johann.

Mats wusste selbst, dass er sich grade förmlich im Selbstmitleid suhlte. Aber ihm war danach.

Sein Freund, die Liebe seines Lebens, war sauer auf ihn, und er hatte keine Idee, wie er das wieder einrenken konnte. Johann wollte doch bestimmt noch immer nicht mit ihm reden.

In diesem Moment piepte sein Handy.

Sofort tastete er auf dem Nachttisch danach und entsperrte das Display.

Aber es war nicht Johann, der ihm geschrieben hatte, sondern Cathy.

Mats zögerte, dann öffnete er die Nachricht.

[Hallo Mats, ruf mich doch an, wenn du wach bist. Wir sollten nochmal wegen dem nächsten Wochenende sprechen.]

Nächstes Wochenende? Was hatten sie da geplant? Mats erinnerte sich nicht. Mit einem Seufzen wählte er ihre Nummer.

„Guten Morgen“, begrüßte sie ihn fröhlich. „Du bist schon wach?“

„Hm, ja... ist gerade bisschen stressig hier.“

„Kann ich mir denken, nach dem Spiel.“

„Ja, das war echt mistig... sag mal, was ist nächstes Wochenende?“

„Na du wolltest doch nach München kommen. Weil ihr frei habt. Länderspiele und so.“

„Stimmt... habe ich total verdrängt.“

Cathy seufzte tief. „Na das hört man gerne.“

„Tut mir leid. Wie gesagt, ist gerade alles bisschen blöde hier.“

„Ich dachte du freust dich, weil du Ludwig wiedersiehst.“

„Ja, natürlich freu mich mich auf ihn. Er ist bestimmt wieder gewachsen.“

„Ist er. Und er fragt oft nach dir.“

„Ist er bei dir? Kann ich ihn mal sprechen?“

„Er schläft noch. Aber ich kann gern per Skype anrufen, wenn er wach ist. Dann sieht er dich auch.“

„Ja, das wäre lieb. Also, das Wochenende...“ Wenn Mats doch bloß wüsste, wie es nächste Woche aussah!

„Sollen wir besser nach Dortmund kommen?“ fragte Cathy leicht genervt.

„Nein, nein... hier geht alles durcheinander. Ich... ich habe Johann wiedergetroffen.“

Cathy schwieg einen Moment. „Ok“, sagte sie dann.

„Das ist alles?“

„Ich bin mir grad nicht sicher, wie ich reagieren soll“, gab Cathy zu.

„Das bin ich auch nicht... ist nicht so einfach. Auch mit Johann nicht.“

„Seid ihr wieder zusammen?“

„Wie heißt es bei den Zwölfjährigen auf Facebook immer? 'Es ist kompliziert'.“

„Dafür hast du ein Talent“, schnaubte sie. „Aber gut, das ist deine Sache. Ich würde es trotzdem nicht gut finden, wenn du das Wochenende kippst. Ludwig vermisst seinen Papa.“

„Ich weiß. Ich werde auf jeden Fall kommen. Versprochen. Ich vermiss Ludi doch auch.“

„Gut, das ist im Moment alles was ich wissen will. Wenn ihr dieses... komplizierte Ding geklärt habt, kannst du mir gern das Ergebnis erzählen.“

Mats grinste schief. „Hättest du was dagegen, wenn er dann nach München mitkäme? Natürlich im Hotel und so, aber...“

Wieder schwieg Cathy einen Moment. „Sei mir nicht böse Mats, aber das fände ich zu früh. Er kann beim nächsten Mal gern dabeisein, aber nicht dieses Mal. Dafür ist das zwischen euch doch offenbar noch viel zu ungeklärt.“

Mats nickte. „Okay... versteh ich.“

„Dann klär das mit Johann. Und ich ruf dich nachher an, wenn der Kleine wach ist.“

„Ja, dann bis nachher“, verabschiedete sich Mats und legte auf. Jetzt musste er wohl doch aufstehen.

Was vermutlich auch gut war. Er würde jetzt schön duschen, dann frühstücken und auf den Anruf von Cathy warten. Und dann... vielleicht würde sich dann ja auch Johann irgendwann melden.

Er sollte ihm nachher eine Nachricht schicken. Und vielleicht.. vielleicht irgendwas für ihn bestellen und ins Büro schicken lassen?

Obwohl ja schon die Schokolade nicht gut angekommen war.

Aber irgendwas musste er doch tun können!

Aber ihm wollte nichts Sinnvolles einfallen. Und so stand er auf und stellte sich erstmal unter die Dusche.

Kühl war sie und machte ihn wacher.

Danach ging er in die Küche und machte sich das Frühstück fertig.

Wieder sah er den gut gefüllten Kühlschrank und seufzte leise. Johann hatte so oft bewiesen, dass er ihn liebte

Und er schaffte es immer wieder auf diesen Gefühlen herumzutrampeln.

Er hatte so jemanden wie Johann im Moment wirklich nicht verdient.

Und deshalb musste er ihm auch die Zeit geben und nicht weiter bedängen. Also keine Schokolade, keine Blumen oder sonstwas.

Auch, wenn es ihm schwer fiel... Mats deckte einige Sachen fürs Frühstück auf und aß dann mit wenig Appetit.

Immerhin heiterte ihn der Gedanke an das Telefonat mit Ludi ein wenig auf. Er vermisste den Kleinen total.

Es tat ihm leid, dass sein Sohn ihn auch so vermisste - andererseits war es schön so geliebt zu werden.

Mats nahm das Gespräch mit Cathy an und klappte dann sein Notebook an. Wenig später sah er das lachende Gesicht seines Sohnes auf dem Display.

Sofort war seine schlechte Laune wie weggeblasen und er unterhielt sich mit Ludwig - mehr oder weniger. Das meiste, was Ludwig von sich gab, war noch ziemlich unverständlich.

Aber er freute sich sichtlich seinen Papa zu sehen und zeigte ihm stolz seine neuen Spielzeugautos.

Nach ein paar Minuten wurde es Ludwig dann doch langweilig und er begann in Cathys Arm zu zappeln.

„Dann spiel mal weiter, mein Schatz“, verabschiedete sich Mats von seinem süßen Sohn.

„Genieß deinen freien Tag Mats“, sagte Cathy. „Und wir telefonieren noch einmal wegen dem Wochenende, ok?“

„Ja, machen wir“, versprach Mats.

„Schön. Dann bis später“, verabschiedete sich Cathy und legte auf.

Mats seufzte leise. Jetzt war er wieder alleine und vermisste nicht nur Johann, sondern auch Ludwig.

Es würde gut sein, wenn er am Wochenende nach München fuhr. Raus hier und sich ein bisschen von Ludwig ablenken lassen.

Er buchte schnell einen Flug, dann deckte er seinen Frühstückstisch ab - und setze sich auf das Sofa. Er wusste wirklich nichts mit sich anzufangen, das war doch früher nicht so schlimm!

Er überlegte, ob er Marco oder jemand anderen anrufen sollte, aber eigentlich war er nicht in der Stimmung dazu.

Er wollte lieber in Selbstmitleid baden. Am liebsten hätte er sich mit einer großen Portion Eis und viel Bier aufs Sofa gefläzt und irgendwelche dummen Serien geguckt.

Aber das Eis und das Bier sollte er sich verkneifen. Das mit den dummen Serien klang aber nicht schlecht.

Also setzte er sich mit gesunden Vollkorncrackern und einer großen Wasserflasche aufs Sofa und sah Fern.

Den Rest des Tages verbrachte Mats so auf dem Sofa und wäre am nächsten Tag kein Training gewesen, hätte er wohl weiter da gegessen.

Zum Training musste er jedoch antanzen und gute Leistung abliefern, sonst würde er sich früher oder später auf der Bank wiederfinden.

Und das wollte er nicht. Der BVB war ihm wichtig und er wollte beweisen, dass er noch immer ein guter Fußballer war.

Wenn er jetzt versagte, dann hatten die Bayernbosse Recht behalten, und das konnte er nicht ertragen.

Also arbeitete er hart im Training, was nebenbei noch den Effekt hatte, dass er am Abend schön ausgepowert war und schnell einschlief.

Auch am nächsten Tag, dem Mittwoch, zog er so durch - Training, Physio, Kraftraum, richtig auspowern.

„Johann hat sich noch nicht gemeldet?“ fragte Marco.

Mats schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich will ihn auch nicht drängen.!

Marco nickte. „Er wird sich melden, wenn er soweit ist. Und du geh jetzt und hol dir ne Massage ab. Du siehst aus, als könntest du eine gebrauchen.“

„Ich kann noch viel mehr gebrauchen“, murmelte Mats und verzog sich zu den Physios.

Die Massage tat gut und danach ging er tatsächlich noch in die Sauna, ehe er sich auf den Weg nach Hause machte.

Es war schon recht spät, schon nach halb neun, als er ankam. Durch die Sauna hatte er die nötige Bettschwere, und nach einem schnellen Abendessen legte er sich hin. Auf dem Handy sah er sich einige Fotos von Johann an, das war in den letzten Tagen so etwas wie ein festes Ritual vor dem Einschlafen geworden.

Er war kurz davor, Johann eine Nachricht zu schicken, tat es dann aber nicht. Er durfte ihn nicht drängen.

Also steckte er das Handy ans Ladekabel und ließ das Display an, damit er dieses tolle Foto von Johann weiter ansehen konnte, ein Foto, auf dem sein Freund so glücklich in die Sonne lachte.

Nach ein paar Minuten war Mats eingeschlafen.


	13. Nächtlicher Besuch

Ein Rascheln ließ Mats die Augen aufschlagen? Was war das?

Erneut ertönte das Geräusch und Mats setzte sich vorsichtig auf.

Eine Tür in seiner Wohnung wurde geöffnet oder geschlossen, jedenfalls hörte er, wie die Angel ein leises Geräusch von sich gab.

Er runzelte die Stirn. Wer hatte denn einen Schlüssel und würde mitten in der Nacht in die Wohnung kommen? Marco hatte einen Schlüssel und Cathy natürlich. Aber die beiden schieden eigentlich aus.

Cathy war in München und würde ihn sicher nicht überraschen. Und Marco hatte wenigen Grund herzukommen. Dann... war es ein Einbrecher?

Mats schluckte, dann fiel ihm ein, dass noch jemand einen Schlüssel hatte: Johann.

Aber Johann würde nicht zu ihm kommen - warum sollte er?

Inzwischen hörte er Schritte, die sich leise über den Flur bewegten und zielsicher Richtung Schlafzimmer kamen.

Sollte er aufstehen? Sich bewaffnen? Liegen bleiben und sich schlafen legen?

Langsam bewegte sich die Tür.

Mats hielt den Atem an.

Die Tür gab ein leichtes Quietschen von sich und Mats hörte einen unterdrückten Fluch, dann schob sich eine Gestalt ins Zimmer.

Im schwachen Licht, das durch das Fenster ins Zimmer drang, sah er eine Gestalt das Schlafzimmer betreten.

Die Gestalt hielt inne und... es raschelte wieder und es sah so aus, als würde sich die Gestalt... ausziehen.

War es tatsächlich Johann?

Mats entschied, einfach liegen zu bleiben und abzuwarten.

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann senkte sich die Matratze auf der der Tür zugewandten Seite.

Mats schluckte, traute sich aber nicht, etwas zu sagen. Er hatte Angst, Johann dann zu verscheuchen.

Ganz langsam und vorsichtig schob sich Johann auf die Matratze, legte sich hin und rutschte an seine Seite.

Wenig später spürte Mats, wie sich Johann an ihn schmiegte.

Jetzt konnte er nicht anders, er drehte sich leicht und legte Johann einen Arm um.

„Du bist wach“, wisperte Johann kaum hörbar.

„Ja.. Und du bist hier“, flüsterte Mats zurück.

"Bin ich. Schlaf weiter Mats. Wir reden morgen", sagte Johann und küsste Mats auf die Wange.

„Ich bin so froh, dass du da bist“, meinte Mats und zog Johann noch etwas näher. Er hatte nicht vor ihn loszulassen.

Johann schwieg einen Moment. „Ich auch“, wisperte er dann.

Erleichtert seufzte Mats auf, dann schloss er wieder die Augen. Mit einer Hand begann er über Johanns Rücken zu streicheln - allerdings nicht allzu lange, dann war er schon wieder eingeschlafen.

***

Als Mats aufwachte, dachte er zuerst, er hätte Johanns Besuch nur geträumt, denn die Betthälfte neben ihm war leer. Allerdings hörte er kurz darauf das Brummen seiner Kaffeemaschine aus der Küche.

Ein unfassbares Glücksgefühl überkam ihm, und er stand leise auf.

Johann stand in Boxershorts in der Küche und war dabei den Frühstückstisch zu decken.

„Guten Morgen“, wünschte Mats leise.

Johann sah auf. „Guten Morgen. Ich hoffe ich habe dich nicht geweckt.“

„Nein. Aber... du machst mich sehr glücklich.“

Johann lächelte ganz leicht. „Setz dich, Kaffee ist gleich fertig.“

„Danke“, strahlte Mats ihn an.

Johann nickte leicht und stellte die letzten Dinge fürs Frühstück auf den Tisch.

Dann setzte er sich ihm gegenüber.

„Wann hast du heute Training?“ fragte Johann.

„Um zehn. Aber du musst arbeiten, oder?“, fragte Mats nach.

Johann nickte. „Leider ja. Vermutlich wäre es besser, wenn wir dann bis heute Abend mit dem Gespräch warten...“

„Wird es denn.. schlimm?“ fragte Mats vorsichtig nach. Klar, Johann war irgendwann mitten in der Nacht zu ihm gekommen, dennoch war er unsicher.

Johann zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bin immer noch verletzt“, sagte er ehrlich.

„Ich habe ja auch ordentlich scheiße gebaut. Nur die Hälfte gehört und daraus falsche Schlüsse gezogen.“

„Und mir nicht vertraut.“

„Und dir nicht vertraut. Das tut mir besonders leid.“

„Das glaub ich dir auch. Das macht es für mich trotzdem nicht einfacher.“

„Ich liebe dich, Johann. Mehr als alles andere. Ich hatte einfach schiss.“

„Was bescheuert ist. Hättest du nur ein kleines bisschen nachgedacht, hättest du erkannt, wie dämlich Marcels Behauptung ist. Warum sonst hätte Marco wohl versucht, uns wieder zusammenbringen, wenn er doch ne Affäre mit mir laufen hat?“

„Ich weiß, das war dämlich. Mehr als dämlich. Marcels Beschuldigungen klangen schlüssig, aber ich hätte nachdenken sollen.“

Johann nickte. „Lass uns bitte heute Abend in Ruhe weiterreden. Ich find das nicht gut, das jetzt unter Zeitdruck zu erledigen.“

„Nein... solange es eine Chance gibt, dass du mir verzeihst... und das hoffe ich einfach, nachdem du hergekommen bist. Das muss doch mitten in der Nacht gewesen sein, wie bist du hergekommen?“

„Ja. War kurz nach zwei.“

„Oh Mann... und wie bist du hergekommen? Da fährt doch keine Bahn mehr.“

„Gelaufen.“

„Was? Oh Mann, das ist ja ewig weit!“

„Ja, ich habe etwas über zwei Stunden gebraucht“, sagte Johann mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

Spontan stand Mats auf und schloss ihn in die Arme.

Und zum Glück stieß Johann ihn auch nicht weg oder versteifte sich. Stattdessen erwiderte er die Umarmung ganz fest.

„Ich liebe dich, Johann“, wisperte Mats kaum hörbar.

„Ich dich auch“, flüsterte Johann zurück.

Selten hatte Mats eine solche Erleichterung gefühlt wie bei diesen Worten.

Johann hatte ihm vielleicht noch nicht endgültig verziehen, aber er wollte ganz offensichtlich ihre Beziehung nicht aufgeben.

Mats beschloss, er würde alles tun um ihn zu überzeugen.

„Los, du Idiot, lass uns essen“, brummte Johann schließlich.

„Okay. Dann fahr ich dich zur Arbeit?“, schlug Mats vor und setzte sich wieder an seinen Tisch.

„Das wäre tatsächlich sehr nett von dir.“

„Klar - wann möchtest du da sein?“

„Halb neun wäre ganz gut.“

„Acht losfahren?“, schlug Mats vor und sah auf die Uhr über der Küchentür. Dann hätten sie noch etwa eine halbe Stunde Zeit.

Johann nickte und trank einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee. „Und heute Abend komm ich wieder her?“

„Natürlich. Ich koch uns was Schönes... oder bestell was.“

„Bitte bestell was. Mir steht heute nicht der Sinn nach noch mehr... Aufregung“, grinste Johann.

Mats schnaubte. „Pah“, machte er, dann griff er über den Tisch nach Johanns' Hand. „Worauf hast du denn Lust?“

„Asiatisch?“ schlug Johann vor.

„Okay, ich such was raus.“

„Schön“, sagte Johann und griff sich ein Toastbrot.

Auch Mats griff zu, Toast, Quark und Marmelade, und aß es voller Genuss. Seit Tagen hatte er keinen Appetit gehabt, jetzt hatte er richtig Hunger.

Um kurz vor acht machten sie sich dann fertig und verließen die Wohnung.

Mats führte Johann zu seinem Wagen und fuhr ihn zu seiner Arbeitsstelle.

„Bis heute Abend Mats“, verabschiedete sich Johann und drückte liebevoll seine Hand.

„Bis heute Abend“, erwiderte Mats den Druck. „Meldest du dich, wann du da bist? Dann kommt das Essen pünktlich.“

„Klar“, sagte Johann. Er lächelte ihn an und stieg dann aus.

Mats sah ihm nach, bis er hinter der gläsernen Eingangstür verschwunden war.

Dann sah er auf seine Uhr. Es war zu früh zum Verein zu fahren, aber zurück nach Hause wollte er auch nicht wirklich.

Am liebsten wollte er mit Marco reden, aber der war ja mit der Nationalmannschaft unterwegs. Vielleicht sollte er ihn anrufen?

Hatte vermutlich auch wenig Sinn. Die Jungs würden jetzt grade gemeinsam frühstücken.

Mario war ne gute Wahl. Der wusste ja nur, dass er sich mit Johann gestritten hatte und würde sich einfach nur freuen, wenn er hörte, dass sie sich wieder vertragen hatten.

Also fuhr er auf direktem Weg zu ihm und parkte vor dem Haus. Dann klingelte er.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Mario ihm die Tür öffnete. „Hallo Mats“, lächelte er. „Du bist ja früh unterwegs. Komm rein.“

„Danke“, lächelte Mats ihn an und betrat die großzügige Wohnung.

„Hast du schon gegessen?“

„Ja, habe mit Johann gefrühstückt.“

„Ach, habt ihr euch wieder versöhnt?“

„Ja“, strahlte Mats ihn an. „Heute Nacht um halb drei kam ein Einbrecher in meine Wohnung... zog sich aus und hat sich zu mir ins Bett gelegt.“

Mario lachte auf. „Und hat dir deine Unschuld geraubt?“

„Nein, die war schon weg. Aber... ich bin so glücklich!“

„Sieht man dir an. Trinkst du noch einen Kaffee mit?“

„Ja, gern. Hast du schon gefrühstückt?“

„Bin grade dabei“, sagte Mario und führte ihn in die Küche.

Hier war ein kleines Frühstück mit einigen Leckeren aufgedeckt. Mario stellte sich sofort an die Kaffeemaschine und zauberte Mats einen Becher Cappuccino.

„Wenn du doch Hunger hast, bediene dich einfach“, sagte er und stellte den Becher auf den Tisch.

„Danke, ich hatte aber... Ich glaub, ich nehme eine Banane.“

„Hattest du Johann eigentlich gefragt, ob er Lust hat mal zum Essen zu kommen?“ fragte Mario und aß neben weiter sein Müsli.

„Ja, er freut sich drauf.“

„Schön, dann sagt mir einfach bescheid, wann es bei euch passt.“

„Mach ich. Möglichst bald.“

Mario nickte lächelnd. „Und was meinst du: wie sehr wird Lucien uns heute leiden lassen?“

„Sehr. Jeder Masochist wird uns beneiden.“

„Ja... das ist zu befürchten. Wir haben es ja auch nicht anders verdient, nach diesem Spiel gegen Union. Neven grinst sich immer noch einen. Ich schulde ihm ein Essen, wenn er das nächste Mal in Dortmund ist.“ 

„Die waren ziemlich engagiert...“

„Die waren besser“, schnaubte Mario.

„Ja, ich wollte es nicht so deutlich sagen.“

„Immer nur raus damit. Lucien wird uns das gleich eh spüren lassen. Bestimmt dürfen wir uns auch eine Zusammenfassung des Spiels ansehen. Das macht er gern bei Niederlagen.“

„Die waren total doof“; knurrte Mats. „Die durften gegen uns gar nicht gewinnen so.“

„Das hättest du ihn vorher vielleicht sagen sollen“, grinste Mario schief. „Ich geh mich kurz fertig anziehen, dann müssen wir auch langsam los.“

„Mach das - ich genieß noch deine Banane.“

„Lass sie dir schmecken“, sagte Mario und stand auf um sich im Schlafzimmer fertig anzuziehen.

„Danke“, nickte Mats und pellte seine Banane.

Langsam und genüsslich aß er sie und war grade fertig, als Mario zurückkam.

„Alles fertig? Soll ich dich gleich mitnehmen?“, bot Mats an.

„Das wäre nett“, sagte Mario.

„Dann ab, ich parke vor dem Haus.“

Mario schnappte sich schnell Schlüssel, Handy und Brieftasche und folgte Mats dann zu seinem Wagen.

Gemeinsam fuhren sie zum Training. Sie waren früh dran aber nicht die ersten in der Kabine, als sie sich dort umzogen.

Es war nur eine kleine Trainingsgruppe, schließlich waren viele Spieler bei ihren Nationalmannschaften.

Um überhaupt ein kleines Trainingsspiel veranstalten zu können, wurde die Gruppe durch ambitionierte U23-Spieler aufgestockt.

Wenn Mats ehrlich war, genoss er diese Einheiten. Es war erfrischend, mit viel Elan und Freude die jungen Spieler dabei waren.

Natürlich konnten sie sich unter diesen Umständen nicht hängen lassen, sondern mussten ihrem Status als Bundesligaspieler entsprechend trainieren. Sie waren nach der Einheit allesamt erschöpft.

Und so beschlossen sie, im Verein zum Mittag zu essen und danach auszuruhen, ehe es mit der zweiten Einheit weiterging.

Das Essen war gemütlich - und nach dem Essen musste Mats noch einmal genau von der vorherigen Nacht erzählen.

Dabei erzählte er Mario dann auch etwas mehr von dem Streit mit Johann, allerdings ließ er Marcel dabei außen vor. Mario sollte nicht auch noch sauer auf Schmelle sein.

Das würde nur noch mehr Ärger machen, und er wollte keinesfalls Stress in die Mannschaft bringen.

Außerdem war Marcel ein Freund. Er hatte scheiße gebaut, richtig große scheiße, aber sie kannten sich nun so viele Jahren und hatten so viel gemeinsam erlebt. Marcel verdiente eine zweite Chance. Immerhin hatte Johann ihm selbst heute schon eine dritte Chance gegeben, dachte Mats.

Sie sollten wirklich mal in Ruhe reden, vielleicht mit Johann, vielleicht ohne ihn.

„Was hast du eigentlich am Wochenende vor?“ fragte Mario. „Machst du was Schönes mit Johann?“

Mats seufzte leise. „Ich fahr nach München zu Ludwig.“

„Das ist doch schön“, sagte Mario lächelnd. „Oh ich habe ja noch was für den Knirps. Bring ich morgen mit.“

„Da wird er sich freuen“, lächelte Mats ihn an. „Ich find’s nur schade, dass ich Johann hier alleine lassen werde.“

„Will Cathy nicht, dass du ihn mitbringst?“

„Ja, genau. Zumindest meinte sie das gestern, als das mit uns so unsicher war.“

„Gib ihr ein bisschen Zeit. Das muss sie ja auch erstmal wieder... verarbeiten.“

„Ja, ich weiß. Aber ich mag Johann nicht das Wochenende alleine lassen.“

„Johann ist schon groß, der kommt damit klar“, grinste Mario. „Erklär es ihm einfach.“

„Das mein ich nicht. Ich würde halt am liebsten jede freie Minute mit ihm verbringen.“

„Das kann ich gut verstehen. Ihr wart lange getrennt und jetzt noch dieser blöde Streit.“

„Wir waren ja gar nicht mehr zusammen und ich habe versucht ihn zu vergessen.“

Mario schüttelte den Kopf. „Dein Liebesleben ist mir wirklich zu kompliziert Mats. Und zu anstrengend.“

„Mir auch, aber ich komm da nicht raus. Ich liebe ihn schließlich.“

Mario lachte leise. „Na komm, dann lass uns mal das zweite Training hinter uns bringen, damit du schnell zu Johann kannst.“

„Ja, gute Idee - lass uns runtergehen.“ Mats stand auf und sah Mario abwartend an.

„Jetzt nur nicht hetzen“, sagte Mario und stand ebenfalls auf.

Mats grinste leicht, während sie runtergingen.

Schnell zogen sie sich in der Kabine wieder um und gingen dann nach draußen.

Das zweite Training war ähnlich wie das erste, wieder waren die Jugendspieler dabei, und die etablierten Bundesligaspieler versuchten sie zu beeindrucken.

Die Einheit war etwas kürzer, weil Favre tatsächlich noch einen Ausflug in den Videoraum vorgesehen hatte.

Innerlich seufzte Mats, er wollte doch nach Hause, die Wohnung ein wenig auf Vordermann bringen und das Essen bestellen, damit er nachher viel Zeit mit Johann verbringen konnte.

Aber gut, die Extraschicht hatten sie sich selbst eingebrockt.

Das letztes Spiel gegen die Hertha hatten sie mies gespielt, und Mats war nicht ganz unschuldig daran.

Das letztes Spiel gegen Union hatten sie mies gespielt, und Mats war nicht ganz unschuldig daran.

Und so saßen sie vor dem Bildschirm und sahen sich mit dem Trainerteam die „Highlights“ des Spiels an. Sie hatten verdient verloren, und viele Fehler gemacht. Und es schien, als wollte Lucien jeden einzelnen dieser Fehler durchgehen und analysieren.

Es tat weh zu sehen, welche falschen Entscheidungen sie getroffen hatten, wo sie zu langsam und wo einfach dämlich agiert hatten.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit entließ der Trainer sie schließlich und sie konnten sich auf den Weg nach Hause machen.

Mats fuhr mit leicht überhöhter Geschwindigkeit und war froh, dass neben den allgemein bekannten keine weiteren Blitzer aufgestellt worden waren.

Sobald er zu Hause war, rief er bei einem Asiaten an und bestellte das Essen.

Dann räumte er auf und brachte seine Wohnung auf Vordermann, in den letzten Tagen hatte er da echt alle fünfe gerade lassen sein.

Er war noch nicht mal halb fertig, als es an der Tür klingelte.

„Mist“, fluchte er leise, ließ die Sachen, die er gerade in der Hand hielt, hinter das Sofa fallen, und öffnete die Tür.

Es war nicht das Essen, sondern tatsächlich Johann der die Treppe hoch kam.

„Hey“, strahlte Mats ihn an.

„Hey“, sagte Johann mit einem Lächeln.

„Komm rein“, forderte Mats ihn auf. „Ich bin aber noch nicht fertig...“

„Fertig? Hast du doch gekocht?“

„Nein... du wolltest doch keine weiteren Abenteuer. Aber die Wohnung...“

Johann lachte leise. „Du musst nicht putzen nur, weil ich komme Mats.“

„Nein, aber du solltest auch nicht über meine Wäsche steigen müssen.“

„Wäre nicht das erste Mal“, grinste Johann schief.

„Nein... aber ich wollte mich schon bessern.“

„Rumliegende Wäsche macht mir nichts Mats“, sagte Johann und griff nach Mats Hand.

Sofort strömte ein angenehmes Kribbeln durch seinen Körper.

„Ist das Essen schon bestellt?“

„Ja, aber kommt erst in.…“ Mats sah auf die Uhr. „Etwa zwanzig Minuten.“

„Das überlebe ich noch.“

„Sonst hätte ich dich anders durchgefüttert.“

Johann zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Wie denn?“

„Ich habe noch ein paar Reste im Kühlschrank. Und einen Supermarkt um die Ecke.“

Johann nickte. „Gut zu wissen. Aber... ich finde die 20 Minuten können wir auch anders verbringen.“

„Ach ja?“ Jetzt war es an Mats die Augenbraue hochzuziehen.

Erneut nickte Johann. „Nach dem Essen reden wir, aber... jetzt habe ich Lust auf einen kleinen Appetithappen.“

„Oh Gott, ich auch“, raunte Mats heiser. Die Worte waren direkt in seine Hose gegangen.

„Und worauf wartest du dann noch?“

„Komm mit“, raunte Mats und zog ihn mit sich ins Schlafzimmer.

Schon auf dem Weg dahin verloren die beiden die ersten Klamotten.

Und dann kamen die ersten leidenschaftlichen Küsse.

Mehr und mehr Kleidung verschwand und als sie aufs Bett fielen, waren sie beide komplett nackt.

Dann rollte sich Mats über Johann und küsste ihn wieder hart.

Johann stöhnte auf und spreizte die Beine damit Mats dazwischen rutschen konnte.

„Gott, Johann, ich will dich“, raunte Mats heiser.

„Ich dich auch“, antworte Johann heiser.

Mats rieb sich an ihm, während er ihn weiter küsste.

Johann hob seine Hüfte und erwiderte die Bewegungen.

Kurz löste sich Mats von ihm und suchte nach Gel und Kondom.

„Mach schön“, forderte Johann ungeduldig.

Mats nickte und gab etwas Gel auf seinen Finger. Dann drang er mit einem Finger in Johann ein.

„Mehr“, stöhnte Johann nach einem Augenblick. „Bitte, brauch dich.“

Schon schob Mats einen zweiten Finger in ihn.

Johann griff währenddessen nach dem Kondom und riss ungeduldig die Verpackung auf.

Dann zog er Mats den Gummi über und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Bereit?“ fragte Mats trotzdem.

„Klar - mach!“, forderte Johann ihn auf.

Mats nickte und begann sich dann so vorsichtig wie möglich in Johann zu schieben.

Er sah, wie Johann hin und wieder das Gesicht verzog, ihn aber mit den Händen immer weiter in sich zog.

„Langsam“, raunte Mats.

„Ich brauch das jetzt“, raunte Johann.

Mats nickte. Er auch, wenn er ehrlich war.

„Dann mach“, forderte Johann ihn auf.

Mit einem letzten Stoß versenkte sich Mats komplett in Johann und stöhnte dabei laut auf.

„Ja“, stöhnte auch Johann.

Einen Moment hielt Mats inne, dann begann er sich zu bewegen.

Er fand bald einen Rhythmus, der sie beide immer höher und höher trieb.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis der Orgasmus sie fast zeitgleich überrollte.

Erledigt ließ sich Mats auf Johann fallen.

Johann schloss die Augen und lauschte ihren keuchenden Atemzügen.

Er fühlte, wie sich Mats an ihn schmiegte.

Träge hob er eine Hand und begann mit den Locken in Mats Nacken zu spielen.

„Hmm“, machte Mats leise und sehr genießerisch.

„Das war gut“, murmelte Johann.

„Das war mehr als gut.“

In diesem Moment klingelte es.

„Pünktlich“, murmelte Mats, rutschte von Johann, streifte sich das Kondom ab und zog sich Jeans und T-Shirt über. Schnell strich er sich über die Haare, dann ging er zur Tür.

Er öffnete die Tür, nahm das Essen entgegen und zahlte schnell. „Ich hol Geschirr und so“, rief Johann aus Richtung Küche.

Freundlich verabschiedete sich Mats von dem Boten und brachte das Essen in die Küche - aber Johann war nicht hier.

„Johann?“ fragte Mats verwirrt.

„Wohnzimmer“, rief Johann zurück.

Mats nickte und ging ins Wohnzimmer.

Hier deckte Johann gerade den Tisch, er trug ebenfalls nur Jeans und T-Shirt.

Johann hob den Kopf und lächelte ihn an. „Ist hier doch gemütlicher als in der Küche.“

„Ja, das ist es wirklich. Aber auch unordentlicher“, murmelte Mats.

„Das macht nichts“, sagte Johann.

„Dann komm, setz dich, das Essen wird kalt.“

Johann setzte sich zu Mats. „Hm, das riecht sehr gut“, sagte er. „In der Kantine gab es heute einen ziemlich undefinierbaren Auflauf. Von dem habe ich lieber die Finger gelassen.“

„Ich würde dir nie etwas Undefinierbares vorsetzen. Außer, wenn ich es gekocht habe, und dann kann ich es dir wenigstens definieren.“

Johann lachte auf. „Außer es befindet sich in unbeschrifteten Beuteln in deinem Gefrierschrank.“

„Ja... dann kann ichs dir auch nicht mehr sagen. Aber meistens hat das ja meine Mutter gekocht...“

„Ja, meistens waren es gute Sachen. Aber ich erinnre mich an zwei oder drei wirklich... merkwürdige Dinge.“

„Die waren von mir. Und sie waren essbar.“

„Nur, weil sie uns nicht umgebracht haben, heißt das nicht, dass sie essbar waren“, grinste Johann. „Und jetzt her mit dem leckeren Asiazeug. Ich verhungere noch.“

Mats öffnete die Schachteln und füllte ihnen beiden erst einmal Reis auf. „Hier ist Hähnchen etwas scharf, das andere ist Fisch mit fruchtiger Sauce.“

„Dann... erstmal Fisch“, entschied sich Johann.

„Nimm dir“, reichte Mats ihm einen großen Löffel. Er selbst nahm sich erst einmal vom Hähnchen.

Kurz darauf waren beide mit Essen beschäftigt.

Es war wirklich gut, fanden beide, und so aßen sie erst einmal von beiden Gerichten.


	14. Reden

Bald waren die Teller leer gegessen und nur noch ein paar kümmerliche Resten waren in der Packung übrig.

Mats räumte das Geschirr zusammen und sah dann Johann an. Sie wollten doch reden, oder?

„Wollen wir nen Kaffee machen und dann... reden?“ schlug Johann vor.

Mats nickte - so würden sie nie zum Reden kommen, aber das wollte er auch nicht unbedingt.

Und Johann offenbar auch nicht so unbedingt.

„Ich mach uns Kaffee - willst du etwas Besonderes?“, fragte Mats nach. Er würde sich beim Zubereiten auf jeden Fall Zeit lassen.

Johann schüttelte den Kopf. „Du weißt ja, was ich mag.“

Klar wusste Mats das. Er bereitete zwei Latte Macchiato zu und versuchte sich daran, ein Herz in den Schaum zu gießen.

Es war ein armseliger Versuch und das Herz nur mit viel gutem Willem zu erkennen.

Vielleicht erkannte Johann es ja trotzdem.

Als Mats zurück ins Wohnzimmer kam, saß Johann noch immer auf der Couch.

Mats lächelte ihn an und reichte ihm das Glas.

„Danke“, sagte Johann.

Mats setzte sich neben ihn und trank einen kleinen Schluck von seinem Latte.

„Also“, sagte Johann leise.

„Ja?“

„Wir...“ Johann sah ihn sein Glas. „Was... ist das eine Ente?“ fragte er.

„Ente?“, fragte Mats nach und sah in das Glas. „Ähm - ja, das ist eine Ente.“

Johann lachte auf und drückte einen Kuss auf Mats Wange. „Mir hat noch nie jemand eine Ente in den Schaum gemalt.“

„Das war auch meine erste Ente.“

„Fast zu schön, um zu trinken“, meinte Johann zwinkernd.

„Du darfst aber trotzdem. Wenn du magst, mach ich dir noch mal eine... Ente.“

„Gern. ich bin aber auch offen für andere Tiere. Bärchen oder Pinguine oder so.“

„Ich mal dir alles - und du rätst dann, was es ist?“

Johann lachte. „Das wird ein lustiges Spiel. Falls uns mal sehr langweilig wird. Aber... erst sollten wir jetzt dieses verdammte Gespräch hinter und bringen.“

„Wir sollten es kurzhalten.“

„Es dauert so lange, wie es dauert. Wir müssen offenbar an unsere... Kommunikation arbeiten. Die scheint nach drei Jahren etwas eingerostet zu sein.“

Mats nickte. „Das ging früher besser. Bis auf das letzte Mal. Also die Sache mit München. Wir sollten versuchen wieder so zu reden wie vorher.“

„Keine Geheimnisse mehr. Wir waren drei Jahre getrennt Mats und wir haben dabei jeder ein Leben gelebt, von dem der andere nichts weiß. Es wird immer wieder Dinge geben, die plötzlich hochkommen und von denen der andere überrascht werden wird.

„Aber wir waren in der Zeit nicht zusammen. Deswegen ist das, was in der Zeit passiert ist... zwar interessant, aber geht den anderen eigentlich nichts an.“

„Ja und nein“, sagte Johann. „Es ist eigentlich nur wichtig, dass der andere sich kein Urteil darüber erlaubt was vorgefallen ist. Egal ob er es gut oder schlecht findet.“

Mats nickte. „Es war falsch dich zu verurteilen. Dabei... ich glaube, von allen, mit denen du etwas gehabt haben könntest, ist mir Marco am liebsten. Weil ich weiß, dass er ein lieber Kerl ist und dich gut behandelt hat.“

Johann grinste schief. „Marco ist ein netter Kerl, aber... es hätte nie gepasst. Und das hätte dir klar sein müssen.“

„Ja, ich weiß. Aber er war für dich da, als du jemanden brauchtest. Ich werde schon noch lernen, ihm dafür dankbar zu sein.“

„Das musst du gar nicht. Du musst es einfach... abhaken.“

„Das habe ich schon.“

„Hast du mit Marcel gesprochen?“

„Nein, noch nicht. Nur mit Mario heute.“

„Wieviel weiß Mario?“

„Nicht, warum wir uns gestritten haben. Also nicht, dass Marcel schuld ist. Ich wollte das nicht weitertratschen.“

„Das ist gut. Ich... find’s scheiße, was er da gemacht hat, aber ihr seid ein Team.“

Dankbar lächelte Mats ihn an. „Würde dem Team nicht guttun, wenn das rauskäme.“

„Nein, wohl eher nicht. Allerdings kannst du Marcel gern sagen, dass er sich nicht weiter anstrengen braucht. Ich bleibe.“

Mats lächelte, das waren genau die Worte, die er hatte hören wollen. „Das sage ich ihm gerne. Und auch, dass ich nicht wieder auf ihn hören werde.“

„Das würde ich dir auch raten, sonst bekommst du Ärger Herr Hummels“, sagte Johann und hob gespielt drohend den Zeigefinger.

Sofort senkte Mats den Kopf und sah ihn demütig an. „Ich werde mich dran halten.“

Johann lächelte. „Hoffentlich.“

„Ganz bestimmt“, versprach Mats. „Habe schon Marco gesagt, er soll mir gegebenenfalls in den Hintern treten.

„Und das wird er mit vergnügen tun, so wie ich ihn kenne“, grinste Johann.

„Ich fürchte auch. Ein Grund mehr, keine Scheiße mehr zu bauen.“

Johann griff nach Mats Hand und schob seine Finger zwischen Mats. „Also... ich habe alles gesagt, was ich sagen wollte. Wie sieht’s mit dir aus?“

„Eigentlich weiß ich nicht viel, was ich sagen sollte. Ich liebe dich und möchte dich glücklich machen - auch wenn ich dabei oft einfach Scheiße baue.“

„Das du mich liebst weiß ich. Das war zum Glück auch nie das Problem.“

„Nein, mein Problem war meine Dämlichkeit.“

„Du bist Fußballer, da muss man mit sowas rechnen. Zu viele Kopfbälle und so“, grinste Johann breit.

„Vielleicht solltest du mich auch in den Hintern treten, wenn ich Mist baue.“

„Und Gefahr laufen deinen hübschen Hintern zu verunstalten?“

„Stimmt, das solltest du nicht tun.“ Mats grinste und griff nach Johanns Hand.

„Stimmt, das solltest du nicht tun.“ Mats drückte Johanns Hand kurz, dann hob er sie und küsste den Handrücken leicht.

Johann lächelte strahlend. „Ich bin froh, dass wir das geklärt haben. Und ich habe was für dich.“

„Du hast was?“, fragte Mats interessiert nach.

Johann griff mit seiner freien Hand in seine Tasche und zog einen Schlüsselanhänger mit zwei Schlüsseln hervor.

„Oh“, machte Mats und strahlte ihn an.

„Haustür und Wohnung“, sagte Johann und deutete auf die jeweiligen Schlüssel.

„Ich liebe dich“, kam es spontan von Mats, und er beugte sich vor um Johann zu küssen.

Johann erwiderte den Kuss sofort.

Nach einem Moment sah Mats den Bund an. Zwischen den Schlüsseln baumelte ein Anhänger - ein kleiner, grauer Plüschesel? „Was ist das?“, fragte Mats nach.

„Ein Esel“, grinste Johann.

„Ja, das sehe ich.“

„Ein Esel für meinen Esel.“

„Ich bin... dein Esel?“

„Klar. Lieb, aber ein bisschen dämlich und verdammt stur“, grinste Johann.

Gegen seinen Willen musste Mats lächeln. „Und das Eselchen erinnert mich immer daran.“

„Genau. Außerdem ist der kleine Kerl so niedlich, ich musste ihn einfach nehmen.“

„Niedlich bin ich also auch noch?“

Johann lachte auf. „Du hast deine Momente.“

„Och nee“, murrte Mats, nahm das Eselchen dann aber doch liebevoll in die Hand. „Ist schon ein nettes Kerlchen.“

„Schön das er dir gefällt.“

„Er ist von dir. Aber auch abgesehen davon mag ich ihn.“

Johann lächelte und schmiegte sich an Mats Seite.

„Ich... da ist noch was“, fiel Mats gerade ein.

„Was denn?“

„Ich habe geplant am Wochenende nach München zu fahren, zu Ludi.“

„Oh“, sagte Johann. „Klar, ist ja Ligapause...“

„Ja, genau, da haben wir ein paar Tage frei. Ich habe mit Cathy gesprochen, aber ihr ist es im Moment nicht sehr recht, wenn du mitkämst. Also zu den Treffen mit Ludi...“

Johann sah eindeutig enttäuscht aus, lächelte aber tapfer. „Das ist ok. Cathy kennt mich kaum und wir sind grad erst wieder zusammen gekommen...“

„Du könntest mitkommen - dann können wir uns wenigstens abends sehen“, schlug Mats vor. „Oder... ich rede noch mal mit ihr.“

„Nein Mats. Wenn du in München bist, sollst du dich um deinen Sohn kümmern und nicht daran denken, dass ich irgendwo allein im Hotel sitze. Es ist ok wirklich.“

„Ich machs wieder gut, ja?“, versprach Mats.

„Gut. Deine nächsten freien Tage gehören nämlich mir, verstanden?“

„Verstanden. Die verbringen wir beide zusammen.“

„Sag mir bescheid, welche Tage das sind, dann nehme ich mir da Urlaub. Wir könnten dann ja vielleicht wegfahren.“

Mats lächelte verliebt. „Das klingt toll... spätestens in der Länderspielpause im Oktober können wir das machen, mit etwas Glück früher.“

„Oktober klingt doch nicht schlecht. Wir könnten an die Küste fahren. Da ist es dann nicht mehr so voll, aber noch schön genug für ein paar Strandspaziergänge.“

„Strand also... Nordsee, Ostsee, Mittelmeer, Atlantik? Worauf hast du Lust?“

„Nord- oder Ostsee. Nichts wo man lange hin unterwegs ist. Selbst bei ner Ligapause werden es ja kaum mehr als drei Tage.“

Mats nickte. „Dann Ostsee. In der Nordsee ist das Wasser so oft weg.“

„Ok, die Ostsee wird’s. Dann... werde ich an diesem Wochenende einfach mal im Internet gucken, was ich da so schönes finde.“

„Das ist lieb von dir. Ich freu mich auf unsere Tage am Meer.“

„Ich mich auch“, nickte Johann.

„Und am Wochenende... telefonieren wir, ja?“

„Darauf besteh ich. Und vielleicht... kann ich ja beim nächsten Mal mitkommen.“

„Ich werde mit ihr reden. Wenn es mit uns etwas... fester ist... länger gelaufen ist...“

„Schon klar. Vielleicht kommt sie ja auch mal nach Dortmund und wir können uns mal... beschnuppern.“

„Ja, bestimmt... wobei, sie kommen nicht so oft her, die Fahrt ist schon weit, und so gerne fährt Ludi dann auch nicht Auto.“

„Noch nicht. Warte mal ab, wenn er ein bisschen älter ist, mag er es vielleicht.“

„Ja, bestimmt. Oder fliegen, das wird er auch mögen.“

Johann zog Mats etwas näher zu sich. „Wann genau fährst du?“

„Freitagnachmittag nach dem Training. Sonntag wieder zurück.“

„Also schon morgen“, seufzte Johann. „Dann haben wir echt nicht viel Zeit.“

„Nein, leider nicht. Tut mir leid.“

„Du musst nicht dafür entschuldigen. Ist halt so. Und deshalb... sollten wir die Zeit heute Abend noch gut nutzen.“

„Natürlich - hast du da schon was im Kopf?“

„Mhm, weiß nicht. Vielleicht... erstmal zurück ins Schlafzimmer gehen?“

„Du willst doch nicht etwa...?“

„Deine Briefmarkensammlung sehen?“ fragte Johann grinsend.

„Die sind im Keller. Ich habe aber noch ein paar Paninialben. Und diese Duplo-Sammelkarten.“

„Oh ja, mächtig spannend. Muss ich unbedingt sehen.“

„Dann komm. Ich habe auch die Sonderedition. Da ist ein Spieler... Pssst, er ist nackt.“

„Das musst du mir unbedingt zeigen“, lachte Johann und stand auf.

Mats grinste und folgte ihm ins Schlafzimmer. „Dann setz dich mal.“

Johann setzte sich aufs Bett und sah Mats erwartungsvoll an.

Der lächelte Johann kurz an, dann begann er sich auszuziehen, ganz langsam.

Johanns Blick folgte jeder Bewegung von Mats Fingern und biss sich dabei leicht auf seine Unterlippe. Er hatte es schon immer genossen, wenn Mats sich auszog.

Es schien ihm so, als hätte Mats geübt, oder er hatte zu lange nicht mehr zugesehen, jedenfalls hatte er das Gefühl, dass es noch heißer war als früher.

Als Mats bei seiner Jeans angekommen war, schob Johann seine Hand zum Knopf seiner eigenen Hose.

Schnell öffnete er sie und atmete dann leise auf, als er den Reißverschluss herunterzog.

„Hey, Finger weg“, sagte Mats.

Sofort nahm Johann die Hände hoch und legte sie neben sich ab.

Zufrieden zog sich Mats die Jeans von den Hüften.

Jede Bewegung verfolgte Johann mit seinen Augen.

Mats stieg aus der Hose und trat einen Schritt näher zu Johann.

„Ja, das gefällt mir“, raunte Johann.

„Ich glaube ab hier brauch ich deine Hilfe“, wisperte Mats und nickte in Richtung seiner Boxer.

Johann grinste und streckte eine Hand aus um Mats an der Shorts an sich zu ziehen.

Lachend folgte Mats dem sog, bis er ganz dicht vor Johann stand.

Dann beugte sich Johann vor, weiter und weiter, bis er die Shorts mit der Nase berühren konnte. Er stupste die dicke Beule kurz an, dann zupfte er mit Lippen und Zähnen an der Shorts.

Mats keuchte unwillkürlich auf.

Dann begann Johann die Shorts mit den Zähnen herunterzuziehen.

Dabei berührte er mit der Nase immer wieder Mats Schwanz.

Gott, schon diese kleine Geste war schon fast zu viel.

Endlich hatte Johann es geschafft und die Shorts rutschte an Mats Beinen entlang nach unten.

Dann konnte er endlich den Schwanz aus nächster Nähe betrachten.

„Johann“, stöhnte Mats, als der nichts weiter tat.

„Was denn?“, fragte er nach.

„Mach was, irgendwas.“

„Sowas?“, fragte Johann nach und küsste die Spitze des steifen Schwanzes.

„Ja“, raunte Mats. „Mehr davon.“

Schon küsste Johann den Schwanz erneut.

Mats schloss die Augen und schob dabei eine Hand in Johanns Haar.

Damit zog er Johann gleich etwas dichter an sich.

Johann grinste und schob seine Lippen über die Spitze von Mats Schwanz. Dann begann er langsam daran zu saugen.

„Gott, das ist...“, keuchte Mats mühsam.

Johann schob eine Hand auf Mats Hintern und begann die weiche Haut dort zu streicheln, während er stärker zu saugen begann.

Mats stöhnte auf, so würde er nicht lange durchhalten können.

Von Mats Stöhnen angespornt verstärkte Johann seine Bemühungen noch.

Dann fühlte er schon, wie Mats leicht zuckte, wie seine Muskeln arbeiteten.

Johann sah kurz hoch als wollte er Mats ein Zeichen geben, dass er sich einfach fallen lassen sollte.

Ein kurzes Nicken war die Antwort, dann kniff Mats die Augen zusammen und kam.

Johann entließ Mats Schwanz aus seinem Mund, strich aber weiter über dessen Hintern.

„Hm, den willst du heute?“, fragte Mats mit leicht belegter Stimme.

Johann nickte. „Wenn du das auch möchtest.“

„Ich möchte das sehr gerne.“ Und in dieser Woche war es auch problemlos möglich. Vor Spielen zögerte er da oft.

„Dann komm her“, wisperte Johann und zog Mats mit sich aufs Bett.

Mats nickte und ließ sich aufs Bett ziehen. Er war ein wenig aufgeregt, das letzte Mal war schon ewig lange her.

Johann schmiegte sich an ihn und küsste Mats zärtlich.

Mats war entspannt, als er den Kuss erwiderte. Er vertraute Johann.

„Du hast noch zu viel an“, wisperte Mats irgendwann.

„Dann sollte ich das ändern, hm?“

„Unbedingt“, nickte Mats und schob seine Hände zielgerichtet zum Bund von Johanns Jeans.

„Hm, das machst du gerade sehr gut“, raunte Johann.

„Dann sollte ich wohl weiter machen“, grinste Mats und zog den Reißverschluss komplett nach unten. Den Knopf hatte Johann vorhin ja schon geöffnet.

Vorsichtig schob er seine flache Hand auf den Schwanz.

Johann holte keuchend Luft. Er war schon jetzt unglaublich hart.

Deswegen bewegte Mats seine Hand auch nicht, sondern begann jetzt die Hose herunterzuziehen.

Johann atmete erleichtert aus als der Druck der Jeans von seinem Schwanz verschwand und half dann Mats, ihm die Hose komplett vom Körper zu ziehen.

Der Jeans folgten die Shorts.

Endlich lagen sie beide komplett nackt auf dem Bett.

Schon lagen Johanns Hände wieder auf seinem Körper.

Dann lehnte er sich vor und begann Küsse auf Mats Oberkörper zu verteilen.

Jeder Kuss verursachte ein heißes Kribbeln in seinem Bauch, das dann durch seinen ganzen Körper zog.

Johann löste eine Hand von Mats Körper und tastete zur Seite, bis er die Tube mit Gleitgel und ein Kondom ertastete.

Schnell zog er sich das Kondom über, dann schob er eine Hand mit etwas Gel zwischen Mats' Pobacken.

Johann lächelte Mats an. „Ich mach langsam und vorsichtig“, wisperte er.

„Ich weiß“, nickte Mats. „Ich vertrau. Habe ich schon immer.“

„Ich weiß“, nickte Mats. „Ich vertraue dir. Habe ich schon immer.“

„Dann... bereit?“ fragte Johann und strich über die empfindliche Haut.

„Fang an“, bat Mats.

Johann nickte ganz leicht und begann dann langsam mit dem ersten Finger in Mats einzudringen.

Schon dafür nahm er viel Gel und ließ sich Zeit.

Aber Mats war extrem entspannt und so konnte Johann schneller als erwartet einen zweiten Finger hinzunehmen.

„Gut so“, wisperte er und bewegte die Finger ganz vorsichtig.

Mats stöhnte leicht auf. Er hatte dieses Gefühl vermisst - mehr als ihm bisher klar gewesen war.

Johann lächelte ihn an, als er mit den Fingern in ihn eindrang.

„Schneller Johann“, keuchte Mats.

„Will dir nicht weh tun“, raunte Johann und machte langsam weiter.

„Tust du nicht. Wirst du nicht.“

„Weil ich nicht auf dich höre.“ Johann fuhr langsam fort, dehnte die empfindliche Haut und massierte sie.

Mats stöhnte auf, als die Finger endlich tiefer drangen.

Er hatte so sehnsüchtig auf dieses Gefühl gewartet, seit Johann ihn hier berührt hatte, und jetzt zuckte er zusammen, als er endlich diese eine Stelle traf.

Johann grinste und berührte die Stelle noch einmal.

„Ja“, keuchte Mats auf.

„Das scheint dir zu gefallen“, raunte Johann und massierte die Stelle weiter.

„Gott, mach weiter, mehr!“

Johann nickte und zog seine Finger zurück, nahm Gel nach und drang dann mit drei Fingern in ihn.

„Ja!“, rief Mats erneut.

„Ganz ruhig“, murmelte Johann.

„Das ist so gut, das tut so gut...“

„Ich weiß. Und es wird noch besser.“

„Weiß ich auch. Kann ich mir nur gerade nicht vorstellen.“

Johann lachte heiser und tastete mit der freien Hand nach dem Kondom.

Schnell zog er es sich über und gab großzügig Gel darauf.

Mats beobachtete ihn mit einem verlangenden Blick.

„Musst nicht länger warten“, raunte Johann und positionierte sich.

„Endlich“, raunte Mats.

Johann lachte leise, dann schob er sich ganz behutsam in Mats. Er behielt das Gesicht genau im Blick.

Aber er hatte ihn gut vorbereitet und Mats war noch immer entspannt.

Er lächelte leicht, als Johann sich immer tiefer schob.

Johann biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe. Er musste sich mühsam zurückhalten, weiter langsam und vorsichtig vorzugehen.

Mats war so eng und schmiegte sich so perfekt um ihn!

Wie sehr hatte er dieses Gefühl vermisst!

Er hielt sich noch immer zurück, bewegte sich jetzt aber ein kleines bisschen schneller.

Dabei spürte er Mats Hände auf seinem Rücken, die ungeduldig auf und abstrichen.

Endlich war er ganz in Mats und hielt inne.

Mats sah ihn verlangend an und hob dann leicht die Hüfte an. „Mehr Johann.“

„Okay“, nickte Johann und zog sich leicht zurück.

Dann stieß er wieder zu und entlockte Mats damit ein heiseres Stöhnen.

Ganz allmählich erhöhte er die Geschwindigkeit und stieß dann auch fester zu.

Mats bewegte die Hüften und schob sich den Stößen damit entgegen. Er keuchte und stöhnte, wann immer Johann bei seinen Stößen auf diesen einen bestimmten Punkt traf.

Schon bald stützte sich Johan auf seiner Brust ab um mit mehr Kraft in ihn zu stoßen.

Er fühlte, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde. Dazu war das hier viel zu geil.

Auch Mats schien schon bald so weit zu sein. Johann führte seine Hand zum Schwanz seines Freundes und umfasste ihn fest.

Im Takt mit seinen Stößen begann er ihn zu massieren.

„Ja, Johann, Johaannn!“, keuchte Mats heiser auf und verkrampfte sich.

Um Johann herum wurde es noch enger und das war alles, was er noch brauchte. Mit einem heiseren Schrei kam Johann.

Auch Mats keuchten noch einmal heiser auf, dann schrie er leise, als auch er kam.

Erschöpft ließ sich Johann auf Mats Brust sinken und schloss die Augen.

Er fühlte feste, warme Hände auf seinem Rücken.

Einen Moment blieb er so liegen, dann schaffte er es sich aufzurichten und sich vorsichtig aus Mats zurückzuziehen.

Sofort knurrte Mats leise, er mochte das Gefühl nicht.

Johann kuschelte sich schnell wieder an ihn und küsste ihn zärtlich.

„Ich habe selbst nicht gewusst, wie sehr ich das vermisst habe“, gestand Mats.

„Ich erinnre dich gern öfter daran“, wisperte Johann grinsend.

„Ich weiß. Ich genieße es immer…“

Johann lächelte und lehnte dann seinen Kopf gegen Mats Schulter. Er schloss die Augen und seufzte zufrieden.

„Ich liebe dich“, wisperte Mats.

„Ich dich auch“, nuschelte Johann.

„Das ist gut...“

Johann gähnte leicht und tastete nach der Decke.

Mats fühlte, wie er liebevoll zugedeckt wurde, dann schloss auch er die Augen.

„Schlaf gut“, wisperte Johann.

„Hm, du auch“, nuschelte Mats.

Johann gähnte erneut und es dauerte nicht lange, dann war er eingeschlafen.

Auch Mats schlief bald tief und fest.


	15. Ab nach München

Am nächsten Morgen mussten sie wieder früh aufstehen, da Johann zur Arbeit musste. Und Mats musste noch für München packen.

Sie hatten nur wenig Zeit für ein gemeinsames Frühstück, dann mussten sie sich schon voneinander verabschieden.

„Ich ruf an, wenn ich in München gelandet bin“, versprach Mats.

„Ja, mach das. Ich werde sehnsüchtig auf deinen Anruf warten“, grinste Johann ihn an.

„Dann bis heute Abend“, grinste Mats zurück und küsste Johann noch einmal zum Abschied.

Dann verließ Johann das Haus und fuhr zur Arbeit, während Mats aufräumte, packte, und sich dann auf den Weg zum Training machte.

Es war heute nur ein leichtes Training angesagt - eine Wohltat nach den letzten Tagen, in denen sie richtig hatten schuften müssen.

Dennoch war er froh, als das Training beendet wurde und sie zum Duschen geschickt wurden.

„Fliegst du nach München?“ fragte Marcel, als sie sich nach dem Duschen anzogen.

„Ja, habe Sehnsucht nach dem Zwerg.“

„Dann grüß Cathy lieb. Und viel Spaß mit dem Knirps.“

„Danke - und mach ich“, versprach Mats.

Marcel nickte. Im Moment beschränkten sich ihre Unterhaltungen auf solchen Smalltalk. Kurz, sehr höflich und alle schwierigen Themen auslassend.

Es war wohl besser für sie beide - und für die Mannschaft. Sie sollten keine Unruhe reinbringen.“

Mats zog sich fertig an und rief dann ein „Bis Montag“ in die Kabine, ehe er sie verließ und zu seinem Auto ging.

Der Flieger ging erst in zwei Stunden, aber er musste noch etwas essen, und dabei ließ er sich gerne etwas Zeit. Also fuhr er zum Flughafen, checkte ein und suchte sich dann einen der Stände, der etwas Leckeres, Gesundes anbot.

Dann schickte er eine WhatsApp an Johann, dass er inzwischen am Flughafen angekommen war und bald fliegen würde.

Ein [Vermiss dich jetzt schon... Arbeit doof], kam als Antwort.

Mats lächelte unwillkürlich. [Ich dich auch] schrieb er zurück, dann widmete er sich seinem Essen.

Dann wurde schließlich sein Flug aufgerufen, und er begab sich zum Gate.

Während des kurzen Fluges las Mats ein wenig. Oder versuchte es zumindest, denn eigentlich dachte er nur an Johann.

Wie gerne hätte er seinen Freund jetzt an seiner Seite, jetzt und nachher in München.

Aber diesmal musste er auf Johann verzichten. Weil Cathy es so wollte.

Er sollte nicht immer nachgeben, wenn Cathy bestimmte.

Allerdings hatte er auch keine große Lust mit ihr zu streiten. Es war auch für sie nicht einfach. Und er hatte ihr viel zu verdanken. Außerdem war sie Ludwigs Mutter.

Die Ankündigung der Landung holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken, und er schnallte sich wie vorgeschrieben an.

Wenig später verließ er mit den anderen Reisenden die Maschine, holte sein Gepäck und machte sich dann auf die Suche nach Cathy, die ihn abholen wollte.

Da drüben stand sie, schlank und edel wie immer, mit Ludi an der Hand.

Mats lächelte als er seinen Sohn sah und ging unwillkürlich schneller.

Er liebte diesen kleinen Kerl, der da so brav und eingeschüchtert neben seiner Mutter stand.

Cathy hatte ihn inzwischen erkannt und winkte ihm zu. Dann beugte sich zu Ludwig und sagte etwas zu ihm.

Der Kleine sah zu ihm, machte sich von ihr los und lief auf Mats zu.

Lachend ließ Mats sein Gepäck fallen und hockte sich hin um seinen Sohn aufzufangen.

Kurz vor Mats kam Ludwig ins Stolpern, aber Mats konnte ihn gerade noch auffangen, richtete sich dann auf und drehte sich mit seinem Sohn auf dem Arm.

„Mein Schatz, ich habe dich so vermisst“, flüsterte Mats und küsste Ludwig auf die rosigen Wangen. „Und was bist du schon wieder gewachsen!“

„Papa auch wachsen“, strahlte Ludwig ihn an.

Mats grinste breit. „Höchstens Papas Bart.“

Er stand jetzt still und hielt seinen Sohn fest auf dem Arm.

„Hallo Mats“, sagte Cathy.

„Hey Cathy“, begrüßte er seine Frau und küsste sie auf die Wange.

„Schön das es geklappt hat“, sagte sie.

„Ich freu mich auch. Der Kleine entwickelt sich so schnell, ich will das nicht alles verpassen.“

„Wäre einfacher, wenn du hier in München geblieben wärst.“

„Ich weiß. Aber ich hätte kaum noch spielen können. Und beim BVB fühl ich mich wohl.“

Cathy seufzte. „Na komm, lass uns mal nach Hause fahren. Ludi will dir seine neuen Autos zeigen.“

„Und ich möchte die Autos unbedingt sehen“, lächelte Mats seinen Sohn an.

„Autos!“ sagte Ludwig mit leuchtenden Augen und begann sofort ziemlich unverständlich zu plappern. Mats bekam ein paar Mal das Wort „Rot“ mit und etwas, das vielleicht „schnell“ heißen sollte, aber sonst verstand er nichts.

Er lächelte, er hatte den Knirps so sehr vermisst! Er folgte Cathy zu ihrem Wagen und lauschte dabei den Worten seines Sohnes.

„Ich fahre, dann kannst du dich weiter über Autos unterhalten“, sagte Cathy mit einem Lächeln.

Am Auto angekommen setzte Mats seinen Sohn in den Kindersitz, schnallte ihn an, drückte ihm eines der Autos, die auf dem Rücksitz lagen, in die Hand, und setzte sich auf den Beifahrersitz.

„Wenn wir zu Hause sind, wird er vermutlich fast am einschlafen sein“, sagte Cathy leise.

„Kann er ruhig schlafen, oder soll ich ihn wachhalten?“

„Halt ihn lieber wach. Wir wollen noch zusammen Abendessen, danach kann er dann schlafen.“

„Na komm, Ludi - erzählst du mir was von deinem Auto?“

Ludwig hielt das Auto stolz hoch und begann seinem Vater zu erzählen.

So blieb er munter, bis Cathy in ihre Einfahrt einbog und den Wagen gleich in die Garage fuhr.

„Bringst du ihn rein? Dann ich schon das Essen vorbereiten“, sagte Cathy zu Mats.

„Klar“, nickte Mats, stieg aus und holte seinen Sohn aus dem Kindersitz. In beiden Händen hielt er Spielzeugautos.

Sein Gepäck würde er später aus dem Kofferraum holen. Jetzt trug er erstmal Ludwig ins Innere.

„Dann zeig mir mal deine Autos“, forderte er den Kleinen auf, und schon saß er mit seinem Sohn auf dem Fußboden und spielte mit den Autos.

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später rief Cathy die beiden zum Essen.

Mit Ludwig an der Hand ging er ins Esszimmer und setzte ihn in den Hochstuhl.

„Na habt ihr schön gespielt?“ fragte Cathy grinsend.

„Ja, Ludi hat ja echt tolle Autos!“

„Ja, Oma und Opa können an keinem Auto vorbeigehen“, lachte Cathy. „Und zwar alle vier nicht!“

„Kann ich mir vorstellen“, grinste Mats.

„Dann nimm dir mal was zu essen“, sagte Cathy.

„Danke“, nickte Mats und füllte sich von dem Salat auf.

Cathy kümmerte sich in der Zwischenzeit darum, dass auch Ludwig etwas zu essen auf seinen Teller bekam.

Das Essen war ruhig, bis Ludi satt war und mit seinen Brotstücken herumspielte.

„Na Ludi, fertig?“ fragte Mats lächelnd.

„Auto pielen“, forderte der Kleine.

„Zehn Minuten noch“, sagte Cathy leise. „Ich koch solange seinen Tee und bereite alles vor.“

Mats nickte und hob den Kleinen aus seinem Stuhl, dann setzten sie sich wieder auf den Boden und spielten mit den Autos.

Aber schließlich kam Cathy dann um Ludwig fürs Bett fertig zu machen. „Liest du ihm heute was vor?“

„Ja, klar“, nickte Mats und nahm den Kleinen auf den Arm. „Komm, mein Schatz, wir gehen ins Bett, ja? Und da lese ich dir was vor.“

„Autos?“ fragte Ludwig

Mats schüttelte kurz seinen Kopf, da hatte er doch echt etwas vergessen. „Klar Autos. Ich habe dir ein Buch mit Autos mitgebracht. Wir gehen erst ins Badezimmer, dann wickle ich dich, und zieh dir den Schlafanzug an, und dann hole ich das Buch, ja?“

„Soll ich das Buch schnell holen?“ bot Cathy an.

„Das wäre lieb - liegt ganz oben in meiner Tasche.“

Cathy nickte und verschwand. 

Mats brachte den Kleinen in der Zwischenzeit ins Bad und machte ihn fürs Bett fertig. Er merkte Ludwig an, dass er schon ziemlich müde war.

„Mhm Schätzchen, jetzt les ich dir noch was vor und dann schläfst du bestimmt ganz schnell ein“, sagte Mats leise und trug ihn rüber ins Kinderzimmer.

Er legte seinen Sohn ins Bett und deckte ihn fürsorglich zu, drückte ihm seinen Lieblingsteddy in den Arm und reichte ihm den Schnuller. Als er hoch sah stand Cathy neben ihm und reichte ihm das Buch.

Dann beugte sie sich zu Ludwig und küsste ihn zärtlich. „Nacht mein Spatz, schlaf schön“, flüsterte sie.

Sie schlich sich aus dem Zimmer, als Mats das Buch aufschlug. Es war eine niedliche kleine Geschichte über einen kleinen Jungen, der sein Spielzeugauto überall mit hinnahm - sogar mit ins Bett.

Aber Ludwig war viel zu müde und schlief schon ein, bevor sie auch nur die Hälfte des Buchs geschafft hatten.

Mats lächelte leicht, er liebte den Kleinen über alles. Noch einmal zog er die Decke höher, dann schlich er aus dem Zimmer und löschte das Licht.

„Er schläft schon?“ fragte Cathy erstaunt.

„Ja, und ich weiß noch nicht mal, wie das Buch ausgeht“, erklärte Mats mit Bedauern.

„Vielleicht schafft ihr es ja morgen“, lachte sie. „Bier oder Wein?“

„Ich hoffe es.... und bitte ein Bier.“

„Dann setz dich schon mal ins Wohnzimmer.“

„Danke.“ Mats ging rüber und setzte sich.“

Es hatte sich nicht viel hier verändert, stellte er doch ein bisschen verwundert fest.

Ein paar neuere Fotos von Ludi an den Wänden, etwas Spielzeug in einer Kiste neben dem Sofa, und eine bunte Kinderdecke auf dem Sofa.

„Hier kommt dein Bier“, sagte Cathy und stellte das Glas vor ihm auf den Tisch.

„Danke“, nickte Mats. „Also, wie geht es dir?“

„Ganz gut. Es ist komisch, dass du weg bist, aber wir kommen klar. Und bei dir?“

„Ist auch komisch ohne euch“, gab Mats zu. „Ludi fehlt mir, und du natürlich auch.“

Cathy lächelte. „Na ich würde vermutlich eher stören, oder?“

„Irgendwie schon, aber ihr seid schon ganz schön weit weg. Ich habe dich gern, Cathy, und meine liebe Freundin ist jetzt halt weit weg.“

„Ja, es wäre einfacher, wenn du hier in der Gegend geblieben wärst. Aber Dortmund und du, das gehört wohl einfach zusammen.“

„Ja, das passt einfach. Und du und Dortmund - das passt halt nicht so.“

„Nicht wirklich.“

Mats seufzte leise. „Also müssen wir uns dran gewöhnen zu pendeln.“

„Ja. Und wenn du nach deinem laufenden Vertrag weiter in Dortmund bleiben willst, müssen wir uns was überlegen.“

Mats nickte leicht. „Das habe ich schon vor, glaub ich.“

„Wegen... Johann?“

„Ja, wegen Johann.“

„Dann habt ihr euch wieder vertragen.“

„Wir haben uns ausgesprochen. Das war dringend notwendig, aber jetzt sind wir auf einem guten Weg.“

„So... seid ihr das?“

„Ja. Es gab ein paar Missverständnisse, nach drei Jahren kommt sowas vor.“

„Und was habt ihr für die Zukunft geplant?“

„So weit sind wir noch nicht, Cathy. Also, dass wir planen. Wenn es nach mir geht, werde ich ihn nicht noch einmal gehen lassen. Und er mich wohl auch nicht.“

„Sorry, eigentlich geht es mich auch nichts an. Aber ich muss an Ludwig denken.“

„Was meinst du damit?“

„Ludwig gehört zu deinem Leben dazu. Wie steht Johann dazu? Kann er damit umgehen? Mag er Kinder überhaupt?“

„Er wäre gerne mitgekommen und freut sich drauf Ludi hoffentlich bald kennenzulernen.“ Jedenfalls hoffte Mats das, so deutlich hatten sie noch nicht darüber gesprochen.

„Das ist schon mal etwas. Vielleicht... kommen Ludi und ich das nächste Mal nach Dortmund und ich lerne deinen Johann erstmal kennen. Ok?“

„Ja, das können wir gern so machen. Dann könnt ihr auch in einer Ligawoche kommen. Ich habe Sonntags ja nur kurz Regeneration.“

„Ok, dann guck ich mal, wann es am besten passt. Und... wie steht dein Johann überhaupt zu der ganzen Sache. Du weißt schon, die Hochzeit mit mir und so.“

„Er ist nicht begeistert, aber... ist nun mal so. Und - vielleicht ändert es sich ja irgendwann auch mal.“

„Was ändert sich?“

Mats zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht... wenn ich nicht mehr spiele...“

„Mats... in vollständigen Sätzen bitte.“

„Möglicherweise können wir uns, wenn ich in ein paar Jahren nicht mehr spiele, auch offiziell trennen?“

„Darüber haben wir noch nie wirklich gesprochen“, sagte Cathy und trank einen Schluck von ihrem Wein.

„Nein, aber... es hat sich in den letzten Wochen ja einiges geändert. Für dich und mich.“

Cathy nickte. „Ich möchte irgendwann auch wieder... eine normale Beziehung haben. Es ist gut, dass wir uns darin einig sind. Dann können wir irgendwann auch anfangen das wirklich zu planen. Ich möchte nicht, dass Ludi da irgendwie reingezogen wird.“

„Nein, er wird aufwachsen wie tausende andere Kinder - mit zwei Elternpaaren.“

„Das mein ich nicht. Ich mein wegen der Medien, die sich darauf stürzen werden. Willst du... willst du dich denn dann auch outen?“

„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie sich auf mich, auf uns stürzen werden. Wenn wir es ganz normal rüberbringen, ganz ruhig... bei Thomas ging es doch auch ganz ruhig.“

„Thomas hat aber auch keine Frau und kein Kind. Allerdings hast du recht. Er hat das alles sehr überlegt und ruhig gemacht. Und nach seiner Karriere.“

„So habe ich das auch vor, wenn wirs mal machen. Ruhig und überlegt und nach der Karriere.“

Cathy nickte. „Ok. Aber das hat ja noch ein bisschen Zeit. Bis dahin kenne ich dann ja auch deinen Johann besser und Ludi ist älter.“

Mats nickte. Dann sah er Cathy an. „Und... wie sieht es bei dir aus?“

„Ich habe doch Ludwig“, grinste sie schief. „Nein, im Moment ist da nichts. Wenn es was gibt, dann erzähl ich dir das schon.“

„Ich dachte, da wäre jemand“, wunderte sich Mats.

„Ja... und nein. Er war eher... der Frosch als der Prinz.“

„Oh, das tut mir leid.“

„Schon gut. Wie gesagt, im Moment habe ich ja mit Ludi gut zu tun.“

Mats nickte. Jetzt hatte er tatsächlich ein bisschen ein schlechtes Gewissen. Er hatte Johann - und Cathy war Mutter. Alleine.

„Ach guck nicht so Mats. Ich wusste doch worauf ich mich einlasse. Und ich habe meine Familie hier. Meine Schwester, meine Eltern, deine Eltern... ich bin nicht einsam.“

Etwas erleichtert lächelte Mats ihn sie an. „Und du hast mich. Zwar weit weg, aber ich bin auch für dich da.“

„Weiß ich doch.“

„Das ist gut“, nickte Mats.

Cathy lächelte. „Dann erzählt doch mal, wie es sonst so in Dortmund läuft.“

Mats lehnte sich gemütlich zurück, trank von seinem Bier und erzählte von seinen ersten Wochen zurück in Dortmund.

Es war schließlich schon weit nach 22 Uhr als die beiden sich schließlich in ihre jeweiligen Schlafzimmer zurückzogen. Mats machte sich schnell fertig, schließlich wollte er noch bei Johann anrufen. Dem hatte er vorhin nur eine kurze Nachricht schicken können nachdem er gelandet war.

Gemütlich kuschelte er sich ins Bett und wählte seine Nummer.

„Hey Mats“, meldete sich Johann.

„Hey, schön, dass du noch wach bist.“

„Es ist Wochenende, da kommt das Sandmännchen ein bisschen später“, lachte Johann.

„immerhin ist es bei Ludi früh gewesen - der Zwerg war total müde.

„Kann ich mir vorstellen. Und wie gehts dem Kleinen?“

„Der wächst und gedeiht Liebt Autos, wir haben lange mit den Autos gespielt.“

Johann lachte leise. „Keine Überraschung. Mögen doch die meisten Kinder in dem Alter. Und viele Jungs lieben Autos ihr Leben lang.“

„Erwischt“, nuschelte Mats.

„Hey, das ist nicht schlimm. Er ist dein Sohn, also wird er wohl auch noch den Ball für sich entdecken.“

„Ja, vielleicht kann ich morgen mal ein bisschen mit ihm Fußball spielen.“

„Und zerstört dabei den Garten?“ grinste Johann

„Wie früher.“

„Und wie gehts Cathy?“

„Sie schlägt sich tapfer. Das mit dem Freund war wohl nichts.“

„Oh“, sagte Johann.

„Ja, ist blöde. Aber sie meint, sie ist ja nicht allein. Ihre Familie, meine Familie, alle in München.“

„Sie... ist also zufrieden in München und will dich nicht... zurück?“ fragte Johann vorsichtig.

„Nein, sie passt nicht nach Dortmund. Und ich wohl nicht so ganz nach München.“

Johann schnaubte. „Mats, du bist Münchner und fühlst dich da auch wohl. Was dir hier besser gefällt, ist vermutlich der Verein und die Leute. Und... naja, ich hoffe, dass ich auch ein Grund bin, warum es dir hier besser gefällt.“

„Ich passe zu dir. Und vor allem... passe ich besser zum BVB als zum FC.“

„Das stimmt“, lächelte Johann.

„Und... ich vermiss dich hier.“

„Ich vermiss dich auch. Aber zum Glück bist du ja bald wieder hier.“

„Ja. Demnächst will Cathy dich kennenlernen.!

„Wirklich?“

„Ja, sie will nach Dortmund kommen.“

„Das klingt doch gut.“

„Ja, das finde ich auch.“

„Dann akzeptiert sie ja offenbar, dass wir zusammen sind.“

„Ja, das war glaub ich auch nie wirklich das Problem. Sie möchte für Ludi... Beständigkeit.“

„Was nur zu verständlich ist.“

„Ja, natürlich - will ich für ihn ja auch.“

„Ich habe nicht vor, dich gehen zu lassen, das kannst du Cathy sagen.“

„Ich bin sehr froh darüber. Ich will dich auch nicht gehen lassen.“

Johann lächelte, dann gähnte er leicht. „Was habt ihr morgen vor? Außer Fußball spielen und den Garten verwüsten?“

„Wir haben noch nichts geplant. Aber nichts Großes. Vieleicht noch auf den Spielplatz und im Sand spielen oder so. Für Zoo und so ist er ja doch noch zu klein.“

„Stimmt. Ich vergesse manchmal, wie jung er noch ist.“

„Andererseits wächst er echt schnell.“

„Das kommt dir so vor, weil du ihn jetzt so selten siehst.“

„Ja, vermutlich. Ich würde ihn gern öfter sehen.“

„Cathy will aber in München bleiben?“

„Ja, leider...“

„Tut mir leid“, sagte Johann leise und gähnte erneut. „Und ständig nach München fliegen ist ja auch nicht drin.“

„Nein, dafür habe ich gar nicht die Zeit. Mal sehen, vielleicht finden wir ja ne Lösung“ - auch, wenn Mats nicht daran glaubte. „Aber jetzt sollten wir schlafen, hm?“

„Ja, ich bin echt müde. Ich geh morgen übrigens mit Mario zum Golfen... Er hat mich in einem sehr schwachen Moment erwischt...“

„Oh je - versuch, ihm den Ball nicht an den Kopf zu spielen, dann gehts.“

„Er sollte vielleicht nen Helm tragen. Ich treffe schon Bälle in ner normalen Größe nicht, wie kommt Mario auf die Idee ich würde einen winzigen Golfball treffen?“

„Er traut es dir offenbar zu...“

„Oder er möchte mal wieder richtig was zu lachen haben.“#

„Ja, dass kann auch sein. Ich wünsch euch auf jeden Fall viel Spaß.“

„Danke. Und dir viel Spaß mit Ludi. Telefonieren wir morgen Abend wieder?“

„Ja, klar - ohne kann ich nicht schlafen.“

„Ich liebe dich“, wisperte Johann.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Johann.“

„Dann bis morgen“, verabschiedete sich Johann.

„Bis morgen“, wisperte Mats und legte auf. Dann kuschelte er sich ins Bett und schloss die Augen.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis er eingeschlafen war.

Mats genoss die Tage mit seinem Sohn, und sie verbrachten jede wache Minute miteinander. Es fiel ihm schließlich schwer sich von dem Kleinen zu verabschieden - und auch Ludwig wollte ihn nicht gehen lassen.

Es brach ihm fast das Herz, als er die Tränen über Ludwigs Wangen laufen sah, als sie sich am Flughafen verabschiedeten.

„Ach Kleiner - Papa kommt ganz bald wieder“, versuchte er ihn zu trösten.

„Oder wir besuchen Papa“, flüsterte Cathy und streckte die Arme aus. „Gib ihn mir besser, sonst verpasst du noch deinen Flug Mats.“

„Ich nehme ihn einfach mit“, grinste Mats und drückte Ludwig fest an sich.

Cathy lachte leise. „Und nimmst ihn dann mit zum Training?“

„Wir haben gestern ja schon fleißig trainiert.“

„Dein Trainer wäre bestimmt begeistert.“

„Total. Aber… nachher bekommt Ludi einen Ball an den Kopf, und das wollen wir ja nicht, hm? Komm, geh zu Mama, ja?“

Ludwig quengelte ein wenig ließ sich aber von Cathy nehmen.

„Macht’s gut, meine Beiden“, verabschiedete sich Mats, küsste Cathy auf die Wange und Ludi auf die Stirn, dann drehte er sich um und ging zur Sicherheitskontrolle. 

Er musste sich schwer zusammenreißen um sich nicht ständig wieder umzudrehen, denn das würde den Abschied noch viel schwerer machen.

So blickte er stur nach vorne, bis er durch die Security durch war. Dann ging er direkt zum Gate, bloß nicht noch einmal umsehen!

Zum Glück konnte er direkt in den Flieger steigen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis der Flieger startete und bald darauf wieder landete.

Johann hatte ihn erst abholen wollen, aber sie hatten sich schließlich doch dafür entschieden, dass Johann zu Hause auf ihn warten würde. 

So würde das Wiedersehen ungestörter ablaufen, und sie mussten nicht auf jede Bewegung und jeden Blick achten.

Außerdem wollte Johann was kochen.


	16. Zurück – ohne Ludi

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen fuhr er zu sich nach Hause.

Als er die Tür seiner Wohnung aufschloss roch es schon appetitlich und sein Magen knurrte sofort hörbar.

Es dauerte einen kleinen Moment, dann stand Johann vor ihm – stilecht mit Schürze und Kochlöffel in der Hand.

„Da bist du ja!“ sagte er mit einem Strahlen und zog Mats in seine Arme.

„Hey Johann“, erwiderte Mats das Stahlen und hielt seinen Freund ganz fest.

„Schön, dass du wieder hier bist“, flüsterte Johann.

„Ich bin auch froh… hätte nur Ludi gern eingepackt.“ 

„Und das wollte Cathy nicht?“

„Nee, würde ja auch nicht gehen.“

„Weiß ich“, sagte Johann. „Komm rein, das Essen ist gleich fertig. Ich habe Chili gemacht.“

„Du bist ein Schatz… mein Schatz“, lächelte Mats ihn an und ließ Johann jetzt los.

„Solange du dich jetzt nicht in Gollum verwandelst, bin ich gern dein Schatz“, grinste Johann.

„Habe ich nicht vor. Aber trotzdem will ich dich behalten. Und nicht mehr hergeben.“

„Gut, denn ich will auch bei dir bleiben.“

Spontan umarmte Mats ihn von hinten und hielt ihn fest.

Johann lächelte und schmiegte sich an ihn. „Wollten wir nicht zum Essen? Ich hör deinen Magen knurren.“

„Ja, will ich ja auch. Also essen. Aber dich loslassen will ich nicht.“

„Zum Glück habe ich daran ja gedacht und Chili gemacht. Da braucht man nur eine Hand für.“

„Dann… lass uns mal schnell in die Küche“, meinte Mats und schob Johann vor sich her durch die Wohnung.

Hier wurde der Duft nach Chili noch intensiver und Mats lief das Wasser im Mund zusammen.

Johann machte sich jetzt von ihm los und nahm zwei schwere Töpfe vom Herd.

„Brauchst du noch bei irgendwas Hilfe?“ fragte Mats.

„Nee, ist alles fertig. Machs dir gemütlich.“ Johann hatte schon gedeckt, er füllte nur noch Chili und Reis in Schüsseln und stellte sie auf den Tisch. „So, lass es dir schmecken.“

Die beiden nahmen sich von dem Reis und dem Chili und machten sich dann hungrig darüber her.

„Wow, das ist gut!“, nuschelte Mats undeutlich.

„Chili ist nicht schwer zu machen“, grinste Johann.

„Immerhin muss man es richtig würzen.“

Johann lachte leise. „Dann bin ich in deinen Augen also ein Meisterkoch.“

„Oh ja, das bist du!“

„Klingt gut.“

„Mein Meisterkoch“, lächelte Mats und aß weiter.

Auch Johann aß weiter, bis sein Teller völlig leer war. „Und das gute am Chili ist ja, dass man immer viel zu viel kocht und den Rest dann für später einfrieren kann.“

„Ohne solches Notfallchili ist man manchmal echt schlecht dran.“

Johann nickte. „Und das hier müsste für zwei Portionen reichen. Selbst wenn du noch einen Nachschlag willst.“

„Im Moment möchte ich nicht an Essen denken.“

„Gut, dann heben wir uns den Nachtisch für später auf.“

„Nachtisch?“, fragte Mats nach.

„Klar gibt es Nachtisch.“

„Ich liebe dich immer mehr.“

„Liebe geht halt durch den Magen“, grinste Johann. „Aber... im Moment krieg ich auch nichts mehr runter.“

„Wollen wir dann mal ins Wohnzimmer gehen?“

Johann nickte. „Aufräumen können wir später.“

Mats erhob sich ein wenig schwerfällig und reichte Johann dann die Hand um ihn hochzuziehen.

Mit einem Ächzen ließ sich Johann vom Stuhl ziehen. „Und das ist der Nachteil am Chili - man isst immer viel zu viel.“

„Ja, aber in ein, zwei Stunden gehts wieder. Und dann sollte ich mich bewegen, sonst gibts morgen Ärger.“

„Bewegen? Das klingt gefährlich nach Sport.“

„Ja, genau das meine ich. Du kannst ja auf Inlinern oder auf dem Rad mitkommen.“

„Rad geht, die Inliner habe ich nicht hier.“

„Dann machen wir das so - nachher...“

„Jetzt erstmal Sofa bitte.“

„Dann komm mit - soll ich dir helfen?“

„Geht schon“, grinste Johann und folgte Mats ins Wohnzimmer.

Doch recht langsam gingen sie rüber ins Wohnzimmer und ließen sich auf das Sofa sinken.

Johann kuschelte sich eng an Mats und schloss die Augen.

„Müde?“, fragte Mats leise. Es war früher Abend, aber das mit dem Laufen hatte er dennoch ernst gemeint. Er musste sich dringend noch bewegen.

„Nicht wirklich. Eher träge“, antwortete Johann. „War ja doch ein eher ruhiges Wochenende.“

„Ja - wie war eigentlich das Golfen?“

„Frag nicht. Mario hat Tränen gelacht. Und Fotos gemacht. Und ein Video. Das zeigt er dir bestimmt gern“, brummte Johann.

Mats grinste. „Ich freu mich drauf.“

„Das kann ich mir denken. Der Platzwart hat sich auch gefreut - als ich endlich aufgehört habe Löcher in den Rasen zu machen.“

Mats lachte jetzt auf. „Wir können gern mal üben gehen.“

„Nein! Üben hilft da nichts, glaub mir. Dieser... verdammte kleine Mistball. Ich habe es geschafft ihn so zu treffen, dass er sich in den Boden gebohrt hat. Mario meinte ja, der wollte vor mir fliehen, damit ich aufhöre ihn zu verhauen...“

„Mario ist fies. Golfen macht echt Spaß, wenn mal ein bisschen geübt hat. Wir können auch mal auf eine Wiese fahren, wenn du magst, und es da ausprobieren.“

„Mario hat nur die bittere Wahrheit gesagt...“

„Du hast nicht gesehen, wie er sich bei seinen ersten Versuchen angestellt hat.“

„Mats, ich geh gern mit dir Laufen oder schwimmen aber bitte verschon mich mit Bällen.“

„Okay. Das akzeptiere ich. Wollen wir dann nachher noch mal raus?“

Johann nickte. „Klar. Du läufst und ich fahr mit dem Rad. Das ist ja immerhin auch Sport.“

„Ja, das ist doch gut.“ Mats räkelte sich ein wenig und lehnte sich dann an Johann an. „In einer halben Stunde?“

„Gut. Und bis dahin...“, grinste Johann und reckte den Kopf.

„Willst du jetzt schon die Belohnung?“

„Hey ne halbe Stunde reicht für ne richtig gute Knutscherei“, grinste Johann.

Mats grinste. „Dann willst du also das Knutschen unterbrechen?“

„Besser das Knutschen als was Anderes“, meinte Johann zwinkernd.

„Dann komm her, mein knutschender Meisterkoch.“

Lachend lehnte sich Johann noch näher zu Mats bis sich ihre Lippen endlich berührten.

Es blieb ein ruhiger, verliebte Kuss.

Nach etwas mehr als einer Stunde lösten sie sich dann wirklich voneinander und zogen sich um.

Mats holte sein Fahrrad aus dem Keller und stellte es schnell auf Johanns Größe ein, dann machten sie sich auf den Weg. Mats lief ruhig, während Johann langsam neben ihm fuhr.

Das hatten sie schon früher immer gemacht. Johann lief zwar auch mal mit, aber er hatte halt längst nicht die Kondition von Mats.

Auf Inlinern oder eben dem Fahrrad kam er viel besser mit, und Mats konnte das Tempo bestimmen ohne auf seinen Freund Rücksicht nehmen zu müssen.

Heute machten sie allerdings keine allzu große Runde.

Eine dreiviertel Stunde später waren sie schon wieder zurück, und Mats stellte sich kurz unter die Dusche.

Johann holte unterdessen den Nachtisch hervor.

Er hatte rote Grütze mit Vanillesauce vorbereitet und stellte zwei Schüsseln auf den Wohnzimmertisch.

„Mats? Nachtisch steht auf dem Tisch!“ rief er dann in Richtung Bad.

„Ich beeile mich“, versprach Mats und kam kurz darauf in Shorts, Shirt und mit noch feuchten Haaren ins Wohnzimmer.

Johann lächelte ihn an. „Setz dich schon mal. Ich hol nur noch kurz was zu trinken.“

Mats sah ihn liebevoll an. „Du verwöhnst mich.“

„Ich bin einfach froh, dass du hier bist“, sagte Johann nur und holte aus der Küche schnell eine Flasche Wasser und zwei Gläser.

Mats lächelte leicht. „Oh, ich auch. Ich bin so froh, dass du mich nach all dem Scheiß noch willst.“

„Das Thema ist ja zum Glück vorbei.“

Mats nickte zufrieden – das Thema war abgehakt, und das war gut so.

Johann setzte sich neben ihn und griff sich eine Schüssel. „Dann lass dir die Grütze mal schmecken.“

Mats probierte und strahlte Johann dann an. „Sehr gut.“

Johann grinste breit. „Ja, im Packungen aufmachen bin ich noch besser als im Kochen.“

„Mit ganz viel Liebe in die Schüsseln gefüllt, das schmeckt man.“

Johann lachte leise und begann nun ebenfalls von der Roten Grütze zu löffeln.

Nach und nach lehnte sich Mats weiter zur Seite, bis er sich an Johann kuscheln konnte.

Schließlich waren sie beide fertig mit dem Nachtisch und stellten die Schüsseln auf den Tisch zurück.

Dann zog Johann Mats dicht an sich. „Schön, dass du wieder da bist.“

Mats nickte. „Ja. Obwohl die Zeit mit Ludi auch sehr schön war.“

„Das ist echt schade, dass er nicht hier ist. Dass du so hin- und hergerissen bist.“ 

„Ja, das ist blöd, im Moment aber nicht zu ändern. Wir müssen dann gucken, wie es weitergeht.“

„Ihr kriegt das schon hin. Glücklicherweise seid ihr ja nicht zerstritten.“

„Überhaupt nicht. Cathy ist extrem verständnisvoll und auch kompromissbereit.“

„Ich bin echt froh darüber.“

„Ich auch! Sie könnte uns ganz schön Steine in den Weg legen.“

„Sie wusste von Anfang an bescheid, oder? Das hilft.“

„Klar wusste sie es. Das alles ist ja Teil unserer Vereinbarung. Und vor meinem Karriereende wird es da auch keine große Veränderung geben. Danach allerdings...“

„Danach…?“, fragte Johann sofort nach.

„Müssen wir uns überlegen, was wir dann wollen. Natürlich die Trennung von Cathy, aber eventuell halt auch ein Outing...“

Mit großen Augen sah Johann ihn an.

„Was denn? Hast du darüber nie nachgedacht?“ fragte Mats ein wenig unsicher.

„Ich bin nicht der ungeoutete, Mats. Aber mich wundert, dass du drüber nachdenkst.“

Mats zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vor ein paar Jahren hätte ich es mir auch nicht vorstellen können, aber... Man sieht ja bei Thomas, dass es auch gut gehen kann, wenn man es vernünftig plant.“

„Und wir haben ja noch Zeit zum Planen.“

„Ganz genau. Mein Karriereende liegt ja noch ein paar Jahre in der Zukunft.“

„Vielleicht bist du dann gar nicht der zweite nach dem Hitzelsperger.“

„Weiß man nie. Ich find’s schade, dass Thomas bisher noch immer der Einzige ist.“

„Bist du auch mit Schuld dran“, gab Johann zu bedenken.

„Ja und nein. Ich dachte eher an die Spieler, die inzwischen ihre aktive Karriere beendet haben. Auch da wird es den ein oder anderen schwulen Spieler beigeben. Als aktiver Spieler wäre mir das Risiko viel zu groß.“

„Sie leben ihr Leben, mit Familie und so - ob so wie du, oder ohne Wissen der Frau, - und daran ändert man dann auch nichts.“

Mats seufzte tief. „Klar. Und grade wenn man Kinder hat muss man sich das alles auch gut überlegen.“

„Werdet ihr - Cathy und du - ja auch.“

Mats nickte. „Aber wie gesagt, erst in ein paar Jahren.“

„Und so lange kriegen wir das hier auch hin.“

„Haben wir vorher ja auch. Und so interessant bin ich für die Presse auch gar nicht mehr. Die laufen lieber den jungen Wilden hinterher.“

„Ja, es ist wirklich ruhig um dich geworden, auch die letzten Monate schon.“

Mats grinste. „Bin halt langweilig. Keine Tattoos, keine extravaganten Klamotten, kein schräger Haarschnitt - und dann auch noch von München zurück in den Pott.“

„Schon in München war nicht viel von dir zu lesen.“

„Und da bin ich froh drüber. Ich brauch diese ganze Aufmerksamkeit nicht mehr.“

„Ich bin auch froh drüber. So sind wir beide doch auch viel freier.“

Lächelnd zog Mats Johann noch enger an sich. „Hast du eigentlich wegen unserem Kurztrip in der nächsten Länderspielpause mal geguckt?“

„Klar. Der Herr hat die Ostsee gewünscht - ich habe da ein nettes Landhotel gefunden. Eher klein und familiär.“

„Das hört sich doch gut an. Wird bestimmt schön, ein paar Tage hier raus und die Zeit nur für uns zu haben.“

„Dann buch ich nachher für ein paar Tage.“

„Wir werden vermutlich wieder das Wochenende frei haben. Warte mit dem Buchen nochmal bis morgen, dann frag ich Lucien genau welche Tage frei sein werden.“

„Okay, wir werden da auf jeden Fall was kriegen, im Spätherbst fahren nicht so viele Leute an die Ostsee.“

„Darauf hoffe ich“, grinste Mats.

„Da bin ich sicher. Die werden froh sein, dass wenigstens wir kommen.“

Mats lehnte sich vor und küsste Johann leicht auf die Lippen.

Eigentlich sollte es nur ein kurzer Kuss werden, aber Johann lehnte sich ihm gleich entgegen.

Sofort wurde der Kuss tiefer und nahm auch schnell an Leidenschaft zu.

Hände wanderten unter Stoff und streichelten nackte Haut.

Irgendwann landete das erste Shirt auf dem Boden.

Dem folgte bald darauf das zweite Shirt, dann streichelten Hände über ziemlich gespannten Jeansstoff.

„Weg damit“, raunte Mats und zerrte am Knopf von Johanns Jeans.

Der lachte leise und half Mats die Hose zu öffnen.

Danach machte er sich auch gleich an Mats Hose zu schaffen.

Bald darauf saßen sie sich nackt gegenüber.

Hungrig ließ Mats seinen Blick über Johanns Körper gleiten ehe er ihn an sich zog.

Er sah Johann gerne an, aber das reichte ihm jetzt nicht.

Er musste ihn berühren, schmecken.

Irgendwie musste er sich noch immer davon überzeugen, dass Johann tatsächlich wieder bei ihm war.

Dass das hier kein Traum war, sondern die wundervolle Realität.

„Ich liebe dich“, wisperte Mats und küsste ihn wieder.

„Ich dich auch“, raunte Johann in den Kuss und drängte sich an Mats Körper.

„Hm, davon kann ich nicht genug kriegen.“

„Frag mich mal!“

„Das trifft sich ja gut.“

Johann grinste und schob sich dann kurzerhand auf Mats Schoß.

„Hui“, machte Mats überrascht. Das hatte Johann früher auch immer mal gemacht, aber irgendwie hatte Mats daran gar nicht mehr gedacht.

„So überrascht?“ fragte Johann heiser und schob eine Hand zwischen ihre Körper.

„Bisschen“, nickte Mats und keuchte auf, als die Hand seinen Schwanz berührte.

„Ich überrasch dich gern“, wisperte Johann und bewegte seine Hand leicht auf und ab.

Mats seufzte leise und schloss dann genießerisch die Augen.

Er riss sie jedoch schnell wieder auf, als die Bewegungen an seinem Schwanz deutlich fester wurden.

„Du auch. Nimm sie beide“ bat Mats leise.

„Ich soll also die ganze Arbeit machen?“ fragte Johann grinsend.

„Nicht? Wie hättest du es denn gerne?“

Johann grinste und bewegte seine Hand nur noch ganz leicht. „Dich. In mir. Am besten sofort.“

Mats nickte. „Ich in dir, das klappt. Nur nicht sofort. Habe hier nichts.“

Johann stöhnte frustriert auf. „Das müssen wir zukünftig aber besser organisieren.“

„Ich hatte keine Verwendung dafür...“

Johann brummte. „Ich hols. Beweg dich hier ja nicht weg!“

„Versprochen.“

Johann rutschte von Mats Schoß und lief ins Schlafzimmer.

Mats sah ihm ungeduldig nach. Glücklicherweise musste er nicht lange warten, ehe Johann zurückehrte, mit Tube und Kondompackung in der Hand.

Er ließ die Sachen aufs Sofa fallen und schob sich dann wieder auf Mats Schoß. „So. Wo waren wir stehen geblieben?“

„Ziemlich genau hier. Das Bein war bisschen höher...“, schob Mats ihn in die Position, in der er zuvor gewesen war.

„Sehr gut“, raunte Johann ein wenig atemlos. „Und jetzt... zurück zu unserem Plan.“

„Dafür...“ Mats griff nach der Tube und gab etwas Gel auf seine Finger.

Johann beobachtete ihn dabei mit leuchtenden Augen.

Dann wurden die Augen größer, als Mats mit einem und recht bald auch mit einem zweiten Finger in ihn eindrang.

„Mehr“, keuchte Johann schon bald. „Will dich!“

Schon zwängte Mats einen dritten Finger in Johann „okay so?“, fragte er heiser.

Atemlos nickte Johann und sah Mats fordernd an.

Schnell griff Mats nach einem Kondom und zog es sich über.

Ungeduldig sah Johann ihm dabei zu.

Endlich hatte er es geschafft und legte seine Hände auf Johanns Hüfte um ihm beim Aufrichten zu unterstützen.

Johann fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen. Mit einer Hand hielt er Mats Schwanz fest und ließ sich dann ganz langsam darauf sinken.

Er seufzte leise, als er fühlte, wie Mats immer tiefer in ihn eindrang.

Mats biss sich auf die Lippe und musste an sich halten um Johann weiter das Tempo zu überlassen.

Seine Hände lagen noch immer auf Johanns Hüfte und halfen ihm, ein langsames Tempo beizubehalten.

Aber nach ein paar Augenblicken begann sich Johann schneller zu bewegen.

Er sank tiefer, bis Mats ganz in ihm war, dann erhob er sich wieder.

Beide keuchten immer lauter, immer intensiver. „Mats“, kam es heiser von Johann, „ich...“

Mats nickte fahrig. „Ich auch!“

„Dann... komm.“

Johann umfasste mit seiner Hand seinen Schwanz und nur Sekunden später kam er auch schon, gefolgt von Mats, der fast zeitgleich kam.

Dann sank Johann erschöpft nach vorne.

Mats hielt ihn fest an sich gedrückt und schloss die Augen.

Es dauert etwas, bis sie beide wieder zu Atem gekommen waren, dann begann Mats Johanns Rücken zu streicheln.

„Das war gut“, wisperte Johann.

„Oh ja, sehr gut.“

Johann sah Mats an. „Ich liebe dich.“

„Ich liebe dich auch“, lächelte Mats, hob eine Hand und strich Johann über die Wange.

Johann lehnte sich vor und küsste Mats.

„Ins Bett?“, schlug Mats leise vor.

„Oh ja, ins Bett. Morgen müssen wir wieder früh aufstehen.“

„Immerhin sehen wir uns morgen Abend wieder.“

„Morgen früh sehen wir uns wohl auch“, grinste Johann und rutschte langsam von Mats Schoß.

„Ja, da auch, aber dann wird wieder stressig, wenn ich... wenn ich dich will.“

„Du meinst, weil wir dann vor der Wahl zwischen Frühstück und Sex stehen?“

„Ja, genau das meine ich.“

„Das ist auch ne schwierige Wahl“, grinste Johann und griff Mats Hand um ihn hoch zu ziehen.

„Und beides... geht nur, wenn wir um sechs aufstehen.“

„Pfui! Sag diese böse Zahl nicht.“

„Dann müssen wir uns doch entscheiden.“

„Erstmal entscheide ich mich jetzt für dein kuscheliges Bett“, sagte Johann.

„Die Entscheidung trage ich mit“, meinte Mats und ließ sich hochziehen. „Gehst du schon mal ins Bett - ich komm gleich.“

„Ok, aber beeil dich“, sagte Johann.

Er machte sich schnell bettfertig, dann kuschelte er sich unter die weiche Decke. Bald darauf kam auch Mats, mit zwei Wasserflaschen in der Hand.

Er stellte die Flaschen ab und schlüpfte dann zu Johann ins Bett. „Gute Nacht“, wisperte er.

„Gute Nacht“, wünschte auch Johann. Es dauerte ein wenig, dann rutschte er dicht an Mats heran.

Mats zog ihn an sich und schloss mit einem Lächeln die Augen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann waren sie beide eingeschlafen.


	17. Wenn ich nur beides haben könnte

Wie schon erwartet war der nächste Morgen hektisch und für mehr als ein schnelles Frühstück hatten Mats und Johann keine Zeit.

Damit Johann nicht zu spät kam, brachte Mats Johann zur Arbeit und fuhr anschließend gleich zum Trainingsgelände. Er trainierte ein wenig für sich, bis die anderen Spieler eintrafen.

„Hey du“, begrüßte Mario ihn.

„Hey“, strahlte Mats ihn an.

„Wow, ich muss wohl nicht fragen, ob du ein schönes Wochenende hattest.“

„Ein schönes Wochenende mit Ludi - und gestern dann wieder mit Johann. Wenn ich doch nur beides haben könnte“, seufzte Mats leise.

„Muss schwierig sein“, nickte Mario mitfühlend.

„Mir ist wieder aufgefallen, wie viel ich bei Ludi verpasse - der ist echt groß geworden in den sechs Wochen, in denen ich ihn nicht gesehen habe.“

„Aber Cathy will nicht wieder hierher, hm?“

„Nein, sie meint, sie passt nicht nach Dortmund.“

„Stimmt vielleicht ein bisschen. Und jetzt wo du wieder mit Johann zusammen bist, wäre das wohl auch ziemlich schwer für sie.“

„Ja, zumal ihr letzter Freund wohl ein ziemlicher Reinfall war.“

„Also bleibt alles so, sie und Ludi in München und du mit Johann hier in Dortmund.“

„Ja, vorerst scheint es so.“

„Dann müsst ihr das beste daraus machen.“

„Vielleicht fällt uns ja noch etwas ein“, hoffte Mats.

„Ich helfe gern beim überlegen“, bot Mario an. „Wie sieht’s bei dir und Johann eigentlich aus? Habt ihr morgen Abend zeit?“

„Zum Spiel? Willst du das nicht mit Ann-Kathrin gucken?“

„Die ist in Mailand. Irgendeine Modenschau“, sagte Mario. „Und ich bin froh, dass ich nicht mitmusste.“

Mats musste lachen - Mario fühlte sich auf Modenschauen sehr unwohl und versuchte sich immer zu drücken.

Dabei war er durchaus an Mode interessiert - nur nicht an Frauenmode. „Also, kommt ihr?“ fragte Mario.

„Ja, klar. Wann sollen wir da sein, und was mitbringen?“

„Bringt doch was für den Nachtisch mit, ich kümmre mich um den Rest“, schlug Mario vor. „Und... gegen 7 Uhr? Dann haben wir genug Zeit um in Ruhe zu essen und können uns dann das Spiel ansehen.“

„Klingt gut, wir kommen dann um sieben mit Nachtisch“, versprach Mats.

„Ich freu mich. Oh und dann kann ich dir auch ein paar lustige Bilder vom Golfen zeigen“, grinste Mario breit.

„Hat Johann schon befürchtet“, lachte Mats. „Ich bin sehr gespannt.“

„Es war extrem lustig.“

„Johann wirkte eher... gequält.“

Mario lachte. „Kann ich mir vorstellen. Aber wirklich, ich habe noch niemanden erlebt, der so talentlos ist.“

„Er bemüht sich zumindest...“

„Ja... das tut er.“

„Und er hat... andere Qualitäten.“

„Keine Einzelheiten bitte“, grinste Mario. „Außerdem sieht es so aus, als wollte Lucien anfangen...“

„Dann sollten wir wohl mitmachen.“ Er folgte Mario und den anderen zum Training.

Der Rest des Tages verging erstaunlich schnell und schließlich machte sich Mats auf den Weg nach Hause.

Er freute sich unbändig Johann gleich wiederzusehen.

Auf dem Weg besorgte er noch zwei frische Salate fürs Abendessen.

Dann parkte er endlich und konnte ins Haus. Leise schloss er auf und lauschte in die Wohnung.

Es war noch alles ruhig, also war Johann noch nicht zu Hause.

So brachte Mats den Salat in die Küche und stellte ihn in den Kühlschrank, dann machte er es sich auf dem Sofa gemütlich.

Zwanzig Minuten später hörte er dann endlich den Schlüssel im Schloss.

Eigentlich hatte er sitzen bleiben wollen, das Training war hart gewesen, dann war er dennoch aufgestanden und Johann entgegengegangen.

„Hey“, sagte Johann strahlend. „Bist ja schon zu Hause.“

„Ja, ich warte schon sehnsüchtig auf dich.“

Johann trat zu ihm und küsste ihn zärtlich.

„Schön, dass du zu hause bist“, lächelte Mats.

„Ja, ich war noch kurz bei mir und habe frische Klamotten geholt“, sagte Johann und hielt eine Tasche hoch.

„Das ist ein guter Plan. Wir müssen eh irgendwann mal sehen...“

Johann nickte. „Ja... über kurz oder lang wird es anstrengend mit zwei Wohnungen.“

„Du kannst sie ja erstmal behalten, aber du brauchst mehr Sachen hier. Quasi alle.“

„Dann sollten wir mal so nach und nach das Zeug herschaffen.“

„So stell ich mir das vor.“

„Aber nicht mehr heute.“

„Nein, schön langsam und ohne Stress. Wir haben doch Zeit.“

Johann nickte und schmiegte sich an Mats. „Ich bring mein Zeug kurz ins Schlafzimmer und dann... Abendessen?“

„Ich habe Salat besorgt.“

„Ja das ist gut. Dann kannst du auch mitkommen und mir beim auspacken helfen“, grinste Johann und zog Mats mit sich ins Schlafzimmer.

„Mach ich doch glatt. Je mehr du mitgebracht hast, umso besser.“

„Hauptsächlich Klamotten und so“, sagte Johann und warf die Tasche aufs Bett.

„Ja, das ist gut. Und alles andere holen wir dann nach und nach.“

„Und wie war dein Training?“ fragte Johann während er seine Klamotten aus der Tasche zog.

„Anstrengend“, seufzte Mats. „Ist ja jetzt Länderspielpause, da muss man keine Rücksicht nehmen.“

„Du Armer“, grinste Johann.

„Aber jetzt bist du ja da“, strahlte Mats ihn an.

„Du bist leicht zufriedenzustellen.“

„Oh nein - unter Milliarden von Menschen bist du der einzige, der mich zufriedenstellt.“

Johann sah ihn mit einem zärtlichen Blick an.

Da konnte Mats nicht anders als Johann in seine Arme zu ziehen und zärtlich zu küssen.

Johann ließ die T-Shirts, die er grade in der Hand hielt, auf den Boden fallen und schlang dafür die Arme um Mats.

„Ich liebe dich“, raunte Mats gegen seine Lippen, dann zog er Johann dicht an sich.

„Ich dich auch“, wisperte Johann zurück und schmiegte sich an Mats Körper.

Ganz fest hielt Mats ihn.

Schließlich löste sich Johann aber aus dem Kuss. „Erst die Arbeit, dann das vergnügen. Sonst liegen meine Klamotten noch in drei Tagen hier rum“, grinste er.

„Morgen würden wirs zumindest nicht sehen“, meinte Mats und bückte sich um die Shirts aufzuheben.

„Wieso?“ fragte Johann.

„Wir sind bei Mario eingeladen. Essen und hinterher das Spiel gucken.“

„Ah, schön“, freute sich Johann.

„Zu dritt guckt sich so ein Spiel ja viel schöner.“

„Zu dritt? Ist Marios Frau nicht da?“

„Nee, die turnt in Italien herum, so eine Modesache.“

„Und Mario hatte keine Lust als Taschenträger mitzufahren?“ lachte Johann.

Mats lachte. „Er ist wohl nicht sehr enttäuscht, dass der Trainer es ihm nicht erlaubt hat.“

„Das sind die wahre Probleme des Ehe-Lebens mit einer Frau“, zwinkerte Johann.

„Was bin ich froh, dass du nicht nach Madrid zur Modenschau fährst.“

„Nee, da musst du keine Angst haben. Außer natürlich, es laufen aber heiße Typen über den Laufsteg.“

„Das sind auch bei den Kerlen nur Klappergestelle. Auf sowas stehst du ja nicht.“

„Nein, ich mag lieber die sportlichen Typen. Also guck ich mir doch lieber weiter Sportsendungen an“, lachte Johann und schob die letzten Klamotten in Mats Schrank.

„Du weißt, dass nur BVB-Spiele gestattest sind, wenn ich nicht dabei bin?“

„Natürlich! Zum Glück komme ich da ja auch voll auf meine Kosten.“

Mats lachte. „Und morgen habe ich ja ein Auge auf dich.“

„Keine Angst, solange du da bist, habe ich doch eh nur Augen für dich.“

„Perfekt“, lächelte Mats ihn an.

„So... Essen?“ schlug Johann vor.

„Ja, essen, und dann machen wir es und gemütlich.“

Johann nickte und folgte Mats in die Küche.

Hier holte Mats die Salate aus dem Kühlschrank und füllte sie in große Schüsseln um.

„Wollen wir im Wohnzimmer essen oder hier?“ fragte Johann mit zwei Gläsern in der Hand.

„Wohnzimmer“, beschloss Mats. „Dann ist es zum Gemütlichmachen nicht so weit.“

Johann nickte und brachte die Gläser und die Wasserflasche ins Wohnzimmer.

Mats folgte ihm, und als sie es sich auf dem Sofa bequem gemacht hatten, reichte er Johann eine der Salatschüsseln.

„Danke“, sagte Johann und die beiden machten sich über ihre Salate her.

Er war frisch und knackig, und die Sauce extrem lecker.

Nachdem sie fertig waren, stellten sie den Fernseher an und zappten ein wenig, bis sie etwas zum gucken fanden.

Ganz gemütlich saßen sie zusammen, eng aneinandergekuschelt, und konzentrierten sich auf den Film. Auch das hatte Mats in den letzten Jahren vermisst.

Johann und er hatten einen ziemlich ähnlichen Geschmack und so gab es kaum mal Streit um das Fernsehprogramm. Das war bei Cathy und ihm dann doch ganz anders gewesen.

Wie oft hatte er im G

Wie oft hatte er im Gästezimmer ein anderes Programm gesehen - dem Gästezimmer, das nach und nach sein Zimmer geworden war.

Aber die Zeit war jetzt zum Glück vorbei.

Jetzt konnte er mit Johann fernsehen und anschließend mit ihm zusammen ins Bett gehen.

Sehr spät wurde es diesen Abend für die beiden nicht. Sie waren beide müde und wussten ja, dass der morgige Abend deutlich länger gehen würde.

Während Mats noch ein wenig aufräumte, ging Johanns ins Bad und anschließend ins Bett.

Wenig später kam auch Mats ins Schlafzimmer und kuschelte sich schnell zu Johann ins Bett.

„Schlaf gut“, wisperte Mats und zog Johann an sich.

„Du auch“, flüsterte Johann und schloss die Augen.

„Hm“, knurrte Mats träge.

ein paar Minuten später waren die beiden eingeschlafen.


	18. Bei Marco

Der nächste Tag verlief ohne große Aufregungen - Mats fuhr Johann zur Arbeit, dann ging es weiter zu seinem Training. Am Abend machten sie sich dann auf zu Mario, mit einer großen Schüssel Obstsalat und einer Kanne Vanillesauce in den Händen.

„Kommt rein ihr beiden“, begrüßte Mario sie an der Tür.

„Gern“, trat Mats ein, Johann folgte ihm. Sie gingen gleich ins großzügige Esszimmer und stellten den Nachtisch auf dem Sideboard ab.

„Kommt doch erstmal noch mit in die Küche“, sagte Mario. „Einen kleinen Moment dauert es noch mit dem Essen.“

„Gern - können wir irgendwas helfen?“, fragte Johann nach.

Mario schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das ist nicht nötig.“

„Was gibts denn leckeres?“, wollte Mats wissen.

„Gemüseauflauf mit Fetakäse“, sagte Mario. „Guckt mal in den Kühlschrank und nehmt euch was zu trinken.“

„Oh, das klingt lecker.“ Johann holte Flaschen mit Rhabarber- und Johannisbeerschorle aus dem Kühlschrank und goss Mats, Mario und sich ein.

Mario lachte. „Ich bin froh, dass ihr beiden so leicht zufrieden zu stellen seid.“

„Wir sind simpel gestrickt. Immerhin müssen wir heute nicht kochen, da sind wir mit allem zufrieden“, grinste Mats.

„Das kenn ich. Deshalb gehen Ann-Kathrin und ich auch so oft essen.“

„Aber zu Hause ist es auch mal schön.“

„Vor allem wenn Fußball läuft.“

Mats nickte. „Ist in einer Kneipe bestimmt auch mal nett, aber nicht für uns.“

Mario warf einen Blick in den Ofen. „So... fünf Minuten noch schätze ich.“

„Die paar Minuten können wir auch hier warten.“

„Dann könnt ihr ja schon mal einen Tipp fürs Spiel heute abgeben.“

„Gegen Holland müssen wir gewinnen - 3:1“, tippte Mats.

„3:1? Ohne euch beide? Niemals“, sagte Johann kopfschüttelnd. „Ich tippe auf ein Unentschieden.“

„Du hast zu wenig Vertrauen in die Jungs“, meinte Mario. „Aber es wird knapper. Ein Tor Unterschied, 2:1“

„Zu viele Bayernspieler, zu wenig Dortmunder“, meinte Johann.

„Stimmt, seit wir beide nicht mehr bei den Bayern sind, läuft da auch nichts mehr.“

„Was alle hier in dieser Küche gut finden“, grinste Johann.

Mats lachte und zog Johann übermütig an sich.

Mario verdrehte schmunzelnd die Augen und sah erneut in den Ofen. „Ok Männer, eure Meinung ist gefragt. Einmal Auflauf angucken und ansagen, ob er fertig ist oder nicht.“

Mats warf einen Blick in den Ofen. „Sieht gut aus. Leicht gebräunt und sehr lecker. Raus damit.“

Auch Johann nickte. „Ich denke auch, dass er fertig ist.“

„Dann... gibst du mir mal diese Handschuhe da?“

Johann reichte Mario die Handschuhe und trat einen Schritt zurück, damit Mario den Auflauf unfallfrei aus dem Ofen holen konnte.

Er brachte ihn direkt ins Esszimmer, in dem schon alles vorbereitet war, auch ein großer Untersetzer stand schon bereit.

Die drei setzten sich und Mario füllte schnell den Auflauf auf ihre Teller. „So, dann lasst es euch mal schmecken.“

„Guten Appetit“, wünschte Mats und Johann, und alle drei begannen zu essen.

Der Auflauf war sehr gut und die ersten Minuten vergingen schweigend, während sie alle das Essen genossen.

Als der größte Hunger gestillt war, begannen sie sich zu unterhalten, über dies und das, und irgendwann holte Mario sein Handy heraus und zeigte die Bilder und Videos von dem Golf-Nachmittag.

Mats bemühte sich wirklich, nicht zu sehr zu lachen, aber das Video, wie Johann immer auf den Ball eindrosch, war einfach zu lustig.

Eigentlich war es doch gar nicht so schwer, aber Johann traf schon den Ball beim Abschlag nicht und malträtierte das Gras.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie Johann noch mal auf den Platz lassen werden“, meinte Mario grinsend.

„Es gibt noch andere Golfplätze“, meinte Mats und grinste seinen Freund an, dann zuckte er heftig zusammen.

Mario sah Mats fragend an.

„Autsch“, murmelte Mats und rieb sich das Schienbein.

„Hast du dich gestoßen?“ fragte Johann mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln.

„Ein wenig. An deinem Fuß. Du solltest demnächst keine Schuhe mehr tragen.“

„Keine Fußspiele unter meinem Tisch“, lachte Mario.

„Danke“, nickte Mats ihm zu.

„So Mario und du darfst jetzt diese ganzen Golfsachen löschen. Mats kennt sie jetzt und niemand sonst braucht sie jemals wieder zu sehen“, meinte Johann.

„Och nee, das finde ich nicht“, lächelte Mario zuckersüß.

„Was hast du denn mit diesen unschönen Bildern noch vor?“

„Aufmunterung, wenn’s mir mal schlecht geht. Oder Mats.“

„Ich habe andere Wege um Mats aufzumuntern“, meinte Johann.

„Ja, aber wenn du mal nicht da bist?“

„Gibts Telefon und so ein Zeug.“ Johann sah zu Mats und grinste. „Hat den Kleinen noch niemand aufgeklärt oder läuft das mit Frauen anders?“

„Keine Ahnung, ich kenn mich da nicht so aus, was Frauen angeht. Also Frauen in einer echten Beziehung.“

„Ihr beiden seid solche Idioten“, meinte Mario und nahm sich noch etwas Auflauf nach. „Ihr beide auch noch Nachschlag?“

„Ja, gern - danke“, streckte Mats ihm seinen Teller hin.

Mario füllte ihm auf und danach auch Johann.

„Der Auflauf ist echt gut“, lobte Mats.

„Danke“, sagte Mario strahlend.

„Wenn dass mit dem Fußball nichts mehr ist, kannst du gern bei uns als Koch anfangen.“

„Ähm... ok, dann gibts jeden Tag Auflauf“, lachte Mario.

„Dann kochst du halt einmal die Woche für uns.“

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich glaube ich versuchs doch lieber weiter mit dem Fußball. Wenn Lucien mich denn mal spielen lässt...“

„Wird er, ganz sicher“, tat Mats zuversichtlich. Aber auch ihm tat es weh, Mario immer nur auf der Bank sitzen zu sehen.

Mario zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Ich hoffe es ja auch, aber... naja, es lässt sich nicht ändern.“

„Zeig weiterhin was du kannst, dann kommt er nicht mehr lange an dir vor bei.“

Mario lächelte leicht. „Sagt Marco auch immer.“

„Dann hör auf die beiden, die haben schon recht“, meinte Johann. „Die kennen sich aus.“

„Nur leider machen die beiden nicht die Aufstellung.“

„Nein, leider nicht“, musste Johann zugucken. „Aber jetzt lass uns über was Schöneres reden, ja? Wollen wir mal hier aufräumen und rübergehen ins Wohnzimmer. Da fängt gleich so eine Sportübertragung an.“

„Das hört sich wie ne verdammt gute Idee an. Und wir haben ja noch leckeren Obstsalat dastehen“, lächelte Mario.

„Ja, den nehmen wir einfach mit“, beschloss Mats und stand schon mal auf.

Johann und Mario erhoben sich ebenfalls und zu dritt brachten sie schnell das Geschirr in die Küche.

Dann machten sie es sich mit dem Obstsalat im Wohnzimmer gemütlich. Mario schaltete den Beamer an und suchte das richtige Programm raus, dann startete schon die Übertragung.

Johann lehnte sich entspannt zurück und lauschte Mario und Mats die sofort über die Startelf diskutierten.

Er hörte den beiden gerne zu - sie hatten einerseits natürlich viel Sachverstand, andererseits ließen sie auch persönliche Erfahrungen und Erinnerungen einfließen.

Außerdem war es lustig, die teilweise bissigen Kommentare, wenn etwas schief ging zu hören.

Leider ging wirklich viel schief, so dass Mats und Mario irgendwann nur noch am Schimpfen waren.

„Ich war schon lange nicht mehr so froh, dass ein Spiel vorbei ist“, grinste Johann schließlich.

„Wir auch… und die Jungs da erst“, seufzte Mats und deutete auf das Beamerbild.

„Da ist man plötzlich froh, dass man nicht nominiert wurde“, grinste Mario schief.

Mats lachte leise. „Bei dem Spiel auf jeden Fall. Da hätte selbst du nichts mehr retten können.“

„Ich hätte vermutlich ja eh nur den Bankwärmer gemacht, also... Marco wird aber ne richtig miese Laune haben, wenn er morgen zurückkommt.“

„Verständlich, hm? Gegen Holland zum Schluss noch zwei Tore kassieren ist kacke.“

„Irgendwie läuft das alles ganz und gar nicht rund“, seufzte Mario. „Wollt ihr noch was trinken Jungs?“

„Ja, und irgendwas Starkes“, bat Johann. „Mats fährt.“

Mario nickte und stand auf um in die Küche zu gehen.

Er kehrte mit einer Flasche Wein zurück, dazu brachte er noch ein paar Schorlen mit.

„Danke“, sagte Mats und griff sich die Apfelschorle.

Johann goss sich Rotwein an und lehnte sich an Mats. „Hm, der ist gut“, meinte er nach dem Probieren.

Mario nickte. „Ist aus Italien. Ann-Kathrin hat da Bekannte mit einem Weingut, und von denen bekommen wir immer ein paar Flaschen geschickt.“

„Keine Massenproduktion also – sehr lecker.“

„Wenn ihr mögt, könnt ihr gern ne Flasche mitnehmen. Dann kannst du auch mal probieren Mats.“

„Würde ich tatsächlich gerne“, meinte Mats.

Mario nickte. „Hol ich euch gleich.“

Kaum war Mario wieder aufgestanden, drehte Johann seinen Kopf zu Mats. „Bisschen kriegst du auch jetzt schon ab“, raunte er und küsste ihn.

Mats lachte leise und erwiderte den Kuss zärtlich.

Bald kam Mario zurück und stellte eine weitere Flasche auf den Tisch. Es klebte nur ein kleines, handgeschriebenes Etikett darauf, auf dem ein Name und das Jahr 2018 stand. 

„Wenn er euch schmeckt, gebt mir bescheid, dann bestell ich das nächste Mal was für euch mit. Marco hat auch schon was mit bestellt.“

„Mir schmeckt er auf jeden Fall sehr.“

Mats und Johann blieben noch eine gute halbe Stunde, ehe sie sich auf den Weg nach Hause machten.

„Ärgerlich“, knurrte Mats, als sie im Auto saßen. „Die verspielen noch die EM!“

„Das wird schon“, sagte Johann. „Da sind so viele neue und junge Kerle dabei, ist doch irgendwie klar, dass das noch holpert.“

„Holpern darf es ja, aber zum Teil war das ja… gruselig anzusehen.“

„Ich sage es ungern, aber euer letztes Spiel gegen Union war ähnlich.“

„Ich möchte nicht darüber sprechen“, knurrte Mats, musste dann aber doch grinsen.

Johann lachte. „Schon klar, da werden wir empfindlich.“

„Das Spiel war gruselig. Und ich kann dir nicht mal sagen, was da falsch gelaufen ist.“

„Welches von den beiden meinst du denn jetzt?“

„Unseres. Das heute… ja, war auch gruselig, aber anders. Aus einer anderen Perspektive.“

„War genau das gleiche. Schlechte Abwehr, schlechte Offensive. Kein Mittelfeld.“

„Schon, aber von oben sieht es anders gruselig aus als vom Platz aus.“

„Vermutlich“, nickte Johann. „Ich wäre dir jedenfalls dankbar, wenn das Spiel am Wochenende wieder besser werden würde. Gegen wen spielt ihr eigentlich?“

„Leverkusen. Zu Hause. Da wird’s bestimmt besser.“

„Das hoffe ich doch sehr. Wenn ich ins Stadion gehe, will ich bitte ein gutes Spiel von euch sehen.“

„Von mir wirst du ein sehr gutes Spiel sehen, und ich werde auch noch mal mit den anderen reden.“

Zufrieden nickte Johann und lehnte sich entspannt zurück. Ein paar Minuten später parkte Mats dann endlich vor dem Haus, in dem er wohnte.

„Na komm, Johann – hier noch nicht schlafen. Erst oben im Bett.“

„Ist aber grad so gemütlich“, gähnte Johann.

„Ist es im Bett auch. Und da ist es für mich auch gemütlich.“

„Aber... Treppen“, seufzte Johann und schnallte sich ab.

„Soll ich dich tragen?“, bot Mats an.

„Und ich bin schuld, wenn du morgen Rücken hast? Oh nein, viel zu gefährlich.“

„Dann gehst du alleine?“

„Ja, ich komm ja schon“, sagte Johann.

Mats nickte zufrieden, griff nach der Flasche Wein auf dem Rücksitz und stieg aus.

Johann folgte ihm gähnend.

„Na komm“, lächelte Mats ihn an und reichte ihm eine Hand, kaum, dass die Haustür ins Schloss gefallen war.

Johann schob seine Finger zwischen die von Mats und gemeinsam gingen sie die Treppen nach oben.

Mats schloss auf und schob Johann in die Wohnung.

„Du gehst gleich mal ins Bad und machst dich fertig“, sagte Mats.

„Du kommst aber auch gleich, ja?“

„Ja klar. Ich stell nur den Wein weg und hol was zu trinken.“

„Dann bis gleich.“ Müde tapste Johann ins Bad.

Mats ging schnell in die Küche und war dann sogar noch vor Johann im Schlafzimmer.

Zwei Flaschen mit Wasser standen auf den Nachttischen.

Zwei Flaschen mit Wasser stellte er auf die Nachttische, dann wartete er etwas ungeduldig auf Johann.

Schließlich kam dann auch Johann ins Schlafzimmer geschlurft.

„Oh man“, murmelte Mats, trat auf ihn zu und führte ihn zum Bett.

„Ich werde alt“, seufzte Johann theatralisch. „Ein Glas Wein und ein bisschen später ins Bett als sonst und schon bin ich total fertig.“

„War halt ein langer Tag. Komm, leg dich hin, trink noch was, und dann mach die Augen zu.“

„Nur, wenn du mit ins Bett kommst.“

„Darf ich mir noch die Zähne putzen?“

„Du hast fünf Minuten!“

„Ich beeile mich“, versprach Mats. Das machte er tatsächlich, schnell aufs Klo, Zähne putzen, bald darauf war er fertig und kehrte ins Schlafzimmer zurück. Ein leises Schnarchen begrüßte ihn.

„Das gibts doch nicht“, murmelte Mats grinsend. „Da ist der Kerl schon eingeschlafen.“

Johann rührte sich nicht, auch nicht, als Mats sich schnell auszog und neben ihn ins Bett schob.

Vorsichtig zog er Johann an sich. „Schlaf gut“, wisperte er kaum hörbar.

Johann schlief weiter, aber Mats meinte sich ein leichtes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen einzubilden.

Mats kuschelte sich an seinen Freund und schloss dann ebenfalls die Augen. Innerhalb weniger Minuten war auch er eingeschlafen.

***

Die nächsten Wochen kehrte bei Johann und Mats allmählich Alltag ein. Immer mehr von Johanns Kleidung, Büchern und anderer Dinge fanden ihren Weg in Mats' Wohnung.

Offiziell behielt Johann seine Wohnung - das war auch schon vor drei Jahren so gewesen, aber in Wirklichkeit wohnte Johann bei Mats.

In seine eigene Wohnung fuhr er nur ein, zwei Mal in der Woche, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Jede freie Minute verbrachten Mats und Johann zusammen.

Manchmal war es noch immer komisch, aber im Großen und Ganzen schafften sie es, dass es sich fast so anfühlte, als hätte es ihre Trennung nie gegeben.

Eigentlich war es unglaublich, wie schnell sie wieder ein eingespieltes Team waren, denn in den drei Jahren war schließlich viel passiert. Nicht nur, dass Mats drei Jahre in München gespielt hatte, er war in der Zwischenzeit Vater geworden.

Aber Cathy und Ludwig waren weit weg und daher war dieser Teil für Johann etwas Unwirkliches. Und wenn er ehrlich war, dachte er nicht oft darüber nach.

Er war oft gar nicht zu hause, wenn Mats mit Cathy oder dem Kleinen telefonierte, ansonsten verzog er sich in einen anderen Raum - er wollte nicht stören.

Er kannte Cathy ja kaum und Ludwig gar nicht. Aber daran würde sich bald etwas ändern. In dem nächsten Länderspiel, nach ihrem Kurztrip, wollte Cathy mit dem Kleinen nach Dortmund kommen.

Mats wünschte sich, dass sie sich kennenlernten, schließlich wären sie die wichtigsten Menschen in seinem Leben.

Und Johann wollte sie ja auch kennlernen, aber... ihm war ein bisschen mulmig, wenn er daran dachte. Mats war mit dieser Frau verheiratet, hatte einen Sohn mit ihr.

Unwohl fühlte er sich auch, wenn er an Ludi dachte - er kannte sich mit Kindern doch gar nicht aus!

Er mochte Kinder, auf eine entfernte und ziemlich hypothetische Art. Babys waren süß und kleine Kinder, die spielten, waren ein schöner Anblick, aber... er wusste nicht mal, was so ein Kleinkind aß oder trank.

Konnte man mit ihm schon Lego spielen? Konnten Kinder in dem Alter schon laufen oder so?

Und was sollte er ihm sagen? Würde Ludwig überhaupt verstehen, was er sagte?

Vielleicht sollte er sich vorher noch einen Babyratgeber ansehen?

Mats fand das ganze immer unglaublich lustig und sagte regelmäßig, er sollte nicht solche Gedanken machen.

Aber er war auch nicht derjenige, der sich blamierte!

„So für die nächsten drei Tage ist das Grübeln verboten“, sagte Mats, als sie schließlich für ihr verlängertes Wochenende an der See packten. „Danach kannst du dich wieder wegen Ludis Besuch verrückt machen.“

„Dann musst du mich ablenken“, forderte Johann ihn auf.

Grinsend hielt Mats eine Großpackung Kondome hoch. „Oh Johann, das habe ich sowas von vor!“

Johann starrte die Packung an, dann lachte er auf. „Meinst du, wir werden die Ostsee überhaupt sehen?“

„Aber klar. Wir haben ja Meerblick von unserem Zimmer aus“, sagte Mats mit einem Zwinkern.

Johann lachte auf. „Dann ist ja gut.“

„Hast du dann alles?“ fragte Mats.

„Ja, ich brauch ja nicht viel mitzunehmen. Jedenfalls würde es dir gefallen.“

„Du brauchst... hm... also Klamotten schon mal keine“, grinste Mats und zog Johann an sich.

„Das meinte ich“, grinste Johann und küsste Mats kurz.

„Ok, dann können wir ja los, oder?“ fragte Mats. Er freute sich auf die paar Tage mit Johann. Weg vom Alltag, raus aus Dortmund.

„Alles gepackt, wir können los“, bestätigte Johann, nahm seine Tasche und zog Mats mit sich nach draußen zum Auto.

Schnell waren ihre Taschen im Kofferraum verstaut und sie stiegen ein. 

Bis an die Ostsee brauchten sie etwas mehr als vier Stunden, dann parkte Mats vor dem familiären Hotel, das direkt an einer einladenden Promenade stand. Dahinter war der Strand zu sehen, und dann – das Meer.

„Sieht toll aus“, sagte Johann und streckte sich. 

„Ja, hast du gut ausgesucht“, lächelte Mats. „Hier werden wir uns die Tage wohl fühlen. Und ich mein damit nicht nur das Bett.“

Johann lachte leise. „Das denke ich auch. So ein bisschen Strand wollen wir ja auch genießen. Und Essen nicht zu vergessen. Sonst verlassen uns noch die Kräfte.“

„Gutes Essen, Sand, Meer – und dann noch ein bequemes Bett“, nickte Mats.

„Dann lass uns mal reingehen und gucken, ob das Bett wirklich so bequem ist“, grinste Johann.

„Und dann, ob das Essen auch so gut ist.“ 

„Oh ja, Hunger habe ich auch!“

„Dann lass uns mal erstmal unser Zimmer beziehen, und dann gucken wir weiter“, schlug Mats vor. Er nahm seine Tasche und steuerte den Eingang des Hotels an.

Johann folgte ihm und schon fünf Minuten später hatten sie bei einer freundlichen älteren Dame eingecheckt und ihren Schlüssel erhalten.

Das Hotel war modern, aber gemütlich eingerichtet und hatte sogar einen recht großzügigen Spa-Bereich.

Ihr Zimmer lag im zweiten Stock ganz am Ende des Flurs.

Sie betraten ihr Zimmer und stellten sich gleich auf den Balkon, der direkt zum Meer zeigte.

„Wunderschön“, sagte Mats und schlang die Arme um Johann. „So lässt es sich doch gut aushalten.“

„Ja, ist wirklich wunderschön“, lächelte Johann und lehnte sich nach hinten. Es waren zwar nur wenige Tage, aber sie würden diese Tage sehr genießen. Das Wetter war schön, die Sonne schien, und das Meer war direkt vor der Haustür.

„Fast schade, dass wir nur drei Tage hier sein werden.“

„Muss ja nicht unser letzter Ausflug hier her sein.“

„Ja, aber in diesem Jahr wird’s wohl nichts mehr. Wird ja jetzt doch immer kälter ungemütlicher.“

„Kann auch im Winter schön am Meer sein.“

Mats nickte leicht. „Na mal sehen. Erstmal... auspacken und dann essen?“

„Ja, das klingt gut. Und dann runter ans Wasser, ja?“

Mats nickte zustimmend. Das war ein guter Plan, vor allem da auch das Wetter heute ganz gut war. Ein schöner Strandspaziergang nach dem Essen und danach zurück ins Zimmer.

Nach dem Auspacken gingen sie runter in das angeschlossene Restaurant. Nach dem Essen gingen sie gleich an den Strand. Es war leer hier, so dass sie es wagten, dicht nebeneinander zu gehen. Irgendwann griff Mats sogar nach Johanns Hand.

Aber schließlich wurde der Wind deutlich kälter und trieb sie so zurück ins Hotel.

Die nächsten Tage verbrachten sie ähnlich. Sie genossen es beide tagsüber am Strand entlangzulaufen, teilweise auch barfuß im Wasser, und zu den Mahlzeiten das wirklich gute und gesunde Essen, das ihnen serviert wurde.

Als sie sich schließlich wieder auf den Heimweg machten, verließen sie das Hotel doch mit etwas Wehmut. Es war schön gewesen, mal einfach nur zu zwei zu sein, ohne Johanns Job und Mats Verpflichtungen mit Training, Presseterminen und Spielen.

Sie waren einfach ein ganz normales Paar gewesen, mussten nicht einmal aufpassen, ob sie zeigten, dass mehr zwischen ihnen war.

In Dortmund würde sich das wieder ändern. Außerdem stand da ja auch der Besuch von Cathy und Ludi kurz bevor. Bereits in zwei Tagen würden die beiden kommen.

Hatte sich Johann an der Ostsee noch gut gehalten, wurde er unruhiger und unruhiger, je näher sie Dortmund kamen.

„Jetzt sitz doch mal still“, sagte Mats. „Du musst dir überhaupt keine Sorgen machen.“

„Das sagt sich so leicht. Du kennst die beiden ja schon.“

„Ja, deshalb kann ich dir auch sagen, dass sie nicht beißen. Jedenfalls nicht oft“, grinste Mats.

„Und was, wenn ich mich total danebenbenehme? Irgendwas mache, was Ludwig schadet?

„Das wird nicht passieren Johann. Das wird dein gesunder Menschenverstand schon verhindern. Glaub mir, ich hatte vor Ludi doch auch keine Erfahrungen mit Kindern - und Cathy auch nicht. Aber Ludi ist wohlauf und ein fröhlicher kleiner Kerl.“

„Hm, und Cathy? Was, wenn sie mich nicht mag?“

„Warum sollte sie dich nicht mögen?“

„Keine Ahnung. Weil ich dich jetzt habe?“

Mats schüttelte den Kopf. „Du weißt, dass das Blödsinn ist. Aber das wird Cathy dir selbst viel besser erklären können.“

„Hm“, machte Johann nur - und knetete seine Finger.

Mats seufzte. „Das wird jetzt so weitergehen, bis die beiden hier sind, oder?“

„Ich fürchte, ja. Und bis sie wieder weg sind.“

„Das glaub ich nicht. Gib dem ganzen ne Chance. Cathy ist kein Schreckgespenst, das dir das Leben zur Hölle machen will. Sie will nur das Beste für Ludi. Und für mich.“

„Hm, hoffentlich“, knurrte Johann.

„Ganz bestimmt. Vertrau mir.“

„Okay, ich vertrau dir. Und übermorgen sehe ich, ob du recht hattest.“

Mats grinste nur.

Inzwischen waren sie zu Hause angekommen und stiegen aus.

„Haben wir heute noch irgendwas vor?“ fragte Johann. „Oder können wir gemütlich auf der Couch gammeln?“

„Couch ist gut. Morgen müssen wir dann aufräumen und so. Und bisschen Spielzeug kaufen, Ludi war länger nicht hier, und dass ganze Kleinkinderzeug ist nichts mehr für ihn.“

Johann sah ihn etwas unsicher an. „Ich... also ich habe was besorgt. Ein paar Autos und so...“

Mats sah ihn überrascht an: „Echt? Da wird er sich drüber freuen.“

„Ich wusste nicht, ob es ok für euch ist. Und ob er überhaupt Autos mag.“

„Er liebt Autos. Und natürlich ist es okay, wenn du was für ihn besorgst.“

Johann lächelte leicht. „Gut, dann lass uns mal hochgehen und ich zeig dir, was ich besorgt habe.“

„Ich bin mindestens so gespannt wie Ludi.“

„Blödmann“, brummte Johann und holte seine Tasche aus dem Kofferraum.

Gemeinsam gingen sie hoch, brachten die Taschen ins Schlafzimmer, dann ging Johann ins Kinderzimmer und holte einen Karton aus einer Ecke.

„Den habe ich bisher glatt übersehen“, sagte Mats überrascht.

„Solltest du ja auch.“ Johann öffnete ihn und holte eine kleine Parkgarage aus Holz und drei Holzautos hervor.

Mats lächelte. „Das wird ihm gefallen.“

Erleichtert atmete Johann auf. Er war wirklich unsicher, auch wenn die Verkäuferin ihm sehr zu der Garage geraten hatte.

„Bauklötze haben wir auch und Bilderbücher“, sagte Mats. „Damit sind wir dann schon ganz gut ausgerüstet.“

„Zu viel muss es ja auch nicht sein. Die Verkäuferin meinte, sonst wird er überfordert.“

Mats nickte. „Weiß ich, aber irgendwie... ich möchte halt, dass er zufrieden und glücklich ist.“

„Das wird er sein - er hat einen tollen Papa. Die Mama ist bestimmt auch toll, aber die kenn ich ja nicht.“

„Ich bin viel zu oft nicht da um ein toller Papa zu sein“, seufzte Mats.

„Du bist trotzdem ein toller Papa. Auch, weil du nicht drauf bestehst, dass er jede Woche herfahren muss.“

„Trotzdem verpasse ich einfach so viel von ihm.“

„Ihr findet schon eine Lösung. Und die nächsten freien Wochen fahren wir dann halt nicht an die Ostsee.“ Auch, wenn Johann das bedauerte.

„Wir können ja überlegen, ob wir mal mit Cathy und Ludi wegfahren. Wir haben ja in Kroatien ein Ferienhaus, da ist es auch im Winter schön.“

„Das… sollten wir erst planen, wenn wir die Tage hier überstanden haben…“

„Werden wir“, grinste Mats. „So und jetzt komm, lass uns mal gucken, was wir noch im Kühlschrank haben.“

„Ich denke, der Gefrierschrank wird uns bessere Dienste erweisen“, meinte Johann und folgte Mats in die Küche.

„Hauptsache Essen, woher es kommt ist mir egal“, lachte Mats.

„Dann lass mich mal machen“, bot Johann an und wühlte sich durch den Gefrierschrank.

„Du kümmerst dich ums Essen und ich pack schnell aus und befüll die Waschmaschine?“ schlug Mats vor.

„Perfekte Arbeitsteilung“, nickte Johann und machte sich daran, zwei gleiche Gerichte aus dem Gefrierschrank zu suchen.

Mats verschwand inzwischen im Schlafzimmer und packte wie besprochen ihre Sachen aus. Viel hatten sie nicht mitgenommen gehabt, deshalb ging das ganze relativ schnell.

Dann stellte er sich in der Küche hinter Johann und sah ihm beim Kochen, eher beim Auftauen zu.

Eine halbe Stunde später saßen sie dann endlich gemütlich auf der Couch, aßen und sahen dabei fern.

Der Urlaub war schön gewesen, und er hatte ihrer Beziehung gutgetan, mal mehr Zeit am Stück miteinander zu verbringen.

Die nächsten Wochen bis Jahresende würden hektisch werden, auch wenn im November noch einmal eine Länderspielpause anstand.

Da war es gut gewesen, vorher Kraft zu schöpfen.

Relativ früh gingen die beiden an diesem Abend ins Bett, schließlich war morgen wieder frühes Aufstehen angesagt.


	19. Besuch von Ludi

Zwei Tage später saß Johann ziemlich nervös auf Mats‘ Sofa. Sein Freund war zum Bahnhof gefahren um Cathy und Ludwig abzuholen, und Johann ging hier fast die Wände hoch.

Er wusste selbst, dass er sich verrückt machte, aber er konnte einfach nicht anders. Cathy war wichtig für Mats. Was, wenn sie ihn nicht mochte? Wenn sie nicht wollte, dass er in Ludwigs Nähe kam?

Und was, wenn – noch viel schlimmer-Ludwig ihn nicht mochte? Ihm aus dem Weg ging, Womöglich sogar Angst vor ihm hatte?

Als schließlich der Schlüssel im Schloss zu hören war, sprang Johann förmlich von der Couch auf. Sollte er hingehen und sie an der Tür empfangen oder lieber hier warten?

Nein, als guter Gastgeber – auch wenn er das eigentlich ja nicht war – sollte er sie an der Tür empfangen. So stand er im Flur und wartete, bis Mats mit Ludwig auf dem Arm die Wohnung betrat.

Mats lächelte ihn strahlend an. „Guck mal Ludi, da sind wir schon.“

Der Kleine quietschte fröhlich und strampelte dann, um von Mats‘ Arm herunterzukommen. 

„Willst du erstmal Johann begrüßen ehe du die Gegend erkundest?“ fragte Mats lachend.

„Hallo Oa“, trat Ludwig brav an Johann heran.

Johann ging automatisch in die Knie. „Also Ludwig“, sagte er und lächelte den Jungen an.

Ludwig reichte ihm seine kleine Hand.

Johann schmolz förmlich dahin und schüttelte die Hand ganz leicht. „Es freut mich sehr dich kennenzulernen.“

Ludi lächelte ihn etwas scheu an, dann sah er zu seinem Vater.

Mats strich Ludi durchs Haar und lächelte. In diesem Moment schob sich Cathy an ihm vorbei. „Mats, du stehst im Weg.“

Irritiert sah Johann sie an, dann blickte er wieder zu Ludwig. „Komm, lassen wir Mama und Papa mal auspacken. Kommst du mit mir ins Wohnzimmer?“

„Papa muss erst mal die Koffer aus dem Wagen holen“, sagte Cathy und sah Johann an. „Hallo Johann.“

„Hallo Cathy, schön, auch dich kennenzulernen“, lächelte Johann sie an.

„Mich freut es auch sehr“, sagte sie. „Wollen wir beide mal mit Ludi ins Wohnzimmer gehen während sich Mats um das Gepäck kümmert?“

„Gerne“, nickte Johann. Er griff spontan nach Ludis Hand und ging mit ihm durch die Wohnung.

Cathy folgte den beiden und sah sich dabei neugierig um. Sie war schließlich auch noch nicht oft hier gewesen und einiges hatte sich durch Johanns Quasi-Einzug auch verändert.

„Willkommen… in unserem Männerhaushalt“, grinste Johann unsicher. 

„Danke“, sagte Cathy. 

„Komm, setz dich. Willst du was trinken?“ Vorsorglich hatte Johann schon Gläser und Getränke auf den Wohnzimmertisch gestellt. 

„Oh ja, das ist lieb“, sagte Cathy und setzte sich aufs Sofa. „Und Ludi Schatz hast du auch Durst?“

„Nein“, sagte Ludi laut und deutlich.

„Nein ist im Moment sein Lieblingswort“, sagte Cathy zu Johann. „In den meisten Fällen meint er damit eigentlich ja.“

Johann grinste schief. „Und was möchte er - nicht - trinken?“

„Habt ihr Früchtetee?“

„Ja, klar, ich kann ihm schnell einen kochen.“

„Das wäre super. Warte mal“, sagte sie und wühlte in ihrer Tasche bis sie ein Fläschchen gefunden hatte. „Das mit dem Becher und so klappt zwar schon ganz gut aber sicher ist sicher“, meinte sie zwinkernd.

„Tee kommt in ein paar Minuten“, versprach Johann und verschwand in der Küche. Das Wasser kochte schnell, dann dauerte es jedoch, bis der Tee gezogen und genug abgekühlt war, dass Ludi sich nicht den Mund verbrannte.

In der Zwischenzeit war Mats mit den Koffern wieder oben und brachte sie ins Gästezimmer neben dem Kinderzimmer.

Gleichzeitig kamen sie ins Wohnzimmer zurück, und wenn Johann ehrlich war, war er froh, nicht mehr mit Cathy alleine zu sein.

„Ah Früchtetee für den jungen Herren?“ fragte Mats lächelnd.

„Ja, frisch gekocht, aber noch ein bisschen warm, glaub ich“, reichte er Cathy die Flasche.

„Das macht nichts, in ein paar Minuten ist der gut“, sagte Cathy. „Außerdem ist Johann ja grade viel zu beschäftigt.“

Johann sah zu dem kleinen Jungen, der auf dem Fußboden saß und konzentriert zwei große Plastikbausteine zusammensetzte.

„Das kann er stundenlang machen. Ich weiß nicht, wo er diese Geduld herhat“, sagte Cathy.

Mats lachte. „Von mir kann erst nicht haben, das sind keine Fußbälle.“

„Von mir auch nicht, ich kann ja kaum fünf Minuten stillsitzen.“

„Genetische Mutation“, war Mats sicher und sah seinen Sohn voller Zuneigung an.

Johann fühlte sich immer noch ein wenig überfordert und wusste nicht, wie er mit er Situation umgehen sollte.

„Na komm, setz dich zu mir“, bat Mats und klopfte neben sich aufs Sofa.

Johann setzte sich neben ihn, allerdings ließ er ein ganzes Stück zwischen ihnen frei.

„Seid nicht albern“, murmelte Cathy, dann sah sie zu Ludwig. „Ludi, Schatz, kommst du her? Mama hat Trinken.“

„Sie hat recht“, sagte Mats und zog Johann näher an sich.

„Hm“, machte Johann nur und sah zu, wie Cathy ihrem Sohn die Flasche reichte und der Kleine durstig trank.

Als er fertig war und wieder zu seinen Bauklötzen ging, sah Cathy zu Johann. „Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen Johann. Ich bin nicht hier, um mich in eure Beziehung einzumischen.“

Sie konnte Johann ansehen, wie erleichtert er war.

„Ich will das Mats glücklich ist“, fuhr sie fort.

„Ich versuche ihn glücklich zu machen“, versprach Johann.

„Und ich versuch keinen Mist mehr zu bauen“, murmelte Mats.

„Das will ich dir auch geraten haben!“, meinte Cathy.

„Ich auch“, sagte Johann mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

„Dann ist ja gut.“ Cathy sah von einem zum anderen. „Ich glaub, ihr passt echt gut zusammen.“

„Danke“, sagte Johann überrascht.

„Du hast echt geglaubt, dass ich dich loswerden will?“

„Nein, es... es ist nur irgendwie eine seltsame Konstellation.“

„Das schwule Paar mit der Ex und dem Sohn? Ja, das ist schon ungewöhnlich. Aber es geht, wenn wir es wollen.“

„Und wir wollen es“, sagte Mats. „Wichtig ist vor allem, dass es Ludi gut geht und ich wüsste nicht, warum es das nicht tun sollte.“

„Wir müssen nur sehen, wie wir es hinkriegen, dass ihr euch öfter seht. Wir waren jetzt mehr als fünf Stunden unterwegs, das geht auf Dauer nicht.“

Mats seufzte tief. „Ich habe einen Vertrag hier in Dortmund und Bayern würde mich auch gar nicht zurückwollen.“

„Ja, das weiß ich. Und du willst auch sonst nicht zurück nach München.“

„Und für dich ist keine Option nach Dortmund zu kommen?“ fragte Johann Cathy.

„Nein, Dortmund und ich, das passt nicht zusammen. Aber ich bin nicht zu hundert Prozent auf München festgelegt.“

„Dann gibt es hier in der Gegend doch viele andere Städte“, sagte Johann. „Du machst was mit Mode, oder?“

Cathy nickte. „Aber Düsseldorf muss es auch nicht sein. Ich brauch es bergiger. Und südlicher.“

„Hm, mit Bergen wird’s hier ja schon schwer. Ich hatte aber auch gar nicht an Düsseldorf gedacht, sondern eher an Köln oder Frankfurt. Frankfurt ist zwar auch ne Ecke weit weg, aber nicht so weit wie München.“

„Ich bin im Moment noch bei Stuttgart - und muss mich gedanklich wohl noch ein wenig weiter nach Norden hocharbeiten.“

„Tut mir leid Cathy“, sagte Mats seufzend.

„Ja, du hättest ja auch nach Augsburg gehen können.“

Mats schüttelte den Kopf. „Hier in Deutschland gab es außer dem BVB keine Alternative. Ich hätte ins Ausland gehen können, aber... offenbar ist das nichts für mich. Jedenfalls jetzt noch nicht.“

„Nein, und das wäre noch weiter gewesen“, meinte Cathy.

„Und da hätte ich Johann nicht wiedergefunden“, sagte Mats und griff nach Johanns Hand.

Johann lächelte ihn verliebt an. „Und darüber bin ich sehr, sehr glücklich.“

„Papa!“ rief in diesem Moment Ludwig und schlug die Bauklötze gegeneinander.

„Hey, mein Schatz“, strahlte Mats und sah zu seinem Sohn.

„Ich glaube du sollst mit ihm spielen“, sagte Cathy lachend.

„Johann, spielst du mit? Wollen wir die Kiste aus dem Kinderzimmer holen?“

„Ja klar. Ludwig hat seine Garage und die Autos ja noch gar nicht gesehen.“

„Holst du sie?“, bat Mats und rutschte neben Ludi auf den Fußboden.

Mach ich“, sagte Johann und stand auf.

Er eilte ins Kinderzimmer und zog den Karton hervor, den er Ludi im Wohnzimmer überreichte. „Guck mal, ich habe hier was zum Spielen für uns drei.“

„Oh Ludi guck mal, was hat Johann denn da tolles?“ fragte Mats.

„Auto“, lachte Ludi und versuchte gleich den Karton zu öffnen. Es war nicht einfach, und er schaffte es nur, als Mats ihm dabei half.

„Wenn ihr hier so glücklich spielt, gehe ich mal auspacken, ok?“ fragte Cathy.

„Ja, kannst du gern“, nickte Mats, während er die Parkgarage und die Autos auspackte und aufbaute. Dann bekam jeder von den dreien ein Auto, und gemeinsam spielten sie.

Johann stellte erstaunt fest, dass es ihm sogar spaß machte mit Mats und Ludwig zu spielen.

Irgendwann kam Cathy zurück zu ihnen ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich auf einen Hocker um ihnen zuzusehen.

„Willst du mitspielen?“ fragte Mats. „„Wir haben hier bestimmt auch noch ein Auto für dich.“

„Nein, lasst mal. Ich guck euch dreien gerne zu. Ist schön euch zuzugucken.“

„Ludi, hast du das gehört? Die Mama will nicht mitspielen, dabei spielt sie doch ganz toll mit Autos“, sagte Mats zu seinem Sohn.

„Mama auch Auto“, forderte der Kleine gleich.

Cathy seufzte leicht, setzte sich dann aber zu ihnen auf den Boden. „Na mein Schatz dann musst du Mama ein Auto geben.“

Ludi zögerte kurz, dann reichte er seiner Mutter sein Auto.

Johann hatte inzwischen schon ein anderes Auto aus der Kiste gekramt und hielt Ludwig die beiden Autos hin. „Na welches möchtest du gern?“

„Bau“, forderte Ludi und griff nach dem blauen Auto.

„Dein Sohn ist also Schalke-Fan?“ fragte Johann Mats grinsend und nahm selbst den gelben Wagen.

„Ich... fürchte ja“, knurrte Mats wenig begeistert.

„Ich glaube er mag einfach das Wort blau“, grinste Cathy.

„Gelb ist doch auch so ein herrliches Wort“, meinte Mats.

„Bau“, sagte Ludi sofort und hielt sein Auto hoch.

„Ja, dein Auto ist blau. Und das ist eine schöne Farbe“, stimmte Johann zu.

„Naja... darüber kann man geteilter Meinung sein“, lachte Mats. Dann sah er zu Cathy. „Hast du eigentlich Hunger?“

„Schon – gab nur ein paar Snacks unterwegs. Habt ihr was vorbereitet?“

Mats nickte. „Nudeln mit Sauce. Nudeln ist Ludi ja auch und wir haben eine ganze milde Sauce.“

„Der Kleine liebt Nudeln“, nickte Cathy. 

„Dann setz ich doch mal das Wasser auf“, sagte Johann.

„Danke“, lächelte Mats ihn an und wandte sich gleich wieder seinem Sohn zu.

Während Johann sich in der Küche um das Essen kümmerte, spielten Cathy und Mats weiter mit Ludwig.

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann kam er mit einer Schüssel mit Nudeln – Spirelli, die konnte Ludi wohl am besten essen – und Sauce zurück

„Warte, ich hole mal den Hochstuhl aus dem Kinderzimmer“, sagte Mats.

Ludi lief schon zum Esstisch und streckte die Ärmchen aus um auf den Tisch zu reichen.

“Papa kommt sofort“, lachte Cathy und nahm ihren Sohn auf den Arm.

Johann deckte inzwischen Geschirr und Besteck auf und holte die Getränke, dann stand der Hochstuhl schon am Tisch und Ludi saß darin.

„So, noch ein Lätzchen, damit wenigstens ein Teil von dir sauber bleibt“, sagte Cathy und band Ludi ein Lätzchen um.

Dann setzte sie sich neben ihn, auch die anderen beiden nahmen Platz, und sie begannen zu essen.

„Hast du den in den nächsten Tagen was geplant?“ fragte Mats Cathy schließlich als der erste Hunger gestillt war.

„Ich fänds schön, wenn wir was unternehmen könnten. Aber für Zoo und so ist er noch bisschen klein. Vielleicht ein schöner Spielplatz?“ 

„Klar, machen wir auch was zusammen. Ich dachte aber eher, ob du auch mal Zeit für dich möchtest. Ann-Kathrin treffen oder shoppen gehen oder so.“

„Und ihr macht was mit Ludi? Das wäre echt lieb von euch.“ 

„Kein Problem“, sagte Mats mit einem Lächeln.

„Ich find’s schön, Zeit mit dem Zwerg zu verbringen“, erklärte Johann, und das meinte er auch so. Nie hatte er gedacht mal ein Kind zu haben, und jetzt… irgendwie hatte er jetzt eins.

„Dann ruf ich Ann nachher mal an“, sagte Cathy.

„Ja, macht das – dann hast du ein bisschen Urlaub hier.“ 

„Und sonst gucken wir mal, was wir so machen können“, sagte Johann. „Spielplätze gibt es hier ja mehr als einen.“

„Und Ludi ist noch sehr leicht zufriedenzustellen. Sandkiste und Schaufel reichen schon.“

„Und jemand, der sich mit ihm beschäftigt.“

„Da hat er ja gleich zwei von der Sorte.“

Langsam begann Ludi in seinem Sitz unruhig zu werden. Er war ganz offenbar satt und hatte genug davon mit den Erwachsenen am Tisch zu sitzen.

„Willst du schon mal weiterspielen?“, fragte Cathy ihn, wischte ihm den Mund mit dem Lätzchen ab und stellte ihn dann auf den Boden. „Geh mal spielen mit deinen tollen Autos.“ 

„Auto!“ rief Johann und lief schnell dorthin, wo die Spielsachen auf dem Teppich lagen.

Johann lachte leise. Es war wirklich schön anzusehen, wie begeistert der kleine Kerl war.

„Ludwig ist das erste kleine Kind mit dem du näher Kontakt hast?“ fragte Cathy ihn.

„Ja. Ich habe keine große Familie, und meine Freunde haben auch keine Kinder.“

„Dafür machst du das bisher gut“, sagte sie. „Keine Berührungsängste und du redest normal mit Ludwig. Ich habe Freundinnen, die reden nur in Babysprache mit ihm. Schrecklich.“

„Er ist doch kein Baby mehr“, zuckte Johann mit den Schultern. 

„Erklär das denen mal“, sagte Mats und verdrehte die Augen.

„Manchen Leuten kann man nichts erklären“, murmelte Johann nur. 

„Das stimmt. Fußballer gehören manchmal auch zu der Sorte. Dickköpfe“, meinte Cathy mit einem Zwinkern.

„Ja, manchmal ist es nicht so einfach… aber man gewöhnt sich dran.“

Cathy nickte zustimmend.

„Der Fußballer ist anwesend“, knurrte Mats. 

„Wissen wir“, grinste Cathy.

„Und der mag das nicht.“ 

Cathy lachte, sah aber wieder zu Johann. „Gut, dann erzähl doch mal ein bisschen von dir, Johann.“

Johann zögerte kurz, dann erzählte er allgemeines und auch etwas Persönlicheres von sich.

Irgendwann begann Johann leicht zu quengeln und Cathy warf einen Blick auf ihre Uhr. „Zeit fürs Bettchen würde ich sagen.“

„Machs dir gemütlich, Cathy, Papa macht das schon“, stand Mats auf.

„Dann unterhalte ich mich einfach weiter mit deinem Freund.“

„Macht das mal“, nickte Mats. „Ich komm dann irgendwann dazu.“ 

Cathy und Johann beobachteten, wie Mats Johann hochhob und leise mit ihm redend in Richtung Kinderzimmer verschwand.

„Er sieht gut aus“, bemerkte Cathy. 

„Mats?“

„Ja, So zufrieden, ausgeglichen.“

Johann nickte. „Ist er glaube ich auch.“

Cathy nickte leicht. „Das war er in München selten. Wenn überhaupt.“

„In München ist das Umfeld aber auch ganz anders. Der Druck vom Verein her.“

„Und er war auch sonst unausgeglichen.“ 

„Wie meinst du das?“ fragte Johann neugierig.

„Es hat ihm immer etwas gefehlt, glaub ich. Er war unzufrieden.“

„Das tut mir leid. Auch für dich.“

„Ich wusste von Anfang an, worauf ich mich einlasse.“

„Darf ich fragen, warum du dich darauf eingelassen hast?“ fragte Johann vorsichtig.

„Klar darfst du das. Gibt mehrere Gründe. Einer davon ist, dass ich immer was in Richtung Mode machen wollte – und das wollen viele. Mit Mats‘ Namen und Unterstützung war nicht nur einfacher, sondern überhaupt erst möglich.“

„Und deshalb so ein Arrangement? Mit Hochzeit, Kind und so?“

„Ja, auch. Ich mag Mats, so ist das nicht.“

„Das du ihn magst, davon bin ich ausgegangen. Sonst wäre das ganze wohl schwierig.“

„Er ist ein toller Freund und Vater. Weißt du, niemand kann dir heute sagen, ob eine Beziehung hält. Bei Mats wusste ich immer, dass es niemals Ärger geben würde.“

Johann nickte. „Ja, das ist richtig.“

„Also war und ist es ein gutes Arrangement.“

„Das ist es. Für Mats in seiner Situation vermutlich das Beste. Auch wenn ich mich erstmal an den Gedanken gewöhnen musste.“

„Dass ich mit ihm...?“

Johann nickte leicht.

„Ich bin keine Konkurrenz für dich, Johann. Ich habe mein Leben, und er hat seines.“

„Das weiß ich, das hat mir Mats auch schon mehr als einmal gesagt. Aber ein Rest Unsicherheit bleibt halt. Ihr habt immerhin ein Kind zusammen. Sowas verbindet.“

„Natürlich verbindet das. Aber es ist kein Grund eifersüchtig zu sein.“

„Danke“, sagte Johann mit einem Lächeln.

„Du scheinst ein netter Typ zu sein, Johann, und nicht nur Mats, sondern auch Ludi mögen dich.“

„Und du?“

„Ich mag dich auch.“

Erneut lächelte Johann. „Das beruhigt mich. Ich fänds toll, wenn wir ein gutes Verhältnis haben. Das macht alles viel einfacher und schöner.“

„Ich habe nichts dagegen. Ludi hat ja nicht nur eine Mutter, sondern auch einen Vater, und den soll er auch kennen und Zeit mit ihm verbringen.“

„Du bist ganz anders als du nach außen wirkst“, sagte Johann. „Mats hat großes Glück mit dir, weißt du das eigentlich?“

Cathy lächelte leicht. „In den Medien trete ich anders auf. Das ist ein Bild, das bei der Zielgruppe besonders gut ankommt.

„Ah... ok. Ich habe keine Ahnung von diesem ganzen Instagram und Influencer-Zeug. Ich bin froh, dass ich mein Handy bedienen kann“, grinste Johann.

Cathy erwiderte das Lächeln. „Ist ein anstrengender Job, aber macht auch Spaß. Und wenn man es richtig macht, dann ist es auch ganz lukrativ. Ich will ja nicht auf Mats' Geld angewiesen sein.“

„Will ich auch nicht“, nickte Johann. „Deshalb würde ich auch nie meinen Job aufgeben.“

„Was machst du beruflich?“, fragte Cathy nach.

„Ich arbeite im Vertrieb eines großen Sanitär-Austattungsgeschäfts.“

„Kloschüsseln?“, grinste Cathy. „Braucht jeder, ist also sicher ein sicherer Job.“

Johann lachte. „Ja, obwohl ja zum Glück mehr als Kloschüsseln dazugehört. Unsere Firma macht viele Sonderanfertigungen. Also ein Löwenkopf als Wasserhahn oder sowas.“

„Löwenkopf ist ja... aber ich habe schon einige coole Design-Wasserhähne gesehen.“

„Ja, es gibt auch tolle Sachen. Aber einiges ist einfach nur sehr abgedreht. Von der Marke „Ich weiß nicht wohin mit meinem vielen Geld“.“

„Ja, das gibt es leider viel zu oft. Gerade auch bei Mats' Kollegen.“

„Ja, was ich da immer so lese... Vieles kann ich ja auch verstehen. Schöne Wohnung und Möbel, ein tolles Auto und schicke Klamotten. Aber anderes ist einfach nur...“

„Übertrieben? Dekadent? Dämlich?“

„Oh die drei Ds, das gefällt mir“, lachte Johann.

Auch Cathy lachte, fröhlich und offen.

„In diesem Moment kam Mats zurück und sah die beiden überrascht an. „Hier wird gelacht? Hoffentlich nicht über mich“, grinste er.

„Immer über dich“, meinte Cathy.

„Über wen denn auch sonst?“ fragte Johann mit einem zwinkern.

„Soll ich wieder ins Kinderzimmer gehen?“

„Quatsch, komm her“, sagte Johann und streckte seine Hand nach ihm aus.

Mats ließ sich an ihn ziehen und setzte sich dann dicht neben ihn.

„Wir haben grade über deine protzenden Kollegen gelästert“, sagte Cathy.

„Oh, das versteh ich. Manche übertreiben es ja echt.“

Du zum Glück nicht oft.“

„Hey, ich übertreibe es niemals!“, protestierte Mats sofort.

Johann lachte und strich ihm übers Knie. „Ab und an schon.“

„Gar nicht. Überhaupt niemals nie!“

„Deine Sneakersammlung?“

„Das ist... ein kleines Hobby und eine Wertanlage.“

„Ach so. Eine Wertanlage, schon klar.“

„Ja, klar - die steigen alle im Wert.“

Johann grinste und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ihr habt ja keine Ahnung.“

„Schlimmer als jede Frau!“

„Bei euch ist es keine Wertanlage.“

„Natürlich!“ schnaubte Cathy empört.

„Ach ja, bei diesen unbequemen High-Heels?“

„Die sollen nicht bequem sein, sondern gut aussehen und vor allem zum Outfit passen.“

„Ich bleib bei meinen Sneakern.“

„Ich fühl mich außen vor. Ich sammle eigentlich nichts“, sagte Johann. „Ich habe als Kind mal Ü-Eier-Figuren gesammelt...“

„Du sammelst Pluspunkte, bei Mats, bei mir - und bei Ludi.“

„Die nehme ich“, lachte Johann. „Die sind nicht teuer und die nehmen vor allem keinen Platz weg.“

„Und sie sind viel wertvoller als Sneaker und High-Heels“, nickte Cathy.

Mats lächelte. „Ich freue mich, dass ihr beiden euch so gut versteht.“

„Ist schwer, sich mit Johann nicht gut zu verstehen.“

Mats sah zu seinem Freund. „Das weiß ich nur zu gut.“

„Du hast auf jeden Fall einen netten Freund, Mats.“

„Danke“, sagten Johann und Mats fast zeitgleich.

„Ihr seid echt ein schönes Paar, und ich freu mich, dass ihr euch wiedergefunden habt.“

Mats lehnte sich an Johann, und der lächelte Cathy an. „Ich bin sehr froh, dass du das so siehst, Cathy.“ Er fühlte, wie Mats einen Arm um ihn legte und ihn an sich zog - und wie Cathy das mit einem Lächeln bedachte. Ja, sie akzeptierte sie voll und ganz.

Und so waren die nächsten Tage mit Cathy und Ludi sehr entspannte und fröhliche Tage.

Wie geplant verbrachten Mats und Johann auch Zeit ohne Cathy mit Ludi. Johann hatte sich dafür sogar extra Urlaub genommen und konnte so auch während Mats Training mit Cathy und Ludwig Zeit verbringen.

Er fühlte sich mit beiden - Cathy und Ludi - wirklich wohl, etwas, das er nicht erwartet hatte. So fühlte auch einen ziemlich großen Abschiedsschmerz, als sie die beiden schließlich zum Bahnhof brachten.

„Das nächste Mal kommt ihr uns dann zusammen in München besuchen, ok?“ fragte Cathy.

„Versprochen“, nickte Johann sofort.

„Also dann“, sagte sie und umarmte die beiden Männer. „Wir telefonieren.“

„Machen wir“, versprachen beide sofort.

Schließlich stieg Cathy mit Ludi in den Zug. Mats und Johann blieben stehen, bis der Zug wegfuhr.


	20. So schnell wird man Vater

Leise seufze Mats, als er seine Hand sinken ließ, mit der er dem Zug hinterhergewunken hatte.

„Ja“, sagte Johann. „So gehts mir auch...“

„So schnell wird man Vater, hm?“, lächelte Mats ihn schief an.

„Ich dachte immer, dazu ist Sex mit ner Frau nötig und ne Wartezeit von 9 Monaten“, grinste Johann. „Das hier war deutlich einfacher.“

„Manchmal hat man Glück und kann die Sache mit dem Sex überspringen. Und es nur mit jemandem treiben, mit dem es Spaß macht.“

„Das klingt irgendwie... verführerisch.“

„Ach ja? Bist du schon auf Entzug?“

Johann nickte. „Total und ganz akut.“

„Dann ab nach Hause mit uns.“

„Das ist Musik in meinen Ohren“, sagte Johann und folgte Mats zum Parkplatz.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie endlich zu Hause angekommen waren.

Schnell stiegen sie die Treppe hoch und betraten die Wohnung. „Aufräumen machen wir später“, sagte Johann und zog Mats mit sich in Richtung Schlafzimmer.

Mats lachte - bis er Johanns Lippen auf seinen fühlte.

Mit einem hungrigen Kuss drängte sich Johann an ihn und schob Mats damit nach hinten zum Bett.

„Viel zu lange gewartet... der Nachteil des Papaseins“, knurrte Mats und zog ihn eng an sich.

„Und eines Kinderzimmers, direkt neben unserem“, raunte Johann.

„Ich mag den Zwerg halt in meiner Nähe haben“, murmelte Mats entschuldigend.

„Weiß ich doch“, sagte Johann und begann an Mats Shirt zu zerren.

Schnell setzte sich Mats auf und zog es sich über den Kopf.

Johann zog sich währenddessen sein eigenes Hemd aus und öffnete auch gleich seine Hose.

„Jetzt komm her“, drängelte Mats.

„Hose weg“, forderte Johann.

Mats nickte, richtete sich auf und zerrte dann die Jeans von den Beinen, kurz darauf war er komplett nackt.

Auch Johann zog sich die Jeans aus und schob sich dann aufs Bett zu Mats.

Er schmiegte sich eng an ihn und küsste ihn dann wieder.

Mats schlang die Arme um Johann und zog ihn auf sich.

Er atmete schwer, wie Johann auch, und keuchte immer wieder in ihre Küsse.

Johann schob eine Hand zwischen sie und umfasste ihre Schwänze. „Zusammen“, stöhnte er.

Mats nickte atemlos und schloss dann die Augen.

Johann bewegte seine Hand schneller.

„Ja“, keuchte Mats, dann riss er die Augen wieder auf und sah Johann an.

Wenige Sekunden später kamen sie beide.

Erschöpft ließ sich Johann auf Mats sinken.

„Das war gut“, murmelte Johann.

„Ist es immer mit dir“, raunte Mats.

Johann grinste und kuschelte sich an ihn. „Morgen musst du schon wieder ins Hotel, hm?“

„Hm, ja. Muss dich alleine lassen.“

„Ich lass dich nur gehen, wenn du mir für Samstag nen Sieg gegen Gladbach versprichst. Sonst ist deine Laune am Sonntag wieder so... erfrischend.“

„Ich tu mein Bestes, versprochen. Und ich versuche mich zurückzuhalten, wenn’s nicht klappt. Das hast du nicht verdient, dass ich schlechte Laune habe.“

„Mats das kenn ich doch. Und das versteh ich auch. Trotzdem... gewinnt einfach.“#

„Machen wir“, versprach Mats.

„Sehr gut“, lächelte Johann.

Mats schmiegte sich an ihn und schloss die Augen.

„Müde?“ fragte Johann.

„Ja, schon. So schön es auch ist - Ludi ist anstrengend.“

Johann nickte. „Das stimmt. ich fühl mich wie ein alter Mann.“

„Für Ludi sind wir das ja auch.“

„Ja. Uralt...“

„So... erwachsen.“

„Fühlt sich komisch an.“

„Ja, das tut es am Anfang. Aber es ist nicht so schlimm, wenn man sich dran gewöhnt hat.“

„Wir sollten... noch ins Bad, bevor hier wirklich einpennen“, murmelte Johann.

„Ja, schnell duschen oder so. Willst du zuerst?“

„Zusammen?“

„Zusammen klingt auch gut.“

„Dann machen wir das doch.“

„Dafür müssen wir aufstehen, hm?“

Johann nickte. „Leider.“

„Na komm“, richtete sich Mats auf und zog Johann mit sich.

Mit einem Seufzen ließ sich Johann hochziehen und gemeinsam gingen sie ins Bad.

Warmes Wasser lief über ihre Körper, und zärtlich streichelten sie sich. Es war viel Liebe in den Berührungen, keine Lust oder Leidenschaft, nur ganz viel Zuneigung.

Sie waren nach den letzten Tagen viel zu müde für eine zweite Runde und wollten nur noch ins Bett und schlafen.

So schlichen sie, nachdem sie sich gegenseitig abgetrocknet hatten, ins Bett und kuschelten sich ein.

„Schlaf gut“, wisperte Johann.

„Du auch, Johann“, antwortete Mats leise und sehr träge.

Nur wenige Augenblicke später waren die beiden eingeschlafen.

Die nächsten Tage verliefen ganz ruhig. Nach dem Treffen mit Cathy und Ludi war Johann geradezu tiefenentspannt, und hin und wieder telefonierte er mit Mats' Frau und seinem Sohn. Entgegen seiner Befürchtungen verstanden sie sich wirklich gut.

Auch für Mats war das eine große Erleichterung. Er freute sich, dass sich Cathy und Johann angefreundet hatten. Was Besseres hätte ihnen gar nicht passieren können.

Allerdings hatte sich die Beziehung zwischen Johann und Marcel kein bisschen gebessert.

Und das nervte Mats enorm. Grade wenn sie zusammen im Hotel waren, hatte Mats immer das Gefühl auf Zehenspitzen um Marcel herumschleichen zu müssen.

Auch Marco war das aufgefallen, doch seine Vermittlungsversuche hatten nicht gefruchtet.

Weder Johann noch Marcel legten ein gesteigertes Interesse an einem Treffen.

Marcel lehnte Johann ab, das war immer wieder deutlich zu spüren. Und Johann hatte keine Lust, sich mit ihm auseinanderzusetzen. Stünde Mats nicht so zwischen den beiden, hätte er das auch gut aushalten können, aber so fühlte er sich einfach nicht wohl. 

Er mochte Marcel schließlich und wollte ihre Freundschaft nicht so einfach aufgeben. Außerdem waren die beiden doch erwachsen, da sollten sie sich nicht wie kleine Kinder verhalten, die schmollend in der Ecke saßen.

Mehrmals hatte er Marco sein Leid geklagt.

„Ok, wenn die beiden nicht wollen, dann müssen wir sie wohl zu ihrem Glück zwingen“, meinte Marco schließlich. „Ich lad euch alle bei mir zum Essen ein und dann geben wir den beiden die Möglichkeit auf neutralem Boden miteinander zu sprechen.“

„Ja, das ist ne gute Idee – mal sehen, ob wir sie überredet kriegen.“

„Wir sagen den beiden einfach nicht, wer alles kommt“, grinste Marco.

„Puh, du bist hinterhältig!“, erwiderte Mats das Grinsen. „Wann wollen wir das machen? Nächste Woche? Dann wird’s nach den englischen Wochen ruhiger.“ 

„Ja, gleich am Sonntag nach dem Wolfsburgspiel. Das ist dann praktischerweise auch ein Heimspiel.“

„Das klingt doch gut – das machen wir. Ich werde es Johann beibringen – und nicht erzählen, dass Marcel auch kommt.“

„Ich werde Bandnudeln mit Lachs machen, das mag Johann doch gern.“

„Oh ja, damit kriegen wir ihn auf jeden Fall. Und Marcel auch. Ui, das darf ich Johann wohl nicht erzählen, dass Marcel deine Lachsnudeln auch so mag“, grinste Mats schief. 

„Wieso? Dann haben die beiden mal was gemeinsam“, lachte Marco.

„Außer, dass sie sich beide nicht mögen?“

„Zwei Gemeinsamkeiten. Pass auf, die beiden werden noch richtige Buddys.“

„Oh je, und dann spannt Marcel ihn mir aus?“ Mats schüttelte kurz den Kopf. 

„Das glaub ich eher weniger. Aber dann halten wir an dem Termin fest?“

„Ja, machen wir. Ich bereite Johann vor, und du bearbeitest Marcel.“

Marco nickte. „Dann machen wir das so.“

Mats streckte seine Hand aus, und Marco schlug ein.

Wie abgemacht lud Marco Marcel ein und Mats erzählte Johann von der Einladung. Pünktlich am Sonntagabend nach dem Wolfsburgspiel machten sich die beiden dann mit Mats Wagen auf den Weg zu Marco.

Johann hatte darauf bestanden zwei Flaschen Wein mitzubringen, die er jetzt griff, während Mats den Wagen verschloss.

Den Wein würden sie aber frühestens nach dem Gespräch zwischen Marcel und Johann aufmachen - wenn überhaupt. Aber das wurde Johann dann oben bei Marco schon sehen.

Mats klingelte also, und als der Summer ertönte, gingen sie hoch. An der Tür wurden sie schon von Marco begrüßt. 

„Hallo ihr beiden“, sagte er fröhlich. „Schön das ihr da seid.“

„Danke für die Einladung“, reichte Johann ihm die beiden Weinflaschen.

„Ich habe euch gern da“, sagte Marco. „Kommt rein.“

Mats nickte und folgte seinem Freund in die Wohnung.

„Mats kommst du kurz mit in die Küche? Johann du kannst ruhig schon ins Wohnzimmer gehen.“

„Ich nehme die Flaschen mit“, nickte Mats und folgte Marco in die Küche. Kurz sah Johann ihnen nach, dann betrat er das Wohnzimmer.

Auf dem Sofa saß jemand, der den Kopf drehte, als Johann ins Zimmer trat. „Du?“ fragte Marcel und stand auf.

„Nicht du“, schnaubte Johann im selben Moment.

„Toll“, brummte Marcel. „Und wir sind wie zwei Idioten in die Falle getappt, die Mats und Marco uns hier gestellt haben.“

„Haben sie toll eingefädelt...“

Marcel presste die Lippen zusammen. „Und wo sind die beiden Helden jetzt?“ fragte er schließlich.

„Küche.“ Johann zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ach, die beiden verziehen sich in die Küche und lassen uns hier allein damit wir... und wenn ich jetzt einfach gehe?“

„Sie werden es wieder versuchen.“

Marcel seufzte tief. „Schön“, sagte er und setzte sich wieder.

Johann setzte sich ihm gegenüber. „Und?“

„Was und?“

„Du weißt, warum sie uns hier... eingesperrt haben.“

„Ja“, sagte Marcel knapp.

„Und was sagst du dazu?“

Marcel holte tief Luft. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich verdächtig habe, eine Affäre mit Marco haben. Das war scheiße von mir und kommt nie wieder vor.“

„Okay - Entschuldigung angenommen. Magst du mir auch sagen, warum du das gemacht hast?“

„Das hat Mats dir doch bestimmt schon erzählt.“

„Weil du geglaubt hast, da würde noch was zwischen uns laufen. Aber du hast es schon ziemlich schief dargestellt. Und du hättest mit uns reden können.“

„Ich find es halt nicht gut, wie du dich in Mats Familie drängst. Er ist jetzt Vater. Und verheiratet. Und du machst dich sofort wieder an ihn ran.“

„Mats und Cathy führen keine normale Beziehung - das haben sie vorher auch nicht. Und Cathy und ich verstehen uns sehr gut“, erklärte Johann etwas trotzig.

„Und an das Kind denkt niemand von euch oder wie?“

„Ludi hat eine Mutter, einen Vater - und noch jemanden. Und alle drei lieben ihn. Es gibt doch genug Kinder, die mehr Elternteile als nur Mama und Papa haben.“

Marcel verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Mats hatte sich entschieden, ein Leben mit Cathy und Ludi zu führen. Er kann nicht ständig seine Meinung ändern. Mal schwul, dann wieder nicht, dann wieder doch.“

„Er war die ganze Zeit schwul, Marcel, das ändert sich nicht so einfach. Cathy wusste das die ganze Zeit“, erklärte Johann ruhig, auch wenn ihm das schwerfiel.

Marcel musterte ihn. „Ich weiß genau was du denkst. Das ich was gegen Schwule habe.“

„Ja, das denke ich. Hast du das etwa nicht?“

„Nein, habe ich nicht. Warum auch?“

„Dann hast du was persönlich gegen mich. Aber nicht gegen Mats.“

Marcel seufzte tief. „Hör zu, Mats ist ein guter Freund. Ein wirklich guter Freund. Und ich möchte, dass er glücklich ist.“

„Und du meinst, das ist er nicht, wenn er mit mir zusammen ist? Oder... ist er es vielleicht deswegen nicht, weil du was dagegen hast, wie er lebt?“

, fragte Johann provozierend.

„Ich kenn dich kaum Johann. Aber ich finde einfach nicht, dass ihr beide gut zusammenpasst. Und jetzt mit nem Kind... Außerdem ist es gefährlich. Mats ist Profi und du lebst offiziell geoutet. Da muss nur mal jemand eins und eins zusammenzählen.“

„Und du meinst, deswegen soll Mats unglücklich sein?“

„Wieso unglücklich? Er hat Freunde, Familie.“

„Und darf nicht lieben?“

„Du verdrehst mir echt jedes Wort im Mund.“

„Er liebt Cathy nicht, und mich darf er deiner Meinung nach nicht lieben.“

„Wie gesagt, du verdrehst mir jedes Wort.“

„Wie würdest du es denn sagen?“

Marcel schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist egal, was ich hier sage, du wirst immer dagegenreden. Ich bin der Meinung, dass sich eine schwule Beziehung nicht mit dem Profifußball verträgt. Nicht zur jetzigen Zeit. Und nicht, wenn man ein Kind hat, das man schützen muss. Außerdem finde ich einfach nicht, dass ihr zusammenpasst.“

„Das darfst du ja gern meinen, aber wir sind trotzdem zusammen. Und wenn es rauskommen sollte - dann kommt es halt raus. Mats ist kein Anfänger mehr, sondern ein gestandener Spieler - Weltmeister.“

„Es würde dem Verein schaden. Die Presse würde jagt auf ihn machen. Auf euch. Auf Ludi.“

„Das meinst du. Ob es wirklich so sein würde...“ Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Marcel war so verbohrt und ließ sich nicht davon abbringen.

„Natürlich wäre es so. Es würde nicht mehr um den Fußball gehen, sondern nur noch darum, dass Mats schwul ist.“

„Marcel, deswegen lassen wir uns unsere Beziehung nicht verbieten.“

„Dann macht was ihr wollt. Ich muss es aber nicht toll finden und vor Freude im Kreis tanzen, oder?“

„Nein, aber es wäre schön, wenn du es akzeptieren würdest.“

„Das muss ich offenbar auch.“

„Ich denke ja.“

„Aber kommt nicht bei mir angekrochen, wenn euch das alles um die Ohren fliegt. Ich habe genug eigene Problem, ich brauch nicht auch noch solchen Mist.“

„Das hatten wir nie vor.“

Marcel brummte.

„Dann...“, fing Johann an, war aber nicht sicher, was er genau sagen wollte.

„Lassen wir uns in Ruhe, wie schon vor drei Jahren“, sagte Marcel. „Ich versuch nicht, dich und Mats auseinander zu bringen. Ich misch mich nicht mehr bei euch ein.“

So ganz gefiel Johann das nicht, aber mehr als ein Waffenstillstand würde wohl erstmal nicht rausspringen.

Immerhin würde Marcel ihnen keine Steine mehr in den Weg legen.

Damit würde er sich erstmal zufriedengeben. „Wollen wir mal Entwarnung geben?“

„Sie werden nicht zufrieden sein.“

„Dann müssen wir wohl noch weitermachen.“

Marcel schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, für heute reicht es mir. Ich... nur, weil du mit Mats zusammen bist, müssen wir nicht beste Freunde werden oder so. Auch wenn das alle offenbar denken. Aber... vermutlich sollten wir uns erwachsen verhalten und wenigstens höflich zueinander sein.“

„Ich denke, das sollten wir schaffen.“ Johann wünschte sich zwar mehr, aber das reichte erstmal.

Marcel lächelte schwach. „Und... mal sehen. Vielleicht gehen wir mal ein Bier trinken.“

Johann erwiderte vorsichtig das Lächeln. „Das können wir mal überlegen.“

Marcel nickte leicht. „Damit werden sich dann wohl hoffentlich auch Mats und Marco zufriedengeben.“

„Bestimmt. Dann gehen wir jetzt in die Küche. Gibt schließlich Lachs mit Bandnudeln.“

„Und ich habe Hungers“, sagte Marcel und stand auf.

Johann nickte und erhob sich ebenfalls.

Gemeinsam gingen die beiden in die Küche, wo Mats und Marco gemütlich am Küchentisch saßen und sich unterhielten.

„Oh. Da seid ihr ja“, begrüßte Marco sie.

„Das war ne fiese Nummer von euch“, sagte Marcel.

„Welche Nummer?“, stellte sich Marco dumm.

„Tu nicht blonder als du bist“, sagte Marcel und setzte sich. „Wo ist das Essen?“

„Ist gleich fertig“, meinte Marco und trat an den Ofen. „Deckt ihr beide schon mal auf?“

„Nö“, sagte Johann. „Wir bleiben hier sitzen und lassen uns bedienen. Das ist das mindeste, nach der Aktion von euch.“

„Dann nehmt Platz“, forderte Marco die beiden auf und deutete auf zwei Plätze – direkt nebeneinander. Marcel knurrte leise, setzte sich dann, und auch Johann nahm Platz. Mats übernahm die Tischdecken, und kurz darauf saßen sie zusammen und aßen.

„Habt ihr denn ein bisschen geredet oder euch nur angeschwiegen?“ fragte Marco nach einer Weile.

„Haben geredet“, antwortete Marcel. „Und wir haben sogar einen Waffenstillstand beschlossen“, fügte Johann hinzu.

„Einen Waffenstillstand?“ hakte Mats nach.

„Ja, Ich lass euch in Ruhe. Auch, wenn’s mir nicht gefällt, ist es eure Sache, was ihr macht“, sagte Marcel.

„Und wir bemühen uns um ein höfliches und entspanntes Verhältnis“, fügte Johann hinzu. „Erwarte aber keine Wunder!“

„Solange ihr euch in einem Raum aufhalten könnt und euch notfalls zivilisiert unterhalten könnt, ist doch alles okay.“ 

„Mhm“, machten die beiden fast zeitgleich.

„Das geht noch begeisterter, aber erstmal akzeptiere ich das“, nickte Marco.

„Ich auch“, sagte Mats mit einem Lächeln.

Johann griff nach Mats' Hand und drückte sie fest.

„Das war ein hartes Stück Arbeit“, meinte Marco. „Aber ich finde, jetzt können wir eine der Weinflaschen öffnen und jeder ein Glas trinken. So zum anstoßen.“

Mats nickte und griff hinter sich zu einer der Weinflaschen, die sogar schon entkorkt waren. Er goss ihnen ein und hob sein Glas. „Auf eine friedliche Zukunft.“

„Auf eine freundschaftliche Zukunft“, fügte Marco grinsend hinzu.

„Vor allem auf die“, nickte Mats und trank dann einen Schluck Wein. Die anderen machten es ihm nach.

Mats war nicht naiv. Johann und Marcel würden nicht plötzlich Freunde werden, aber das mussten sie ja auch gar nicht unbedingt. Marcel sollte Johann nur akzeptieren und nicht versuchen, sich in ihre Beziehung einzumischen.

Das hatte er an diesem Abend versprochen, und so konnte Mats ruhig in die nächsten Wochen gucken.

Die würden noch aufregend genug werden, mit drei Wettbewerben, der bevorstehenden EM im nächsten Jahr - so ganz hatte er die Hoffnung noch nicht aufgegeben, vor allem nach Niklas Verletzung - und allem, was noch so passieren würde.

Er war froh, wie positiv sein Leben in den letzten Wochen und Monaten verlaufen war.

Und er hoffte, nein er wusste, dass das auch in Zukunft so weitergehen würde. Mit Johann an seiner Seite, mit seinen Freunden und auch mit Cathy und Ludi.


	21. Epilog

Kurz nach Neujahr saßen Johann und Mats wieder einmal im Auto und fuhren zu Cathy und Ludi.

Nur eins war diesmal anders und neu - denn es ging nicht nach München.

Statt sechs Stunden waren sie jetzt nur zwei Stunden unterwegs. Cathy zog tatsächlich um, heute würden die Möbelpacker mit dem großen LKW all ihre Sachen bringen.

Weihnachten hatten sie noch schön ruhig in München gefeiert und Sylvester hatten Mats und Johann dann in Dortmund verbracht. Und nun ging es also nach Marburg, um beim Umzug zu helfen. Alle neuen Möbel waren zum Glück schon in der Wohnung und aufgebaut, aber es würde trotzdem noch viel Zeug zum auspacken und aufbauen geben.

Außerdem wollten beide es gleich ausnutzen, so nah bei Ludi zu sein und ihn zu sehen und mit ihm zu spielen.

Obwohl Mats und Cathy so ziemlich abgemeldet waren, wenn Johann da war. Johann war eindeutig Ludis Liebling.

Die beiden konnten stundenlang mit der Parkgarage spielen, und abends las Johann Ludi auch oft die Gutenachtgeschichte vor.

Mats war überglücklich darüber. Das Ludi Johann so mochte hatte auch den letzten Funken von Cathys Bedenken ausgelöscht und war auch einer der Gründe, warum der Umzug nun so schnell erfolgte.

„So, hier müsste es sein“, deutete Johann in diesem Moment auf ein großes, modernes Haus auf der rechten Seite.

„Behauptet das Navi auch“, grinste Mats.

„Das kennt sich hier wohl aus“, lachte Johann.

„Ist ne weitgereiste Frau. Ein bisschen schnippisch und sehr rechthaberisch, aber was will man auch anderes erwarten?“

„Halt eine Frau. Zum Glück hat sie selten ihre Tage.“

„Mhm, da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher“, lachte Mats und parkte. „So, da wären wir. Alles aussteigen!“

Johann rutschte vom Sitz und holte ihre Tasche aus dem Kofferraum.

„Und nimm dieses Ungetüm von einem Teddy mit“, sagte Mats.

„Ungetüm“, murrte Johann. „Der ist voll flauschig.“

„Und riesig!“

„Ludi wird ihn lieben.“

„Das ist richtig“, lachte Mats und nahm Johann schnell einen Teil der Sachen ab. „Cathy allerdings nicht.“

„Es ist Ludis Teddy, da ist das ziemlich egal. Johann setzte sich den Bären wie ein kleines Kind auf die Hüfte und trug ihn zum Haus.

Kopfschüttelnd folgte Mats ihm und klingelte.

Es dauerte einen Moment, dann ertönte der Summer.

Johann drückte die Tür auf und die beiden betraten das Haus.

Es ging wenige Stufen nach oben, dann sahen sie die nur angelehnte Tür auf der linken Seite. „Cathy?“, fragte Mats und betrat die Wohnung. Es war sauber und ordentlich, und es standen nur noch wenige Kartons in einer Ecke.

„Küche!“ rief Cathy.

„Okay... und wo ist die?“, fragte Johann.

„Links. Nein rechts. Erste Tür rechts. Oder Links, je nachdem.“

„Je nachdem - was?“, fragte Mats, während Johann schon durch die Wohnung ging.

„Von wo man kommt!“ rief Cathy und erschien dann in einer Türöffnung. „Hallo ihr... was ist das?“

„Für Ludi“, erklärte Johann schlicht.

„Das der nicht für mich ist, hatte ich gehofft“, sagte Cathy. „Das.… der ist doppelt so groß wie Ludi!“

„Er ist total kuschelig und lieb.“

Cathy seufzte tief. „Dann zeig dem Kleinen mal seinen neuen Freund.“

Johan lächelte sie kurz an und ging dann weiter in die Wohnung. „Ludi?“, rief er den Kleinen.

„Joha?“ ertönte es fast sofort und Ludi kam offenbar aus dem Wohnzimmer gekrabbelt. Krabbeln ging für ihn immer noch am schnellsten, obwohl er inzwischen wirklich gut laufen konnte

„Hey, du süßer Spatz“, lächelte Johann und sank vor ihm auf die Knie. 

„Joha!“ strahlte Ludi ihn an.

„Ludi!“, strahlte Johann zurück und zog den Kleinen in seine Arme.

„Sagst du Papa auch Hallo?“ fragte Mats grinsend und kniete sich neben Johann.

„Hao Papa“, begrüßte Ludi auch seinen Vater und umarmte ihn.

Mats drückte ihn an sich und küsste ihn auf die Stirn.

Sein Sohn schmiegte sich fest an ihn, das war ein schönes Gefühl. 

„Ist das Umzugsunternehmen noch nicht da?“ fragte Johann inzwischen Cathy.

„Nein, die haben sich gemeldet. Stehen irgendwo im Stau und sollten in einer Stunde hier sein.“ 

„Dann könnt ihr uns ja mal die Wohnung zeigen“, schlug Mats vor und hob Ludwig hoch.

„Ludi Himmer“, deutete Ludwig auf eine Tür, an der schon ein großer Schneemann klebte.

„Das ist dein Zimmer? Sollen wir da zuerst reingucken?“ fragte Mats seinen Sohn.

„Ja, gucken!“

Johann ließ den großen Teddy erstmal im Flur sitzen und folgte den anderen in Ludwigs Kinderzimmer.

Es war ein großer, heller Raum mit Parkett und mehreren weichen Teppichen, einer davon mit einer Stadt und Autostraßen bedruckt. 

„Autos!“ rief Ludi und deutete auf eine Holzkiste.

„Oh, da sind deine Autos drin? Die sind ja das Wichtigste.“ 

„Oh ja“, sagte Cathy. „Deshalb sind die auch nicht im Umzugswagen.“

„Aber du hast schon von Ludis Sachen mitgenommen“, bemerkte Johann. 

Cathy nickte. „Ein paar Klamotten und das wichtigste Spielzeug.“

„Und das sind die Autos“, grinste Mats, er hatte Ludi noch immer auf dem Arm. „Dein Bett ist noch im LKW – habt ihr zugeguckt, wie eingepackt wurde?“

Ludi nickte ernst und begann dann leicht zu zappeln. Offenbar wollte er von Mats Arm.

„Na komm, dann geh spielen“, stellte Mats ihn behutsam auf seine Füße.

Ludi lief sofort auf seine Autos zu und begann sie aus der Kiste zu holen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann lag ein ziemlicher Haufen an Holz-, Plastik- und Metallautos auf dem Fußboden.

“Schatz spielst du einen Moment allein, während ich Papa und Johann die restliche Wohnung zeige?“ fragte Cathy.

Ludi sah sie einen Moment an, bis Johann ihm eins der Autos in die Hände drückte. „Spiel damit, ja, mein Spatz?“

„Wir sind auch gleich wieder da Liebling“, sagte Cathy. „So groß ist die Wohnung ja nicht.“

Johann stand auf, sah noch mal kurz zu Johann und folgte dann Cathy und Mats aus dem Kinderzimmer.

„Also, Kinderzimmer kennt ihr“, sagte Cathy. „Hier ist das Wohnzimmer.“

Es war ein großer Raum, ebenfalls mit Parkett - und ansonsten leer.

„Hier gehts durch zur Küche, die kann man sowohl vom Wohnzimmer, als auch vom Flur betreten“, fuhr Cathy fort und führte sie durch eine Tür.

„Schick“, meinte Mats zu der großzügigen und hellen Küche. Hier standen schon die Möbel, zumindest die Einbauküche. Ein großer Topf mit Suppe und ein Korb mit Baguette stand schon bereit, und auch etwas Geschirr.

„Wenn wir mit dem Rundgang fertig sind, können wir was essen - allerdings im stehen, weil es weder Tisch noch Stühle gibt.“

„Dann bitten wir die Möbelcrew, dass sie Tisch und Stühle zuerst auspacken“, grinste Mats. „Was gibts noch für Räume?“

„Folgt mir bitte“, sagte Cathy und ging zurück in den Flur. „Badezimmer“, sagte sie und öffnete die Tür neben der Küche.

Das war ebenfalls hell und großzügig, lediglich die tatsächlich goldenen Wasserhähne sahen fürchterlich aus.

„Das ist mein Schlafzimmer“, sagte Cathy und deutete auf die Tür gegenüber, direkt neben Ludis Zimmer.

„Schön. Und noch ganz schön leer.“

„Und das winzige Gästezimmer ist auch leer“, deutete sie auf die letzte Tür am ende des Flurs.

Es war bei weitem nicht so winzig wie Cathy angedeutet hatte, ein Doppelbett, ein Schrank passten locker hinein.

„Wie besprochen könnt ihr das Zimmer einrichten wie ihr möchtet“, sagte Cathy.

„Du bist echt ein Schatz“, lächelte Johann sie an.

„Die Beste“, nickte Mats und küsste Cathy auf die Wange.

Auch Johann umarmte sie fest.

„Jungs, ich werde noch ganz verlegen“, lachte Cathy. „Also, wollen wir schon ne Kleinigkeit essen?“

„Ja, gern - komm, wir setzen uns einfach auf den Boden und machen Picknick“, nickte Johann.

„Ich hol den Zwerg“, sagte Mats.

„Danke.“ Johann und Cathy gingen voraus in die Küche und füllten schon mal die Suppe auf.

Kurz darauf saßen sie zusammen auf dem Boden, Johann spielte mit ein paar Autos und die Erwachsenen aßen von der Suppe.

So verbrachten sie die Zeit, bis die Möbelpacker ankamen.

Danach wurde es hektisch. Immer abwechselten kümmerten sich die drei um Ludi und spielten in seinem Kinderzimmer mit ihm.

Hier waren sie weitgehend ungestört, konnten die Tür schließen und die Unruhe draußen lassen. Erst zum Ende hin zogen sie ins Wohnzimmer um, damit das Kinderzimmer eingeräumt werden konnte.

Gegen 19 Uhr machten sie schließlich Schluss. Ludi war müde und musste ins Bett und sie alle waren mehr als geschafft. Die Möbel standen inzwischen alle und die Reste auspacken konnten sie auch noch morgen in Ruhe.

Johann und Mats brachten Ludi ins Bett, während Cathy es sich auf dem Sofa bequem machte, mit einem Glas Rotwein in der Hand.

Ludi schlief zum Glück relativ schnell ein und ein paar Minuten später saßen auch Johann und Mats im Wohnzimmer.

„Geschafft“, seufzte Mats und lehnte sich an Johann.

„Oh ja, ich bin geschafft“, nickte Johann. „Ich verdränge immer, wie schrecklich Umzüge sind.“

„Dabei hatten wir wirklich tolle Helfer“, meinte Cathy, „schnell und ordentlich.“

„Ja, das stimmt“, nickte Mats.

„Ich bin dir echt dankbar, dass ihr hierhergezogen seid.“

, meinte Johann.

„Es war die einzige logische Möglichkeit“, sagte Cathy. „Eigentlich war es von Anfang an klar, dass das mit der Entfernung zwischen München und Dortmund nicht funktionieren kann.“

„Das war es, aber du bist diejenige, die umgezogen ist, die München verlassen hat.“

„Und ihr beiden habt mir Marburg schmackhaft gemacht“, grinste Cathy.

„Ist ja auch wirklich eine schöne Stadt.“

„Was ich bisher gesehen habe ja.“

„Wir haben ja noch ein paar Tage Zeit, die Stadt zu erkunden. Und den Rest der Wohnung einzurichten.“

„Und dann steht für dich das Trainingslager an“, grinste Cathy zu Mats. „Freust du dich schon auf die Quälerei?“

„Oh ja, sehr. Das wird soo schön werden“, seufzte Mats. „Und jeden Abend mit euch beiden zu telefonieren, die mir von gemütlichen Sofas und vielleicht mal einem Ausflug auf den Spielplatz erzählen.“

Johann kicherte leicht. „Du armer, armer Fußball-Profi!“

„Ja, ich tu mir auch total leid“, knurrte Mats.

„Ach ihr habt doch immer so viel Spaß. Ein Haufen Kinder... ähm Männer, die sich nur aufs Fußballspiel konzentrieren und tiefsinnige Männergespräche führen“, meinte Cathy.

„Ja, vor allem die Gespräche sind so tiefschürfend. Wer den dicksten oder kürzesten hat…“

„Und?“ fragten Cathy und Johann fast zeitgleich.

„Ich bins nicht“, grinste Mats breit.

„Blödmann“, lachte Johann.

„Solltet ihr beide doch wissen!“

Cathy verdrehte die Augen und sah Johann an. „Wie läuft es an der Marcel-Front?“

„Wird langsam besser. Freunde werden wir wohl nicht werden, aber wir haben uns einige Male getroffen, bei irgendwelchen Veranstaltungen, und haben uns sogar kurz unterhalten.“

„Sie bemühen sich wirklich sehr“, sagte Mats.

„Das ist schön“, lächelte Cathy. „Dann wird’s auch nicht mehr schiefgehen.“

„Nein, Marcel hat es verstanden. Zum Glück.“

„Also habt ihr jetzt auch auf der Baustelle Ruhe.“

„Ja, im Moment ist es schön ruhig. Das wir anders, wenn die Rückrunde startet“, sagte Mats seufzend und unterdrückte ein Gähnen.

„Ich glaub, wir sind alle reif für das Bett. Und wir werden gut schlafen, hier in der neuen Wohnung.“

„Ja, ab mit uns ins Bett“, nickte Johann.

„Dann schlaft gut, ihr beiden.“

„Du auch Cathy“, sagten Mats und Johann und standen auf. Sie sahen noch ganz kurz bei Johann rein, aber der Kleine schlief tief und fest, dann gingen sie ins Gästezimmer.

„Du auch Cathy“, sagten Mats und Johann und standen auf. Sie sahen noch ganz kurz bei Ludwig rein, aber der Kleine schlief tief und fest, dann gingen sie ins Gästezimmer.

Hier lagen zwei Matratzen auf dem Fußboden, die Möbel würden sie erst in den nächsten Tagen aussuchen.

„Gott, bin ich fertig“, murmelte Johann und ließ sich auf eine der Matratzen fallen.

„Oh ja, ich auch. Das war anstrengender als gedacht. Dabei sollte ich doch fit sein.“

Johann brummte nur mit geschlossenen Augen.

„Hey, mein müder Schatz“, raunte Mats und kuschelte sich an ihn.

„Wir sollten uns wenigstens die Jeans ausziehen“, nuschelte Johann und gähnte.

„Ich helfe dir“, versprach Mats und reichte Johann die Hand.

Unter Mühen schafften es die beiden sich umzuziehen, dann kuschelten sie sich unter die Decke.

„Ist doch alles gut geworden - das hätte ich vor ein paar Monaten nicht gedacht“, murmelte Johann. „Wir beide zusammen, und dann haben wir auch noch deinen Sohn. Der ist echt toll. Wir alle vier zusammen sind toll.“

Mats lächelte. „Zum Glück hast du mir eine zweite Chance gegeben.“

„Darüber bin ich so froh, Mats, so froh. Ich liebe dich.“

„Ich dich auch Johann!“

Johann schmiegte sich eng an ihn und schloss die Augen. Er fühlte, wie er langsam einschlief - in Mats' Armen. Und so glücklich.


End file.
